Right In Front Of You
by Nivor
Summary: Aubrey can't help but fall for the little alt girl with the killer smirk...it's just a shame that Beca is only interested in a certain redhead. Can Aubrey be the bigger person when Beca asks her for help with winning over Chloe? Mitchsen.
1. A Little Help

Right In Front Of You

Chapter 1: A Little Help

Chapter Rating: T

* * *

If there was one thing that Aubrey Posen was used to it was living in Chloe Beale's shadow.

Since the first moment that a five year old Chloe bounced into their kindergarten class, all eyes had been on her and that hadn't changed in sixteen years. Chloe drew attention, that was a fact. Her bubbly personality, good looks and sweet disposition had boys and girls, men and women alike fawning over her.

Chloe of course never looked for the attention, never did anything to steal attention from others. She was just herself and people were drawn towards her like a moth to a flame.

That was why Aubrey could never hold it against her, no matter how much she wanted to in her weaker moments. Because Chloe was her best friend. Had been from the moment that a five year old Chloe had sat down next to a five year old Aubrey in kindergarten and said as much.

Aubrey couldn't be mad that nobody ever seemed to look twice at her when Chloe was in a room because Chloe didn't have a mean bone in her body and would never hurt Aubrey on purpose.

It didn't help that Aubrey never really felt comfortable around people. She was more interested in academics and achievement than friends. Her father had spent the whole of her life telling her how to behave and it had led to her having a personality that many deemed to be abrasive.

But not Chloe. In sixteen years Chloe had never once shied away when Aubrey's more unpleasant personality traits came out. The first time Aubrey stress vomited Chloe simply held her hair back and whispered soothing words. The first time she had ever bitched out a stranger, Chloe had just let her vent and then had pulled the blonde away before she got punched in the face.

Chloe was her rock and who really cared if that meant Aubrey lived her life in her shadow? Aubrey had never wanted the attention anyway, she would rather focus on important things like getting her college degree and getting the Bellas to the ICCAs.

She was happy enough (or that was at least what she told herself multiple times a day) and she would have her time to shine but she wasn't willing to lose her best friend to do it.

Then _she_ came along.

She wandered up to their table at the activities fair, the picture of disinterest with an attitude to match and whipping vicious words almost as well as Aubrey could.

For once it bothered Aubrey when the girl's eyes would keep drifting back to Chloe. It bothered her that Chloe had this girl's attention. So she spat out vicious words to match the brunette's and tried not to watch her walk away.

It should have been easy to forget about her. The girl said she couldn't sing and she was clearly a freshman. Their paths would never cross and Aubrey would never have to analyse the churning she felt in her gut as she watched the girl interact with her best friend.

Life was never that simple and Chloe bumped into the girl again. In the shower. Aubrey again ignored the churning in her stomach as she listened to Chloe's story about Beca. That was the brunette's name. Beca. Her thoughts lingered over the syllables a little too long and she nearly missed Chloe telling her that Beca _could_ sing and that she was coming to auditions.

Chloe beamed as she left the room and Aubrey was left alone with her thoughts of the brunette who now had a name and who might very well be joining the Bellas soon.

It was going to be very hard to avoid her.

* * *

Beca's audition had been good despite the fact that she had sung the wrong song.

Chloe was even more excitable than usual when the younger girl was on the stage and again Beca's eyes barely strayed from the redheads'. It irked Aubrey and she took longer than she should have to relent to Chloe's insistence that Beca should become a Bella. It took her even longer again to agree to let Chloe be the one to grab Beca for the Bellas initiation.

When they got to the hood night party Chloe immediately sort out Tom in the crowd and started making out with him. Aubrey breathed out a sigh of relief at the disappointed look that spread across Beca's face.

Instead of dwelling on her roller-coaster emotions around a girl that she barely knew, she spent the night drinking and dancing and glaring at Beca every time Chloe got within three feet of her.

"Hi, can I ask you a question?" Aubrey turned from glaring as she filled up her plastic cup with cheap beer to find a new recruit for the high notes looking at her expectantly.

Aubrey was a little shocked. Mostly because the boy didn't look high despite the group that he belonged to but also because that question sounded like a pick-up line and nobody tried to pick Aubrey up when Chloe was in her vicinity.

"Sure." Aubrey replied, trying not to put the guy off.

He smiled a smile so dopey that there was no doubt that he _was_ high and asked, "Is that red-headed chick seeing anyone?"

Aubrey's face fell as she was once again faced with the reality that Chloe Beale was like a magnet.

"Yes, she is in a long term, committed relationship." Aubrey replied stiffly, trying not to let her crushed expectations show on her face.

"Bummer." The guy said and then wandered off without another word.

Aubrey sighed and looked to the place where Chloe and Tom were once again making out. It was a lie that she had told a hundred times to keep undesirables away. Whatever guy or girl that Chloe was with that night Aubrey would say Chloe was in a relationship with. Aubrey didn't mind lying, with her general disdain for people it was almost fun to crush their hopes but it was disheartening to ward off so many love interests for Chloe and very few for herself.

Instead of dwelling on her depressing thoughts she swallowed down large amounts of the cheap alcohol and joined the crowd dancing at the bottom of the amphitheatre.

She was finally starting to feel light and free and careless when she started to feel a little too light and she toppled over with a particularly vigorous dance move.

But she didn't feel the sting of the concrete biting into her but two hands burning into her skin as they steadied her.

"Whoa, there captain. Wouldn't want you to take a spill this early in the season." Beca said, smirking at the disgruntled look on Aubrey's face.

"I don't need your help." Aubrey claimed as she pulled away from the hands still on her body. She could still feel them there even after they were removed and though she desperately wanted Beca to touch her again she took another step backwards instead.

"Without my help you would have face planted the floor." Beca pointed out and then added, "We don't want that pretty face getting messed up."

It wasn't supposed to be a flirty comment, that much was obvious from Beca's body language but Aubrey heated up as if Beca had been flirting.

"Whatever." Aubrey replied. It was legitimately the best comeback that she could manage but she didn't wait to see how successful it was. She turned her back to the brunette and rejoined the dancing crowd.

Beca was making her feel all kinds of strange things that her drunken mind wasn't capable of processing so for now she decided to ignore it.

* * *

The first Bella practice was the following afternoon so when Aubrey woke up the following morning she believed that she had at least 10 hours until she had to face Beca again.

She was wrong.

Her hangover was bad but not so bad that she couldn't go out to get a latte at her favourite coffee place to feel a little better. With giant sunglasses covering her eyes and looking significantly worse for wear, Aubrey tried to hurry in and out of the place so that she wouldn't get spotted by anyone she knew.

The barista had handed over her order and as she turned to leave she bumped into someone. Luckily she hadn't spilled her drink but again she felt hands burning on her body to steady her and she looked up into familiar dark blue eyes.

"This is becoming a habit captain." Beca noted as she removed her hands and took a step towards the counter to place her order.

Aubrey didn't know why she waited for Beca to turn back around but she enjoyed being in Beca's presence too much to walk out.

"You just always seem to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." Aubrey replied, pleased that she could come up with a slightly better comeback than she had the night before.

"Well the fact that you have no marks on that pretty face and that you still have a full coffee would suggest that I was in the right place at the right time." Aubrey tried to not blush at the fact that Beca had once again called her pretty but this time whilst sober. Beca looked thoughtful and then added, "It also shows that my reflexes are awesome." She was so cocky with how she said it and Aubrey felt herself get warm at the sight.

"Hardly, I practically fell on you both times, there were no reflexes involved." Aubrey argued back. She wanted to see that cocky smirk again.

Whatever Beca was going to reply was lost as the barista called her name and she turned around to pick up her coffee.

"You busy?" Beca asked as she gestured to a table, inviting Aubrey to sit with her.

"I suppose I can spare a few moments." Aubrey relented but cast a glance around the room as if everyone she had met in college was going to appear and criticise her appearance.

"If you don't want us to be seen together we can be more clandestine and go drink this in my car." Beca jokingly offered.

"What freshman has a car?" Aubrey asked, ignoring the other part of Beca's statement because it just wasn't true.

"This freshman does." Beca replied but Aubrey raised an eyebrow, indicating that she wanted more detail.

"It's my baby. When I found the car it was practically scrap on the side of the road but my step-dad got it home and we built it back into a workable car. I wasn't going to be separated from it for a whole semester." Beca explained. It was strange because she wasn't usually one for sharing details of her life but she had already given away a lot to the woman who had spend most of the few days they had known each other, arguing with her.

"Well then I am definitely going to need to see this car." Aubrey said, seeing how important it was to Beca and not wanting to be confrontational when she had opened up.

"Don't you have a car at Barden?" Beca asked conversationally as she took a sip of her drink.

Aubrey took the opportunity to do the same and then replied, "No, I generally don't trust that drunken college students won't destroy it so if I need to go anywhere Chloe drives me."

Beca perked up at the mention of the redhead and Aubrey instantly regretted bringing her into the conversation.

"Yeah, Chloe seems great." Beca replied, clearly trying to appear neutral and failing.

Aubrey winced at the shot of jealousy that ran through her but she could never say anything bad about Chloe and so replied, "Everyone loves Chloe."

"Including Tom right?" Beca asked, once again failing in her attempt to ask the question casually.

Aubrey froze as the realisation came over her as to why Beca had asked her to sit down with her. She wanted information about Chloe and who better to go to than Chloe's best friend.

"Well Tom is her boyfriend." Aubrey stated, looking out of the window so that she didn't have to look at Beca.

"Have they been together long?" Beca asked and once again Aubrey slipped into the lie that she told all of Chloe's potential suitors.

"They are in a long term, committed relationship." Aubrey replied and she was more than happy to tell the lie. Tom and Chloe had only been 'dating' for a week and Chloe version of dating was casual sex with very little actual dating. Beca didn't need to know that and Aubrey desperately wanted the brunette's attention off of Chloe.

"Of course." Beca responded, appearing deep in thought.

Aubrey briefly wondered if Beca was just going to leave now that she clearly had the information that she wanted but the brunette appeared to want to stay put.

"So tell me Posen, what have I signed myself up for with this acapella thing?" Beca asked, seemingly OK to drop the topic of Chloe for the time being.

Aubrey tried not to be offended by the lackadaisical way that her beloved acapella was described and instead replied, "You have let yourself in for a long, hard trek. It is a long road to the finals and we all need to have a laser focus and 100% commitment if we are going to get there."

"Wow, intense." Beca said, leaning back in her chair and looking a little intimidated.

"You don't know the half of it."

* * *

Practices with the new Bellas were a disaster but were slowly getting better. Painfully slowly. On top of that Beca spent practically every minute questioning Aubrey's decisions in some way though a part of Aubrey definitely found herself enjoying the interactions.

What really did make the practices unbearable was Chloe 'helping' Beca with her dance moves.

The redhead was draped over Beca with her hands all over her and Aubrey could barely look at them without having to choke back the desire to be sick.

Instead she became extra snappish and found reasons to make Beca do extra laps during the cardio portion of the practice.

* * *

Ever since she was a freshman herself, Aubrey had preferred to study with some background noise. It was what made living with Chloe so useful because the redhead was almost always making some sort of noise.

Aubrey despised the library for those same reasons because it was often too quiet and although she could listen to music through her headphones it just wasn't the same. Instead she would sit at one of the tables on the quad for hours and blast her way through her work.

The first time that Beca had walked on to the quad and sat down underneath a tree, Aubrey's eyes had been drawn to her immediately. 10 minutes later and Aubrey was finally able to draw her eyes away but her mind was still on the brunette sat only 20 meters away from her.

It became a daily occurrence.

Aubrey would always get to the quad first then about half an hour later Beca would turn up, sit underneath her tree and work on her laptop.

Aubrey was always curious as to what exactly the brunette was doing on her laptop but she doubted that it was actually work. Beca had a reputation as someone that didn't go to class. After that they would both stay there for a few hours, Aubrey trying not to look over too much and then Beca would leave in the opposite direction of the way that she came.

She wished that she could just go and sit down next to Beca and ask her what she was doing. Where she went after she left the quad? She wished that she could strike up a friendship with the brunette but she wasn't sure how to go about it or if Beca would even be receptive.

A small voice in her head pointed out that she might also want to be more than friends with Beca but she promptly ignored any thoughts like that.

However, one day their established routine changed. Aubrey arrived at her usual table to see that it was already occupied. By Beca.

"Why are you sat there?" Aubrey asked somewhat confrontationally as she stopped in front of the wooden table.

"It's a free country." Beca snarked back then seemed to think better of how she had responded and said, "I just wanted to talk to you."

Aubrey heart raced as she sat down on the other side of the bench and her mind leapt to all of the reasons Beca might want to talk to her.

"How did you know I would be here?" Aubrey asked as she settled her laptop and books down onto the table.

"We both come here everyday and you always sit at this table." Beca answered. Aubrey couldn't help but feel a little glad that Beca had been taking as much notice of her as she had been taking of Beca.

"OK, so then talk. I have a lot of work to do." Aubrey said, trying not to look directly into Beca's eyes. They seemed to have a somewhat hypnotising effect on her when they were in close proximity.

"I wanted to talk to you about Chloe." Beca started and Aubrey's shoulders slumped. Of course she wanted to talk about Chloe.

"What about her?"

"I know she is dating Tom but I want to show her that I would be better for her than him but to do that I'm going to need some help." Beca looked nervous, which was uncharacteristic for her and it put Aubrey on edge too.

"You are not seriously the type of girl to try to break up a relationship for you own ends are you?" Aubrey asked a little bit appalled by the thought.

"No, no, definitely not." Beca hurried to reassure with wide eyes. "I just think that they are going to break up pretty soon from the things that Chloe says and I want her to see that I am a viable dating option for when that does happen."

"And you want my help?" Aubrey asked, with furrowed eyebrows as she contemplated all of the reasons why she didn't want them to get together.

"You are her best friend. You know her really well. With your help I know that she would want to date me." Beca said.

Aubrey considered her options.

On the one hand she could say no and when Chloe and Tom inevitably parted in a week or two, Chloe would move straight on to Beca. They would be a casual fling for a few weeks and break up and Beca would probably be left heartbroken and might even leave the Bellas. That was not something that Aubrey wanted to happen.

On the other hand she could say yes and she could make Chloe see that Beca was more than just a fling. They would actually date and she herself would be fairly heartbroken to watch her best friend get the girl but Beca would be happy and wouldn't leave the Bellas. She would also get more time to spend with Beca and maybe the brunette would fall in love with her instead.

Wait a minute.

Aubrey physically moved backwards in her chair as that thought went through her mind.

How did she go from having an unnaturally strong interest in the girl to wanting them to fall in love? She didn't have romantic interests towards Beca she just...

Aubrey was a smart girl and now that she had actually taken time to analyse her feelings rather than ignore them she was forced to her conclusion.

She had a crush on Beca.

And Beca had a crush on Chloe.

"So will you help me?" Beca asked again. She had waited whilst Aubrey was deep in thought but she was becoming impatient.

Aubrey was even less certain about her answer now that she had come to a realisation of her feelings for Beca. What she did know however was that she couldn't let this play out without getting involved or Beca would end up crushed and she didn't want that. At the very least she would get to spend more time with her crush.

"OK, I'll help you." Aubrey finally said and smiled faintly as Beca's whole face lit up.

"Thank you Aubrey that's amazing." Beca said. "So what is our first move?"

"You literally told me about this just a few minutes ago and you already expect me to have a fully fledged plan?" Aubrey asked with disbelief.

Beca just nodded and Aubrey sighed in exasperation.

"I'm already regretting agreeing to this."

"Hey, look we've got time, I just figured with that big brain of yours you would have a ten step plan with contingencies and code names already." Beca was clearly trying to get Aubrey to laugh and the blonde had to restrain herself from doing so.

"I haven't thought of any code names yet." Aubrey replied dryly.

"Cool, that'll be my job." Beca paused in thought for a few moments then asserted, "Your code name will be pukezilla and mine will be DJ awesome."

"No way! If you ever call me that or say that name again in public I will tell Chloe that I caught you in our apartment stealing her underwear."

Beca cringed and replied, "Low blow."

"Don't mess with me Mitchell."

"I think you mean DJ awesome."

"I am _not_ calling you that."

* * *

 **A/N:** **By the way guys I have just decided to get a tumblr account. My name is nivorthewriter so check it out. I was thinking about posting updates about my stories and maybe posting some mini stories but only if there is interest (and if I can figure out how to do that).**

 **Review and let me know what you think about the chapter...**


	2. Practice Makes Perfect

Right In Front Of You

Chapter 2: Practice Makes Perfect

Chapter Rating: T

* * *

"I expected the ten step plan but not for you to put the plan into binders. I should have realised you would be that organised." Beca said as Aubrey sat down across from her.

It was the day after they had talked in the quad and they were now sat in a little diner off campus so that they could talk about what Beca was actually going to do.

"These aren't the plan idiot, I just came from a class and my apartment is in the opposite direction." Aubrey huffed as she put the binders down in the booth.

"I waited for you to order." Beca stated as she waved over a waitress.

"I thought we were just here to discuss the plan." Aubrey stated.

"Uh, I'm starving. I can talk and eat at the same time." Beca replied as the waitress reached them and she began reeling off her order. The brunette had clearly been reading the menu whilst she was waiting.

"Anything for you darlin'?" The waitress asked Aubrey.

"I'll just have what she had." Aubrey ordered quickly as she hadn't had time to look at the menu.

The waitress nodded and moved away and Beca leaned forward, resting her arms on the table. "So you have come up with the plan now right?"

"Yes Beca because between my senior year of college and being the captain of two clubs I have nothing better to do than stay up all night making plans relating to your love life." Aubrey had in her defence had a rough day and planning ways for her crush to date her best friend wasn't exactly brightening her mood.

Beca didn't seem fazed by her attitude and instead asked, "You are the captain of two clubs? What other club are you a part of?"

Beca seemed genuinely interested and Aubrey calmed a little as she replied, "The debate team."

Beca laughed and said, "So let me get this straight. You argue as a sport? That explains so much about our relationship."

Aubrey rolled her eyes but couldn't stop a small smile from spreading across her lips.

"So you can smile? I thought you were allergic." Beca said sarcastically but seemingly pleased that she had managed to get Aubrey to smile.

"Let's just talk about what you are going to do." Aubrey said.

"OK captain, what's the plan?" Beca asked, directing her gaze so intently at Aubrey that for a moment the blonde lost her train of thought.

Aubrey pulled herself together, coughed and replied, "OK, so we both agree that it is a completely morally wrong thing for you to do to try and split Chloe and Tom up." Aubrey waited for Beca to nod before continuing, "So you essentially need to woo her."

"Woo her? Why Miss Posen I didn't know that this plan was being carried out in the 1920's." Beca joked and Aubrey had to refrain from rolling her eyes again. That could become a bad habit around Beca.

"It is a perfectly acceptable term to use." Aubrey defended herself.

"So you are going to teach me how to woo a woman?" Beca asked, with her disbelief evident on her face.

"I'm going to teach you what I know about what Chloe seems to respond well to with a partner." This caused Beca to stop whatever taunting train of thought she was having and Aubrey capitalised on her silence.

"There are a number of things that you could do but I think we should take advantage of the current circumstances." Aubrey paused as their food was delivered and she shot a horrified look at her plate and then at Beca. "What did you order?"

Aubrey lifted the bun on what she could only imagine was supposed to be a burger but looked more like the chef had inserted every menu item between the two buns.

"The artery clogger burger." Beca replied around a bite of her own burger.

"You're joking." Aubrey stated, still not looking willing to actually touch the food more than she already had.

"Of course I'm joking...who would even name a burger that?" Beca replied. "Quit being so uptight and take a bite Aubrey." The demanding tone was doing things to Aubrey that she would rather not admit and so she distracted herself by doing as she was told.

Beca shook her head as Aubrey took the smallest bite that could still qualify as a bite.

"I can feel the grease in this burger clogging my arteries so you named it well." Aubrey said as she put the burger back down and pushed it away from her.

"At least eat some of the toppings, there is prime bacon on there." Beca claimed and Aubrey shrugged and pushed it closer to the brunette, offering it to her.

"Thanks." Beca took some of the toppings off the burger and put it in her own before flagging the waitress down again.

"What can I do for you darlin'?" The lady asked.

"Can I get a salad?" Beca asked. The waitress glanced at the massacred burger in the middle of the table and nodded before walking away.

"You can't possibly still be hungry." Aubrey stated.

"No. Plus I would never order a salad for myself. It's for you. I figure you would like that more?" Beca questioned.

"Yes...thank you." Aubrey replied, a little shocked that Beca was being so thoughtful.

"So the plan?" Beca prompted.

"Oh yes, well the carnival is in town over the weekend and Chloe loves the carnival. I think it would be best for a small group of the Bellas to go and then you can woo Chloe."

"A small group of us? Why not just me and Chloe?"

"I thought we agreed that it would be wrong to try to break up Chloe and Tom and going on a date with Chloe would be doing that. This set up allows you to show what a good potential love interest you would be without doing anything morally wrong." Aubrey explained and Beca nodded along as she spoke.

"OK, so then who goes to the carnival?" Beca asked.

"Well obviously I will go. I can give you pointers throughout the night on how best to impress Chloe."

"Sounds good but wouldn't you be kind of a third wheel?" Beca asked and Aubrey smirked sardonically.

"That's why we invite someone else. Someone you wouldn't mind knowing that you were interested in Chloe and could potentially help out if the situation called for it."

Beca chewed thoughtfully for a few moments and then eventually decided, "I think I would be OK with Stacie knowing."

Aubrey nodded as her salad was brought over and set down in front of her. She thanked the waitress and started to eat with far more gusto than she had managed with the so called burger.

"Better?" Beca asked.

"Much. So we are decided that we will go to the carnival. Is Friday night acceptable for you?"

"Yeah."

"You will have to drive us all there." Aubrey stated.

"Why? You said Chloe has a car." Beca responded, a little confused.

Aubrey shook her head at how dense Beca could be. "If you drive then you will get to be in the car with Chloe for the whole hour drive there and an hour drive back. Plus Chloe really likes it when her partner drives."

Beca raised an eyebrow in question and Aubrey shrugged, "I don't know why she likes it but she always does this squirming in her seat thing when it happens." Beca grinned, dirty thoughts clearly on her mind and Aubrey tried to distract her.

"Do you have good aim?"

"Uh, I guess?"

It was more of a question than an answer so Aubrey elaborated, "You are going to have to win Chloe a prize at the carnival if you want to impress her so you need to have good aim."

"Those games are totally rigged, there is no way that I am going to be able to win something."

"We'll get a back up plan in place. Maybe you could buy a stuffed animal and bring it with you?" Aubrey suggested.

"Yeah and won't that make me look great if I open my bag and a stuffed animal falls out." Beca pointed out.

"Fine," Aubrey conceded the point, "We'll think of something."

They kept eating in silence for a while until the waitress came over once again to drop their bill down and she also some flyers for the carnival that they had been talking about.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I heard you two ladies were wanting to go to the carnival this weekend and these flyers give you a 20% discount on tickets." The waitress explained.

"Oh, thank you very much, that is very kind of you." Aubrey said politely. Her manners were still deeply engrained in her even if she was a little annoyed that the waitress had been snooping.

"No problem darlin', enjoy your date." The waitress said and then left them alone.

Aubrey froze and her eyes darted to Beca who didn't seem to be put off in the slightest. The brunette just picked up the bill and started rifling in her bag.

"That didn't bother you?" Aubrey asked, causing Beca to stop what she was doing to look at the blonde.

"I mean, it sucks that she was eavesdropping but at least we'll save some money." Beca replied with a shrug.

"I mean that she thought we were on a date." Aubrey pressed. She didn't know why she was pushing the issue, especially as it was very likely that Beca's next words could hurt her but she had a blossom of hope that maybe the thought of dating her didn't repulse the brunette.

"Oh, no, not really. It would have bothered me more if she was all homophobic about it but she was really cool." Aubrey was reasonably pleased with the answer and Beca went back to searching in her bag but then added, "Plus, it's totally a compliment that she thinks you would date me. You are so far out of my league it's not even funny."

Aubrey sat with her mouth gaping open in disbelief at Beca's words, trying to think of anything that she could say that wouldn't just be asking Beca to date her.

"Got it." Beca smiled triumphantly as she pulled some money out of her bag and threw it down on top of the bill.

"Wait let me pay for my half." Aubrey protested distractedly, still running Beca's words over and over again in her head.

"No way am I letting you pay, you're already doing me a favour by helping me out. It's the least I can do." Beca replied as she stood and started walking away from the table.

Aubrey dropped a tip on the table for the extra attentive waitress and then followed Beca out into the cooling evening air. Beca had waited at the door for her, holding it open and Aubrey graciously slipped through.

"Do you need a ride back to campus?" Beca asked, already leading them towards her car.

"Usually I wouldn't mind walking but I can't turn up an opportunity to see the car that I have heard so much about." Aubrey teased.

"Well consider yourself one of the privileged few. This car is special, I don't just give rides to anybody." Beca stated as she opened the passenger side door for Aubrey who couldn't help but swoon internally at the gesture. Beca was being the perfect date tonight even if it wasn't actually a date. Surely the brunette had to realise how swoon-worthy she was being? She had no doubt that Chloe would fall for Beca with the right level of exposure.

"So what do you think?" Beca asked, gesturing to the car as she sat in the driver's seat.

Aubrey had been far too busy thinking about the driver rather than the car and so finally took the time to notice. It was a black Ford Mustang GT with highly polished interiors and a perfect paint job. Beyond the superficial details, there wasn't much more that Aubrey knew; she wasn't exactly a fan of cars.

Beca was looking at her expectantly and Aubrey wasn't really sure what to say but eventually settled on, "It looks new."

Beca nodded quickly and explained, "When we found it, the car was pretty much a shell with some rusty metal on it. We rebuilt everything which meant a whole new interior. This car is actually like 25 years old."

"It looks great." Aubrey said, trying to infuse as much sincerity into her voice as she could. She knew the car was special to Beca.

"Thanks." Beca started the car and added, "But the really impressive thing is how she runs. Listen to that engine."

Aubrey listened for a few moments but heard nothing more than a car engine that sounded exactly the same as all other car engines. Beca scoffed when she said a much and then as she rubbed the dashboard, she said to the car, "It's OK baby, the mean lady just doesn't know how pretty you sound."

"Are you seriously talking to the car?" Aubrey asked needlessly with a hint of a laugh.

"Hey, she has a name." Beca asserted, pretending to be offended for the car's sake as she pulled out of the diner's parking lot.

"Oh my gosh. You named it? You have to tell me what her name is." Aubrey demanded, lighting up at the easy nature of their interaction.

"I tell you what," Beca said after a few thoughtful seconds, "If you can guess her name I'll tell you if you're right."

"How many guesses do I get?" Aubrey asked, playing into Beca's game.

"One guess every time you ride in my car." Beca replied, leaving no room for argument.

"You say that like I'm going to be in your car everyday."

"Well you'll be in here again on Friday. Besides it just means you'll have to make your guesses good." Beca smirked and Aubrey found herself getting lost in the look.

"Earth to Aubrey." Beca said, waving a hand in front of her face but keeping her eyes firmly on the road ahead. "I asked you what your guess for this trip is."

"Uh, I was just thinking. Like you said I only have limited guesses so I really need to think them through." Aubrey lied, recovering quickly.

Beca nodded and pointed out, "You only have 2 minutes until we're back on campus so you better think quick."

Aubrey took the challenge seriously, wanting to guess it correctly straight away or at least sooner than Beca would expect.

"What is your mother's name?" Aubrey asked.

"What, you think I would name my car after my Mom?" Beca asked in disbelief.

"If you stepfather had a hand in its refurbishment he may have named it so I ask again. What is your mother's name?" Aubrey was firm in her demand and it didn't take Beca long to fold.

"Lucy."

"Short for Lucille?"

"Fuck Aubrey are you trying to write my biography or make a guess?" Beca said with a teasing smile. Aubrey was a little caught up with how hot it made her when Beca swore to respond so Beca relented and answered.

"No it's not short for anything."

"Then my guess is going to be that the car's name is Lucy."

Aubrey's triumph faded as Beca grinned and said with and unusual amount of happiness "Nope. Better luck next time Posen."

"I'm not giving up."

"I wouldn't expect you to."

* * *

"Hey Bree, have a good day?" Chloe asked from her position studying at the coffee table as Aubrey came into the apartment. As she looked up from her books and saw the smile on her friend's face she added, "It looks like you had a very good day. Spill."

"Oh, I just went out with my study group and got some food after class. They're OK as far as college students go." Aubrey explained as she dumped her purse in her room and then sat down on the sofa next to Chloe.

"You are the only college student I know that doesn't like other college students." Chloe noted with a laugh as she turned to face Aubrey in her seat.

"It's not just college students, it's people in general." Aubrey reminded.

"But not me right?" Chloe asked light-heartedly but with everything going on with Beca that Chloe wasn't even aware of, Aubrey took the question a bit more seriously.

"Never you Chlo. You're the exception."

Chloe pulled Aubrey into a brief side hug and then opened up her book again.

"Oh by the way, I was wondering if you wanted to go the carnival on Friday night? A few of the Bellas are going and I thought it could be fun." Aubrey tried to say it casually, knowing that their plan kind of depended on Chloe saying yes.

"Tom totally already asked me to go with him on Friday night but we can make it a big group thing." Chloe suggested, getting steadily more excited. "OMG, this is going to be great, I've got to go message Tom." Chloe bounced away and Aubrey wasn't sure how she should feel about this development.

Tom was going to be at the carnival, essentially cock-blocking Beca but for the life of her she couldn't see that as a bad thing. Just maybe Tom's presence would dissuade Beca from pursuing Chloe.

A girl could hope.

* * *

 _From Beca: Need your help. Meet me at O'Mulligans._

Aubrey had looked at the text for only a few moments before she grabbed her coat and left the apartment. It would be a twenty minute walk to the Irish bar on the other side of the campus but she didn't want to ask Chloe for a ride in case the redhead started asking questions that she didn't want to answer.

She just hoped Beca didn't need her to get there quickly.

When she finally did arrive, Beca was waiting for her outside of the door and looked reasonably pleased to see her.

"This better be important." Aubrey said confrontationally, trying to hide the fact that Beca's plea for help had left her a little worried.

"It is. So I've been thinking about what you said the other night about me needing to win something for Chloe at the carnival." Aubrey nodded and Beca looked at her as if she should have made the intellectual leap from what she had said to why they were stood outside an Irish bar.

"So I need to practice and this place has a dart board. I can play the balloon dart game at the carnival and win a prize from that but I need pointers." Beca elaborated.

Aubrey huffed out a breathe that was equal parts exasperation and relief at the fact that Beca was not in fact in trouble. "You do know that the dart game is one of the most commonly fixed carnival games right?" Aubrey asked.

Beca deflated a little. "I thought they were all rigged?"

"Yes but some less so than others."

Beca only looked put out for a moment before she replied, "Well, we're here now so I might as well get really good at the dart game, even if it is fixed."

Aubrey sighed again but gestured for her to lead the way into the bar.

"What makes you think I can give you any pointers about darts?" Aubrey asked as they entered the noisy and dimly lit bar.

"Well, can you?" Beca asked.

"Of course I can but..."

Beca cut her off, "No buts. You can help, you will help and when we are done I will buy you a fancy drink with my fake ID to say thanks and then drive you home." Her tone left no room for arguments and Aubrey was already well aware of the effect that tone of voice had on her. She was glad that the blush staining her cheeks was partially hidden by the poor lighting.

"Fine, but if Bellas practice has shown me anything it's that you are unteachable Mitchell." Aubrey stated and Beca tilted her head in acceptance. Dancing wasn't her forte and she could live with that.

Aubrey led the way over to the dart board which was currently being used by two men and waited patiently for them to finish. When they did the loser skulked away but the winner's eye was caught by Aubrey.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes. Feel like doing a little celebrating with me?" The man asked provocatively, standing way too close and pressing Aubrey against the bar.

"No thank you." Aubrey replied politely and moved away from him but he followed right after her.

"Oh come on sexy, we could have some fun." The man carried on. Aubrey rolled her eyes. Of course the only attention she did get would be from drunken creeps in a bar.

"She said no so fuck off dude." Beca asserted, crossing her arms in front of the man and trying to look as intimidating as possible.

"Who are you?" The man said with a lecherous grin that suggested that he was hoping for a threesome.

"I'm the woman who is going to get the bartender to ban you from this place if you don't leave right now."

"And why should I do that?" His grin had turned menacing as he advanced on Beca's tiny form and Aubrey started to panic. She spotted the bartender looking in their direction and signalled him over.

"Because if you get banned from this place you will have no dank hole to wallow in whilst you try to relive your glory years despite you ever growing beer gut." Beca spat out, not cowering down in the least.

"Why you little..." Whatever he was going to say was cut off as the bartender grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards the exit.

"Get off of me!" He shouted.

"Get your ass out of here before I call the cops." The bartender said as he pushed him out of the front entrance. The guy stomped the rest of the way out on his own and the chatter resumed in the bar. The bartender nodded to the two girls before retaking his place behind the bar.

"That was really stupid of you." Aubrey said as she came close to Beca again.

"I prefer to think of it as heroic." Beca said with a smirk. She could see the worry still on Aubrey's face and so she added in a much more calming voice, "I'm fine and the guy is gone. We're both safe Bree."

"Bree?" Aubrey questioned with a smile, secretly loving the sound of her nickname coming from Beca.

Beca suddenly looked shy and she rubbed a hand over her neck as she said, "I hear Chloe call you that all the time and I figure that we are kind of friends now..."

She trailed off and Aubrey had to fight the urge to kiss her as she looked so adorably unsure of herself.

"It's fine...Becs." Aubrey replied.

"Look at that, we're on nickname basis. This is the start of a beautiful friendship Posen. Now what do you say you show me how to kick ass at darts?"

Aubrey nodded and plastered on a fake smile as she followed Beca to the board.

A friendship. That was all that Beca saw them as. Friends.

That was all they were ever going to be.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry Mitchsen lovers this is going to get more painful before it starts to get better but fear not for there will be more Mitchsen moments next chapter as the girls (and fella) head off to the carnival.**


	3. Riding High

Right In Front Of You

Chapter 3: Riding High

Chapter Rating: T

* * *

"Do you only own plaid shirts and skinny jeans?" Aubrey asked as she looked through Beca's closet.

"When you find your signature style you should stick with it." Beca claimed as she sat at her desk working on her laptop.

"So you're telling me that every morning you wake up and the only decision you have to make is what _colour_ plaid shirt you want to wear?" As a woman with an extensive array of clothes, Aubrey was finding Beca's clothing situation a little hard to fathom.

"I also have to decide what ear monstrosities I want to wear to piss you off." Beca replied with a smirk tossed over her shoulder.

"Very funny, you should probably take those out tonight." Aubrey advised.

"Why? I think Chloe likes them, she's always touching them and saying how cool they are."

Aubrey forced herself to ignore the churning in her gut at the thought of Chloe touching Beca.

"Fine, you can wear the ear monstrosities but you also have to wear your nicest plaid shirt." Aubrey demanded, looking into the sea of plaid in front of her and adding, "Whichever one that is."

Beca huffed and got up, walking over to the closet and leaning over Aubrey to pick out a shirt. Aubrey's breath hitched at the feel of Beca's body pressed against her back but within a few seconds the brunette had moved back.

"I thought you were supposed to be picking out my clothes for tonight. Isn't that why you're here?" Beca grumbled as she took off her current shirt, leaving her in a tank top.

Aubrey struggled to form coherent words as so much pale skin was revealed and her eyes greedily roamed Beca's body.

"There isn't much I can do when all you own are plaid shirts." Aubrey defended herself, managing to pull her eyes up to Beca's face.

"And tank tops." Beca added, pulling at the one she was wearing. Aubrey definitely didn't need her attention diverted downwards again and so she turned around to face the closet and look for shoes.

When she turned around again Beca had the new shirt on, a red and navy blue checked shirt that looked brand new, and Aubrey was holding two pairs of boots up.

"Are these the only shoes you have?" Aubrey asked, again in sheer disbelief.

"Yeah, for winter."

Aubrey choose not to comment on that and instead said, "Well I guess we choose the pair that looks cleaner." She threw the newer looking pair to Beca who sat on her bed and put them on.

"I need a jacket. It's kind of cold out." Beca stated.

"You mean you actually have more than one jacket." Aubrey asked in fake amazement that caused Beca to chuckle.

"Yeah, I have two." Beca replied.

"You were so close to being a normal teenage girl Becs, so close." Aubrey teased and picked out Beca's two jackets from the far side of the closet.

"No contest, wear the navy blue one. It'll match your shirt."

"Makes sense." Beca agreed as she put it on and Aubrey put the other one back.

"So I have some bad news." Aubrey said.

"What is it?" Beca asked warily.

"So when I invited Chloe tonight she said that Tom had already asked her to go with him and so now she _and_ Tom are going to be there." Aubrey explained, biting her lip as she waited for Beca's reaction.

"OK, we can work with this." Beca stated confidently.

"We can?" Aubrey asked, unused to an optimistic Beca. She was hoping that Tom's presence would stop their plan but Beca didn't seem put out at all.

"Yeah, I mean what better way to show that I'm better than Tom than by showing him up tonight. Chloe will be able to compare us side by side." Beca seemed confident but Aubrey was unsure that comparing them was a good idea. Beca had a lot of good sides that wouldn't necessarily be comparable tonight.

"This is still going to be OK Bree. I'm going to be a perfect gentlewoman, I'm going to win a stupid prize with my fucking amazing dart skills and I'm going to get the girl."

"Who are you and what have you done to Beca Mitchell?" Aubrey asked jokingly in reference to her optimism but the smile on her face was weak and sad, dwelling on the fact that the girl that Beca wanted wasn't her.

"I just know that we've got this. You are Aubrey Posen and if you set your mind to something you get it so I have no doubt that this plan is golden." Aubrey's smile became a little more genuine.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get your girl."

The words were like acid in Aubrey's mouth.

* * *

Aubrey had gone back to her apartment for a while before Beca came to pick them up as they didn't want it to seem suspicious that the two girls had been spending time together. Beca had first gone to pick up Stacie who was sat in the front seat of her car singing obnoxiously loudly to a Taylor Swift song that Beca didn't know.

Aubrey, Chloe and Tom were all waiting outside of the building, Chloe and Tom cuddled together kissing and Aubrey looking distinctly uncomfortable.

The blonde barely waited for the car to stop before diving in to get away from the demonstrative couple. Chloe slid into the back next to her and Tom sat on the other side.

"Tight fit." Chloe commented on the size of the back seat and how the three of them could barely fit.

"I'm not complaining, it's easier to be all over you." Tom responded with a slimy smirk as he slung an arm around Chloe.

"Watch your hands." Aubrey complained as Tom's movement caused his hand to graze her boob.

"I'm liking the back seat more and more." Tom said with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Stacie, swap seats with me." Aubrey demanded.

"We're already driving." Stacie replied, gesturing out of the window.

"I don't care, Beca pull over." Aubrey ordered.

"Seriously?" Beca questioned, looking at the blonde in her mirror.

Aubrey just nodded and so Beca shrugged and pulled the car over to the side of the road. Aubrey immediately got out and Stacie reluctantly traded places with her.

Once they were all settled back in the car, Beca started driving again and murmured to Aubrey, "Was it really that bad?"

"You have no idea what I have had to put up with since I got back to the apartment." Aubrey stated but then regretted mentioning it when Beca raised a questioning eyebrow. What she had walked in on was Chloe and Tom having sex on the sofa, having to suffer through seeing Tom's naked ass and then listen to their moans as they had offensively loud shower sex. She wasn't sure she could look Chloe or Tom in the eye let alone sit next to them but she hadn't thought about how hurt Beca would be. So she lied. Kind of.

"Tom was just being an unbearable dick." Aubrey replied, hoping that Beca wasn't perceptive enough to see that she wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Aubrey middle name Posen did you just say the word dick?" Beca asked rhetorically, laughing and clearly enjoying the moment.

"Sometimes the use of the word is merited." Aubrey defended. "...and my middle name is Gabrielle." She added.

"That's a really pretty name." Beca replied sincerely and then her eyes widened in horror as she said, "That sounded so queerballs, what the hell is happening to me?"

Deciding to spare Beca, Aubrey moved the conversation along by asking, "What's your middle name?"

"No way am I telling you that." Beca said loudly, drawing the attention of the other occupants of the car.

"Why not? You know mine." Aubrey responded, folding her arms across her chest.

""Because mine is super embarrassing. My Dad gave me my middle name and it's...it's just better that nobody knows."

"It can't be that bad."

"It is, trust me."

"You have to tell us now." Chloe stated, joining in on the conversation. Both Beca and Aubrey were a little shocked at the intrusion and Beca couldn't believe that she had actually forgotten that Chloe was in the car. She had gotten too caught up with Aubrey.

"Sorry, not happening."

"Is it a dude's name? Is that why it's so embarrassing?" Stacie asked.

"Not really." Beca said a little unsure.

"Is it Rebeca?" Aubrey asked, not a serious guess but hoping it would make Beca lighten up.

"You think my name is Rebeca Rebeca Mitchell?" Beca asked with a laugh.

"I'm not hearing a no as an answer." Aubrey pointed out.

"No Bree, that's not my middle name."

"Since when are you guys so friendly with each other?" Stacie asked, looking suspiciously back and forth between the two.

"We just decided that we needed to get on better for the sake of the Bellas." Aubrey lied quickly and Chloe seemed to buy it easily. If there was one thing that anyone could believe about Aubrey is that she would do anything for the Bellas. Even befriending her supposed enemy.

Stacie didn't look as convinced and continued to discretely eye them for the rest of the drive.

By the time they got to the carnival, Beca, Aubrey and Stacie badly wanted to get out of the car as for the past 20 minutes, Chloe and Tom had been making out in the back seat. Tom would occasionally, 'accidently' graze Stacie as his hands moved on Chloe and there were certain things even Stacie couldn't handle.

They dived out of the car as soon as it was parked but Chloe and Tom didn't seem to realise that they had arrived as the couple were still locked at the lips.

Aubrey sighed as she realised it was probably her job as Chloe's best friend to break them apart and so she walked around to Beca's side of the car and banged loudly on the back window next to Tom's head.

The couple jumped apart, Tom with a smug smile and Chloe looking sheepish.

"I can't believe we're here this is so exciting." Chloe squealed as she grabbed Tom's hand and practically ran to the entrance.

Stacie followed slowly after them leaving Aubrey enough space to ask Beca quietly, "Are you OK?" The brunette was looking especially sad after watching her crush make out with someone else and being unable to walk away. Aubrey didn't want to think about the fact that it could be her in that situation soon enough if Beca won over Chloe.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Beca replied with a sad smile and her eyes firmly planted on Chloe's figure ahead of them.

"Don't think I'm letting you off on that middle name thing." Aubrey said, bumping her shoulder against Beca's as they walked side by side.

Beca took a deep breathe and eventually said, "It's Francis."

Aubrey stopped walking in her shock that she had gotten it out of Beca so easily.

"It's my Dad's name and he claims it's unisex but on my birth certificate he wrote it out in the typical male spelling so...it's kind of a dude's name but also kind of unisex." Beca explained, turning to look at Aubrey as she spoke.

"You were so determined not to say in the car, what changed?" Aubrey asked, still stunned.

"I figure I owe you quite a bit Bree. For all your help and stuff. Just don't tell anyone else. Chloe might think it's lame." Beca cast a nervous glance towards the redhead who was currently buying them all tickets, waving around the fliers that the waitress had given them and she caught Stacie looking at them with curiosity so she started walking again.

"I won't tell anyone." Aubrey promised and then hesitated before adding, "And you don't owe me anything...I just...I don't want you or Chloe to get hurt."

Beca looked like she wanted to ask what Aubrey had meant by that but they had already caught up with the group and so she tried to remember to ask Aubrey about it later.

"What took you guys so long? We have so much to do and the carnival is only open for another four hours!" Chloe practically shouted over the noise of the carnival. She didn't wait for a response she just bounded through the gates and everyone followed after her.

"What should we do first?" Chloe asked.

"Let's play some games babe and I can win you a prize." Tom said cockily, looking around the multiple game booths for something he would be good at.

"What about the balloon dart game? Those are always fun." Beca suggested innocently, trying to keep her confidence hidden.

"I don't think they have one here. Sorry Becs." Chloe said as she looked around.

"Fuck." Beca cursed lowly, looking to Aubrey to come up with an amendment to the plan.

The blonde looked just as unsure and she shrugged, saying, "Let's just see what Tom picks and you can give it a try too."

"Are you good with a gun?" Aubrey asked as Tom walked towards the shooting range.

"Aubrey I'm from an upscale neighborhood in New Jersey, I've only ever seen a gun on TV or on a cop."

"Well, maybe sit this game out." Aubrey suggested, wincing as Tom held his gun with a practised ease. "I can't see this one going well for you."

"You have such little faith in me."

"I'm being realistic, pick your battles."

Beca looked like she wanted to argue a little more but at that moment the firing range sprang to life and Tom started shooting. After two minutes there were three girls with their mouths hanging open and Beca looking pissed off.

"Where did you learn to do that baby?" Chloe asked, hanging onto his arm and looking very impressed.

"My Dad used to take me hunting." Tom stated, looking smug and wrapping an arm around the redhead. He had hit most of the targets and scored 22 out of 25 and was allowed to pick one of the larger prizes. He, of course, let Chloe choose and she had a face splitting grin as she picked out a large and sparkly stuffed unicorn.

"Yeah, I can't beat that." Beca mumbled loud enough so that only Aubrey could hear.

She looked so despondent and Tom was gloating so loudly that she walked forward and dropped down the two dollars required to play the game.

"You need any help loading that?" The guy behind the counter asked as he handed Aubrey the gun.

"I think I got it." Aubrey said with a cocky smirk as she expertly loaded the gun and took her shooting stance. "Whenever you're ready." Aubrey stated to the man and he started up the game.

This time _all_ of the spectators and the game runner's jaws were all dropped open as Aubrey hit every single target with ease and precision.

When the game was over, she laid down the gun and held her head high as she looked over all of the prizes. A monkey wearing a pair of stuffed headphones caught her eye and she couldn't resist. She pointed to it and the man got it down from the top shelf, congratulating her on her perfect score before handing it over.

"Here, this is for you." Aubrey said as she passed the stuffed animal to Beca. "It made me think of you."

"I'm not sure whether to be pleased or offended but that was so bad-ass I think I'd better be pleased." Beca said.

"I put him in his place, don't you think?" Aubrey pointed towards Tom who was stomping away from the booth and Chloe who was rushing after him.

"Guys deserves more than just humiliation after how handsy he got in the car. He deserves a kick to the family jewels but I guess this will have to do." Stacie said, choosing to stay behind with Beca and Aubrey. "That was really cool Aubrey."

"Thanks." Aubrey replied, starting to turn red at all the praise she was receiving. Beca tried not to focus on how she didn't like how Stacie could make Aubrey blush.

"So what are we going to do now?" Aubrey asked.

"Food!" Beca inserted quickly, already feeling her stomach grumble as the smells of the carnival assaulted her nose.

"Of course you want food." Aubrey stated, shaking her head fondly.

"I want a hotdog...oh and maybe a snow cone too." Beca said, lighting up for the first time that night as she caught sight of a hotdog vendor.

They had just finished their food when Chloe caught up with them again but this time she was without Tom.

"Everything OK Chlo?" Aubrey asked with genuine concern, however the redhead seemed as bright and excited as she had been all evening.

"Yeah, who wants to ride the Ferris wheel with me?" Chloe asked.

Aubrey nudged Beca forward who was looking massively unsure. "Uh, I don't..." Beca started but was cut off by an excited Chloe grabbing her arm and dragging her towards the giant metal contraption.

Aubrey and Stacie followed behind, deciding to ride as well. Aubrey wished it could have been her that would go on the Ferris wheel with Beca and they could cuddle and look out over the landscape. It would be so romantic.

But Beca didn't feel that way about her and she would have to remember that.

As they were lining up for the ride, Beca turned desperate eyes on Aubrey that were pleading with her but the blonde couldn't understand what was wrong. Beca's breathing rate started to increase as she and Chloe were seated in a carriage and the bar came down to secure them in.

She clutched at the metal and closed her eyes as the carriage jolted forward and into the air to let Aubrey and Stacie onto the ride behind them. Forward they went to let the next people on and Beca let out a little whimper as they once again jolted to a stop in mid-air.

"Becs, are you OK?" Chloe asked with concern, putting a soothing hand on Beca's shoulder. The brunette jumped at the contact and opened one eye to look at Chloe before slamming it closed again.

"Yeah, totally cool." Beca tried to play off her strange behaviour, not wanting to seem like a loser in front of Chloe.

"I don't believe you, what's wrong?" Chloe asked again as the ride stopped at the very highest point.

Beca opened her eyes, in an attempt to not appear as freaked out as she actually was but when she caught sight of how high up they were she grasped onto Chloe's hand with an iron grip.

"Are you scared of heights?" Chloe guessed, with a fond smile on her face.

"No, I'm completely bad ass and I would never be scared of something stupid like that." Beca claimed though she still hadn't let go of Chloe's hand. As they descended back down the other side of the Ferris wheel they could see Aubrey and Stacie and Beca tried to focus on the blonde head and the fact that Aubrey seemed to be laughing rather than how likely it was that she would fall to her death.

It worked to calm her a little and she was able to loosen her grip on Chloe. She huffed out a breath and said, "I'm really not afraid of heights."

"Could have fooled me." Chloe replied with a laugh.

Beca rolled her eyes but that took her gaze towards the drop and she quickly looked at Aubrey again.

"I meant that I'm not afraid of heights, I'm afraid of falling." Beca elaborated.

Everybody was now seated on the ride and the movement started in earnest which unfortunately took Aubrey out of Beca's line of sight and she started to panic again.

"Come here." Chloe ordered playfully, holding out an arm signalling Beca to cuddle into her. Beca definitely wasn't going to pass up an opportunity like that and practically jumped into Chloe's arms, burying her head in the redhead's neck.

Chloe's arm tightened around the brunette as she asked, "How is being afraid of falling any different than being afraid of heights?" She was trying to make conversation to distract Beca from her fears but was also curious.

Beca didn't move her head to reply, just mumbled into Chloe's neck, "I once stood at the top of the empire state building in New York and I wasn't scared at all. I looked over the edge and everything. I'm not scared of heights, I'm only scared when there is a chance I could fall like when the ride was jolting and moving."

"I have never met anyone who was scared of falling rather than heights before. You are one of a kind Beca Mitchell." Chloe said and she nudged Beca's head with her own. Beca was glad that Chloe couldn't see her face because it was currently bright red.

Behind them, Aubrey tried to keep up a normal conversation with Stacie but ever since Chloe had started holding Beca she hadn't been able to tear her eyes away. She had seriously underestimated how painful this would be to watch. When she had agreed to help Beca she clearly hadn't thought it all the way through; her head had been clouded with the thought of spending more time with Beca. She had gotten that but now Beca was getting what she wanted.

And it hurt.

* * *

"Should we be leaving without Tom?" Stacie asked reluctantly. She really didn't want to share a back seat with him for another hour but she didn't want to just ditch him either.

Beca held back from saying yes while Chloe explained, "He met up with some friends and he's getting a ride home with them so it's fine for us to leave."

They made their way into the parking lot and Beca noticed that Aubrey was awfully quiet and was walking a little too far behind them. She dropped back until she was stood next to her and asked, "Everything OK Bree?"

"Yeah just tired," o _f watching you throw yourself at Chloe._ Aubrey would never say the last part of the sentence out loud but it was true. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could handle. Especially if Beca and Chloe were to actually get together. She shuddered at the thought.

"Here." Beca said as she took off her jacket and wrapped it around Aubrey's shoulders.

"What is this for?" Aubrey asked snuggling further into the warmth and soothing smell of Beca's perfume.

"I just saw you shiver." Beca said and Aubrey realised that her shuddering had been visible.

"Thank you." Aubrey said and directed a soft smile at Beca.

"No problem."

"Oh and don't think that I've forgotten that I get another guess at your car's name tonight." Aubrey said.

"OK, what is your guess Posen?" Beca said with a quiet confidence that Aubrey would never guess correctly.

"Hmm." Aubrey hummed pretending to think then said, "My guess is Francis."

"Fuck you Bree." Beca laughed as they caught up to the other two girls at the car.

 _In my dreams._ Aubrey thought ruefully.

"What did she do?" Chloe asked curiously, having heard Beca's outburst.

"She used my middle name against me."

Stacie's eyebrows shot into her hairline and she said, "You told her your middle name?"

"She used some pretty despicable tactics." Beca opened the car and they all got in.

"I did not, you folded too easily." Aubrey defended. "Now you didn't tell me if I was right or not."

"No, of course that's not the name." Beca said as if that should have been obvious. They continued bickering playfully for most of the ride home as Chloe thought about how great it was that her best friend and the girl she was interested in were friends.

Stacie however was suspicious.

Whatever act Aubrey was putting on definitely wasn't fooling her.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, let me know what you think...**

 **Next Chapter: Awkward moments in Aubrey and Chloe's apartment and Beca finds out something about Tom.**


	4. The Ugly Truth

Right In Front Of You

Chapter 4: The Ugly Truth

Chapter Rating: T (maybe it's a little bit M but I'm not sure)

* * *

 **A/N: I just wanted to thank you guys for all the reviews, favourites and follows. I'm glad you're enjoying this story because I'm really enjoying writing it.**

 **Now on with the chapter...**

* * *

 _Knock, knock._

"Chloe, could you get that?" Aubrey shouted from her room as she hunched over her desk. She was far too busy to get up to answer the door. Besides, it was usually people coming to visit Chloe anyway.

 _Knock, knock._

"Chloe, you know it's for you." Aubrey shouted out into the apartment.

 _Knock, knock._

"Fine, I guess I'll get it." Aubrey grumbled to herself as she made her way towards the door, noticing on her way that Chloe wasn't actually home.

She threw open the door, ready to bitch out whoever was on the other side when she was faced with Beca.

"Hey Bree. Are you home alone?" Beca asked quietly.

"Yes." Aubrey replied, not moving out of the door way as she expected that Beca had come to see Chloe and would want to leave.

"Cool, let's go to your room." Beca said, waiting for Aubrey to move out of the way. Aubrey finally did step aside but with her mouth hanging open as her head filled with dirty thoughts. She and Beca were going to be alone in her room, a room that had a bed in it.

She shook her head reminding herself that they had also been alone in Beca's room before and she had been able to control herself. Nothing had changed from then apart from her crush getting deeper.

When she got to her room, the brunette was already spread out on her bed, lying with her hands behind her head.

It was a tempting sight.

Aubrey was losing a battle with her self control the longer she looked at the brunette so she took a seat at her desk with her back to Beca.

"So Friday night was a disaster." Beca stated, broaching the topic she had come to talk about.

Aubrey stared unseeingly at her text book and took a deep breath. She needed to work up the enthusiasm necessary to properly encourage Beca though she wasn't sure why she was doing that any more.

"It wasn't that bad Becs." Aubrey stated.

"Are you kidding me? I completely freaked out on the ride, I didn't win her a prize and we barely spent any time together that whole night. You were right. I should have been more pessimistic when you told me that Tom was going to be there." Beca complained, throwing one of her arms over her eyes.

Aubrey's shoulders fell and she heaved out a sigh as she gave into the inevitable. She was going to have to convince Beca not to give up when all she wanted to do was sabotage any chance that the brunette had with Chloe.

She got up from her desk and sat on the edge of the bed, facing towards Beca.

"Beca."

Aubrey tried to get her attention but all she got was a grunt in response. If Aubrey was going to do this she would at least need to see those beautiful blue eyes filling with hope again as she did.

"Beca, look at me."

Another grunt was emitted.

"Rebeca Francis Mitchell! Look at me right now." Aubrey raised her voice and Beca automatically did as she was told.

"Wow, I don't like that you full named me Bree. It reminds me of getting yelled at by my Mom."

 _Great,_ Aubrey thought, _now I remind her of her mother._

"I had to do it, you weren't listening to me."

Beca rolled her hand in a motion that indicated for Aubrey to continue with what she wanted to say.

"Friday night wasn't as bad as you think. Chloe thinks of you as this sweet little bird that she wants to protect now. It has you on her radar and you have her interest. That's a good thing." Aubrey was still trying to convince herself that it was in fact a good thing.

"Doesn't feel like it."

"You cuddled, that's something right?" Aubrey was glad Beca wasn't looking at her because she had winced as the memory and Beca and Chloe cuddling on that ride blasted back into her mind.

"Yeah, that felt really good, being held in her arms like that." Beca admitted with a wistful look on her face. Aubrey had to choke down the bile.

"You've got an in with her, now you just have to wait for her and Tom to break up."

"Wait, what do you mean we have to wait?" Beca asked, sitting up on the bed and bringing her almost face to face with Aubrey.

"Well, we executed our plan, it was reasonably successful and now we wait." Aubrey really wasn't sure what Beca was confused about.

"We're not done. We've only tried one thing. I've got to stay on Chloe's mind until there is no way that she can resist me." Beca proclaimed.

"Well what do you suggest because I gave you all the ideas that I had last time and to be honest I don't have the time to think of any more." Aubrey said with some tiredness in her voice as she glanced over at her desk.

Beca followed her gaze over to the mountain of books and asked, "Isn't it a little early to be studying for midterms? Even for you."

"It's not midterms, it's for the debate team. We have a competition next Friday in Columbus. It's a qualifier and if we don't perform to an acceptable level we won't be able to compete this season. As captain I have to prepare a lot of material, ensure that my team have prepared suitable arguments, that they have covered the required material." She took a deep breath and started rubbing her temples. "I have so much to do and the competition is only 9 days away."

Beca hesitated for only a moment before she knocked Aubrey's hands out of the way and started rubbing the blonde's temples for her. Aubrey closed her eyes and started to make pleased whimpering noises that had Beca flushing bright red but she didn't stop her actions.

"What can I do to help?" Beca asked.

Aubrey opened her eyes, her breath hitching at the fact that Beca was now even closer to her.

"Don't you want to be focusing on Chloe?" Aubrey asked, unable to keep the venom out of her voice.

"You're my friend Bree and I know I'm not great at being a good friend but...I want to help." Beca seemed very unsure of herself and Aubrey found herself unable to resist the offer.

"Well, I do need my research notes to be handwritten onto the debate note cards. Those are the only type we are allowed to use in competition and it's always very tedious." Aubrey ventured, hoping that Beca truly meant her words about wanting to help. She was already incredibly stressed and the competition was still over a week away.

"I can do that."

"Great." Aubrey replied, stunned. "They are the desk and the laptop is open to the document with the notes on. You just put each paragraph onto one card in your neatest handwriting." The blonde especially emphasized the last part and Beca gulped.

She knew how high the blonde's standards were and she didn't want to do them just to have Aubrey redo them. That would just cause the older woman more stress. She was determined to do them right.

Four and a half hours and the neatest handwriting that Beca had ever done, the brunette sat back as her stomach grumbled.

"You need to feed me Bree."

"I swear you eat more than most teenage boys." Aubrey stated.

"Hey, don't food shame me." Beca pretended to be offended and Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't 'food shaming' you and I was just stating a fact."

"Well the fact is that I'm starving."

"You can take a 15 minute snack break." Aubrey conceded.

"Damn Bree you're as harsh a taskmaster in real life as you are during Bellas practice." Beca said as she stood up and stretched out her sore muscles.

"I don't know why you sound surprised. You don't achieve greatness through laziness and a lack of dedication and a Posen only ever achieves greatness." Aubrey could hear her father's voice in her head as she said the words. The words he had said to her dozens of times.

"Nobody ever achieved greatness on an empty stomach." Beca stated as she pulled Aubrey up from her chair.

"We are both going to eat something then we are going to watch some mindless TV for a while and then you are going to sleep." Beca said.

Aubrey started to argue but she was cut off. "Nope, you are doing as I say. You've worked hard but you need to eat, sleep and de-stress. You can start again tomorrow and I will even come back and help but I will only do that if you agree to my terms."

Aubrey really was tired but she would have put up more of a fight if her stomach rumbling hadn't answered for her.

Beca just smiled in victory and took Aubrey's hand, leading her to the kitchen. As soon as their skin came into contact, Aubrey felt a warmth spread through her fingers and up her arm and she wondered if Beca was able to feel it too. The brunette's face certainly didn't give anything away.

"Damn Bree, you guys have like nothing to eat here." Beca stated as she looked through their cupboards.

"There is plenty of food here." Aubrey disagreed as she looked through the same cupboard as Beca which was completely filled.

"Yeah but none of that is sugary or bad for you and therefore we are not eating it."

"Beca I stick to a very controlled diet which includes _no_ sugary things."

"You have a body like that and you think you need to diet." Beca scoffed, speaking more to herself as she moved towards the refrigerator.

Aubrey tried to hide how pleased she was that Beca had noticed her body.

"OK, I can definitely work with this." Beca claimed as she pulled a can of whipped cream from the very back.

"That's Chloe's." Aubrey pointed out.

"I'm sure she won't mind. She seems like the sharing type."

 _I wonder if she'd be willing to share a girlfriend?_

Aubrey shook her head to rid herself of such thoughts. "What can you possibly do with a half empty can of whipped cream?"

Beca wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Aubrey laughed. "Get your mind out of the gutter Mitchell."

Beca gave a roguish grin, put down the cream and opened the freezer. "Ah ha!" She span around with two cartons of ice cream; strawberry and vanilla.

"I'm going to take a guess that one of these flavours is your favourite and the other is Chloe's?" Beca guessed as she put the cartons down on the kitchen island.

"No we bought flavours that neither of us like." Aubrey said sarcastically as she retrieved two bowls.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you Bree, you're getting to be so sarcastic."

"I was sarcastic before I met you, you just didn't get the chance to see it."

"Is your favourite the vanilla?" Beca asked.

"Because vanilla is the most plain and boring flavour and therefore it must be my favourite?" Aubrey crossed her arms across her chest, not liking the assumptions that Beca was making.

"So, I'm right then?"

Aubrey reluctantly nodded as Beca grabbed a couple of bananas from the fruit bowl and Aubrey realised what she was making.

"Banana splits? I thought we needed food with a little more nutritional value?" Aubrey complained.

"What part of sugary and bad for you made you think we were going to eat something nutritional?" Beca questioned.

Aubrey grumbled a little but chose to ignore the question. After a few minutes of watching Beca make the desert she said, "I thought there was supposed to be chocolate ice cream...and more fruit in a banana split."

"I'm working with what I've got. You're not stocked like a grocery store." Beca defended herself as she put the finishing touches on both of the bowls. "Ta da." She spread her arms with a flourish.

"They look edible."

"What an amazing complement. With kind words like those I think I will become a professional chef." Beca retorted sarcastically.

"I think I'll need a taste before I can encourage that." Aubrey replied playfully as she picked up her bowl and a spoon.

"Hey, not yet." Beca demanded as Aubrey went to take a bite. "I promised mind numbing TV as we eat."

"Lead the way."

They went and sat on the sofa with their deserts and Beca turned on a reality show.

"Here, this is the most mind rotting show I can find. Now you may take a bite." Beca allowed.

Aubrey shook her head in exasperation and took a bite that consisted only of the whipped cream on the top.

"It's good." Aubrey claimed and Beca huffed and moved closer to her so that her knees were pressed up against Aubrey's leg.

"You didn't take a real bite. Here, let me show you." Beca grabbed the spoon from Aubrey's hand and made sure to get lots of fruit, ice cream and whipped cream on it. "Open up."

"Beca, I..." Whatever Aubrey was going to say was lost as the moment she opened her mouth, Beca's hand darted forward and plunged the spoon into her mouth.

Aubrey was forced to eat the bite in her mouth as Beca pulled the spoon out but she did so with a roll of her eyes. "That was not cool Beca." Aubrey said as soon as she had swallowed. "That was too big, I could have choked."

"That's what she said."

That earned Beca a backhanded slap across her stomach but it didn't stop the brunette's laughs.

"I'm serious." Aubrey folded her arms across her chest to show just how serious she was.

Beca stopped laughing and replied, "I'm sorry but you would have never taken a proper bite if I hadn't have done that." Aubrey conceded the point with a shrug and Beca added, "So now that you have had a proper bite, what do you think of it?"

Aubrey briefly contemplated saying that it was disgusting to make Beca pay for nearly choking her but the glimmer of hope in the younger woman's eyes was not something that she wanted to extinguish.

"It was very tasty, now may I eat it on my own or are you going to continue to feed me?"

Aubrey couldn't help but think that if she had actually been prepared for what Beca was going to do the action might have been a bit more romantic. Especially if they carried on now, sat on the sofa and feeding each other. Then Beca might get a spot of cream on her cheek and Aubrey would lean forward and lick it off...

"Bree, did you fall asleep with your eyes open?" Beca asked as she waved a hand in front of Aubrey's now fully focused eyes.

"Sorry, no, I'm fine." Beca's eyebrows furrowed like she didn't quite believe the senior but the front door opening with a bang drew there attention.

"Bree, I'm home!" Chloe called out a little too loudly. The redhead then stumbled over to them, leaving the front door wide open and a grin spread across her face at the sight of Beca.

"Beca, you're here, how awesome is that?" Chloe then stumbled forward until she practically fell on Beca's lap.

"Hi there." Chloe said as her face was now only inches from Beca's. Now that Chloe was closer to them both girls on the sofa could smell the alcohol.

"Are you drunk?" Aubrey asked, a little shocked. Chloe liked to party as much as the next college senior but she rarely went out on a Tuesday night and she never got this drunk when she had classes early the next morning.

"Nope, I swear on my mother's grave." Chloe said solemnly.

"Your mother's not dead Chloe."

"Oh, well then I swear on someone else's grave who actually is dead. I'm totally not sober." Aubrey rolled her eyes as Chloe's own confusion caused her to rat herself out and Beca chuckled.

"I think we need to get you to bed." Beca said.

A mischievous look stretched over Chloe's face and she settled herself more firmly on Beca's lap. "Carry me to bed then Becs."

"Chloe, I can't carry you, I'll throw my back out."

"Boo! You sound like an old woman. It would be so sexy if you carried me to bed." Chloe's voice dropped and she murmured the words suggestively in Beca's ear but Aubrey still heard. Her hand clenched around her spoon as she saw Beca's eyes dilating.

"I guess I can try." Beca said, sounding unsure but unable to resist a flirtatious Chloe.

"Beca, you're going to hurt yourself."

"It'll be OK Bree." Beca was slowly gaining confidence as she wrapped her arms under Chloe's back and under the crook of her knees. She stood slowly and managed to get to her feet but she was wobbling precariously and looked like she might drop Chloe at any second.

"Bree, get the bedroom door for me?" Beca asked in a voice that suggested she was already struggling for breath.

Aubrey rolled her eyes but hurried ahead of them to open the door and Beca dropped Chloe unceremoniously on top of the sheets. She bent over and rested her hands on her knees as she caught her breath.

"Now get in here with me Becs." Chloe ordered, moving over on the bed and tapping the empty space.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Beca and Aubrey said simultaneously then looked at each other.

"I think it's the best idea I've had all night." Chloe stated as she started to try to take off her jacket.

"You just need to get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow." Beca said with a firm tone. Chloe was still struggling with her jacket so Beca helped her to take it off and then pulled her heels off her feet so that she could go to sleep.

"If you wanted to undress me Becs you just had to ask." Chloe's flirtation was really starting to rile Aubrey and she needed this interaction to be over. Now.

"Uh...I...you just...what?" Beca stammered out, trying and failing to appear cool.

"OK, that's it for tonight. Chloe go to sleep." Aubrey then pushed Beca out of the room in front of her and huffed when Beca kept sending glances back at Chloe. The redhead wiggled her fingers in goodbye and then dropped like a log onto the pillows.

Aubrey closed the door behind her and then spotting that the front door was still open, she went and closed that too. Checking her watch she saw that it was 1 o'clock in the morning.

"It's late, why don't you stay here tonight?" Aubrey offered to the brunette who was still staring at Chloe's door. "On the sofa, not in her bed."

Beca gave Aubrey a look and said, "You know I'm not like that Bree. I'm not the type to take advantage of a drunk girl."

"I know that." Aubrey sighed. "Your welcome to sleep on the sofa. I'll get you a pillow and some blankets." With that Aubrey disappeared and Beca cleaned up their bowls and had started watching TV again by the time she had come back.

"I couldn't find any spare pillows so I gave you one of mine." Aubrey stated as she passed over the bed things.

"Thanks, Bree." Beca hesitated, clearly wanting to say something else so Aubrey waited too. It turned out that it wasn't so much something that she wanted to say as she moved slowly towards Aubrey and pulled the taller woman into a hug.

It was a little awkward at first as despite being friends, neither of them were overly physical people but they soon settled into it and it lasted long enough for Aubrey to savour it.

"What was that for?" Not that Aubrey was complaining of course but she would like to know the reason so that maybe the same thing could happen again.

"You're still helping me, even with all the stuff you've got going on. You're being a really good friend so I guess...just thanks." Beca looked so uncomfortable as she spoke, not used to emotional displays and that all should have warmed Aubrey's heart but every time she heard the word 'friend' drop from Beca's lips it felt like a knife in her heart.

"Your welcome." It was all Aubrey could manage to say.

"Good night Bree."

"Good night Becs."

* * *

Aubrey didn't like to think of herself as a creep but she was pretty sure what she was doing at the moment counting as watching Beca sleep.

She was only glancing over occasionally to make sure that she hadn't woken the brunette up as she made breakfast but her eyes lingered a little too long.

Chloe clearly did not have the same issue with waking Beca up as she made her way noisily to the kitchen, groaning loudly about her pounding head.

Beca woke up and stretched, sending a smile to Aubrey before folding up her blanket.

"Beca, what are you doing here?" Chloe asked as she finally spotted the brunette in their living room. Her hand shot up to her hair as she tried and failed to tame her bed head.

"You don't remember last night at all?" Beca asked as she came and sat at the kitchen counter with the other two girls.

"No, what happened?" Chloe asked, panic spreading across her face.

Beca and Aubrey glanced at each other, unsure of how to respond.

"Just tell me guys." Chloe demanded.

"Well you...uh...you were really drunk and you..." Beca was badly failing at answering Chloe's question so Aubrey stepped in.

"You threw yourself on Beca and demanded that she carry you to your bedroom. When she did you then asked her to take your clothes off and get into bed with you." Aubrey explained it in a way that made it sound as bad as possible because she still was upset with having to watch all of that play out the previous night.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry Beca." Chloe did look genuinely upset and Aubrey felt a little bad.

"It's OK, I get that you were drunk." Beca definitely didn't want Chloe to feel bad about it when she had enjoyed how flirtatious and touchy the redhead had been.

"I always do the worst things when I'm drunk."

Nobody commented. Beca not wanting to say how much she enjoyed it and Aubrey not wanting to agree with the comment to strongly.

"Who wants pancakes?" Aubrey asked, trying to cut through the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah." "Sounds great." Beca and Chloe replied and Aubrey served up the food.

They ate mostly in silence. All three girls realised that they had never been in a room, just the three of them hanging out. With all of the unknown feelings in the room it was a little awkward. Aubrey internally noted that all three sides of their love triangle was sat in the apartment and she was the only one who knew it.

"Well, thanks for breakfast." Beca said politely after she had finished eating and she stood up to leave.

"No problem. See you later at rehearsal." Aubrey replied as Chloe waved goodbye.

Beca breathed a sigh of relief, the second she stepped out into the brisk morning air. She wasn't usually one for wanting to get away from Chloe or even Aubrey for that matter but the atmosphere in that room was stifling. For once she was glad to escape to a day full of classes.

* * *

When classes ended Beca regretted going. She had attended more classes in one day than she had in the last few weeks combined. Spending so much time with Aubrey was starting to have a positive effect on her but she still hated the stupid classes her father had signed her up for.

Her mind was starting to turn off from overuse and so she barely noticed when her route home took her too close to the English department. She _did_ notice when her Father left the main English building and started walking towards her. Luckily he hadn't spotted her yet.

Not wanting to deal with him after such a long day, Beca ducked into a small passageway between buildings and watched as he walked past without spotting her.

When he was clear out of sight, Beca looked around what was essentially an alleyway and noticed that she wasn't alone. There was a man moaning at the other end of the alley.

Not wanting to take the chance that the man was crazy, Beca decided to get out of there quickly but before she did the man moved and a woman on her knees in front of him came into view. Beca may have had very few sexual experiences in her life but she knew what a blowjob looked like when she saw one.

It looked like the woman was a willing participant, an enthusiastic one at that so Beca didn't feel the need to intervene. The brunette took a glance at the woman's face but didn't recognise her.

The man she definitely knew.

It was Tom.

Tom was cheating on Chloe.

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter in the bag and we're closer to Bechloe (fair warning) but that also means we're closer to the eventual Mitchsen so stick with me.**

 **Next Chapter: Stacie and Aubrey finally have a conversation about what happened at the carnival in which Aubrey comes to a not so startling realisation and Beca and Aubrey get dirty on the dance floor.**

 **Let me know what you think...**


	5. To The Rescue

Right In Front Of You

Chapter 5: To The Rescue

Chapter Rating: T (maybe a bit M again)

* * *

 **A/N: I would just like to respond to some review requests by saying that this will not be a triple treble story. It is going to be Mitchsen but I think this chapter and the next will help you to see that Chloe is not going to get hurt with this arrangement.**

 **Once again, thanks for the reviews. It's nice to know what you guys think of the story.**

 **Now on with the chapter...**

* * *

"Have you been avoiding me?"

Aubrey froze, facing the door to the Bellas practice space. Chloe had left five minutes earlier, leaving her to lock up and she had thought she was alone. That was why Stacie's sudden question startled her.

"We see each other 6 days a week for practice, it's impossible for me to avoid you." Aubrey said, checking the door was secure and then turning to face the taller girl.

"You've been staying late with Chloe after practice for 'co-captain meetings' so that I don't get a chance to talk to you." The finger quotes indicated that Stacie didn't think that these meetings were a real thing.

"We have literally be doing that all year, this is just the first time you've realised because it's the first time you were waiting for me." Aubrey _had_ in fact been avoiding Stacie as the brunette's questions the night of the carnival had been too close to revealing the truth. It was better if nobody found out about her crush on Beca but Stacie kept looking at her as if she already knew.

The co-captain meetings _had_ been happening since the start of the year but Aubrey had been lengthening them to ensure that Stacie had left. She had also been leaving by alternating exits each day just to be sure that Stacie wouldn't catch her if she had decided to wait.

"Why would I be avoiding you?" Aubrey played dumb but Stacie gave her a look that said she wasn't buying her ignorance.

"Don't play dumb Aubrey, it doesn't suit you."

Still Aubrey kept a carefully blank look on her face and Stacie sighed.

"Friday night, I got to see how you and Beca interact." She broached the topic gently, not wanting to scare Aubrey away.

"We're good friends." Aubrey stated.

"I believe you." Stacie said genuinely. "But you want to be more."

"I don't know what you mean."

"You have a crush on Beca."

"That's ridiculous."

Stacie waited a few minutes for Aubrey to settle down from her accusation and then offered, "You can talk to me if you need to. I won't judge you." Aubrey looked conflicted and so she delivered the final blow. "You just look like you really need to talk to someone."

On one hand Aubrey wanted to keep her crush a secret. If nobody knew that she liked Beca then nobody would ever feel sorry for her when Beca inevitably chose Chloe. But Stacie already knew or at least she thought she did. Aubrey really did want to talk to someone, she was tired of bottling up all of her feelings. What could it hurt?

"I don't want to talk here."

"We can go to my dorm? My room-mate is out." Stacie offered and Aubrey nodded.

They walked in silence, Aubrey practically bursting to talk now that she had given herself permission to but she held it in until they were seated in Stacie's dorm room.

"I do have a crush on Beca." Aubrey blurted out the second she sat down. Stacie gave her a sad smile. "A couple of weeks ago she came to me and asked me to help her win over Chloe."

"You said no right?" Stacie interjected, unable to help herself.

"I said yes. I just wanted to spend some time with her. I thought maybe she would fall in love with me along the way like some stupid cliché romance novel plot."

"Do you love her?"

The question caught Aubrey completely off guard. She spluttered out some sounds as Stacie waited patiently. She already knew the answer she just wanted to see if Aubrey was brave enough to admit it yet.

"I don't know. I've never been in love before." Aubrey finally managed to say.

"Well do you think about her all the time?"

"Not _all_ the time."

"When you are in the same room as her do you keep looking at her or walking to her?"

"I guess."

"When you see her with Chloe, what do you feel?"

"A stabbing pain in my heart."

Stacie just looked pointedly at Aubrey while the blonde figured it out for herself. She thought for a while. So long that Stacie had started to study while she waited.

"I'm in love with Beca." Aubrey finally stated.

Stacie looked up from her books with a proud smile.

"Yeah you are. So the question is, what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing."

For once during the current conversation, Stacie looked like she didn't understand what was happening.

"What do you mean nothing?"

Aubrey ran a hand through her hair and sighed. The sound was tired and worn down. "She likes Chloe, she doesn't see me that way and if I were to tell her how I feel I would lose her as a friend."

"Beca is so emotionally dense, she probably doesn't even know what she feels for you but I can tell you one thing Aubrey." Stacie waited until the blonde's green eyes were locked on her own before continuing, "I was watching Beca just as much as I was watching you on Friday night. She is always looking for you. She's always gravitating towards you. Not Chloe. You."

"Do you think she might feel the same way?" Aubrey asked hopefully and Stacie frowned, not wanting to give Aubrey false hope.

"I don't know Aubrey but there is something there. She treats you like you're special to her." Aubrey smiled. It may not have been the words she had wanted to hear but it was the truth and it held the hope for the future.

"So what do I do now because I really don't want to keep helping her with Chloe?"

Stacie hadn't known about the plan beforehand and so didn't have a ready made answer. She thought for a few long moments and then grinned when an idea hit her.

"You use it to your advantage." Aubrey gave her a questioning look so she explained, "You use your time spent planning with Beca trying to get her fall in love with you just like you thought initially but this time be a little more forward with your intentions. Leave her with no doubt that you are there, ready and waiting for her."

"I'm not sure."

"No, you can do it. You can starting flirting with her, touch her as much as you can. Make plans to go and hang out as friends. Once she starts to see you in a different light she won't ask for your help with Chloe any more. She'll go to Chloe to get help with you." Stacie seemed so confident in her idea but Aubrey was still reluctant.

It was a very forward plan and she would be devastated if Beca rejected her at this point. Now she knew how deep her feelings for the little brunette were.

"I'll think about it." Stacie nodded her understanding, showing there were no hard feelings about not going along with her idea.

"OK, well I'm here to talk to you if you need any help."

"Thanks Stace."

* * *

Beca took a deep breath, straightened her back and knocked loudly on Chloe and Aubrey's apartment door.

After a few long, nerve-wracking moments, Chloe opened the door with her usual bright grin on her face.

"Hey, Chloe, can I talk to you?"

Chloe took note of Beca's serious tone and nodded, opening the door wide to let her past.

They sat on the sofa and Chloe looked at Beca expectantly but she was not a patient person and she couldn't let the silence sit for long. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Look Chloe, I have something to tell you and it's not a very good thing but I can't keep this from you. You deserve to know and I could never forgive myself if I knew all this time and didn't tell you and then you got hurt because it would kind of be my fault..."

"Wow Beca breathe." Chloe cut off Beca's rant and laid a soothing hand on her leg.

Beca stared at the hand for a while, letting the warmth seep into her skin and taking a deep breath.

"OK, now tell me what you need to tell me." Chloe ordered once Beca had calmed down a little.

Beca looked into her crystal blue eyes and hoped that she wasn't about to see them fill up with tears.

"Tom is cheating on you." She said, hoping that just coming out with it would be the best move.

Chloe clearly hadn't been expecting her to say that, that much was obvious from her face but Beca couldn't read much else from her.

"Chloe? Are you OK?" Beca asked hesitantly and the words seemed to bring Chloe back to life as she gave Beca a sad smile.

"I know that he was cheating on me. That's why we broke up two days ago." Chloe stated. She was still unsure how to play this moment. As far as Beca knew, Tom had been a serious boyfriend. She didn't know that he had been one in a long line of casual flings and one night stands. She didn't want Beca to think that she was that type of girl and so she decided she was going to lay on the betrayed girlfriend act.

"Is that why you went out and got drunk two nights ago?" Beca asked, drawing that conclusion very quickly.

Chloe nodded along. It was mostly true. She had gone out because of her break up just not because she was sad. She had gone out because she was horny and wanted to find a hook-up. She ended up getting too drunk and a friend had put her in a cab and sent her home. Again, Beca didn't need to know that.

"I just needed the pain to stop." Chloe lied, even managing to get her eyes to water.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry." Beca's heart broke a little seeing tears in the redheads eyes and she moved forward and pulled her into a hug.

"It's OK, I'm just really glad that you told me the truth." Chloe replied, feeling hypocritical but shaking the feeling off as she settled down into Beca's arms.

"I wouldn't lie to you." Beca promised.

Chloe grinned against Beca's chest.

"I think I just need to get my mind off Tom, find someone new. You know the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else." Chloe said suggestively. Beca gulped and tried to remind herself that Chloe was upset and she shouldn't be having sexual thoughts.

"Hey, I think I know what will cheer you up." Beca said as an idea hit her. "I've been invited to go to this club downtown to hear a DJ spin on Friday night. You could come too and we could have some fun."

"That sounds perfect. Aubrey will be out Friday night at her debate thing so we will have the apartment all to ourselves afterwards." Chloe had pulled out of the hug as she spoke and trailed a finger down Beca's arm.

Beca jumped up from the sofa in an attempt to do the right thing. Chloe had just gone through a break-up. She was clearly distraught and Beca certainly didn't want to take advantage of that. She had to leave before she did something that she would regret.

"So, I've got to get to the radio station for work. I'll see you at practice tomorrow and I'll pick you up on Friday." Beca said, putting some space between them. Chloe's lips weren't nearly as tempting from a distance.

"I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

"Bree, I need your help."

Aubrey rolled her eyes, praying that the next words out of Beca's mouth weren't about Chloe.

"I need to learn how to dance." Beca said as she sat down at Aubrey's usual table on the quad. That certainly wasn't what Aubrey had been expecting to hear.

"I've been trying to teach you how to dance the whole semester Beca. If I could teach you to dance you would be dancing by now." Aubrey stated as she took a bite of the sandwich that was her lunch.

"Not performance dancing, I need to know how to...you know...sexy dance." Beca blushed and Aubrey forgot how to chew for a moment and started choking on her sandwich. Beca rounded the table and slapped her on the back a couple of times until she could breathe again then she sat down on Aubrey's side of the table.

"Why do you need to learn that?" Aubrey asked after a long gulp of water from her bottle.

"Chloe and I are going to The Garage on Friday night and I want to be able to dance with her. I can be more forward now that she has broken up with Tom."

Aubrey definitely hadn't been happy to hear that news but she knew it had been inevitable and now Beca was going to try to seduce Chloe. The refusal to help was on the tip of Aubrey's tongue but then Stacie's advice came into her head.

She could use this as an opportunity to get closer to Beca.

Beca wanted to learn how to dance in a sexy way and she wanted Aubrey to teach her. That would be a very interesting lesson.

"OK, I'll help you."

The huge smile on Beca's face was enough on its own to make her decision worth it.

* * *

"I have never heard of this place Bree, are you sure it's good?" Beca asked as she looked at the building proclaiming itself to be 'The Lava Lounge'.

"You've only been in Georgia for 2 months, of course you haven't heard of this place." Aubrey pointed out. "Besides, this is one of the few places that doesn't card."

Beca conceded to Aubrey's choice and let the blonde lead the way in.

The Lava Lounge lived up to its name. As soon as she stepped through the door Beca was blinded by orange and red flashing lights. Once her eyes had adjusted she was also able to make out lava lamps on every wall and orange marble counter-tops on the bar. The lights were low and the music was poor but it would work for them.

"I think we'll need drinks first." Aubrey stated as she made her way to the bar but Beca stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"I'm driving Bree, I can't drink."

"It'll just be one to loosen you up enough to dance. By the time we leave it'll be out of your system anyway." Aubrey explained as Beca dropped her hand to let Aubrey lead the way to the bar. The blonde ordered the drinks and had them in her hands surprisingly quickly but with the way the bartender was staring at Aubrey's chest Beca probably shouldn't have found it too surprising.

They stood near the bar for a while as they drank their drinks slowly and Beca worked up the nerve to actually dance.

"It's really crowded, maybe we should have waited for a quieter night." Beca suggested.

"It will be better this way, I promise. You won't feel like you're being watched if your dancing in a large group of people." Aubrey said but Beca was still nervous. She wished she could have a lot more than one drink tonight to calm her but realised she probably wouldn't learn much if she was drunk.

Beca's eyes kept darting around the bar until she felt a soft hand latch onto her own.

"Everything will be OK. We are going to have fun." Aubrey promised, using the hand she had a hold of to lead Beca into the mass of gyrating bodies. Soon they were completely surrounded and were pushed towards each other by the people on every side.

"So what do I do?" Beca asked, standing still in the middle of the crowd.

"Start off by just trying to feel the music. You're good at finding the rhythm when you're mixing, try to find it now." Aubrey followed her own advice and started swaying her body in time to the music.

Beca couldn't help but watch. She was transfixed by the movement of Aubrey's hips as she seemed to find the beat and move to it immediately.

"That is the worst attempt at dancing I have ever seen." Aubrey teased as she spun her hips in a wider arc, loving how Beca's eyes followed the movement.

"I can't do that." Beca stated, gesturing to Aubrey's dancing.

"Sure you can." Aubrey moved forward and rested her hands on Beca's hips. "All dancing is made ten times better if you are willing to move your hips so let's start there." She used her hand to move Beca's hips from side to side and the shorter woman eventually helped by moving them as well.

Aubrey moved even closer to Beca until there fronts were touching and hummed in delight as their bodies moved together.

"Aubrey?" Beca questioned and even with the loud music pumping through the speakers, Aubrey could hear the squeak in Beca's voice and she grinned.

"You wanted to learn how to dance with Chloe so you are going to have to know how to do this." Aubrey stated, not moving backwards but wrapping her arms fully around Beca's waist.

"What should I do with my hands?"

Aubrey's eyes fell closed. She knew exactly where she wanted Beca's hands and she didn't care if they were in public or not.

"Wrap them around my neck." Aubrey ordered, her voice starting to sound husky, "and just keep moving your hips."

Beca did as she was told and awaited her next instruction. It didn't come until the end of the song. A new song started to play with a deeper and more rhythmic baseline.

"If she seems to be responding well then from this position you can slip your leg between hers when you dance." Aubrey suggested. Beca didn't move and Aubrey raised an eyebrow. "If we weren't here to practice the moves Beca then I could have given you all of these tips in my apartment."

For the first time that night, Beca didn't look nervous. Aubrey could almost visibly see her steel her nerves as she moved her left leg to rest between Aubrey's. It brought them impossibly closer.

The movement of their hips continued and made Beca's thigh bump up into Aubrey's core every few seconds and the blonde struggled not to grind down. "If you get to the point where you are completely sure she wants you..." Aubrey said with lust darkened eyes, "You can be firmer with that thigh... you can grind into her properly."

Aubrey murmured the words into Beca's ear and felt how the brunette shivered against her. She ran her hands up and down Beca's back in a calming gesture but it did nothing but rile Beca up more.

"Like this?" Beca asked as she did lift her thigh to make purposeful contact with Aubrey.

"Mm, yeah, just like that." Aubrey was fast losing her self control and she didn't want to do that so when the song changed again she pulled away from Beca under the pretence of teaching her a new move.

"Chloe loves this position even if her partner is shorter than her so be prepared for it." Aubrey said as she spun around so that her back was to Beca. She took a steadying breath to calm her arousal and then backed up until she was touching Beca again.

She started to dance but she could feel that Beca was frozen.

"Just try to move with me Becs." She reached back and put Beca's hands on her waist, trying to guide her. Eventually Beca warmed back up and started to make some small movements. "You're going to have to be more confident than that on Friday night." Aubrey pointed out and the brunette's moves got more confident almost instantly.

"Her signature move is the stripper drop. Do you know what that is?" Beca's face was pressed against Aubrey's shoulder and so the blonde could feel Beca shake her head in the negative. She grinned a little before executing the dance move. It was a little shaky, Aubrey didn't pull out that move often, but it seemed to have the desired effect on Beca.

"That's a hot move." Beca stated, re-grasping Aubrey's hips without prompting.

They kept dancing until Beca's moves were more fluid. Aubrey was starting to struggle with her level of arousal as Beca moved more confidently against her own body and so she called it to a stop.

"Let's go get a drink." Aubrey suggested but then held a hand up when Beca opened her mouth to argue. Knowing what she had been about to say, Aubrey added, "Just a water, we need to stay hydrated."

Beca nodded and they got some water from the bar.

"So do you think I'm good enough to sweep Chloe off her feet on Friday?" Beca asked.

"I think she would have to be completely straight to not get turned on by that." Aubrey replied, hoping that Beca didn't see through her words to her own arousal.

Beca remained quiet and seemed distracted. "Do you want to dance some more?" Aubrey asked, eyes scanning Beca's face thoroughly for any sign of what the brunette was thinking.

"I think I'm good."

They left straight away and Aubrey could tell something was wrong. On the face of it Beca seemed normal. They were engaging in their usual banter, Beca was smiling at her but it was a smile that never reached her eyes and the banter was strained. Aubrey started to worry that she had pushed too hard and now Beca was pulling away from her.

"I had fun tonight Aubrey. Thanks for teaching me." Beca said as she pulled up outside of the blonde's apartment.

"It was no trouble. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you."

Aubrey closed the car door when it was obvious that Beca wasn't going to look at her and she managed to make it to her door without looking back.

If she had been looking she would have seen Beca watching her walk away.

* * *

Beca could be pretty dumb sometimes.

For example in the past few days she had done some pretty stupid stuff.

First she had managed to completely screw up her friendship with Aubrey when they went dancing. It had been a while since Beca had been with anyone and her body had reacted to the feel of the blonde moving against her. It made things awkward around Aubrey as Beca tried to ignore the fact that she had gotten turned on by her friend. It was just because of her dry spell. It had to be.

Then she had managed to make it worse by not calling or talking to Aubrey since that night. They had seen each other at Bellas rehearsals but she couldn't look at the older woman without remembering what it felt like to hold her and so for the most part Beca pretended that Aubrey didn't exist.

To top it all off Beca had been stupid enough to mention to Luke that she was going to check out the DJ he had recommended and he had invited himself along. Her date with Chloe was turning into some weird threesome thing and it was all her fault.

What made it all even worse was that the one person Beca wanted to talk to about all this was the one person she was purposefully avoiding. She hadn't even gone to the debate team bus that afternoon to say goodbye and wish Aubrey luck at her competition.

Now she was just sat in her car, waiting outside of Chloe's apartment for the clock to display the time she was supposed to pick the redhead up. She didn't even get the chance to go to the door because Chloe came bounding out of the apartment early and jumped into her car.

"Let's go Becs, this is going to be so much fun." Chloe squealed as Beca started to drive.

Beca tried to muster up a believable smile but was sure it came out as a grimace. She just really needed to stop thinking about Aubrey. They would have fun tonight and it would be the start of a relationship between her and Chloe whether Luke was there or not.

That was what she wanted.

Wasn't it?

* * *

Chloe downed three shots within the first five minutes of entering the bar.

It had only gotten worse from there and Chloe was surprisingly a pretty sloppy drunk but Beca was determined. Nothing was going to ruin this night. This was going to be the start of something beautiful. Chloe was everything she had wanted since she came to Barden and she had put in a lot of hard work to get this far.

They got out onto the dance floor and even though Beca was still sober, thanks to Aubrey she was now used to dancing without drinking. She had all the confidence she needed and was able to keep up with every move Chloe pulled.

"Why can't you dance this well in Bellas rehearsal?" Chloe asked, a mischievous look in her eye.

"Maybe I just want you to 'help' me." Beca flirted and Chloe's grin spread.

"Why don't I give you a little help right now?" Chloe suggested and didn't wait for an answer before pulling Beca forward into a rough kiss.

It was more teeth meeting than lips and it wasn't exactly what Beca had imagined but they were kissing and it was the moment Beca had been waiting for.

It just didn't feel right.

She got distracted when she felt a buzzing in her pocket.

With Chloe pressed against her, she could feel the buzzing too and said against Beca's lips, "Ignore it."

Beca nodded and dove back into the kiss hoping that she would be able to get into it but only a few seconds passed and the phone buzzed again. She reached her hand down to get her phone out of her pocket but Chloe intercepted it. She moved the hand to land firmly against her breast.

"Wait a minute." Beca said as she pulled back. This was going a little fast and she was very aware of the fact that Chloe was drunk. She didn't want a drunken one-night stand.

Her phone once again buzzed in her pocket and she took the opportunity to read the three texts she had just been sent as Chloe huffed her frustration.

"You're seriously going to check your phone when you could be fucking me?" Chloe asked incredulously and Beca turned wide blue eyes on her.

"Chloe, we're not having sex tonight, you're drunk." Beca stated with no room for argument.

"So?"

"So it would be taking advantage."

"What if I wanted you to take advantage?" Chloe replied suggestively, slinking closer to Beca and throwing her arms around the brunette's neck.

"I'm not going to." Beca firmed her resolve and watched as Chloe's demeanour towards her hardened and then the redhead stormed off into the crowd.

Beca sighed, ran a hand through her hair and looked to check her messages again.

 _3 new text messages from Aubrey Posen_

"Fuck." Beca mumbled to herself and quickly opened the first message.

 _From Aubrey: I'm sorry to interrupt you Beca but I'm having some problems and I really need you to call me._

Beca could feel the panic rising in her as she hurried to read the next one.

 _From Aubrey: I know we haven't been talking lately but you and Chloe are the only ones I can think to talk to and I have no idea what to do._

 _From Aubrey: Beca, I need you. Please call me._

Beca pushed her way through the mass of dancing bodies and called Aubrey as soon as she stepped outside.

"Bree, what's wrong?" Beca asked as soon as Aubrey answered.

"I'm so sorry to disturb your night Beca."

"It doesn't matter Bree, I'm really worried just tell me what's wrong." Beca pleaded.

"We arrived at the hotel in Columbus about an hour ago and our rivals from Columbus State have messed with our booking information so they won't give us our rooms and the hotel is full."

"How do you know it was your rivals?" Beca asked.

"They came out to brag about what they had done. Apparently one of their members is quite the hacker. They're trying to mess us up for tomorrow."

"Why don't you go to another hotel?" Beca suggested as she leaned against a wall, away from the loudness of the club.

"They're all booked this weekend. There is some big festival going on in town. Beca, I've run out of ideas and I can't make the team sleep on the bus, there is not enough room."

"OK, just wait on the bus. I'm coming up there." Beca said.

"No, Beca you really don't have to do that." Aubrey protested but Beca was already decided. She had been a pretty crappy friend over the past few days whilst Aubrey had been perfect. It was time to make it up to the blonde even if that meant going to Columbus to kick some debate nerd ass.

"Just keep everyone on the bus and get in some practice for tomorrow. I'll be there soon." Beca was about to hang up when she heard quiet words on the other end.

"Thanks Becs."

"No problem."

She made her way back into the club long enough to find Luke and ask him to make sure Chloe got home safe. He agreed and then she jumped into her car to make the two hour journey to Columbus.

Two hours with nothing but the thought that it had been so easy to turn down Chloe for Aubrey.

* * *

 **A/N: So we got a little look into Beca's mind and things are not going according to plan for her.**

 **Next Chapter: Beca and Aubrey get cosy in Columbus and when they get home Beca gets told something she really didn't want to know.**

 **Let me know what you think...**


	6. Making Enemies

Right In Front Of You

Chapter 6: Making Enemies

Chapter Rating: M

* * *

 **A/N: Finally, a chapter that lives up to this story's M rating. Kind of. Enjoy...**

* * *

Beca felt a palpable sense of relief when she finally spotted Aubrey outside of the hotel in Columbus. It was a short lived feeling as the blonde looked seconds away from a stress vomiting session. Beca liked Aubrey a lot but she was not ready to be present when that happened.

She parked alongside the minibus that Aubrey was pacing next to and jumped out. As soon as the brunette was in arms reach, Aubrey pulled her into a hug. It wasn't a light, barely touching hug it was a deep, melt into each others arms hug and Beca realised just how freaked out Aubrey was. She tightened her hold on the older woman and pressed her face against her shoulder, breathing deeply and hoping Aubrey's breathing would soon calm to match hers.

When the blonde started to relax in her arms, Beca pulled away and spotted a few faces peering at them from inside the bus.

"I think we have an audience." Beca stated, waving sarcastically at the voyeurs and taking great pleasure as they all scrambled back to their seats.

"Beca, I'm really glad you're here but I don't know what you are going to do. We just can't access the reservation." Aubrey sighed, looking extremely dejected.

"How did they change the reservation?" Beca asked, needing to know more if she was going to be any help.

"They changed the name and booking number on the reservation details. We need to have one of those pieces of information if we want access to our rooms." Aubrey explained, leaning back against the bus as a grin started to grow on Beca's face. All they needed were the details and there was a whole group of people walking around the hotel who had the information that they needed.

 _Guess I will be kicking some debate nerd ass tonight._ Beca thought gleefully.

"Why are you smiling?" Aubrey looked worried.

"Because I have an idea."

Beca didn't wait around to hear any of Aubrey's doubts as she passed the blonde and climbed onto the bus. All eyes turned to her as she stopped by the driver's seat and scoured the faces of the debate team. Aubrey climbed on behind her and waited for her to say something.

"OK, you, big guy at the back and...you, with the red t-shirt. Come with us." Beca ordered and then got off the bus.

When neither of the guys that Beca had picked out moved to follow her Aubrey raised an eyebrow and said, "You heard her, get moving."

The four of them stood outside of the bus and Beca explained her plan.

"We find a weedy dude on the Columbus State debate team, corner him and make him give us the information. You two guys are going to be the muscle. Just stand there and look intimidating." Beca looked unsure if they could actually manage that as they were both fairly scrawny guys themselves. They were debaters not athletes but they were still taller than Aubrey and Beca hoped that would be enough.

Aubrey led the way into the hotel, managing to point out one of the other's team's members after only ten minutes of sitting in the hotel lobby. They followed the guy outside and surrounded him in the parking lot.

"Can I help you?" The guy asked Beca politely before he caught sight of Aubrey and his expression hardened.

"Yeah, you can give me the booking details I need." Beca replied.

"Not going to happen." The guy folded his arms across his chest and tried to look defiant.

"What's your name?" Beca asked.

"Kyle." The guy replied, unsure of why Beca had suddenly changed tactics.

"Well Kyle, you're a smart guy aren't you?" Kyle nodded and Beca grinned. "So let's do some math together. One scrawny little man plus two big guys plus no witnesses equals one messed up face." Kyle gulped and took a step back, hitting against the guy wearing a red shirt.

"Oh but we forgot something from that equation." Beca put on a convincing act of seemed genuinely surprised that she had forgotten something and Aubrey tried to supress her smile. "We needed to add one crazy bitch who will find out where you're sleeping tonight and will make sure that you don't make it to that competition."

Kyle's eyes darted back and forth between Beca and Aubrey, seemingly unsure who was the crazy bitch she was referring to but it didn't matter as Beca landed the final blow.

"Does that equal one name and booking number or will we have to go into that alley and check our calculations?" Beca asked with a menacing grin and even Aubrey couldn't tell what answer Beca wanted. She seemed to relish the prospect of making Kyle talk.

"I can't, Andrew will be so mad." Kyle protested and Aubrey rolled her eyes. Andrew was the captain of the other debate team and he had been a pain in Aubrey's ass for years.

"Alley it is then." Beca grinned and the two boys grabbed one of Kyle's arms each and started to move him.

"Wait, no, wait, I'll tell you." He practically screamed and Beca glanced around to make sure that nobody had heard him. "The name is Hugh Janus and the number is 1785273."

Beca chuckled and said, "Fine, if you want to lie to us and give us a fake name then I guess you really do want a visit to that alley."

The boys started to move him again and he screamed for them to wait again. He pulled his right arm free and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Here, this is the booking form. I was taking it to Andrew because he was going to get it framed and give it to you when you lose the competition tomorrow."

Aubrey snorted, clearly not believing that they would lose and snatched the paper from his hands. It contained the information he had given them and Aubrey nodded to Beca.

"OK, you've been really helpful Kyle but I just want you to remember one thing before we let you go." She made sure that Kyle was looking at her so that he could see how serious she was. "If you tell anyone about this, I will make you very sorry."

He nodded to show that he understood and then ran off back into the hotel as soon as he was released.

"Do you think he'll talk?" The big guy asked Beca.

"Maybe, but I'm the one who did all the threatening and he doesn't know who the fuck I am." Beca explained and the two guys laughed.

"Why didn't you believe him when he gave you the information the first time?" Aubrey asked, tucking the piece of paper into the pocket of her jeans.

Three sets of eyes looked at her in disbelief. "What?" Aubrey asked, not understanding what was happening.

"He gave us a prank name." Beca explained but Aubrey's face still looked blank so Beca spelled it out. "Hugh Janus sounds like huge anus."

"That's very childish." Aubrey stated, crinkling her nose in disgust at the vulgar name. Beca couldn't help but laugh.

"Whoever this Andrew dude is, I think I need to meet him because it sounds like we might have the same sense of humour." Beca said as they started walking back to the minibus.

"You are nothing like him." Aubrey stated firmly. She didn't want to contemplate the idea that Andrew, the man she hates, was anything like the woman she loves.

"OK, sure." Beca agreed easily, unsure of why Aubrey was so vehement about it but not wanting to cause any trouble arguing her point.

They got back to the bus and Aubrey gathered her team and their luggage before locking the bus.

"So you OK from here?" Beca asked, getting her keys out of her pocket and fiddling with them.

"Beca, it's late and by the time you get back to Barden it will be after midnight. Just stay here for the night." Aubrey insisted, genuinely worried about Beca driving such a long way alone at night.

"You said it yourself Bree, there are no extra rooms available."

"Sleep with me." Aubrey blushed at her choice of words and clarified, "I mean you can sleep in my room for the night then you can come and watch the competition tomorrow."

Beca felt herself heat up at Aubrey's choice of words and her mind was cast back to the reason she had been avoiding Aubrey before but one added word and she was a goner.

"Please."

Beca was nodding before her mind could even catch up but Aubrey smiled a beautiful smile at her agreement and Beca didn't want to take it back. She didn't want to go home just yet and she did want to make it up to Aubrey for being so absent recently. What better way than by cheering her on in a competition?

"Great let's go." Aubrey said, grabbing onto Beca's hand with one hand and pulling her luggage behind her with the other. Aubrey saw the raised eyebrows from her teammates at their linked hands but she didn't care. She had Beca with her, she had beaten her rival at his own game and they were going to win that competition.

She was happy.

* * *

"There's no sofa in this room." Beca stated as they walked into their room.

"So?"

"Well I didn't really want to sleep on the floor but..."

Aubrey cut her off. "You're sleeping in the bed with me." Beca's mouth opened and closed comically for a few moments and Aubrey added, "Friends share beds Beca."

Beca couldn't argue with that unless she wanted to admit that she had previously had more than friendly thoughts about Aubrey. Instead she kicked off her boots and jumped onto the bed. "I call the left side."

Aubrey gave herself a moment to savour the sight of Beca lying in _their_ bed before she replied, "Like I have any chance of moving you now that you're settled."

"You're excepting that you can't change me. That's a good start Posen."

"I'm not giving up just yet." Aubrey gathered up her clothes and toiletries and announced, "I'm going to take a shower and then we are going to sleep Mitchell because I need to be at my best for tomorrow."

"Yes Ma'am." Beca saluted Aubrey and she disappeared into the bathroom with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

Beca woke in the middle of the night when a particularly loud group of people came crashing through the hallway and banged up against their door. She glanced over at Aubrey who was asleep facing away from her and when she was sure that everything was alright she led back down and tried to get back to sleep.

"Some people are so inconsiderate." Aubrey mumbled as she turned over, referencing the loud guests.

"They're gone now." Aubrey hummed in response and scooted closer to Beca until she was led on Beca's shoulder with an arm and leg thrown across the brunette. Beca stiffened.

"Bree?"

Aubrey leaned up and murmured in her ear, "You don't like it when I'm all over you? You seemed to like it when we went dancing." Beca was glad that the darkness of the room was covering her blush. She couldn't believe that Aubrey had figured it out but then her behaviour had been pretty transparent that night, making them leave early and then ignoring the senior.

Aubrey started to nibble on Beca's ear and then dragged her tongue along it. She raised her hand to the other side of Beca's head to keep the brunette in place, not that Beca was going anywhere. She was lying in the bed, trying not to think too much about what was happening.

Aubrey rolled over so that she was led on top of Beca and made a slow descent until her lips were hovering over the brunette's. "Tell me to stop." When no such order was forthcoming, Aubrey closed the gap until their lips pressed together almost innocently. That didn't last long and then Aubrey's tongue licked across Beca's upper lip, begging for entrance that Beca granted easily.

Aubrey had one arm holding her up and with the other arm she took a hold of Beca's hand and guided it down until it rested on her ass.

"I know you've wanted to touch it. You haven't been able to stop thinking about it since that night." Aubrey stated and Beca's brow furrowed.

"How did you know that?"

Aubrey didn't answer, she squeezed her hand so that Beca's hand squeezed her ass and moaned at the sensation. The sound did things to Beca and she found her other hand landing on Aubrey's other cheek as she encouraged the blonde to lay on her properly.

They started kissing again and Beca kneaded the flesh underneath her hands, enjoying the way Aubrey moaned into her open mouth. Their lower bodies started to move together, finding a rhythm that was working them both slowly higher. Beca didn't think twice about what was going to happen unlike the hesitance she had felt with Chloe earlier that night. With Chloe, it had felt wrong, with Aubrey it felt perfect.

 _Ring Ring, Ring Ring._

Beca's eyes flew open as Aubrey groggily reached for the hotel phone by the side of the bed.

"Hello."

The room was quiet enough that Beca could hear the voice on the other end say, "This is your 4 am wake up call Mr Janus."

Aubrey slammed the phone back down and huffed, "Andrew clearly hasn't given up on his sabotage plans." Aubrey stated as she led back down and closed her eyes. It was because her eyes were closed that she couldn't see how much Beca was freaking out. It had all been a dream but why was she dreaming about Aubrey and being...intimate with Aubrey.

She tried to dismiss it all as her brain making her dream weird things but she couldn't get back to sleep. She just lay there thinking about her dream and thinking about Aubrey and if there was any truth to the things she had said and felt in the dream.

* * *

By the next morning she was able to compartmentalize well enough that Aubrey didn't notice that anything was out of the ordinary. They went down to have breakfast with the team and Beca talked with Richard and Matt (the guys who had helped her out last night) about how they were going to prank Andrew and his team for all the stuff they had done. They had some good ideas but they were not all that practical seeing that Beca was going to have to carry them out on her own whilst the competition was going on.

When the boys had to leave to get ready for the competition she fist bumped the both of them and said, "We still have some time, I'll think of something. You guys just concentrate on kicking some Columbus ass."

"What are you going to think of?" Aubrey asked, overhearing her parting comment.

 _I'm going to think of you on top of me moaning,_ Beca thought but pushed the thought away. She didn't need to be having any more inappropriate thoughts around Aubrey.

"Uh, some cool way to celebrate your inevitable win." Beca lied. Aubrey looked as if she didn't quite believe her but was too stressed about the upcoming competitions.

"Are you coming to watch the competition?" Aubrey asked, looking hopeful.

"Of course." Beca figured that she could always sneak out at some point during the day. "How many rounds are there?"

"Three." Aubrey replied. "There are 32 teams here today and that will be whittled down to 8 teams throughout the day that will go onto the regional competition in a few months time." She explained.

"Well, I'll be cheering you on but I don't even need to watch to know that you guys will be going through. I hear the Barden University team has an awesome captain." Beca's words made Aubrey blush.

"Thank you but it doesn't help us to go into this being overly cocky." Aubrey pointed out. "Oh and Beca don't think I don't know you are planning on pranking the Columbus team."

Aubrey smirked as Beca spluttered and asked, "How did you know? Did you overhear?"

"No, Beca. I know we haven't known each other for long but I already know you pretty well. There was no chance you were going to let their actions last night and early this morning stand."

Beca wasn't sure what to say to that.

"Not even going to try to defend yourself?" Aubrey queried, looking pleased with herself.

"Plausible deniability."

Aubrey cocked and eyebrow and Beca explained, "You need to have plausible deniability if anyone asks questions later so I'm not going to say a word."

"And I'll pretend I don't know what you're going to do when you slip out later."

Beca smiled a particularly fond smile at the blonde at how easily Aubrey accepted this side of her. She stood up and pulled the taller woman into a hug.

"Good luck Bree." She murmured in Aubrey's ear.

"Thanks Becs but we don't need luck. We are going to be aca-awesome."

* * *

Debating was so boring.

At least that was what Beca thought.

She could see how good Aubrey was at it. She saw every day at Bellas practice just how good the blonde was at arguing but this was a whole other level. She was articulate, controlled and never seemed to get stumped with an argument. It was impressive but generally Beca found the whole thing boring.

On the plus side she was able to use the time during the first round to decide on what she was going to get Andrew back. When the first round was over she sent Aubrey a thumbs up in congratulations at their win and slipped out of the room. She made a quick stop at the hotel gift shop then asked the receptionist what room Columbus state was competing in and hung around outside the door. She saw straight away when Kyle left the room for a bathroom break and followed him.

When he came out of the mens room he froze in fear at the sight of Beca and the brunette couldn't help but be pleased with that reaction.

"Hey Kyle, how's it going?" Beca asked conversationally, not wanting to scare him off prematurely. If he ran back to the conference room the debate was in Beca wouldn't get the information that she needed.

"Good. Listen, I need to get back to my team." He looked shifty and like he was about to run at any second.

"That's cool, I just need you to answer one question for me buddy. What room is Andrew sleeping in? I want to have a little chat with him."

Kyle almost looked relieved that she was asking him something so innocent, clearly not seeing that she didn't want to chat but had far more devious plans in mind.

"Oh, he's in room 315." Kyle said, edging away from Beca.

"Thanks, buddy." Beca said with a grin.

Kyle ran away and Beca made her way to the third floor.

* * *

When she was 16 years old, Beca's best friend had taught her how to pick a lock. They had wanted to break into their high school records office to take some files out of their permanent records and it would have worked if they had known that the school had an alarm as well as locks.

At least this time Beca knew that the hotel room wouldn't have an alarm. She was also incredibly lucky that the hotel still used the old fashioned locks rather than keycards and so she got into Andrew's room easily. Scoffing at the fact that he had such a lavish room despite Columbus State University being only a half an hour drive away, she closed the door behind her and quickly set to work.

She turned on the TV in the room and bought as much pay-per-view gay porn as was displayed on the screen. She then made her way over to the mini bar and emptied the food out into the bin and drained the alcohol into the sink in the attached bathroom.

Beca then took out her gift shop purchase and found Andrew's shampoo bottle in his bag. She was a little sorry that she wouldn't see the pay out for this part of the prank but just knowing that somewhere Andrew would be walking around with pink hair was enough. She emptied the sachet of dye into the bottle and then put it back into his bag.

Taking a last look around the room, she grinned at her work and left.

* * *

Beca got back in time to see the last round of the debating and cheered when Barden made it through to the next stage of the competition. She saw Aubrey's shoulders sag in relief as the result was announced and was glad that Aubrey would now be able to relax if only for a little while.

The atmosphere with the team was jubilant so they decided to go out to celebrate. They went out for a meal in Columbus and Beca was invited along as well. She told Richard and Matt what she had eventually ended up doing for the prank once again claiming that Aubrey needed plausible deniability when she asked what Beca had done.

They made their way back to the hotel to check out and by a stroke of luck they were checking out at the same time as the Columbus State team.

"I did not make those purchases, there has to be some kind of a mistake." Andrew claimed. The tall, blonde man was stood next to them at the counter and Beca couldn't help but chuckle at his words. Aubrey eavesdropped with some curiosity.

"Sir, there is no mistake. These movies were bought from your room and you will have to pay for them." The harassed looking worker said from behind the desk. Andrew's team-mates were snickering from behind him and the man himself looked to be getting redder in his anger.

"There is no way that I ordered a film called..." He looked at his bill. "...Oklahomo" He muttered in a low voice.

"Sir the records are correct and you are going to have to pay." The worker insisted.

Finally understanding what was going on, Aubrey laughed and Andrew turned to her. "This had to be something to do with you Posen."

"I didn't do anything." Aubrey stated and subconsciously her eyes flickered over to Beca.

Andrew followed her eyes and saw Beca smirking. "You did this. You were the one who attacked Kyle last night and today." It wasn't a question.

"Kyle and I just had a friendly conversation." Beca replied and Andrew clearly didn't believe her.

"I'll make you pay for this."

"Good luck with that dude." Beca responded casually and walked out of the hotel lobby with the rest of the team, leaving a seething debate captain behind.

* * *

Once they had dropped off the team and returned the minibus, Beca took Aubrey back to her apartment.

"Do you want to come in for a while?" Aubrey asked, sitting in the passenger seat of Beca's car.

"I have a shift at the radio station this evening but maybe next time."

"Next time you make a two hour trip to save the day and then bring me home?" Aubrey asked teasingly.

"Yeah, I'll definitely stay after that next time." Beca joked back.

Aubrey's smile fell and she got a serious look on her face.

"I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate what you did for me this weekend. You were really there for me and I just want to say thank you." Aubrey said, not quite meeting Beca's eyes as she spoke.

Beca stared out of the front of the car for a few moments as she thought over how she wanted to respond and finally she decided to just be honest.

"I would do anything for you Bree. You mean a lot to me."

Aubrey didn't respond, she just leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Beca's cheek and got out of the car. Beca watched her walk away with a hand held to her cheek and a dazed expression.

Now that felt right.

* * *

Beca had been working at the radio station long enough that she didn't need to be told what to do anymore. The CDs were always in the same place. The stacking system was completely learned and Beca could work a whole shift without speaking to Luke once.

And that was the way she liked it.

Luke would stay in the booth playing music and would rarely come out unless it was to get food. Today however was different. The second Beca walked into the station, Luke made his way out of the booth with a large smile on his face.

"Hey Becky! I just wanted to say thanks for yesterday night. It was cool of you."

Beca assumed that he had meant her inviting him to go with her and Chloe and so she shrugged it off. "It was no problem man."

"Yeah, that Chloe is a freak in bed." Luke grinned and Beca froze.

"What did you just say?" Beca turned slowly to face the blonde man.

"The girl you had me take home, she asked me to stay the night. They always say that sex with redheads is crazy and they are totally right." Luke looked for a fist bump which Beca did not give.

"You had sex with Chloe on Friday night?" Beca couldn't quite seem to wrap her head around the idea.

"Yeah, I thought you were setting us up." Luke explained, frowning when he saw Beca's reaction. "Is that OK?"

"Yeah, fine dude." Beca needed to get out of there and quickly. "Look, I'm not feeling well. Any chance I can cut out early?" Beca asked.

Luke had the feeling that he had done something to upset her and wanted to make it right so he said, "Yeah, of course. I'll call someone in to cover for you."

Beca left without another word but didn't get further than just outside the door of the radio station before she sunk to the ground.

Chloe had slept with someone else only hours after their date.

Did Chloe even care about her?

* * *

 **A/N: The tide is definitely turning at this point and we will ride the wave to Mitchsen. Oh and if you're curious about what Andrew looks like, he is loosely based on the pretty little liars character of the same name so google him.**

 **Next chapter: Chloe tries to explain herself, Aubrey tries to comfort Beca and Beca pulls away from almost everyone.**

 **Let me know what you thought of the chapter...**


	7. Disappearing Act

Right In Front Of You

Chapter 7: Disappearing Act

Chapter Rating: T

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, I wanted to give you a heads up that I'm going to be without internet for two weeks and so I won't be able to post any updates for a while. After those two weeks though I have a week off from work and so I'm hoping to get a few chapters written and posted. Just be patient with me and it will hopefully pay off!**

 **Now on with the chapter...**

* * *

"Where is Beca?" Fat Amy asked at the start of the second rehearsal that Beca had missed. She had addressed her question to the group at large but everyone turned to look at Aubrey for the answer.

The blonde seemed happy to ignore the eight sets of questioning eyes that had just turned on her and busied herself with some papers at the piano. Chloe stepped in to answer instead.

"We haven't been able to get in contact with her and she isn't at her dorm." Chloe informed the group, sharing in the worried looks that were passed around.

"Just because she doesn't answer the door, doesn't mean she isn't in her dorm." Stacie pointed out.

"Her room-mate has answered the door and made it clear that she hasn't seen Beca in a couple of days." Chloe explained, absently noting the way that Aubrey's posture was stiffening with every passing second.

"Well, who was the last person to see her?" Cynthia Rose asked, looking around the group, correctly assuming that it was one of them.

Chloe looked sheepish, thinking that she was the last person to see Beca at the club the previous Friday night.

Aubrey saved her from her guilt by admitting, "It was me."

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows and asked, "When did you last see her?"

"Saturday night. She dropped me off at the apartment and then went off to her shift at the radio station." Aubrey said, turning to face the group but not looking at them. She was worried about Beca and had come to the conclusion that the kiss on the cheek she had given Beca on Saturday night had scared her off. She was blaming herself and all she wanted was just to see Beca or at least hear from her. She needed to know that the freshman was safe and not hurt.

"Why don't we talk to Luke or Jesse." Stacie suggested. "They are likely to be the last people that saw her."

It was a good idea but Chloe really didn't want to see Luke. "I don't know guys. We shouldn't chase her, if she wanted to be here she would be." Chloe said somewhat callously.

Aubrey's mouth dropped open in shock as she faced Chloe and said, "She could be hurt. She could be lying in a ditch somewhere and you just want to leave her?" Aubrey shook her head and addressed the group. "We will finish up this practice and then I will go and try to find Beca when we are done."

Despite her decisive tone, a wave of arguments rose up after her words. The Bellas started arguing over who should go with Aubrey and if they should all go.

"That's enough!" Aubrey shouted over the noise. "Stacie will come with me and we will keep you updated." Aubrey's tone left no room for any further arguments and she was met with weak nods and mumbled agreements.

The practices dragged by, even for Aubrey and she ended up cutting it short as she was in such a hurry to start her search for Beca.

Stacie met her by the front of the building as Aubrey locked up as usual and then they made their way to the radio station.

"She is probably fine." Stacie attempted to console a worried Aubrey.

"You can't know that." Aubrey replied and she was right. Stacie was unsure of what else to say and so they walked in silence.

Jesse was working in the shelves of the radio station when they got inside and practically ran over to the girls in his eagerness to avoid his mundane work.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Jesse asked with a dopey grin.

"We are looking for Beca. Have you seen her?" Aubrey asked, trying to keep the desperation she was feeling out of her voice.

"No, she's been calling in sick for the past couple of days. Is she OK?" Jesse did look concerned but Aubrey didn't want him tailing them on their search for Beca and so she lied.

"She's fine. We thought she might be in work today but I guess not." Aubrey then glanced at the booth where Luke was sitting and playing music and added, "I'm just going to go and talk to Luke for a minute." She didn't wait for a response but she did send a glance at Stacie telling her to make sure that Jesse didn't follow. Aubrey walked to the booth and knocked on the door, watching Luke get tangled in his own headphones as he rushed to let her in.

"Aubrey right? I think we took a business class together last year." Luke asked as he gave Aubrey's body an appreciative glance.

"Yes, that's right and you're Luke." The blonde man nodded. "When was the last time you saw Beca?" Aubrey asked, cutting straight to the chase.

"Uh, Saturday night."

"So she did her shift on Saturday night?"

Luke looked distinctly uncomfortable all of a sudden and Aubrey felt her worry surge again.

"No, she came in for a few minutes and then she said she wasn't feeling well so I let her go home." There was more to the story, it was obvious from the way that he wouldn't quite make eye contact with her.

"What else happened?" Aubrey questioned. Luke's wide eyes turned on her and for a few moments it looked as if he might try to lie but then he thought better of it.

"I think I might have upset her." Luke said slowly.

Aubrey was getting tired of pulling answers from Luke and was really not liking where this conversation was going. She was losing her patience and said, "Luke, if you could stop with the dramatic pauses that would be great."

He nodded, sighed and carried on, "I told her about me sleeping with Chloe on Friday night and she got really pale. I was only trying to thank her for setting us up but she looked like she was going to hurl so I let her leave."

He scratched his head and added, "I don't think she was trying to set us up on Friday when she left."

It all became blindingly clear to Aubrey in a rush of understanding that was slightly overwhelming. Beca had left Chloe with Luke on Friday when she had left to drive to Columbus. When Beca found out that Chloe had slept with Luke she had dropped off the map. This was not good. They really needed to find Beca now because the brunette would undoubtedly be heartbroken. She needed someone to be there for her, someone to comfort her and Aubrey was determined to be that person.

"Nice talking to you." Aubrey said to Luke with slight sarcasm as she left the booth and made her way straight over to Stacie. The tall brunette was talking to Jesse and clearly not enjoying the experience if the relief in her eyes when she spotted Aubrey was anything to go by.

"Time to go?" Stacie asked and Aubrey nodded. "Sorry, we'll have to cut this short." Stacie told Jesse with fake sadness.

The boy pouted and asked, "Maybe I could get your number so that we could talk again?"

"I don't think so. See you around." Stacie waved as they left and let out a big sigh when they got outside. "You owe me for distracting him. That guy does not know how to talk to girls."

"Chloe slept with Luke and Beca found out on Saturday night." Aubrey explained, watching as comprehension spread across Stacie's face.

"OK, so she's probably pretty messed up right now. If she's not in her room and she's not with you then where would she go?" Stacie asked and they both fell into silence as they thought. Unfortunately neither could come up with the answer and took to wandering around campus in the hopes of finding her. When they were unsuccessful, Aubrey begrudgingly went back to the apartment, thanking Stacie for accompanying her before they parted.

"No luck?" Chloe asked when she saw Aubrey walk into the apartment with a despondent look on her face.

Aubrey was frustrated, desperate to find Beca and when she saw Chloe all of her anger came rushing out.

"How could you sleep with Luke on the same night as you had a date with Beca." Aubrey yelled and Chloe's smile dropped from her face.

She gulped and replied, "It wasn't a date."

"Beca thought it was. Fucking hell Chloe how could you be so stupid?" Aubrey started pacing as Chloe sat on the sofa in silence trying to absorb what was happening. "Beca was so excited for your date, she thought that it actually meant something to you. She has liked you since the start of the year and what does she get in return? You fucking her boss the second she turned her back. How could you treat her like that?"

Aubrey seemed to want an answer to that question as she fell silent and turned to stare at Chloe.

"I didn't know." Chloe defended herself weakly.

"How could you not know? Beca has been all over you since the start of the semester and you were encouraging it."

"I didn't know that she was looking for anything serious. You know I don't do relationships Aubrey. I may have enjoyed her attention but I never gave her the idea that I was looking for more than a fling." Chloe shouted back, standing from the sofa and adding,"I wonder who put that thought into her head." Chloe had no clue if Aubrey had been encouraging Beca's pursuit of her but the two had become good friends and with the way that Aubrey was currently blowing up she was definitely more invested in Beca than Chloe had previously thought. She took a stab into the dark and managed to hit Aubrey with her words.

Aubrey took a step back as she realised that she _had_ put the idea that Chloe was in a serious relationship into Beca's head for completely selfish reasons. She had wanted Beca to stop pursuing Chloe and although it hadn't worked, Aubrey should have told Beca that Chloe only had casual flings and one night stands. They were friends at the very least and she could have spared Beca some pain if she had warned her about Chloe.

Chloe took Aubrey's distraction as a victory and took the opportunity to calm the conversation down.

"It was just a misunderstanding. Beca thought I was looking for a relationship and I was only looking for a one night stand. I'll talk to her and straighten everything out." Chloe offered.

"Good luck with that because Stacie and I weren't able to find her." Aubrey lamented as she leaned back against the wall and dropped her head into her hands. "Who knows how upset she might be. She found out that you slept with Luke and hasn't been seen since."

Chloe did look truly worried and she patted the seat next to her on the sofa and Aubrey gratefully dropped into it.

"She is going to be OK." Chloe said as she wrapped a comforting arm around Aubrey's shoulders.

"I really hope so."

* * *

Aubrey may have had no clue where Beca would go but Chloe did.

Chloe was in Professor Mitchell's comparative literature class and had been taking advantage of his office hours at the start of the semester when Beca had paid her Dad a visit. The brunette had seemed displeased to be there but had seemingly agreed to whatever her Dad had requested if his smile when he sat back down had been any indication.

The next day Chloe had asked Beca about it and she had reluctantly admitted that he was her father.

It was a bit of a leap that Beca would be at her father's house seeing as she openly despised Professor Mitchell but Chloe knew that it was worth a shot. In what she would later claim were some especially spy like moves, she managed to follow Professor Mitchell from his last class of the day back to his house in her car. She grinned to herself as she spotted Beca's car parked in the driveway and she waited a few minutes before walking up to the front door.

Professor Mitchell seemed reasonably pleased to see her when he opened the front door and guided her upstairs.

"It's the room on the end." He gestured to the mentioned door and then stopped her before she could walk away. "I'm glad you came Chloe, she seems more distant than usual. I don't know what happened, she won't talk to me but maybe you can help."

"I'll try Professor." Chloe offered a smile that felt weak even to her but she knew that she was at least part of the reason that Beca was upset and she felt bad.

Beca's father walked away and left Chloe staring at Beca's door. She took a few deep breaths and knocked the door.

She got no answer.

It was pretty anticlimactic.

If she had the decency to dramatically steel herself before knocking on the door, the least Beca could do was say something equally cliché like, 'Go away'.

Chloe tried the handle and found that it was unlocked so she let herself in. She saw Beca at a desk at the far end of the room with her headphones on and scolded herself for not considering that option when it was such a typical Beca behaviour.

Now she just had to try to get the freshman's attention without scaring her.

She coughed loudly but the music blasting from the headphones covered the noise. She moved towards Beca but in a wide circle so that if Beca defensive reaction was to punch the intruder, she wasn't within arms reach.

When Beca finally saw the redhead, her eyes widened and she hurriedly turned off her music.

"Chloe? What are you doing here?" Beca asked as she lowered her headphones to the desk.

"I came to talk to you. None of us have been able to get in contact with you for the past few days and we were worried." Chloe explained as she sat down on the bed and Beca spun in her chair to face her.

"There was no need to be worried. I'm fine." Beca said with just a tinge of desperation so that Chloe just couldn't believe her.

"You've been missing classes, rehearsals and have cut off contact with all of your friends. That doesn't seem fine to me." Chloe stated and Beca rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well the way I figure it I'm allowed to take some time off. I got some pretty unpleasant news on Saturday night." Beca grumbled.

Chloe hesitated but she knew they were going to have to talk about the elephant in the room. It was why she had come after all.

"You found out that I slept with Luke." Chloe stated and Beca's shocked stare landed on her.

Beca nodded, not quite able to form words and watched as Chloe fumbled over her own words.

"Look, I don't know...you see...I guess..." Chloe took a deep breath and started over, far more sure of herself. "I have never been a girl that does relationships. They're just too...messy. I like casual, I like it when I don't even know the person's name because then I don't have to worry about their feelings. I like easy and uncomplicated."

Chloe sighed, hoping that Beca would jump in with her own comments some time soon but Beca was just watching her, waiting to see what she would say next with an artfully crafted neutral expression.

"I can tell that you wanted more than that from me. You wanted a relationship but you need to know Beca that all I ever wanted was casual sex."

"Well thank you for making me feel cheap." Beca said sarcastically and Chloe regretted hoping that Beca would speak up.

"I want you to know..." Chloe trailed off, trying to gather the strength to say what she wanted to say next. This was why she didn't do relationships. Being open and vulnerable with another person like this was never a pleasant experience. "...that you are the closest I have come in a long time to actually wanting a relationship. You are kind and sweet and funny. You are truly one of a kind Beca Mitchell."

"What about Tom?" Beca asked, leaning forward in her chair.

"What about him?" Chloe asked, not seeing why he was important in this conversation.

"He was your boyfriend, a serious boyfriend."

"No he wasn't. We 'dated' for a few weeks. The only times we saw each other outside of booty calls was that carnival and the hood night party. Who told you he was my serious boyfriend?" Chloe asked, starting to see where the misunderstanding had arisen.

"Aubrey told me that." Beca said, suddenly unsure how to feel. Aubrey knew that Beca hadn't stood a chance and knew that she would only end up getting hurt and she hadn't cared. "Why would she tell me that?" Beca asked, more to herself but Chloe answered regardless.

"Look Beca, I'm sure that Aubrey had her reasons but you have to remember that she is your friend and she doesn't want to hurt you." Chloe defended her best friend.

"Just like you're my friend and would never hurt me?" Beca said and Chloe felt the jab like a physical shot to her heart. She really liked Beca, she hadn't meant to hurt her.

"Beca, I'm sorry that you got hurt but that is all I'm sorry for. You want a relationship from me and that is just not something I can give you. I won't apologise for that." Chloe was firm on that point. She was here to help Beca move on and maybe salvage their friendship. That was all.

"Get out."

Beca didn't look angry or upset when she said it she just looked tired. Like she really just wanted that day to be over.

Chloe didn't respond straight away, unused to such a request from Beca so Beca said it again. "Chloe, I told you to get out. We're done here."

"Beca you're still upset."

"No fucking duh Sherlock Holmes."

"Beca..." Chloe started but didn't get far.

"No Chloe, you've said your piece. You can't just expect to come in here and say something like that and then all of a sudden everything is fixed. It doesn't work that way and I honestly don't have anything else to say to you. You have made it abundantly clear that I have absolutely no chance with you. Thank you for stopping by to deliver that news and don't let the door hit you on the ass on the way out."

Chloe was speechless. Never had she seen Beca so angry even when she and Aubrey were arguing during Bellas rehearsal. She realised that she had probably done more damage by coming to the house, even if it was necessary damage and she didn't want to hurt Beca anymore so she got up and left without another word.

Once Beca was alone she started pacing the room, glimpsing Chloe driving away out of her window. She pulled at her hair and grunted as she tried to process all that she was feeling. Heartbroken because of Chloe, angry at Aubrey for not warning her, frustrated at herself for being so upset by all of this when she hadn't even been sure she had wanted Chloe anymore.

Beca was losing it. She was a mess of emotions that she had no idea how to even start to sort out.

But she knew someone that would know.

The only person in the world that she trusted completely and who would know exactly what to do.

Beca was going home.

* * *

 **A/N: A shorter chapter but a very necessary conversation between Beca and Chloe. I hope it gave you a little insight to Chloe and that you don't think that she is a bad person. She has her reasons for not wanting a relationship and now Beca can start to move on.**

 **Next Chapter: Beca goes home and gets some sound advice.**

 **Let me know what you think...**


	8. Home Sweet Home

Right In Front Of You

Chapter 8: Home Sweet Home

Chapter Rating: T

* * *

There was a sense of familiarity and comfort that filled Beca every time that she looked at this particular two storey house in New Jersey. She knew of course that it was nothing about the house in particular that was especially soothing but the people who lived there and the memories she had made within those walls.

All of the tension, the worry and the emotional sucker punches of the last few days and weeks seemed to ebb away as she stood in the driveway.

She walked up to the garage which was open and walked alongside the car that her stepdad, Mark, was currently working on. It was a 1960 Buick Invicta though in its current state it just looked like a pile of spare parts soldered together.

With some interest, Beca gave it a once over, hoping that she would be able to work on it a little before she went back to Barden. When she was satisfied she knew what Mark was currently doing to the pile of scrap metal she went to enter the house through the side door in the garage...when the door came flying open and a brunette woman only slightly taller than Beca came barrelling through and threw herself into the smaller woman's arms.

"What are you doing home? Why didn't you call me and tell me you were coming? Not that you have to call before you come to your own house but I would have made a cake...well I would have bought a cake and I would have cleaned out your room. Did you drive here?"

When the older woman pulled away, Beca took a second to orient herself to the slew of words and then answered the last question she was asked. From 18 years of experience, Beca knew that her mother, Lucy, only really wanted to know the answer to the last question she asked.

"Yes, I drove." Lucy opened her mouth to ask another question that Beca anticipated and added, "Yes, I took plenty of breaks from driving, I drank plenty of coffee and I would have pulled over if I had felt tired." Lucy looked reassured and she wrapped an arm around Beca's shoulders, leading her into the house.

"Good, it's a long journey and I don't want you falling asleep at the wheel." In her words was the perfect mix of motherly concern and motherly scolding that Beca felt calmed by the obvious concern.

They went into the kitchen and Beca took a seat at the breakfast bar whilst her mom made them some hot chocolate. When they were both settled with their mugs Lucy demanded, "Now tell me what's wrong."

Beca spluttered a little on her first sip and denied the accusation. "Nothing is wrong." She was defensive by nature and felt the need to put up a little fight even if she would eventually cave.

"Stop wasting both of our time baby girl, it's late and we should both get some sleep soon." Beca couldn't argue with that. The trip from Georgia to New Jersey had taken roughly 12 hours and she was exhausted but she really had wanted to talk to her mother in person. Plus she had no doubt that a day or two at home would have a rejuvenating effect on her.

"I guess you could say I got my heart broken." Beca said, staring morosely into her mug. Lucy waited, sensing there was more and Beca didn't disappoint. "Except I was never really with Chloe to start with. I never had a chance to give her my heart.

"Baby girl, I need you to tell me what happened with this Chloe girl from the start." Lucy gently instructed and Beca let out a long breath before she began.

"Chloe is a Senior who is co-captain of the Bellas. The Bellas are the acapella group I told you I signed up for." Lucy nodded and Beca carried on. "I had a crush on her since the second time I saw her."

"The second time?" Lucy questioned as it was an unusual thing to say. Most people would claim having a crush at first sight.

Beca blushed and mumbled in response, "The second time I saw her she barged into my shower."

Lucy had to hold back her laughter as she watched the embarrassment flood across her daughter's face.

"So your crush developed when you saw her naked." Lucy stated, finally letting loose the laugh that had been trying to break free.

"Mom." Beca whined, trying to get the older woman to stop laughing at her and succeeding somewhat.

"I'm sorry baby girl, carry on with your story."

"OK so I had a problem in that she had a boyfriend." Lucy winced and Beca nodded. "The way she talked about the guy though made it sound as if he was so temporary, like they were going to break up really soon. I figured that if I could get her to consider me as a solid girlfriend option then when they did break up we could start a relationship."

"I knew that I would need some help to win her over so I asked her best friend for advice." Beca paused, her thoughts lingering on Aubrey and what she was going to tell her mother about the blonde. "Her best friend Aubrey was really helpful, she gave me all these plans on how to win over Chloe. Aubrey told me that Chloe was in a serious relationship with the guy she was seeing. She made me think that Chloe was a relationship type of girl but she knew that wasn't the truth. She knew that Chloe didn't do relationships and she still..." Beca trailed off in her anger.

"How could she do that to me? I thought we friends. I thought we were close but I guess not." Beca had gotten up from her chair and was pacing on her side of the breakfast bar.

"Let me get this straight." Lucy said and waited until Beca was looking at her to summarise. "You are angry that Aubrey lied to you and hurt that Chloe doesn't want to be with you?"

Beca stopped pacing, her mother's words echoing through her mind and she realised the truth of it.

She was pissed at Aubrey for not warning her. For not trying to protect her. She thought that she meant more to Aubrey than that and the thought that the blonde didn't care about her was devastating. It was also true that she was hurt more than heartbroken about Chloe. She was hurt that the redhead wouldn't even give her a chance.

"I'm angry about both of those things but I guess that I started to realise that Chloe didn't want a serious relationship after she propositioned me in the club." Lucy opened her mouth, a concerned look on her face but Beca waved her off with a dismissive hand.

"I still don't know why I'm feeling this way. Why am I upset with both of them?" Beca let out a frustrated noise and dropped back down into her chair.

"Tell me about Aubrey. All you've really said is that she's Chloe's best friend." Lucy instructed. Beca's feelings about Chloe were straightforward but her feelings about Aubrey were a little more complex and Lucy needed to know more if she was going to help.

Beca wasn't sure where to start when describing Aubrey. The first word that came to mind was gorgeous but that didn't feel like a helpful thing to say.

"She's the other co-captain of the Bellas, a senior, scary smart and beautiful." That last word had just slipped out and Beca tried to cover the slip by carrying on. "We have come to be really close friends, I don't know what I would have done without her."

Lucy started to smile as she had an idea regarding Beca's feelings.

"Do you spend a lot of time with Aubrey?"

"Yeah, I guess. More than with anyone else on campus." Beca replied.

"How do you feel when you're not with Aubrey?"

Beca was confused as to where Lucy was going with her questions and her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at her mother. Lucy saw the look and ordered gently, "Just answer my questions baby girl and I'll be able to help you."

Beca huffed, the picture of teenage rebellion despite technically being an adult but answered, "I don't know, I guess I'm in class so I feel bored."

Lucy rolled her eyes and amended the question, "I want to know if you think about her when you're not with her?"

"Well yeah, whenever I'm not with her it kind of sucks so I think about the stuff we do together cause we have fun." Beca replied, being more emotionally open with her mother than she was with any other living person.

"Do you look at her a lot when you are in the same room?"

"What the fuck kind of question is that?" Beca complained.

"Just answer it!"

"I don't know."

Again Lucy had to amend the question to get a real response from her daughter.

"OK when you are in these acapella rehearsals do you look to see where Aubrey is?"

"Yeah, she's the co-captain."

"What about Chloe?"

"Yeah, I look for her too."

Lucy huffed out an exasperated sigh and asked one last question.

"If you had to choose between losing Chloe forever and losing Aubrey forever...who would you chose?"

Beca was silent, her eyes flitting around the room too fast to actually be taking anything in and then she suddenly stood up. Her chair scraped harshly against the floor and she practically shouted, "I don't want to talk about this any more!"

With that she stormed out of the kitchen and upstairs to her bedroom. The door slammed behind the irate brunette as it had done many times during her teenage years and Lucy's shoulder's sagged as the sound coursed through the house.

Beca had a tendency to react that way when confronted with a truth that she didn't like. Lucy was more than used to it but it didn't meant hat she enjoyed seeing her daughter in such emotional turmoil. Beca had to figure out for herself how important Aubrey was to her but Mitchell genes came with a huge amount of emotional density and it could take Beca a long time to work it out.

She just hoped that by then it wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Aubrey felt like crying.

It was now Wednesday evening and Beca had disappeared off the face of the planet on Saturday night. Despite her very best efforts she was unable to find her and Beca wasn't responding to any of her progressively worried text messages and voice mails.

She was pretty sure that something was seriously wrong.

"There's nothing wrong. I saw her yesterday."

Chloe's words were not met with the relief and thanks she had been expecting. Instead they were met with a deadly stare.

"You have known since yesterday where she was and didn't think that it was necessary to tell me? I've skipped classes, I've been running myself ragged searching half of Georgia for her." Aubrey looked furious and Chloe gulped nervously.

"It slipped my mind."

"Slipped your mind!" Aubrey practically screamed and Chloe knew that she had to take emergency avoidance action.

"Don't you want to know where she is?"

The fight instantly went out of Aubrey as the worry that had become a constant part of her recent life rose back to the surface.

Chloe took the silence as her cue to continue and explained, "She's at her Dad's house. I went to see her yesterday to talk about what was happening between the two of us."

"What did you say to her?" Aubrey asked, her curiosity more than peaked and her heart already overly invested.

"I told her that I don't do relationships and that I wanted a fling with her and nothing else...she didn't take it well." Chloe looked guilty but Aubrey was not interested in consoling her friend at that moment. Her whole mind was focused on Beca.

"Where does her Dad live?"

As soon as Chloe gave her the address, Aubrey was back out of the door. Annoyingly she had to take the bus, something which she detested but the way she was currently feeling about Chloe meant that she didn't want to be alone in a car with her for any length of time.

So she was patient, much as she had been over the last few days but sprinted off the bus when it stopped and practically ran to Professor Mitchell's house.

Taking a few seconds to compose herself she stopped on the front porch, patting down her hair and catching her breath. With purpose and determination she knocked on the front door and tried not to let her excitement show. She was going to see Beca, hold her in her arms and comfort her and finally know that she was safe.

"Can I help you?"

A blonde woman with a resting bitch face opened the door and Aubrey was taken back for a moment, having expected to see Beca's Dad.

"Uh...yes...hello, I'm Aubrey Posen and I'm looking for Beca Mitchell." Aubrey quickly gathered herself as she spoke and was her usual confident self by the end of the sentence.

"Sorry, she's not here." The blonde woman moved to close the door but Aubrey intercepted it, using her hand to stop it from closing.

"You don't understand, I've been looking for her for days and I was told that she was here." Aubrey was half desperate and half pissed off that this woman wasn't being helpful.

"Well, she's not here. She left this morning." Again the woman tried to close the door and again Aubrey stopped her. The woman now looked as pissed off as Aubrey felt.

"Could you tell me where she went please?" Aubrey asked through gritted teeth and the woman looked like it was the last thing she wanted to do but Professor Mitchell chose that moment to come to the door as well.

"Everything OK Sheila?" He asked, glancing at Aubrey with apprehension. Aubrey scoffed as she received confirmation of who the woman in front of her was. Beca's stories had painted her to be a complete bitch and Aubrey had always thought that the brunette had been exaggerating. She was clearly mistaken.

"Yes, this young lady was just leaving."

"I just want to know where Beca is."

Aubrey and Sheila spoke at the same time and luckily Beca's father seemed to be more responsive to her than Sheila had been.

"Oh, she left this morning."

Aubrey was really struggling to hold her frustration in check and she spoke slowly with a forced calm that she was not feeling. "I'm aware of that. I would like to know where she went."

"She went to visit her mother in New Jersey."

The words caused Aubrey to deflate. Beca wasn't even in the state anymore. She was further away than Aubrey had even considered and there was nothing she could do but wait for Beca to come back.

"Would you like the address?" Professor Mitchell asked politely and a grin started to spread across Aubrey's face. She didn't _have_ to wait for Beca to come back.

"Yes I would like the address."

* * *

Beca had never been good at thinking about her feelings. Her lifelong motto was that if you ignored them then they didn't exist and Beca was great at ignorance. She had spent the last month or so intentionally blind to any emotions she had relating to Aubrey.

Because Aubrey was difficult.

Chloe was easy.

A crush.

One that she had been fairly certain would be reciprocated. It was something she had done a few times before.

You like a girl, you do some romantic stuff to get a date and then you start a relationship.

For all of her emotional failings Beca was able to do that and do it well.

But her relationship with Aubrey was different.

The feelings had come first and that was something that Beca wasn't used to. She had no pre-set script to tell her what to do in that situation. So she pretended that the stronger feelings weren't there.

They were friends. Beca could admit that much and when she would find herself looking at Aubrey a little bit too long she would brush it away under the mantle of friendship. She cared about Aubrey...maybe too much but still she had no idea how to handle that.

Chloe had already rejected her so easily. Aubrey would probably do the same. And was it even possible to have a crush on two people at the same time? There was no denying that she had felt genuine feelings for Chloe but what about Aubrey?

She had been feeling more attached to Aubrey and the kiss on the cheek she had received the previous Saturday night had been amazing even if she tried not to think about it too much. Evaluating that kiss would lead to even more emotions that Beca didn't want to think about.

But she had to think about it.

If she ever wanted something more with Aubrey she would have to do a lot of thinking.

* * *

"Could you hand me that ratchet?"

Beca passed her step father the required tool and then went back to sitting on the work bench.

Mark continued his work on the engine of the Buick but kept sending glances towards Beca. Lucy had told him all she knew about what was going on with Beca the previous night and Mark wanted to help. He just wasn't the greatest when it came to words and he knew that Beca wasn't either. It wasn't going to be an easy conversation.

"You know when I first met your mother I thought she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I couldn't take my eyes off her but it wasn't just because she was beautiful but because she had this electric personality that just kept drawing my eye back to her."

Beca watched his hands as he carried on his work rather than looking at him as he spoke and that suited Mark well.

"I knew from the first moment that I saw her that I would fall in love with her. It was easy. She was all I would ever think about. I would shoot myself in the face or step in front of an eighteen wheeler before I let her get hurt. That's what love is to me and if you are lucky enough to find love then you'd be a fool to throw it away for your damn pride."

Mark let his words sink in, hoping that Beca would absorb them and he was rewarded with a question.

"What if you don't think it's love?"

Mark took a few moments to think, realising how important it was that he get the right words.

"It might not be love right now. It wasn't love when I first met your mother. It was more like the possibility. Like I knew that one day I could fall in love with her...and that was enough to make me see it through."

"What if Mom didn't like you back?" It was said in such a small and vulnerable voice that Mark wanted nothing more than to pull her into a hug but he held back in favour of answering her question.

"I can't promise you that she is going to like you back Becs but I can promise you that you will hate yourself if you don't at least give it a shot."

Beca didn't say anything more, she seemed to be too lost in thought so Mark finished off the engine in silence. He got Beca's attention again when it was time to lift the engine back into the car and together they lifted it in. Mark did more of the lifting but it was still better to be safe and have a second person helping.

Together they then put the tools away for the day and when Beca was behind the car, someone walked up from the street into the open garage.

"Hello, I'm sorry to bother you but I'm looking for Beca Mitchell."

Mark saw Beca stiffen behind the car the second the blonde woman opened her mouth and he glanced over at her.

"Aubrey? What are you doing here?"

The relief on Aubrey's face was palpable and she looked like she couldn't decide if she wanted to throw herself into Beca's arms or shout at the small brunette. Mark was sure that she had decided on the hug as she moved forward towards Beca but he was proved wrong when Aubrey slapped her on the arm.

"I was so worried about you. You didn't answer your phone, you didn't tell anybody where you were going and I have spent the past two days looking everywhere for you. I even had to deal with your truly evil stepmother." Aubrey huffed out a huge breath and then finally wrapped her arms around Beca.

"Don't scare me like that again." Aubrey whispered into Beca's ear. Beca wrapped her arms around the older woman, a little stiffly at first but she eventually loosened up.

"Sorry Bree. I didn't mean to scare you. I've just been going through some stuff." Beca vaguely explained.

"I know. I've talked to Luke and to Chloe." Aubrey said.

Beca winced but nodded then said, "I think we need to talk as well."

Aubrey agreed albeit with some nervousness. Beca's expression was giving nothing away and Mark was artfully looking away from the two women so Aubrey followed Beca blindly inside.

Beca's bedroom was very similar to her dorm room in that music in its varying forms took up a whole wall and any other decorations were minimal.

Beca took a seat on the edge of the bed and Aubrey briefly considered sitting on the desk chair to give her space before eventually settling next to her on the bed. She had been suffering through having too much space between them for the past few days and she wasn't quite ready for too much distance again.

"I don't really know how to say this tactfully so I'm just going to say it." Beca started, taking steadying breaths. "Chloe told me that she was never in a serious relationship with Tom. She told me that she wasn't a relationship type of girl. You knew that and you lied to me. You led me to believe that I actually stood a chance at a relationship with Chloe and now I can't help but blame you a little bit for how heartbroken I feel."

As Beca finished speaking she couldn't help but feel proud of herself for being so honest about how she was feeling. She had only ever managed that level of openness with her mother.

Aubrey was shocked.

For all the time she had been looking for Beca she had never imagined that this would be the brunette's response when she found her. Since talking to Luke she had been so sure that Beca had run away because of Chloe. She hadn't even considered that she was part of the problem.

"Beca, I..." Aubrey didn't really know what to say and so Beca provided some guidance.

"I just want to know why you lied to me. Why you told me that I stood a chance at a relationship with her when you knew that I didn't." Beca was trying to keep control of her anger and looking into Aubrey's sorrowful green eyes was doing a good job of that so she kept looking.

Aubrey knew that she couldn't tell Beca the original reason that she had said Chloe and Tom were in a relationship because she had said it to try to stop Beca from pursuing Chloe. She had said it because she wanted Beca to want her instead.

Her reasons for giving Beca hope of her own chances however were different and Aubrey decided that she would explain those instead.

"I'm sorry that I gave you false hope Beca but I did it because I was sure that if you pursued Chloe she wouldn't be able to say no to you. You are so charming and amazing that I thought she would change her rule for you." Aubrey was being completely sincere and Beca blushed at the obvious honesty.

"That doesn't explain why you lied about her and Tom." Beca pointed out and Aubrey had to refrain from rolling her eyes. Of course Beca would pick up on that when she didn't have a good answer but she was a fast thinker and came up with something reasonably credible and partially true.

"It's the line I always use. Whenever anybody asks about Chloe I always say that she's in a relationship with whoever she's with that night to help keep undesirables away."

Beca looked hurt and Aubrey hastened to add, "Not that you were an undesirable, it was just a reflex and I didn't really know you back then. I didn't know you to care that I was lying to you."

Beca nodded, her eyes unfocused as she processed Aubrey's words.

"What about since then? We became friends. You could have told me." Beca said.

"It was awkward to admit that I lied. It's not a good excuse I know and I wish I could go back and tell you but I can't. All I can say is that I'm very sorry and that I will make it up to you if you let me." Aubrey said passionately. She wasn't prepared to lose Beca, not over something like this. She would fight for her.

"I wish you would have told me." Beca eventually stated.

"I know, I wish I had as well." Aubrey was feeling hopeful that Beca could forgive her and the brunette confirmed that feeling.

"OK. I think I can get over it." Beca stated.

Aubrey released a breath that she didn't know she had been holding and said, "Thank you."

They sat in silence, occasionally glancing at each other and pretending that they weren't until Aubrey finally asked, "Do you want to talk about Chloe?" She really hoped that the answer was no. She didn't really want to hear that Beca still had feelings for the redhead but she had promised to make it up to Beca and that included being there for her if she wanted to talk.

"I do think I'm going to have a problem being around Chloe for a while. Just a heads up that it might affect Bellas rehearsal." Beca stated and Aubrey nodded her understanding. They could work around that for a while.

"Knock, knock." Lucy said as she opened Beca's bedroom door.

"Most people just knock Mom." Beca pointed out.

"Yeah but then you don't know who's on the other side." Lucy said as if it was obvious and everyone she realise the brilliance of the way that she did things. "Anyway, are you staying for dinner Aubrey?"

She specifically asked Aubrey knowing that if she asked Beca, her daughter would refuse out of her social awkwardness.

"That would lovely, thank you very much Mrs..." Aubrey trailed off as she came to the abrupt realisation that she didn't know Beca's mother's last name.

"It's Miller darling but you can just call me Lucy." Lucy said with a smile that calmed Aubrey's nerves. "Dinner will be ready soon." She then left them alone and they settled into another awkward silence.

"Your Mom seems nice." Aubrey stated, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Yeah, she's great." Beca replied.

Aubrey started to say something but was abruptly cut off when Beca suddenly stood up.

"This isn't right Aubrey. We're friends." That word didn't seem quite right even to Beca but she carried on regardless. "It shouldn't be awkward like this. I get why you lied and I just want us to go back to things being easy between us."

"I want that too." Aubrey added in.

"Then let's go." Beca said, holding out a hand for Aubrey to take. She hesitated only a moment before she took it.

Beca led her downstairs and pulled on her coat, gesturing for Aubrey to do the same as she called out in the direction of the kitchen, "Mom, we're going out, we won't be here for dinner."

"OK, be safe." Lucy called back and then they left the house and got in Beca's car.

As Beca pulled out of the driveway a thought seemed to hit her. "How did you get here Bree?"

Aubrey blushed at the question and looked out of the side window to avoid answering.

"We are in a car together Aubrey, there is no way that you can escape or avoid the question." Beca pointed out.

"Fine, I took a plane here."

"You paid for an airplane ticket?" Beca asked in disbelief, unsure why Aubrey would pay so much to find her.

"I really was worried about you and it was such a last minute ticket that there were some good discounts." Aubrey defended herself.

"I knew the Posen's were rich but damn." Beca teased with a hint of a grin that Aubrey was more than pleased to see.

"At least I didn't take the private jet here."

"Holy shit, you're joking right?" Beca asked, looking at the blonde next to her with wide eyes.

Aubrey waited to respond for a dramatic moment before saying, "Of course I'm joking. The Posen's aren't that rich."

"Damn there goes my plan to marry you for your money." Beca joked but it immediately fell flat. With all of Beca's confusion over her emotions, that wasn't a joke she should have been making as it made her even more confused. For Aubrey the words just hurt as they spoke of unfulfillable possibilities.

"No, I'll be fucked if things get awkward again. Do you want to hear a joke?"

Aubrey smiled faintly at Beca's attempt to lighten the mood and answered, "Sure."

"What does a hipster weigh?"

"What?"

"An Instagram."

Aubrey didn't laugh at the joke but she couldn't help but smile at how pleased Beca looked with herself.

"At least I got a smile." Beca stated as she glanced at Aubrey before looking back at the road.

"That was a really bad joke." Aubrey stated, her smile only growing wider as Beca's did.

"Yeah Mark told me that one this morning. I think he was trying to prove that he was cool because he knew what a hipster was. It didn't work."

"Then why did you tell it?"

"It broke the tension didn't it?" Beca defended.

"Yeah, just don't make a habit of telling crappy jokes. I don't think you'll be able to maintain your badass reputation."

"So you admit that I do have a badass reputation." Beca seemed pleased.

"Just tell me where we're going." Aubrey demanded, not having the heart to crush Beca's hope of being a badass.

"We are almost there."

"That's not an answer."

"You'll just have to be patient."

Aubrey was able to stay patient for about 30 seconds before she started to ask again. Luckily, Beca chose that moment to pull over, parking in front of a random house.

"Who lives here?" Aubrey asked as Beca got out of the car.

"I don't know, we have to walk from here."

Aubrey nodded and followed Beca as she started to walk.

After a few minutes they came to a chain link fence surrounding a high school that looked empty.

Beca started to scale the fence and Aubrey's eyes widened with panic. She reached up to grab onto Beca's jacket and whispered, "What do you think you're doing? This is trespassing, you could get arrested."

She pulled at the jacket in her hand, causing both of Beca's feet to land back on the ground.

"Careful, Bree."

"No you be careful. I'm not bailing you out of jail."

"I'm not going to go to jail for this, I've done it a dozen times before."

"That doesn't make me feel better Beca." Aubrey stated but let go of Beca, letting the brunette scale the fence again.

"Come on Bree, live a little."

Aubrey was not a girl that gave into peer pressure easily but with Beca's deep blue eyes looking imploringly at her, Aubrey found that she couldn't refuse.

Glad that she had worn jeans that day and not a dress, Aubrey climbed the fence with far less grace than Beca had, a testament to how many times the brunette had trespassed before.

When her feet landed on the opposite side of the fence next to Beca she took a relieved breath, put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"What now Mitchell?"

The only word Beca could think in response was, 'Hot'.

Eventually she swallowed her feelings and replied, "Now, we go on an adventure."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys I'm back! Sorry for the wait. I hope you liked the chapter. Beca is finally starting to make sense of the way she has been feeling and acting around Aubrey but she still hasn't quite figured it out yet. That is what her ever wise mother and step father are there for.**

 **I also want to defend myself a little before I get reviews about Beca's feelings developing too fast. Beca has been feeling attached to Aubrey and that feeling has been growing across the chapters. As mentioned in this chapter, Beca didn't know how to explain what she was feeling and so just ignored it. There have been hints throughout as to Beca's growing feelings for Aubrey they just haven't been discussed in depth because Beca wouldn't have thought about them in depth. I hope that all makes sense.**

 **Next Chapter: Beca and Aubrey get in trouble!**


	9. The Possibility

Right In Front Of You

Chapter 9: The Possibility

Chapter Rating: T

* * *

Beca could see how nervous Aubrey was.

What they were doing was technically illegal and so she did have every right to be worried. With every step they took the crease deepened on Aubrey's forehead and Beca started to wonder if she had made a mistake by bringing them here. She didn't want to scare Aubrey or get them in trouble but things had been getting awkward at the house, the weight of their discussion still hanging over them and the school had been the first place she had thought to drive to. It would be a distraction and a good way to evaluate how she feels around the blonde.

"Ok, I have to draw the line here Beca." Aubrey said as she came to a stop a few steps away from the main school building. "Trespassing is one thing but this would be breaking and entering." The blonde gestured to the main entrance and Beca grinned.

"Is it breaking and entering if you know the alarm code?" Beca asked innocently.

"Well...have you got a key to get in?" Aubrey asked.

"No but I'm not going to break anything to get in." Beca asserted. "Therefore it's not breaking and entering it's just entering."

Aubrey still looked unsure.

Beca stopped walking, turning to the older woman and taking hold of her hands.

"Bree, trust me. If I thought we would get caught I wouldn't put you at risk. Everything is going to be fine and we are going to have some fun." Beca promised and the apprehension dissolved from Aubrey's face.

"OK, I trust you." Four words but they meant the world to Beca and her stomach flipped as she stared at Aubrey and a smile spread across her face. "Are we going to do this or not Mitchell?" Aubrey asked challengingly but with a soft look that negated the harsh words.

Beca didn't respond, instead she smirked and lead Aubrey the last few steps towards the main entrance by the hand she was already holding.

"I need a hair clip, well I actually need two." Beca stated, holding her free hand out to Aubrey.

"Why would you think I have a hairclip?" Aubrey asked.

"You're telling me you don't?" Beca shot the question right back.

"I do but I don't like that your whole plan hinged on something that you couldn't even be sure that I had."

"Just pass them over Posen." Beca demanded playfully and Aubrey did as she was asked, taking a couple of the pins from her hair.

"If we do get caught by the police my hair is going to look awful in the arrest picture." Aubrey lamented as Beca knelt down next to the lock.

The brunette glanced at Aubrey's hair and stated, "You look gorgeous, you have nothing to worry about." Luckily for Aubrey, Beca had turned back to face the door straight after her comment and so didn't see the blush spreading across her cheeks. Luckily for Beca she was able to hide the matching blush she was sporting. She couldn't believe that she had made such a bold comment even if she did think it was true.

Beca bent the pins into the correct shape and started to work on the lock.

Ten minutes later and Aubrey's anxiety started creeping up again.

"This is taking forever, in the movies this is usually done in a few seconds." Aubrey pointed out, glancing around in all directions to make sure that they hadn't been spotted.

"This isn't a movie Aubrey and this lock has 5 pins...it takes some time." Beca defended herself without stopping what she was doing.

"Where did you even learn how to do this?" Aubrey asked. She didn't want to distract Beca but she also needed to distract herself.

"My best friend taught me in high school. We wanted to break into the school to alter our permanent record." Beca deftly left out the part of the story where they had gotten caught and punished. She didn't want Aubrey to be any more worried than she already was.

"What was on your permanent record that you wanted altered?" Aubrey asked.

Beca sighed, not really wanting to tell that story but as with most things relating to Aubrey she caved fairly quickly.

"This is a pretty embarrassing story Bree. If I tell you it then you have to promise to tell me an embarrassing story of yours. Do we have a deal?" Aubrey thought about it for a moment, not sure if she was willing to tell her crush a story that would make her look bad.

Before she had a chance to respond however the last pin of the lock clicked and Beca opened the door, instantly setting off the alarm. She rushed inside to the alarm control box located on the wall, popped it open and entered a code.

The school fell silent again and Beca breathed a sigh of relief that the code was still the same. After Beca and her best friend had been caught the first time the school had changed the alarm code to be safe and Beca had managed to sneak it off the principal's desk. It was a bit of a long shot that the code was still the same but Beca had known the principal pretty well and he was a man that didn't like change. He hadn't changed the code in two years and Beca was grateful.

Aubrey had followed her inside and was standing just inside the door.

"You had no clue if that was going to work did you?" She asked knowingly.

Beca decided not to lie, "I really hoped that the code hadn't changed and it turns out we got lucky."

Aubrey shook her head in fond exasperation and pulled the door closed behind her.

"Where now Becs?"

"Now I'm going to show you my mad skills." Beca explained as she took off down the hallway.

Aubrey raised an eyebrow and asked, "What mad skills."

"Patience Bree, all will be revealed."

Beca led them into a room with AV Club written on the door and an abundance of equipment in it. The younger woman went over to the far wall and pulled on a rope to let a large white screen descend. The bar at the bottom of the screen hit the floor with a gentle clang and Beca expertly retied the rope.

Aubrey snorted with laughter as a realisation dawned on her.

"Oh my god, you were in the AV club in high school."

Beca frowned and scratched uncomfortably at her ear whilst she turned to face Aubrey. "There is nothing wrong with being in the AV club, they are highly skilled."

"Is that what your mad skills are?" Aubrey questioned, still with a hint of laughter.

"Not quite." Beca admitted and walked over to the other side of the room, grabbing a piece of equipment and setting it on the desk. She fiddled with it for a few moments until a light shone out of it and Aubrey realised that it was a slide projector without the slides.

"What are you doing?" Aubrey asked.

"Take a seat Miss Posen. The show is about to start." Beca commanded in her most formal voice.

Aubrey took a chair from a stack in the corner and took a seat facing the screen, trying not to look behind her as Beca went back to the projector. She instead stared at the light when all of a sudden there was a shadow.

At first it looked like a blob of nothingness but it eventually started to form the shape of a dog.

Aubrey laughed and turned to see Beca with her tongue poking out in concentration as she stared at her own contorting hands.

"What are you doing?" Aubrey asked fondly.

"Making shadow puppets, duh!" Beca replied, looking over at the white screen as she finally got her hands into the right position.

"Why?"

"Why not?" Beca shot back and it shut Aubrey up.

"What else do you have in your repertoire Becs?" Aubrey asked, happy to play along as long as the smile stayed on Beca's face. She really did love to see that smile.

"OK, what about this?"

Beca contorted her hands again and it took even longer for the shadow to start to look like anything. Beca looked at Aubrey expectantly and the blonde took a guess at what was on the screen. "Is it a bird?

Beca scoffed and adjusted her hands minutely. "What about now?"

Aubrey paused and turned her head as if the angle might make it obvious. "Is it a pig?"

"A pig? In what world does that look like a pig?" Beca asked.

"Well it has a tail." Aubrey defended herself.

"A fluffy tail, it's clearly a rabbit."

Aubrey looked disbelieving.

"Fine, come back here and give it a try." Beca suggested.

Aubrey did and stood on the other side of the projector facing Beca. Beca gulped as she realised just how close there faces were though Aubrey seemed far too focused on her hands to notice. Beca couldn't look away when presented with a chance to look at Aubrey close enough. She was even more gorgeous close up.

Then Aubrey looked up. There eyes met and Beca was trapped in the gaze. Her breathe caught in her throat and she could see nothing except Aubrey, the smooth lines of her face and the way her eyes were slightly crinkled with joy. Time seemed to have slowed down and if Beca could have looked away from the woman in front of her she was sure that the clock hands wouldn't be moving.

"The possibility." Beca murmured as her step-fathers words came back into her head. Looking at Aubrey in that moment she was sure that she was feeling what Mark had described earlier that day. She couldn't deny that she felt a pull towards Aubrey and when the blonde looked at her she felt a stirring in the pit of her stomach that threatened to swallow her whole.

"What did you say?" Aubrey asked, having clearly heard what Beca had said as they were practically face to face but unsure as to what she had meant.

"I said that you couldn't possibly do better than this." Beca then proceeded to form a basic butterfly shape with little trouble and grinned smugly at her accomplishment. She quickly tamped down what she was feeling, deciding to wait to analyse it.

"That is like the easiest shadow animal you can make." Aubrey claimed, not believing Beca but also not wanting to push.

"What can you make?" Beca asked, taking a step back to give Aubrey some more room and to give her some space to breathe.

"Beca Mitchell! Why is it that even after you graduated, it is still you causing all the trouble in this school?" A deep voice boomed from the doorway and Beca cringed as Aubrey span around to look at the man. He was tall and balding with a scowl on his face that looked permanent.

"I just miss you Jeff." Beca replied casually, schooling her features until she looked casually aloof.

"You are in so much trouble Miss Mitchell and so is your friend." Jeff spoke back through gritted teeth. Clearly just being in the same room as Beca irritated him to no end.

"Oh come on Jeff, you wouldn't do that to me." Beca tried, concern creeping onto her face when he mentioned Aubrey.

"Watch me." With that he turned out of the room, closing the door and locking it behind him.

"You can't lock us in here. What the fuck man!" Beca shouted through the wood.

"Yes I can. I need to make sure that you intruders don't escape before the police arrive." Jeff shouted back and then his heavy footsteps could be heard retreating down the hall.

"Fuck." Beca said, staring at the door as if she could get it to open with her mind alone.

"Beca." Beca continued staring at the door. "Beca!" Aubrey called a little louder and the brunette turned around.

"I'm so sorry Bree. I really didn't think that anyone would catch us let alone that prick with an inferiority complex." Beca lamented as she ran her hands roughly through her hair. "Why aren't you more freaked out?" Beca suddenly asked as she looked up at the blonde who seemed perfectly collected. "This was exactly what you were scared was going to happen." Beca pointed out.

"If you would let me get a word in edgeways then I would have pointed out that Jeff had an excellent idea." She paused dramatically and Beca made a 'carry on' motion with her hands. "We should escape before the police get here."

"How Bree? We're locked in here." Beca asked, looking hopeless and Aubrey had to restrain herself from face-palming.

"If only one of us knew how to pick a lock." Aubrey said sarcastically and shook her head as Beca's face lit up.

"Good idea Bree." Beca retrieved the hair pins she had used earlier from her pocket and set to work.

"It wasn't my idea it was your old principal's idea." Aubrey corrected.

"He's vice principal. Like I said he has a major inferiority complex." Beca chuckled then added, "He has always hated me for some reason."

She looked genuinely puzzled and Aubrey rolled her eyes and again embraced the sarcasm as she said, "Yeah I can't imagine why he might hate you."

"Sarcastic is a good look on you Bree." Beca replied easily and Aubrey could feel her face turning red. The compliments were coming far more easily now the more Beca accepted that she was having more than friendly feelings for Aubrey.

The click of the lock opening halted any further conversation as they silently snuck out of the room. Beca led the way, peeking around each corner but walking and eventually they made it to the main entrance.

"Ready to run Miss Posen?" Beca asked challengingly.

"Why do we have to run?" Aubrey asked, nevertheless she prepared herself to run.

"It's more fun this way. Come on." Beca grabbed Aubrey's hand and took off towards a different fence than the one they had originally climbed over as it was closer.

"Beca slow down, the ground is muddy and slippery over here." Aubrey called out but it was already too late. She lost her footing as Beca practically dragged her along and she fell forward into Beca's back. The brunette hit the ground with an umph and slid a metre with their continued momentum before coming to a stop with Aubrey on her back.

For her part, Beca didn't even notice the pain of having someone fall on her as Aubrey was led on top of her. Not the fun way but she could feel the blonde's breasts pressed into her back and that was enough to temporarily short circuit her brain.

"I'm so sorry Becs." Aubrey apologised as she got off Beca, kneeling in the mud to help the younger woman up. "Uh, these pants are ruined." Aubrey complained looking down at the muddied knees of her light blue jeans.

"Hard to feel sorry for you at the moment Bree." Beca replied and Aubrey had to hold in a laugh. Beca's front was completely covered in mud, so much so that you couldn't even tell what colour her t-shirt was.

"You are a mess." Aubrey stated.

"Kind of your fault Posen." Beca was struck by how true those words were in two ways. Aubrey Posen was truly messing her up but she couldn't help but feel that it was in a very good way.

"OK, let's go before the police get here. I can explain why that was actually your fault later." Aubrey stated and it was her turn to lead Beca by the hand over to the fence, trying her best to ignore the tingling she felt where their skin connected.

Aubrey hopped the fence first at Beca's instance that she would leave mud all over the metal and she didn't want Aubrey to get even dirtier. Aubrey internally swooned but then proceeded to climb the fence with far more finesse than she had managed last time though she landed heavily. Beca followed, leaving a trail of mud as she had anticipated and they ran around the perimeter of the school to her car.

"Oh god no!" Beca said as she froze in front of her car.

"What is it?" Aubrey asked, taking stock of the car and not seeing anything out of place.

"I am not going to dirty my baby. We have to walk back." Beca stated.

"What happens when the police see your car here? It won't matter that we escaped, they will know you were here." Aubrey pointed out logically and Beca groaned. She ran her hand along the bonnet and murmured to the car, "I am so sorry baby."

Aubrey politely pretended not to hear but knew that she would bring up this moment at a later point when Beca wasn't so distraught.

Beca drove quickly, grimacing when pieces of the drying mud would flake off her clothes and onto her car.

"We can clean it when we get back to your house." Aubrey said, trying to comfort the brunette.

"I still can't bear to see her suffer like this." Beca replied.

"I know." Aubrey put a reassuring hand on Beca's shoulder that she quickly dropped when she realised how dirty said shoulder was.

They pulled up in front of Beca's house as it was starting to get dark and Beca was glad to see that Mark wasn't in the garage. She hoped they could sneak into the house without being seen.

"I so need a shower." Beca murmured as they walked into the house through the side door in the garage.

Aubrey didn't reply, instead she struggled to get the thought of a naked Beca out of her head but the thought seemed to be making itself at home.

"I'll say. I could smell you from upstairs." Lucy answered where Aubrey did not.

Beca froze, the look on her face was that of a child who knew they were about to be scolded.

"You're an adult in theory so you're not in trouble, just go take a shower and I'll make you some food." Lucy said and shook her head at the grin that spread across Beca's face.

"We were here all night if anyone asks." Beca told her mother as she ran up the stairs to take a well needed shower.

"Fine. Don't get any mud on my rugs." She shouted after her daughter almost as an afterthought.

"Thank you Lucy." Aubrey said politely.

"It's no problem, believe it or not I'm very used to this."

"I can believe it." Aubrey said, thinking about a teenaged Beca in the height of rebellion, getting into trouble and sneaking back into the house. A soft smile spread across her face that Lucy was pleased to see and the older woman decided that she would use the opportunity to talk to the woman she was pretty sure her daughter was in love with. Whether Beca realised that or not was another question but to Lucy it was inevitable that they would get together and she wanted to know a bit more about the blonde.

"Come and help me make some food for you two." Lucy half ordered, half asked.

Aubrey had been well trained from childhood to accept such requests and followed Beca's mother over to the pantry.

"What would you like Aubrey?" Lucy asked.

"Whatever you're making is fine." Aubrey replied.

"Such good manners. We're going to have to keep you around." Lucy said kindly and Aubrey seemed happy with the words. "How about spaghetti. Beca does need the carbs to refuel after trouble-making and I'm sure you do too."

They started to cook, Aubrey taking direction and doing whatever Lucy instructed.

"So you have a crush on my daughter." Lucy stated out of the blue, causing Aubrey to drop the glass jar of sauce that she had been holding. Luckily Lucy had been prepared for such a reaction and quickly caught it and settled it on the counter.

"What? I don't..." Aubrey made some more panicked huffing noises and Lucy took pity on her.

"I don't think she realises." Lucy pointed out.

When it became clear that Lucy wasn't going to have a negative reaction, Aubrey was able to calm down and add to the conversation.

"Good. I don't want my feelings to ruin our friendship." Aubrey stated, picking up the jar again and fiddling nervously with the lid.

"They won't." Lucy stated confidently and at Aubrey's disbelieving look she added, "The one thing that you have to know about Beca is that she is terrible with dealing with her own emotions and sometimes you have to push her to deal with them but you have to know when to stop pushing."

"What do you mean?" Aubrey asked, her curiosity peaked.

Lucy stopped cooking and turned to face the blonde looking thoughtful. She chose her words carefully. "Beca has taken a few hits in her life and her way of dealing with her emotions is to ignore them. She's good at that but sometimes she needs to be confronted with her feelings even if she doesn't like it. You do have to know when to stop pushing though. Once you have pointed something out to her you have to let her go and wait for her to come back to you."

Aubrey didn't really like the sound of that. It made it seem like Beca would run away from her and she would lose her even if only temporarily but she was grateful to be getting an insight into the workings of the brunette from somebody who really knew her.

"You shouldn't be afraid to go after what you want, that's all I'm trying to say." Lucy clarified, putting the food onto two plates and was about to walk out when Aubrey stopped her with a question.

"How did you know about my feelings?"

Lucy grinned and replied, "I think the real question is how has Beca not figured out how you feel yet."

"Am I that obvious?" Aubrey asked with some worry.

"To everyone but Beca."

Aubrey nodded thoughtfully, taking in Lucy's words and the woman in question slipped out of the room as Beca made her way down the stairs freshly showered.

"Don't take too long to figure things out baby girl." Lucy advised in a quiet voice so that she wouldn't be overheard by Aubrey. Beca's mouth fell open in shock but Lucy didn't give her a chance to respond as she went upstairs, leaving the two girls alone downstairs.

Beca stood in the hallway, staring at the spot where her mother had disappeared as if the woman might come back to give her more answers. She was trying to figure things out but it wasn't easy. She was experiencing completely new feelings and it was scaring her.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Aubrey moving the plates over to the table for them to eat and she stopped in the doorway and just watched the blonde move around. She was so graceful in her movements with just the right amount of determination in every action. Every time she was around Aubrey she couldn't help but feel a sense of calm and happiness wash over her and swallow her whole. It was an amazing feeling that made Beca want to be around Aubrey all the time and she was just starting to learn that it wasn't a feeling that a person typically got around a friend.

"The food is going to get cold." Aubrey's voice broke her out of her thoughts and dragged her further into the kitchen.

"Great, I'm starving."

They sat down to eat in companionable silence until Aubrey said, "Despite the nearly getting arrested part of the evening, I had a lot of fun with you tonight."

The words caused a mushy feeling to descend on Beca and for once she didn't push the feeling away.

"I had fun too. You would be my ideal person to get arrested with." Beca replied, trying to be open with how much she cared for Aubrey.

"I feel like I would be stress vomiting through the whole experience." Aubrey admitted, somewhat reluctantly.

"Still, you're like my favourite person so if I had to be in a cell with someone for a while it would be you."

Aubrey blushed but the pessimistic side of her couldn't help but say, "There's is no way that I could be your favourite person."

"It's true." Beca said it so simply, so matter-of-factly that Aubrey didn't deny it any further. She just basked in the joy of knowing that the woman she was in love with saying that she was her favourite person.

"I'm thinking we should probably head back to Barden tomorrow." Beca said, moving the conversation along but Aubrey didn't mind. She already had Beca's words permanently stored in her memory.

"Yeah, we have missed a days worth of classes already. Well, you have missed even more than that." Aubrey looked horrified at the thought.

"So you can fly back and I'll drive my car back." Beca stated casually, shoving a large forkful of spaghetti into her mouth.

"Wait what? Why am I not driving back with you?" Aubrey asked.

"Its like a 12 hour journey. That's a lot when you could be back in Georgia in like an hour if you took a plane." Beca defended her decision.

"So what! I want to spend time with you." Beca blushed so much at that statement that even the very tips of her ears turned red and she struggled to find words in response.

When the silence from Beca started to become unbearable Aubrey quickly back tracked. "I don't have to come with you if you don't want..."

Beca quickly cut Aubrey off, "No! I want you to come with me. Like I said, there is nobody I'd rather be with."

"Great." Aubrey beamed. "I guess we're going on a road trip."

* * *

 **A/N: Insert excuse here for the delayed posting of this chapter. For real though guys, life has been busy lately but in a good way because my nephew was born last weekend which is awesome. I'm still dedicated to this story and I have everything planned out to the end. I just have to find the time to actually sit down and write.**

 **Next Chapter: Road trip for Mitchsen and the cold shoulder for Chloe.**

 **Let me know what you think...**


	10. The Wide Open Road

Right In Front Of You

Chapter 10: The Wide Open Road

Chapter Rating: T

* * *

"Make sure that you come back and visit again soon. I want to see you at Thanksgiving at the latest." Lucy said in her sternest mother voice as she pulled Beca in for yet another hug. When she pulled away she called out to Aubrey who had just walked out of the house. "The same goes for you sweetie, you have an open invitation for Thanksgiving."

Aubrey looked unsure as to where that invitation had come from but replied politely nonetheless, "Thank you Lucy, I will let you know closer to the time." Lucy nodded her acceptance and pulled Beca in for a final hug.

"OK drive safe baby girl and don't push Sophie too hard."

Beca and Aubrey simultaneously froze and Aubrey looked over at the hugging pair with glee in her eyes.

"Sophie?" She asked, her smile growing impossibly wider.

"Why Mom?" Beca groaned.

"What did I do?" Lucy asked with a frown but both girls were ignoring her.

"Your car's name is Sophie?" Aubrey clarified as she practically skipped over to Beca.

The brunette in question appeared completely unwilling to confirm that information so Mark stepped in from where he was checking the oil at the front of Beca's car.

"Yep, she named it Sophie when she was 16. She named it after her first crush, a senior cheerleader who was straighter than a ruler. Becs thought that if she made a big gesture like naming the car after the girl then she might get some attention." Mark explained.

"Didn't work." Beca mumbled grumpily.

"No, the real Sophie thought it was creepy because she had never actually spoken to Beca before." Lucy added. Aubrey couldn't imagine not being flattered by Beca performing such an action but could understand why a girl wouldn't like it if Beca was a stranger.

"Why didn't you change the name?" Aubrey asked the somewhat unhappy looking Beca.

"That was her name, just because the real Sophie didn't give me the time of day doesn't make that any less true." Beca replied, trying not to seem like a loser with that story.

Aubrey shook her head as she tried to hold back her laughter. "Of course, that makes sense."

"Alright Posen, laugh it up." Beca said and Aubrey let out a laugh.

"I'm sorry, it's just been built up so much in my head that I can't believe that your car has such an ordinary name. I would never have guessed Sophie." Aubrey admitted.

"Well, now you know we have lost one of our car games." Beca pointed out as she grabbed her bag off the ground next to her feet and threw it in the backseat of the car.

"You have car games planned?" Aubrey asked with some disbelief.

"Yeah, music is awesome but I don't think there is going to be 12 hours of songs that we agree on." Beca replied sensibly.

"You have the sandwiches I made you baby girl?" Lucy asked, peeking in to the car to see the answer rather than waiting for Beca to reply.

"Yeah Mom." Beca answered anyway as Mark slammed the front of the car down, signalling that he was done checking the car over.

"Sophie is good to go." Mark claimed, slapping a hand down on the top of the car.

"Thank you very much Mark." Aubrey said politely.

"No problem." Mark replied, clapping a hand down on her shoulder in much the way that he had to the car. Aubrey responded with a warm smile, waved goodbye to Lucy and got into the passenger seat as Beca said her goodbyes. Lucy pulled the younger brunette into a tight hug and breathed a deep sigh as she prepared herself for the departure.

"Mom, oxygen." Beca said, drawing attention to how tight Lucy's grip was.

She loosened her arms but held onto Beca by the shoulders as she said, "It was great to see you baby girl. Don't make me wait too long for the next visit."

"I wouldn't do that to you Mom."

"And make sure that you bring Aubrey back with you as your girlfriend would you." Lucy laughed as Beca started spluttering and Mark came from behind and pulled her into a one armed hug to spare her from having to respond.

"Be good kid."

"No way."

"Good answer."

The small family smiled at each other as Beca and Mark parted and Beca made her way over to her car.

"Thanks for everything guys." Beca called out.

"Be safe!" Lucy called back in response and Beca nodded but otherwise waved her off as she got into the car.

They drove off, Beca automatically plugging in her ipod.

"Are you ready for the audio perfection that is my road trip playlist?" Beca asked, her finger hovering over the little play button, not pressing it yet to build up the tension.

"What if I said no?" Aubrey challenged folding her arms.

"Well then we will still listen to it but you will be completely blown away and your head might explode." Beca replied playfully. "I have to warn you though...there is no ace of base on here."

Aubrey fake gasped. "I don't think I can go 12 hours without listening to their musical genius."

"I knew it. Your head is going to explode."

"You are the one that is going to have to clean the inside of Sophie." Aubrey warned and Beca shrugged and finally pressed the play button. An ace of base song immediately filled the air and Aubrey looked questioningly at Beca.

"I edited the playlist a little when you said you wanted to come with me. I'm not a monster, I can compromise." Beca defended purposefully not looking at Aubrey as she stared resolutely at the road.

"Thank you, that was very thoughtful." Aubrey said, laying a hand on Beca's leg and squeezing it in gratitude. Beca gulped and nodded but otherwise didn't respond and Aubrey boldly left her hand where it was. Beca didn't say anything and so Aubrey smiled out the side window.

They carried on listening to the playlist which alternated between songs that Aubrey would like and songs that Beca would like for another hour before Beca suddenly spoke up.

"Hey, I just remembered something." Aubrey gestured for her to continue. "You never told me your most embarrassing story yesterday."

Dread swept through Aubrey as in her head she rushed through all the ways she might get out of telling her story.

"You can't get out of this Bree."

She had a brain wave and she figured that she could just lie.

"You can't lie either."

"Can you read my mind?" Aubrey asked in frustration that Beca was not letting her get out of telling the story.

"If I could I wouldn't have to ask you to tell me the story." Beca pointed out.

"Fine, I'll tell you but you have to tell me yours first." Aubrey demanded, thinking that if Beca made herself vulnerable first that it would be easier for her to do it.

"You promise that you'll tell me your story afterwards?" Beca asked, glancing over at the blonde.

"I promise." Beca seemed happy enough to take her at her word.

"So I told you yesterday that my most embarrassing story went on my permanent record." Beca started, taking a deep breathe and continuing when Aubrey nodded. "Well when I was a sophomore I accepted a dare to steal the mascot of a rival school just before some big game. I was trying to confirm my rep as a badass and so I agreed thinking I was just going to be stealing a costume."

"Turns out that their mascot was an actual goat that they kept on campus but by the time I realised that it was kind of too late and so I had to carry on with the plan. The next day I bring the goat to school and try to hand it off to the jocks but they refuse to take it and I'm stuck with a stolen goat in the middle of a high school."

"What did you do?" Aubrey asked, chuckling into the palm of her hand.

Beca rolled her eyes at Aubrey's poorly disguised laughter and replied, "I had to hide it in the school so I took it to a janitor's closet and locked it in. When I came back at lunch to see how it was doing, I opened the door and..."

"And?" Aubrey asked, when Beca's dramatic pause went on a little too long for her liking.

"And the goat must have eaten something that was bad for it in that closet because I swear to you there was three inches of goat shit that flooded out of the door when I opened it. To make it worse the goat ran as soon as I opened the door and it was still...relieving itself. So I follow the trail and end up slipping and getting goat turds all down my back just as Jeff comes on the scene, stops the goat and looks down at me."

"No wonder you hate him." Aubrey stated as she laughed at the mental picture that Beca had created.

"It's one of the reasons." Beca admitted then added, "Half of the school came to see him parade me through the halls covered in shit."

"Beca..." Aubrey wasn't sure what to say but Beca's story was starting to seem more scarring than embarrassing and she wanted to comfort the brunette.

"No it's OK Aubrey, I got him back for it and stealing the document from my file would have just been the cherry on top."

"What did you do to get back at him?" Aubrey asked.

"I covered his office in goat shit." Aubrey laughed harder at that than she had at the story and Beca had a pleased grin on her face.

"Thank you for sharing that story with me. I promise I won't tell anyone else." Aubrey swore.

"Now it's your turn Bree. Make with the story." Beca demanded.

"My story isn't anywhere near as interesting or convoluted as yours." Aubrey warned.

"I still want to know and a deals a deal."

Aubrey sighed, resigning herself to the fact that she would have to tell her story.

"So one day when I was in Junior year of high school I was wearing a sweater and t-shirt combination. It was a hot day so I took the sweater off and it got caught on the necklace I was wearing. So I'm sat in the middle of class with my sweater around my head and both hands in the air."

"That's not so bad." Beca stated but Aubrey shook her head.

"Oh no, it gets worse than that because it was right around that moment that I felt a breeze on my chest and realised that my shirt had been pulled up with my sweater and I was flashing the whole class." Aubrey grimaced and added, "The whole class went silent and some assholes took pictures."

Beca reached across to lay a consoling hand on top of Aubrey's, squeezing it once and then putting her hand back on the wheel. "How did you manage to free yourself?" Beca asked.

"The teacher had to help me out but she pulled a little too hard and it hurt so I made a pained noise that people heard as a moan. It didn't help that she was pulling on the bottom of my sweater so she was grazing my boob and it sounded like I was moaning at that."

Beca bit her lip to stop from smiling at the turn in the story.

"For the rest of the year I was known as the girl who had a crush on our 50 year old English teacher." Aubrey finished the story with a tone that suggested she had long since accepted the inevitable embarrassment that came with a story like that but she glanced nervously at Beca regardless to see her reaction.

"You made it to second base with a teacher in the middle of a class?" Beca asked with a chuckle and Aubrey let out a relieved breath.

Suddenly the sound of the song, 'Titanium' filled up the small space of the car and Aubrey was grateful for the distraction. Beca's phone was led between them face up and Chloe's smiling face filled up the screen, signalling that the redhead was calling Beca.

"Do you want me to...?" Aubrey gestured to the phone, not sure if she was offering to answer the phone for Beca or hit ignore.

"No, just let it ring." Beca said glancing frequently down at the lit up screen.

They were silent, the song filling the suddenly heavy air until eventually it stopped and they both breathed a sigh of relief. Chloe didn't give up so easily however and a chime sounded as a text message lit up Beca's phone. Aubrey purposefully didn't look at the preview screen on the phone, trying to respect both of her best friends' privacy and Beca made no move to look at the text.

"I'm hungry." Beca declared out of the blue, already pulling off the main road that they were on where there was a sign for a roadside diner.

Aubrey decided to let the obvious change of focus happen and added, "I'm starving too. This place better be clean."

"I guess we'll find out." Beca pulled into the small parking lot at the front of the diner and led the way in. They seated themselves and glanced through the menu.

"Well I don't know if it's good pie but they certainly have a lot of different pie." Beca stated as she flipped straight to the dessert section.

"You will not eat dessert before your meal." Aubrey commanded with confidence.

"What will you do if I order a slice right now?" Beca asked challengingly with a cocky smirk.

Aubrey was tempted to say something flirty. The words were on the tip of her tongue when again, Beca's phone lit up and the song 'Titanium' had half of the customers looking in their direction.

"You can do what you want Beca. You're an adult." Aubrey stated stiffly, their bubble broken as the blonde suddenly remembered how heartbroken Beca was over Chloe and how until Beca was able to move on, they would never be able to be anything more than friends.

Beca's eyebrows furrowed as she alternated between looking at Aubrey and looking at her phone. Eventually she pressed the ignore button and set the now silent phone down on the table.

"You need to talk to her eventually Beca." Aubrey said, half not wanting to comment at all.

"I just can't right now...everything is still too fresh." Beca replied, fidgeting in her seat as the conversation was making her uncomfortable. She made a conscious effort to relax and was able to stop moving.

"Because you still have feelings for her." It was the sad, dejected way that Aubrey said the words, like she were certain that they were true that had Beca willing to open up to explain her feelings to the blonde across the table.

"Kind of." Beca started trying to vocalise what she was feeling but was struggling a little.

"What do you mean?" Aubrey asked. There was a spark of hope in her eyes that Beca couldn't ignore but chose not to analyse in favour of speaking.

"It's not the same as it was before." Beca huffed, frustrated with her own inability to communicate but then a soft hand stretched across the table and landed on her own. It grounded her, comforted her and gave her clarity and she marvelled at how simple contact could do so much.

"Before Chloe found out how I felt, my feelings for her were full of hope and possibility but then she told me that we could never be together. She told me that I would never stand a chance and that hurt. Now every time I think of her or see her face I'm reminded of that pain. All my feelings for her are tinged with that pain and they just aren't the same anymore." Beca explained, pleased with how coherent she thought she was being.

"So do you love her anymore?" Aubrey asked, unsure if she really wanted to know the answer.

Beca was thoughtful for a moment before she responded, "I don't think I ever loved her. I had a crush on her, I cared for her a lot and I still do but I don't think I was ever in love with her." The more Beca thought about it the more she realised the truth behind the words. She cared for Chloe a lot and that was why it hurt so much that Chloe dismissed her but she would be far more devastated had she been in love.

Aubrey was relieved to hear those words, she just hoped that Beca really meant them. She was of course sad that Beca was hurt but she had hope that Beca would move on and look in her direction.

"What can I get you two?" An overly enthusiastic waiter took their order and left.

Just before he returned, Beca leaned over to Aubrey and whispered, "Play along."

"Here are your meals." The man said as he put their plates down.

"Could you tell me do you do any gimmicks for when it's someone's birthday?" Beca asked.

"And whose birthday might it be?" The man asked, with a big smile.

"Mine." Beca replied with a matching sickly sweet smile.

"Well then you get a dessert for free!" The man signalled to a woman behind the counter who rolled her eyes and Beca's fake smile suddenly fell when she realised what was about to happen.

"Oh no." She murmured low enough for Aubrey to hear as the waiter took a few steps back and was joined by some of the other workers.

"What's wrong?" Aubrey asked, still not realising what was about to happen.

"They're going to..." Beca was cut off as the waiter that had served them led the rest of the little ensemble in an off key rendition of the happy birthday song. Everyone in the diner turned to look at them and Beca sunk lower in her chair as if that would help her to escape the stares.

When they were done singing, a disinterested worker stood at the back of the group blew a small party horn and half of the customers clapped politely.

Another worker brought a slice of pie and put it on the table and everyone dispersed quickly much to Beca's relief.

"So let me get this straight." Aubrey said with a smile threatening to break through onto her straight face. "You lied and said it was your birthday to get a free slice of pie and then got embarrassed when they sang happy birthday to you?"

Beca grumbled, not happy with how Aubrey was teasing her.

"You don't get this kind of entertainment on a plane."

* * *

Beca felt a profound sense of disappointment when she finally pulled up in front of Aubrey's apartment. At the start of the trip she had been sure that she would get annoyed and frustrated being in such close contact with another person for 12 hours even if it was Aubrey. That hadn't happened. She had loved every moment of their time together and was sad that Aubrey was going to leave, even if she would see her the next day in rehearsal.

Aubrey had been feeling the same way and she lingered in the passenger seat as Beca turned off the engine.

"I'm glad I chose to drive home with you rather than flying home." Aubrey stated.

"I'm glad too. You can be pretty fun Posen."

"I'm not sure I like the tone of surprise but I'll take the compliment."

They lapsed into silence as Beca waged an internal war over whether or not she was going to say what she wanted to say before Aubrey left. Aubrey watched the battle play out on the brunette's face until she turned to Aubrey and said, "Thanks for coming after me, thanks for...for caring about me enough to do that."

"You don't have to thank me for it. I would follow you anywhere if I thought you needed me." Aubrey wondered if she had gone too far but Beca's next words settled that worry.

"I'll always need you Aubrey."

Aubrey was stunned at the words and she felt her heart expand at the sincerity with which Beca said them. "I need you too." She whispered back.

The air between them turned heavy with the emotions that both girls were getting tired of hiding as their faces started to inch closer together. Aubrey could hardly believe what was happening and Beca was trying her best not to think. Instead she looked at Aubrey's lips, something she hadn't properly done before and wondered if she should take the plunge.

A movement behind Aubrey suddenly caught her eye and Beca looked out of the passenger side window to see Chloe walking down the front steps of the building.

Beca immediately pulled back, stiffening up and purposefully not looking over at either Aubrey or Chloe.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Beca said, gripping the steering wheel in a death grip with both hands.

Aubrey gave her a confused and hurt look, unsure of how they had gone from saying sweet things to each other and looking like they might kiss to Beca pulling away. A tap on her window clarified what had happened when she turned to see her best friend only a few inches away from them.

Chloe signalled for Aubrey to wind down the window which the blonde did reluctantly.

"Hey Beca, I'm glad you're OK." Chloe said kindly.

Beca nodded, still staring steadfastly out of the front of the car.

"Well we better go so that you can get home. It's been a long day." Aubrey asserted as she got out of the car, making Chloe take a few steps back.

"Bree." Chloe murmured Aubrey's name with annoyance, sending the blonde a look saying that she wanted to talk to Beca. Aubrey was only concerned with Beca's wellbeing at that moment however and wanted to give the brunette an out. She realised that Beca and Chloe would have to talk eventually but not right then and not when Beca was physically and emotionally exhausted.

Aubrey grabbed her stuff off the back seat and closed all the doors so that Beca could drive off but before she could Chloe called out, "Beca wait!" and surprisingly Beca did as she was asked.

"I feel like we still aren't in a good place and I don't want to lose you over this." Chloe got straight to the point realising that Beca wouldn't hang around long enough for her to beat around the bush.

"We aren't in a good place Chloe." Beca said the words with very little emotion in her voice despite the feelings heaving up inside her.

The frown that the redhead was sporting because of her words had Beca frowning too. She didn't like that Chloe could still effect her in that way and so instead of facing her feelings she ran away.

"Night Bree." Beca called out, letting Aubrey know that she wasn't mad at her she just couldn't stay there any longer.

"Goodnight Becs." Aubrey replied with a soft smile that Beca didn't see.

"Beca can we just talk about this please?" Chloe asked a little desperately as Beca turned the car back on.

"No." Blunt and straight to the point.

Chloe's posture turned defeated as Beca drove away, not once looking back.

* * *

 **A/N: Mitchsen are progressing but they can't really move forward until Beca and Chloe talk.**

 **Next chapter: The Bechloe talk courtesy of some Bella scheming.**

 **Let me know what you think...**


	11. Emotional Turbulence

Right In Front Of You

Chapter 11: Emotional Turbulence

Chapter Rating: T

* * *

 **A/N: Warning, brief mention of a sexual crime in this chapter.**

* * *

Things were starting to become unbearable during Bellas practice.

Usually it was Aubrey making them work until they collapsed that made practice so difficult but this time Aubrey was just as frustrated as the rest of the girls.

This time it was Beca and Chloe making things awkward.

Nobody was sure what to do.

Beca for her part wasn't doing anything that was overly disruptive. She was ignoring Chloe and was more focused on singing than she ever had been before. The problem was how much it seemed to upset Chloe. The redhead was more distracted than she had ever been before and kept looking at Beca forlornly.

Occasionally she would make an effort to try to speak to Beca or would try to touch her in a fake effort to correct a dance move but the brunette would shrug her off figuratively and literally.

The Bellas were fast getting exasperated and Amy was unable to refrain from voicing her opinion. Loudly.

"Something in here stinks worse than my outhouse." She shouted as Beca once again moved away from Chloe when she started to talk to her.

All eyes went to Amy and then automatically over to Beca and Chloe. Nobody needed to be told what the problem was. They all knew. Now they were just waiting for the inevitable verbal smack down that was sure to occur.

Except nothing happened.

Beca pretended that she had no clue as to what was going on and Chloe just looked fed up but neither of them were willing to talk in front of the group of girls. When only silence met Amy's outburst for a few long moments, Aubrey decided to step back in.

"Let's all just focus on practicing. We are a long way away from being competition ready." Aubrey ordered with a brief glance spared towards the fighting duo.

"But Captain..." Amy started but was cut off.

"It is none of your concern." Aubrey stated firmly but in a quiet voice so that only Amy could hear her.

Amy saluted and went back to her position in the group but her mind was far away from any dance moves. She glanced at Beca who was looking distinctly uncomfortable and caught Stacie's eye who was stood between her and Beca.

Stacie had the same look in her eye as Amy did. This was their concern when the group was basically falling apart because of Beca and Chloe's issues. If Aubrey wasn't willing to step in then they would.

They were going to make sure that Beca and Chloe sorted their shit out.

And soon.

* * *

"I didn't think it was possible but you are actually more grumpy than usual." Jesse stated.

He and Beca had been working a shift at the radio station for half an hour and she had said only four words to him in that time. Those words were, "Shut the fuck up!" They had been repeated multiple times.

Jesse wasn't the kind of person to give up so easily however and the aggressive instructions from Beca didn't dismay him. He was sure that he was the guy who would be able to get through her prickly exterior.

"What happened?" He asked, trying to infuse as much care as he could into his voice.

When he received nothing but stony silence in return he tried a different approach.

"OK, I'm just going to have to try to guess what's wrong until you tell me."

Jesse stroked his chin with mock thoughtfulness and then asked, "Did you try out for the next season of American idol and get booed off the stage?"

Jesse laughed at his own joke but Beca continued to ignore him.

"Did you miss out on Katy Perry concert tickets?"

He got two raised eyebrows and eye contact for that comment. He decided that his approach was definitely working so he carried on.

"You decided to get a tattoo and instead of something badass and mysterious the guy accidently gave you a tramp stamp?" Beca let out a huff that she tried to pass off as annoyance but Jesse could see the smile and could tell that it was a poorly concealed laugh.

"Jackpot. That tattoo thing was right!" He exclaimed with fake delight.

"Shut up loser." Beca said but the bite was gone from her tone.

"Well, unless you correct me then I'm going to keep believing that you have the words 'free ride' tattooed over your ass." Jesse said with a shrug, turning around a stacking another CD as if he had just accepted that he was going to have to live with only knowing his story.

"I got shot down." Beca mumbled, not facing Jesse as she said it. Jesse could hardly believing that she had actually told him and tried not to blow the opportunity with his excitement.

"That sucks." He said coolly.

"Yeah. It extra sucks because I'm not sure if I can class it as getting shot down if she turned me down before I even got a chance to ask."

Jesse froze momentarily as the pronouns Beca had used sank in. Beca had been turned down by a girl. It took him a few seconds longer than he was proud of to return to his regularly scheduled programming and he asked, "Anyone I know?"

Beca looked thoughtful for a few moments, putting the CD she was holding down and then said, "It was Chloe."

That made a weird kind of sense to Jesse though he couldn't imagine Chloe turning down Beca. The senior had seemed kind of into his friend since the start of the year.

"I can't imagine Chloe being that mean." Jesse stated, more to himself than to Beca.

"She wasn't exactly mean she just said I didn't stand a chance...that she wasn't into relationships."

"That's college girl talk meaning that she just wants to be able to sleep around." Jesse replied thinking he was imparting some great wisdom.

"I don't know. I don't think that's the reason." Beca leaned back against the shelves as she considered for the first time what Chloe's reasons might be for not wanting a relationship. Her thoughts were interrupted by Jesse.

"Well, as your best friend..."

"You're not my best friend." Beca inserted in a very matter of fact tone of voice.

"As your best friend." Jesse repeated firmly. "It is my job to help you get over her and I know the perfect way to do that." His grin was unnerving but Beca felt compelled to ask.

"What way would that be?" She was almost scared of the answer with the way that Jesse's face lit up.

"Karaoke."

"Fuck. No." Firm and absolute, Beca's tone left no room for arguments as she busied herself with her work once again. Jesse didn't let the clear dismissal bother him as he tried again.

"As an acapella enthusiast and amateur DJ you know better than anyone the power of a good song."

"That was the lamest thing you have ever said."

"Fine." Jesse huffed and prepared himself to play his trump card. "They will be serving alcohol at the bar and I'll buy all of your drinks."

Now that, Beca could get behind.

* * *

"You didn't tell me it was a country and western themed karaoke bar." Beca grumbled as she and Jesse walked into the bar the following night.

"I didn't think that was important." Jesse shrugged. "You're wearing jeans and plaid. All you need is a cowboy hat and you'll fit right in."

"You didn't?" Beca started as she realised what was in the bag Jesse had been carrying with him.

"I did." Jesse replied happily as he whipped two cowboy hats from his bag with a flourish. He dropped the slightly smaller one down onto Beca's head and then placed his own on with more care.

"Is this why you're wearing that stupid shirt?" Beca asked with a sour expression as she took in the scene before them.

Jesse frowned, smoothing down his 'cowboy shirt' and asked, "Is it really that bad?" Beca sighed knowing that the man was serious. Even though there was a floral print along the top of his denim shirt, Beca knew she would have to lie.

"It looks good." Beca reassured and relaxed when Jesse's dopey grin was firmly back on his face.

"Thanks. We both look good and we are going to kill tonight." Jesse claimed as he threw an arm around Beca's shoulder. The brunette resisted the urge to shrug his arm off and instead pointed towards the bar.

"You're paying tonight Jess and I just got real thirsty."

"Well then let me buy you a drink Miss Mitchell." Jesse replied, indicating for her to lead the way.

"It'll be more than just one drink." Beca warned but Jesse didn't take it seriously. She was tiny. How much could it really take to get her drunk?

A lot, was the answer.

Jesse was sweating. Not just because it was hot in the bar but because Beca had just finished off her sixth rum and coke and was barely looking tipsy. This was going to cost him a lot more than anticipated.

"Are you drunk?" Jesse asked hopefully, thinking that perhaps she could just hide her intoxication well.

"I'm buzzed." Beca called back, having to speak over the sound of a group of girls drunkenly wailing a Carrie Underwood song on the stage.

"How about you go up next?" Jesse prompted. He really needed to get her away from the bar and away from his ever growing bar tab.

"I'm not singing a country song." Beca snorted as if the mere idea of it was laughable and to her it was.

"You don't have to sing country. They're not going to boo you off the stage no matter what you sing." Jesse seemed to have faith in what he said but Beca was still unsure.

"I don't even know what I would sing."

"There has to be a song that's been going around in your head these past few days when you think about what has been going on with Chloe." Jesse raised his eyebrows and nodded his head excitedly when it seemed like Beca had thought of a song.

"There is one song. It only really describes my feelings for the past day or so but... yeah I guess it would be good to sing it." Beca became more sure of her decision the more she spoke. She wasn't good at talking about her emotions with people but maybe she could sing her emotions at a group of random strangers. Just the thought of it felt cathartic.

"Another rum and coke." Beca ordered and the bartender delivered it as Jesse winced, thinking of his wallet once more. Beca downed the drink in almost no time and stood up. She wobbled slightly, the only indication of her lack of sobriety and then clapped Jesse on the shoulder.

"I'm going to sing."

"Go Beca!" Jesse called at her retreating back as she made her way over to the guy managing the sound system and told him what she wanted to sing. Thankfully they had the song and after a guy with a huge bushy moustache had his turn, Beca went up on stage.

Beca was not one to get stage fright but with the song being as emotionally relevant as it was she was feeling a little more exposed than usual. It helped that nobody in the bar apart from Jesse seemed to be paying any attention to her.

 _White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight_  
 _Clench of jaw, I've got another headache again tonight_

Even from across the bar she could see Jesse's face light up as he recognised the song and let out a whoop of support.

 _Eyes on fire, eyes on fire and they burn from all the tears_  
 _I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you_

 _Tie a knot in the rope, trying to hold, trying to hold_  
 _But there's nothing to grab so I let go._

When she had heard this song on the radio the previous morning, Beca had been struck by how the lyrics related to her and Chloe and so it had been playing on a loop in her head since then. She had been trying to hold onto Chloe when Chloe herself hadn't even wanted that. There had been nothing of their non-starter relationship to hold onto and so she had to let go.

 _I think I've finally had enough_  
 _I think I maybe think too much_  
 _I think this might be it for us_  
 _Blow me one last kiss_

Some people in the crowd started to pay attention to her now that her vocal skills were shining through on the chorus and Beca felt the alcohol and the spotlight build her confidence as she let out all of her pent up emotions through the words of the song.

 _I think that life's too short for this, want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss._

She was too young to be this hung up on someone that didn't want her back and she was done pining for Chloe. She was sick of feeling emotionally used up and she was fed up of being angry at Chloe. She just wanted to go back to the way things were even though that was impossible.

As she belted the last few lines of the song she felt the last remaining vestiges of her anger and sadness draining away. She was done chasing after Chloe Beale. Now she just needed to tell Chloe that.

* * *

When Jesse led a wasted Beca back into Baker Hall she noticed two things but at different times.

First she noticed, as soon as they had walked through the main door, that they were in fact not at Chloe and Aubrey's apartment. She voiced her displeasure at that fact immediately.

"Jesse, what the fuck man." Beca slurred. "I need to see Chloe, I need to talk to Chloe and tell her..." Beca had temporarily forgotten what exactly she had wanted to tell Chloe but she figured she would remember by the time they made it half way across campus.

"You are not talking to Chloe when you are this drunk." Jesse stated as he half dragged Beca into the elevator. Manoeuvring a drunk Beca up the stairs was not something he planned on doing.

"But I feel so good right now Jess, I need to talk to her while I feel good and confident." Beca turned pleading eyes on her friend but they were powerless to the intoxicated Treblemaker. He just wanted to drop Beca off and go home.

The second thing that Beca noticed happened when they got to the third floor where Beca's room was. Beca was the first of the two of them to notice a frantic Aubrey Posen pacing outside of her door, staring at her phone.

"Bree!" Beca shouted and threw herself into the blonde's arms. Fast reflexes allowed Aubrey to catch the Freshman before she face planted but her relief at seeing Beca was clouded by the obvious smell of alcohol coming from the underage girl.

"Where have you been Beca?" Aubrey asked as she held onto the brunette who seemed reluctant to end the hug.

"Drinking with Jesse." Beca stated simply and Aubrey's attention shot to the boy who was trying to sneak off down the hall now that he was no longer needed.

"Back here now Swanson." Aubrey barked and Jesse cringed as he did what he was told.

"Hey Aubrey, how are you?" Jesse tried to be pleasant but it didn't look like it was working.

Aubrey raised a single eyebrow and asked, "You took her out and got her this drunk then you were going to run off?"

"No!" Jesse said indignantly. "I was going to get her inside her room but when I saw that you were here I figured you could handle it."

"How kind of you." Aubrey said sarcastically.

"You're not angry at me and you can't yell at Beca until she's sober so chill for now Posen." Jesse didn't wait around to see the volcano that was about to explode in response to his words and he didn't dare to wait for the elevator. He was half running down the stairs before Aubrey even drew breath for what would have undoubtedly been a slaying retort.

She deflated when she realised that he was right and she really didn't have anyone to yell at. She needed to express how worried she had been but with Beca nuzzling into her neck her desire to yell was ebbing away. She was also getting poked in the side of the neck by the hat that Beca was wearing.

Aubrey pulled back from the hug to get a proper look at the smaller woman and gulped at what she saw. Beca was dressed as a sexy cowgirl. Or she was dressed as a cowgirl and Aubrey thought it was incredibly sexy.

Beca could see that Aubrey was looking at her outfit but missed the lustful stare. "What do you think? Do you like it?" Beca tipped the brim of her hat and gave her best attempt at a smouldering stare. In her drunken state it was only half as effective as it could have been but for Aubrey it was fully effective. She felt herself heating up as Beca smirked and strutted towards her.

"Earth to Bree. I asked if you liked my outfit?" Beca was still slurring her words but less so around Aubrey as she desperately tried to maintain her cool.

"You look good." Aubrey husked out as she used all of her self control not to reach out and touch.

"Thanks. You look good too. You always look good." Beca replied and Aubrey warmed at the compliment. She really hoped that Beca was an honest drunk but there was no way of knowing so she just took the kind words at face value.

"Let's get inside. Where are your keys?" Aubrey asked and Beca simply shrugged in response.

"Are they in your pockets?" Beca shrugged again and Aubrey was getting frustrated in more ways than one.

"Look in your pockets Beca." Aubrey ordered in her sternest voice, hoping that the tone would break through Beca's drunken haze.

When Beca didn't move, Aubrey sighed and moved towards Beca. "I'm going to look in your pockets." Aubrey warned as she patted down the front of the brunette's jeans. She rolled her eyes in exasperation. This was not the kind of situation Aubrey had envisioned when she had thought about getting physically closer to Beca.

Aubrey felt a bulge in the left pocket of Beca's jeans and reached in to fish out the keys.

"That's not my keys, I'm just happy to see you." Beca laughed at her own joke and Aubrey rolled her eyes and she successfully extracted the keys.

Once they were inside Beca immediately kicked off her shoes and flopped onto her bed. Aubrey breathed a sigh of relief as Beca's eyes drifted closed and she was fairly sure she wouldn't have to deal with anymore of the brunette's craziness that night. She was wrong.

Beca suddenly jumped up from the bed and looked around in a panic.

"What's wrong?" Aubrey asked.

"I lost my hat." Beca informed her as she started to search the room for the supposedly missing accessory. Aubrey looked at the hat, still safely lodged on Beca's head and wondered how long she should wait to tell Beca where her hat was.

"Why aren't you helping me look?" Beca asked, somewhat disgruntled with how unhelpful her friend was being.

"Because I've already found it." Beca whipped around to face her but Aubrey was determined to milk the moment for all it was worth.

"Well, where is it?" Beca asked impatiently. "Jesse is going to kill me if I lose the hat."

"It's on your head." Aubrey finally informed her with a chuckle.

Beca reached up and took the hat off her head with a pleased smile that it was not in fact lost and placed it on Aubrey's head.

"I'll leave it there for safekeeping." Beca said and then continued to stare for a few more seconds. "You look hot."

Aubrey's mouth dropped open at the blatant compliment but Beca didn't give her a chance to respond as she climbed into bed with her back facing the blonde.

"Come spoon me." Beca ordered, tapping the bed behind her.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Aubrey's limits were being severely tested by this version of Beca. Drunk and affectionate and clearly attracted to her. She wasn't sure that she could resist the request even with her usually iron clad self-control.

"If you don't get in this bed right now, I'm going to call Jesse to come back and do it." Beca warned and Aubrey felt something inside her twist at Beca being in such an intimate position with the boy. The feeling was enough to spur her over to the bed, taking the hat off as she went and lying down behind Beca. She closed her eyes, savouring the feeling as she draped an arm over the smaller woman and settled down.

Clearly Beca wasn't pleased with the position and pulled on the arm thrown over her until Aubrey was pressed against her back. Aubrey shuddered at the feel of Beca pressed against her body and tightened her arm around the smaller woman.

"I like it when we're close like this." Beca admitted sleepily, her eyes closed.

Aubrey knew that on some level what she was about to do was wrong. Beca seemed to be an honest drunk and she knew that she shouldn't take advantage of that but there were so many things she needed to know.

"Why do you like it?" Aubrey murmured.

"Because I feel safe with you."

Aubrey's heart swelled and she kept prodding.

"How do you feel about me?" She was almost scared to hear the answer.

"I love you." Beca replied slowly and drowsily.

Aubrey stiffened as she tried to process the words and what they might mean. She eventually needed to ask, "Do you love me as a friend or maybe...as something more?"

Beca didn't respond and Aubrey thought about asking again before a quiet snore was emitted from the now sleeping brunette. Aubrey let her head fall down onto the pillow in disappointment.

She shouldn't have kept asking Beca questions because now she was stuck not knowing if Beca loved her in the way that she loved Beca.

Aubrey spent the rest of the night wide awake, holding Beca and stuck in her own personal purgatory.

* * *

Aubrey was gone before Beca woke up the next morning but the brunette woke up to a bottle of warm water on her night stand, a couple of painkillers and a note explaining that Aubrey had an early class. Beca hadn't even been able to remember seeing Aubrey the night before but simply shrugged and downed the pills with a few gulps of water.

She went back to sleep for a few hours then had a shower and was feeling almost completely back to normal in time for their Bellas rehearsal that afternoon.

Little did she know that she was not walking towards a rehearsal but towards a trap.

When she entered the Bellas rehearsal space, the lights were off and nobody was inside. Confused and worried Beca turned on the lights wondering where everyone was. She was only five minutes late and they wouldn't have relocated without telling her.

Suddenly she heard a scuffle start behind her. The door to the rehearsal space opened and Chloe was pushed inside before the door was slammed shut and locked, leaving the two of them alone together.

"What the hell guys?" Chloe shouted at the closed door.

"You two need to talk out whatever your problem is. We can't work as a team until you do." Stacie shouted back through the door.

"Later bitches." Amy shouted and slammed a hand against the door as they left, causing the two remaining Bellas to jump at the noise.

Chloe stayed facing the door, not really wanting to have the conversation when she was unprepared for it. The girls had just grabbed her and although she had wanted this opportunity for a while now she didn't feel ready. She didn't know how to start.

Beca was internally freaking out. She was so done with talking about her feelings and feeling like a loser while Chloe once again explained how she would never want her. Unfortunately they were trapped in there and the other girls probably wouldn't let them out until they had resolved their issues. It was looking like she didn't have a choice about whether or not she wanted to talk.

Chloe turned around, still not knowing what to say but thinking that she could start simple. "Hi."

"Hi." Beca replied, hoping that Chloe would lead the way in the conversation. Chloe was always better with emotions than she was.

"I guess we should talk." Beca nodded and Chloe gestured to the bleachers. "Should we sit down?"

"Sure." Beca replied and took a seat. Chloe made sure to leave room between them as she sat to make sure that Beca didn't feel crowded. The whole ordeal would go a lot smoother if Beca didn't raise her emotional walls.

"I want us to be friends." Chloe said, she felt it was a solid opener even if Beca wasn't currently looking at her. "Do you think that there is anyway that we can be?"

Beca stared at her converse clad feet, wriggling her toes a little as she thought. "I want us to be friends. I want us to be able to forget about this whole thing."

Chloe wasn't so sure about that approach and voiced her concern. "I don't think it's a good idea to just sweep all of this under the rug. We actually need to talk about this."

"Why?" Beca finally looked up and her blue eyes were burning with frustration. "Why does this have to permeate every single fucking aspect of my life. I had a crush on you, you didn't feel the same way, I'm so fucking over talking about it." Beca's shoulders dropped when she had finished speaking, like a load had been lifted and she almost smiled.

"OK, so maybe we don't need to talk about that but we have to do something because rehearsals are unbearable with you ignoring me." Beca could admit at least that Chloe was right about that. "What do you need from me so that we can be friends?"

Chloe was offering a lot more than Beca had any right to expect and the brunette realised that. She made sure that she thought about the question and answered honestly rather just suggesting things out of spite.

"I guess...I need to know why you wouldn't give me a chance. I need to know why you don't do relationships."

Chloe gulped down her fear and tried to fight a long ingrained reaction of running whenever this topic was brought up. She supposed that if she and Beca were ever going to be friends then Beca would have to find out about this eventually. It didn't mean that Chloe was going to enjoy the experience.

"That is a lot to ask Beca." Chloe informed the freshman.

"I'm sorry if it's too much." Beca seemed sincere and Chloe appreciated that.

"It is a little but I'm going to tell you anyway." Chloe said, determination setting her shoulders and expression.

But she didn't know where to start. She had never had to tell this story before. Her parents and Aubrey had been there when it had happened and she had never told anyone else.

"The story starts in my Junior year of high school. I was 17 and had just started dating my first serious boyfriend." Chloe started. She seemed distinctly uncomfortable and Beca was already cringing at where she saw this story going.

"He was sweet, I trusted him...I loved him." Chloe started to look lost as she spoke, almost as if the words were coming out without volition and her mind had literally been taken back to five years previous.

"I lost my virginity to him and it was nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing mind blowing but he made it special. After that we had sex fairly regularly and again there was nothing in me that was suspicious of anything he did." Chloe scoffed at herself. "I was so stupid."

"What happened?" Beca pushed when a few long moments had passed and Chloe had stayed silent.

"It was some random person in my class who first found it. A whole library of online videos. Every single time we had sex he had recorded it and sold it to a porn site."

Beca was appalled. She couldn't imagine anyone doing something so horrible to someone as sweet and amazing as Chloe. She saw tears rolling down the redhead's cheeks but Chloe just brushed them away haphazardly and carried on speaking.

"The whole school ended up seeing those videos and I got a reputation as a slut even though I had only ever slept with one person."

"Chloe, what he did is illegal. Did you report him to the police?" Beca asked gently.

"Yeah, I told my parents and they reported it. He was arrested and charged and he got out of jail about a year ago but none of that mattered."

"Why not?" Beca asked, a little shocked at Chloe's attitude. Knowing the guy had paid for what he had done made Beca feel a lot better.

"Because the damage was already done. Thousands of people had seen me...like that, maybe more. I lost all faith in relationships, in putting my trust in anyone but my family and Aubrey. I won't ever be exposed like that again." Chloe said with determination, a strength in her eyes that Beca had never seen before but instantly admired.

"I'm sorry that my rejection hurt you Beca but like I said before, I'm not sorry that I did it. I won't let myself get hurt again and I could never take the chance that you would hurt me. A one night stand, that night in the club was all I ever could have given you."

Beca was feeling a little overloaded. The story Chloe had just told her had filled in a lot of pieces for Beca, explained things about Chloe that had been a mystery before and she was struggling to process it all and be sensitive.

"I'm really sorry that happened to you Chloe. I swear that if I ever see that guy he is gonna be getting a swift kick to the nuts." It was as sensitive as Beca could manage to be but it got a watery smile from Chloe.

"I hope I never have to see him again in my life. I don't know if I would hit him or break down." Chloe said honestly fidgeting with her hands as she truly thought out what she would do in that situation.

"I'm sorry that I asked...that couldn't have been easy to share." Beca said but Chloe immediately shook her head in the negative.

"Don't be. It _wasn't_ easy to share but I wouldn't have told you if I didn't want you to know." Chloe paused, looking unsure for a moment then asked, "So does this make us OK?"

"Fuck Chlo, that's a big question." Beca pointed out and Chloe shrugged as she waited for Beca to say more. Beca ran a hand down her face, blocking it from Chloe's view for only a few seconds but it was enough for her to gather herself. She thought about how she felt about Chloe right at that moment; the need to protect her warring with the lingering hurt from being so blatantly rejected but that hurt was fading faster than she could have predicted. Going to the bar the night before had really helped her in that respect.

Beca thought about all of the times that she had been rejected before. The girl whom her car was named after came immediately to mind and she had never taken it this hard when she had been turned down. The reason why she had taken Chloe rejecting her so badly came to her in a flash of inspiration. She cared about Chloe. The other girls who had rejected her had been nothing more that the focus of her desires but Chloe was her friend. The redhead meant something to her beyond sexual attraction. That realisation gave Beca the answer to Chloe's question.

"I think we're OK..." Beca tried not to get derailed by the blinding smile that Chloe threw her way at those words. "...but I think it'll take time for me to not feel awkward around you."

"Do you still have feelings for me?" Chloe asked tentatively, almost as if she didn't want to know the answer.

Again Beca thought hard wanting to be completely honest now that they were being forced to have this conversation. This time however she voiced her thoughts as she had them.

"I still find you attractive but its like...I don't want to do anything about it anymore." Beca grimaced, "Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, it's like how when some food makes you sick. The food still looks good but you wouldn't want to eat it because of what happened before." Chloe explained and Beca nodded along.

"That's exactly it." Beca exclaimed, in awe that Chloe had managed to describe her feelings so succinctly.

"I don't want to lose you Becs." Chloe said, getting serious again.

"You won't. I want us to be friends." For once the word friends in regards to Chloe didn't hurt as Beca said them. It filled her with a peace that she hadn't felt around Chloe since before the night that Chloe slept with Luke.

 _Bang, Bang, Bang._

"How's it going in there? Have you sorted it out yet or do we have to keep you in there until dingo mating season?" Amy shouted through the door.

Beca smiled at Chloe as she shouted back, "You can let us out. We're going to be just fine."

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully this chapter makes Chloe a little more understandable as a character.**

 **Next Chapter: The girls get a surprise visitor.**

 **Let me know what you think...**


	12. Words Of Advice

Right In Front Of You

Chapter 12: Words Of Advice

Chapter Rating: T

* * *

 **A/N: Warning, a very brief mention of domestic abuse.**

* * *

Aubrey had never been under the impression that her parents had a happy marriage. When she wasn't hearing yelling and smashing she was hearing the clink of glass and the smell of alcohol. For the most part, Harold and Elizabeth Posen tried to hide the depth of the disfunction in their relationship from their children but their efforts were futile. Aubrey and her older brother Evan knew exactly what happened behind the closed doors of their father's office and their parents' bedroom. They looked on with an all too knowing eye at the thick layer of makeup that Elizabeth wore everyday.

When Aubrey heard that they were getting a divorce it was only two days before it was finalised, her mother giving her a call out of courtesy. Aubrey barely heard the rambling excuses for why they had waited so long to tell her, barely heard the reassurances of how all of it was for the best. All she could hear was her world crashing down around her.

Yes, her parents' relationship had been rocky even at the best of times and yes, she was glad that her mother would be safely away from the too firm hand of Harold Posen.

But she was devastated.

Never again would they have a family Christmas where they could all be together, never would they all go on vacation together. Their family had been torn down the middle and nothing was ever going to be the same again.

As soon as Elizabeth had hung up, Aubrey had called Evan, wanting to know how long he had known. Apparently Elizabeth had called him only minutes before she had called Aubrey and spouted out much the same excuses. Aubrey was silently glad that he hadn't known and hadn't been lying to her for months. He was still on her side. They could mourn together.

But that didn't happen.

Evan pulled away to deal with his own grief and Aubrey felt more alone than ever.

Nobody was overly sympathetic to her feelings, claiming that she was an adult now. She was 19 and a sophomore in college. She shouldn't be this upset over her parents divorcing.

The only person that was there for her, the only person that had consistently been there for her for most of her life was Chloe. Chloe brightened up her life like a literal ray of sunshine and allowed Aubrey to grieve in her own way whilst validating her feelings.

Chloe was a lifesaver in those few weeks as she felt more alone than ever before in her life. She decided right then that Chloe was all the family that she would ever need.

When she started to build a new relationship with her post-divorce mother and rekindle her friendship with her more aloof than ever brother she still held to that fact. Chloe had always been there for her and that was all Aubrey needed to depend on.

That was why Aubrey was sat at the kitchen table, staring into the murky mess that was her no longer hot coffee and trying to think of anything to say to the redhead sat across from her. She wanted to talk to her. She wanted to peel away the layer of animosity that had sat between them for a while now but she didn't know how.

Chloe however had always been better at starting uncomfortable conversations and was used to having to pry away Aubrey's awkwardness in order to talk.

"Things haven't been great with us lately." Chloe pointed out as she clutched to her own mug of luke-warm coffee.

"We've been busy." Aubrey deflected but didn't deny.

"No, that's not it." Chloe replied firmly, speaking again before Aubrey had the chance to deflect any further. "Things haven't been right since this whole thing with Beca started."

The silence that followed was long and Aubrey could feel it like it was literally pushing her down but she dared not fill it. Even now she was unsure of why she couldn't tell Chloe how she felt about Beca but something forced her to keep her mouth shut.

Chloe sighed when she realised that the conversation would probably be very one sided but Aubrey's stubbornness had never dissuaded her before and wasn't going to now.

"You have been a lot more on edge. When we talk lately there is this uncomfortable feeling, like you're angry at me but I don't know why." Chloe's voice started to take on a pleading tone and Aubrey knew she wouldn't be able to resist much more of that tone.

"I don't know what to tell you Chlo, everything is fine." Aubrey lied. She still held anger towards Chloe for being the one that Beca had liked, for hurting Beca so much and inadvertently herself as well. Maybe it wasn't fair but that was the way that Aubrey felt and she couldn't change that. She just wasn't willing to talk about anything yet.

"I don't believe you." Chloe stated simply back and Aubrey knew that she needed to get out of there. She was so used to talking to Chloe about these things that it was second nature and it felt wrong to let the silence go on as Chloe's smile slowly dropped.

"Believe me or don't but that is the truth." Aubrey said, with a carefully neutral face as she stood up. "Now I've got to get to the library but I'll see you later."

Aubrey had left the apartment before Chloe had a chance to protest any further and sped away, as if she could truly out run what was bothering her.

In the apartment, Chloe was left staring at the seat her friend had occupied only moments ago, struggling to understand what was happening. Usually she was able to read Aubrey like an open book but lately it was starting to feel like they weren't even in the same section of the library anymore.

Chloe decided in that moment that she wasn't going to allow them to drift further apart, potentially destroying their friendship. Aubrey had been there for her through everything. She had held Chloe's hand through the entire incident with her ex-boyfriend, had comforted her as she had cried and generally done everything to live up to the title of best friend.

With that decided, Chloe found herself straightening in her chair as she tried to reason out what was bothering Aubrey.

An hour later she was no closer to the answer but she did know one thing.

She wasn't about to give up.

* * *

"I can't believe you actually watch this trash." Beca exclaimed then added, "Wait no, I can't believe that you actually _enjoy_ watching this trash."

Aubrey let out a disgruntled noise and folded her arms against her chest as she sat on the sofa.

"I think it's romantic, it shows the path we have to travel to find love." Aubrey said a little breathlessly as she defended her favourite show.

"Yeah because the path to love is 20 or so women fighting over one guy." Beca said sarcastically and threw a few pieces of popcorn at the television screen as said guy appeared on it. "It's fucking pathetic."

Aubrey found herself torn between wanted to defend 'The Bachelor' and feeling aroused when Beca swore. Beca swearing seemed to have a strange effect on her that only seemed to be getting worse with time and exposure.

Any response was cut off as Beca said, "I would pay to see two or more of those women say fuck you to the guy and go off together."

Aubrey wasn't quite sure of what to say to that as her mind focused in on the, 'or more' part of Beca's statement.

"I know what you're thinking Bree, I didn't mean they have some lesbian orgy on screen I just meant that a bunch of the women couple off." She smirked. "Dirty minded."

Aubrey didn't question how Beca seemed to know what she was thinking, it was happening more and more often lately and instead said, "I think they would lose their regular viewers if they did that."

"Yeah and gain a load of lesbian viewers. It would be totally awesome. Oh my God..." Beca suddenly sat up straight and it startled Aubrey.

"What's wrong?" Aubrey asked with mild panic.

"I just had the best idea." Aubrey rolled her eyes but gestured for the brunette to continue. "The lesbian bachelorette. That is a show I could get behind."

"I thought you were against the fundamental principal of the show that 20 people are fighting over one person." Aubrey reminded and Beca settled back into the sofa.

"Yeah," She agreed, "But there would be loads of hot lesbians so it wouldn't be so bad."

Aubrey just shook her head in response and leaned forward to put the wine glass she had been holding on the table at the same time as Beca reached over her to grab some chips. Aubrey accidently bumped the glass into the side of Beca's arm, spilling it over her and causing them both to jump up.

"I'm so sorry Beca." Aubrey apologised as she scoped out the damage. It was definitely going to stain.

"It's OK."

"It's not OK, you need to wash that before the stain sets." Aubrey asserted.

"Do you have a t-shirt I can change into?" Beca asked, relenting easily.

"Yes, give me that t-shirt and I'll wash it and get you a fresh one." Aubrey blushed the instant she realised what she had just asked of Beca.

"You just wanted to see me topless." Beca joked, trying to ease her own tension as she did as she was asked and took her shirt off. She was wearing a bra underneath but she still felt a little uncomfortable.

Aubrey stared.

She really couldn't help it.

All the pale skin that had just been revealed to her called out for her attention. She greedily took it all in, imagining what it would be like to reach out and touch, to feel Beca's soft skin under her fingers. What it would be like to have Beca pressed up against her in such a state of undress. She felt hot at the thought.

Beca coughed awkwardly and prompted, "Aubrey, you said you would get me a shirt."

"Right, of course." Aubrey scolded herself for getting caught up with the visual and showing such obvious interest. "Sorry." She threw out as she hurried out of the room, trying not to glance back at the appealing sight of a partially undressed Beca in her living room.

"Bree, I'm home." Chloe called out as she entered the apartment. She was focused on hanging up her coat and didn't see Beca in the living room. Beca quickly contemplated her options. She could run and hide in Aubrey's room but she probably wouldn't make it to the room before Chloe turned around.

She could try to grab something to cover herself but there wasn't anything around. No throw over the back of the couch and her own coat was hung up next to Chloe.

Before she could make any decisions, Chloe had turned around and her mouth dropped open in shock. They stood staring at each other for a long few moments, neither of them sure what to do or say.

"Here you go Becs." Aubrey said as she walked back into the room with one of her own t-shirts in her hand. She handed it over to the stunned brunette who took it and hurriedly jammed it down over her head. Aubrey finally caught Beca's expression and turned to see Chloe still stood in the doorway.

"Chloe, you're home." Aubrey said pointlessly.

"Why were you topless?" Chloe asked with suspicion evident in her voice.

"I spilled some wine on her, it was an accident so I offered to wash it for her and get her a new shirt." Aubrey spoke fast, desperate to convince Chloe though she wasn't exactly sure of what. She just knew that she didn't like the look of comprehension that was slowly dawning on the redhead's face.

"That was very kind of you." Chloe stated.

"Yeah, but this wine detour means I didn't get to eat any of those tasty spicy chips you bought for me so..." Beca trailed off, walking back over to the sofa where the chips still lay. She didn't want to dwell on what just happened. Yes Chloe had seen her topless but Chloe had seen her naked before in the shower and that was far worse than the current situation.

"You bought her special chips?" Chloe asked with a hint of an all too knowing smirk.

"Yes, I was just being a conscientious hostess." Aubrey defended her actions but Chloe didn't look convinced.

"Yeah, you're the best Bree." Beca joined in the defence, although somewhat distractedly as she started to eat. Chloe's eyebrows raised but she didn't comment any further.

It was in that moment that Beca decided that she wanted to put her 'friends' agreement with Chloe into action. Things weren't awkward anymore but they could be more comfortable and so Beca made some effort.

"Do you want to come and watch some mind melting shit with us?" Beca asked Chloe, trying to make it obvious in her facial expressions that the invitation was sincere and that she was trying to help them get back to being friends.

"Yeah that sounds great! What are you guys watching?" She asked as she skipped over to the sofa with all of her usual peppiness and sat next to Beca.

"The Bachelor." Beca said with serious disdain in her voice.

"That's Bree's favourite show." Chloe said as she took a handful of chips out of Beca's bag.

"I know." Beca replied simply.

"You going to sit down Bree?" Chloe asked, looking at the blonde that was still stood, looking at them.

Aubrey nodded and took the last remaining seat next to Chloe and unfortunately not next to Beca. It took her a while to settle but managed it after Beca offered her some chips and a sweet smile.

None of the three girls were watching what was happening on screen, they were all lost in their own heads.

Aubrey was once again cursing Chloe for coming between her and Beca. Chloe was musing her new discovery. It was becoming clearer that Aubrey had feelings for Beca and Chloe knew that she had to do something about it.

Beca wasn't watching just because she hated the show.

* * *

"You like Beca."

Chloe had never been good at subtlety preferring to get straight to the point. She knew it wasn't always the best tactic as it tended to make her best friend freeze like a scared animal but sometimes it was necessary.

Like in this situation in which Chloe finally understood what was happening...even if Aubrey didn't yet.

Because she could see now how much of a crush Aubrey had on Beca. She had been blinded by her own lust before but she was seeing clearly now.

All she needed to do was make it impossible for Aubrey to run away from her feelings. She hadn't been the blonde's best friend for 16 years and not learned a few tricks on how to handle her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Denial. It was inevitably the first step in getting Aubrey to admit something. There were four steps in this process and Chloe was determined to get through all of them.

The next would be anger and that was always Chloe's least favourite.

"I've been watching you these past couple of days and I can read you like a book Aubrey." Chloe Stated, staying calm in her tone and expression in the hopes that Aubrey might, for once, skip the next step.

"Oh and all of a sudden you're an expert in my feelings after being such a heartless bitch for most of the semester?"

Chloe cringed but other than that let the insult roll right off her back.

"It's Ok that you like Beca. There is nothing stopping you from going after what you want. I'm not in the way anymore." Chloe soothed her.

"What I want is to be able to get the Bellas into fighting shape ready for competition. That is what we need to be focusing on." Aubrey said, losing her anger quickly and being replaced almost instantly with a passive version of herself.

That was the third stage. Avoidance. Aubrey would try her hardest to change the topic to avoid dealing with an uncomfortable truth. The next and final stage would be acceptance and Chloe kept pushing towards it.

"The competition isn't for another month but if you don't take the chance to ask Beca out now then she might find someone else to be with." Chloe thought the mild threat was the way to go but Aubrey just turned away from her and went back to preparing dinner for them.

Chloe was not one to be deterred and kept talking to the blonde's back.

"If it makes you feel better, I think she likes you back." Chloe said softly and then watched as Aubrey's shoulder's tensed.

"How could that possibly be true when she was all over you only a few weeks ago?" Aubrey asked, still not turning around but there was something pleading in her voice.

"I see the way she is around you Bree. She's open and caring and I have never seen Beca like that with anyone else."

"Not even with you?" Aubrey practically spat out and for a moment Chloe worried that she had regressed to the anger stage.

"Not to the same level as she is with you." Chloe answered honestly and it seemed to give Aubrey something to think about as she fell quiet.

"You just need to..." Whatever Chloe was about to say was cut off.

"Just leave it alone Chloe. I don't want to talk about it." If she wasn't afraid that the food would burn Aubrey would have stormed out. As it was she just hoped that Chloe would take the hint and leave.

She did but she went to her bedroom and did something that she knew Aubrey wouldn't like.

She picked up her phone and dialled a number that she had only dialled one other time in her life.

"Hello..."

* * *

Chloe was nervous and it was beginning to show. Aubrey was giving her funny looks and Chloe was trying to avoid sending glances at the door and at her phone.

It was putting Aubrey on edge and so when somebody knocked at the door both girls jumped simultaneously.

"Go answer the door Bree." Chloe ordered, barely containing her grin.

Aubrey was almost certain she wouldn't like what was on the other side of the door but then the person knocked a second time. Aubrey's manners were far too engrained to not answer.

She got up with a loud sigh, patted down her hair and opened the door.

On the other side stood her brother. Smiling an easy smile and dressed in Posen casual; a shirt and dress pants.

He stepped forward and pulled her into a one armed hug.

"Hi Aub. Surprised?" He asked as they pulled apart.

"Very." Aubrey said, still processing as she gestured for him to enter the apartment. "What are you doing here?" She didn't mean it to sound rude and thankfully he had grown up with her and was used to her bluntness.

"Well I got a call from a concerned roommate." Evan started.

"Well I'm sorry you wasted your time in coming all the way down here for nothing." Aubrey said stiffly, already mad at Chloe for calling her brother.

"Not nothing Aub. I have some news and I thought I might kill two birds with one stone." Evan explained a little nervously. His nerves came as a surprise to Aubrey who had very rarely seen her brother act in such a way. He was usually completely sure of himself.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Aubrey asked politely but Evan shook his head.

"How about we go out and get something? Talk in private." He suggested, glancing at Chloe who was watching them with a grin and barely concealed interest.

"That's sounds acceptable."

"Don't sound too excited." Evan teased and Aubrey gave a faint smile in return, the first one since he had arrived.

They ended up going to a small café that was practically empty. Evan really had wanted at least some privacy whilst he talked to his sister, privacy that he knew they wouldn't get in the apartment.

They both got a cup of coffee. Both were too nervous to think of eating anything. Once they were settled Evan broached the topic that Chloe had eluded to on the phone.

"So, do you have anyone special in your life Aub?" He asked and immediately Aubrey's face went blank. Whatever lie she was going to respond with was cut off as Evan said, "You don't have to pretend with me."

And Aubrey believed him. She was tired of hiding her feelings, especially from Chloe as that felt so unnatural. She couldn't hold back from telling her brother.

"There is someone but we aren't anything." Aubrey said slowly.

"Yet." Evan added optimistically. "What's her name?" He had known about her orientation since she was sixteen years old and had admitted her first crush on a girl to him. The only one who had found out before him had been Chloe.

Aubrey fiddled with her hands as she considered not using Beca's name in case the girl in question popped up out of nowhere. She realised that was ridiculous and answered, "Her name is Beca."

"So what is stopping you from just asking her out?" Evan asked bluntly giving Aubrey reason to pause. What was stopping her? Only one thing.

"I don't think she'd say yes." Aubrey admitted sadly.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because she has feelings for Chloe." The words were hard to say and they hurt her heart.

"The way Chloe tells it, that isn't true anymore." Evan said carefully, not wanting to give away the depth of information that Chloe had given him. He wanted for Aubrey to tell him all of these things herself.

"You don't get over having feelings for someone in a few weeks." Aubrey insisted.

"You do if it was just a crush and your attention has moved on to other places." Evan argued back.

"No, that's just...no." Aubrey shook her head vigorously.

"Why do you find it so hard to believe that she could like you back?" Evan asked genuinely, not quite understanding what the problem was.

"It's not that hard to believe but if I'm wrong...if I've been projecting my feelings onto her and she turns me down. I wouldn't be able to handle that. I don't want to lose her. I can't." Aubrey felt terrible at just the idea of losing Beca. In her mind it just wasn't worth the risk.

"What if you don't lose her?"

"What if I do?" That stumped Evan and they sat in silence for a long while, nursing their coffees as Evan tried to think of a new plan of attack.

"What news do you have?" Aubrey asked, suddenly remembering what he had said when they were in the apartment.

Evan's face immediately lit up but some of his nerves showed through as he cleared his throat.

"Well I wanted to tell you that I'm getting married." He was never one to beat about the bush and Aubrey's mouth dropped open in shock for a second before she rushed to congratulate her brother.

"Evan, that's amazing. Congratulations." Aubrey said with a wide, real smile.

"Thanks. I asked Michelle to marry me last week." Evan said. He had been dating Michelle for nearly two years and so the proposal was well overdue in Aubrey's eyes.

"I wanted you to know pretty much straight away." He admitted and Aubrey understood what he was really trying to say. News of their parents' divorce had come when it was practically over and done with and both of them had hated that. He didn't want to do the same thing to her and she appreciated that.

"Thank you Ev." Aubrey replied with a smile that they shared.

"I want you to know Aub that..." Evan seemed to struggle with his words then found the right ones. "All of my friends told me that I didn't stand a chance with a girl like Michelle. She is perfect and I was and sometimes still am kind of a douchebag." He chuckled self depreciatingly and then continued, "I didn't listen to them. I went for what I wanted and now I am happier than I have ever been in my life. I know that Mom and Dad's relationship was so awful that I never thought that marriage would be for me but Michelle has proved to me that love changes everything."

He sighed and ran a hand through his short cut hair and said, "What I'm trying to say, I guess is that you shouldn't be afraid to take a chance, whatever your reasons for being hesitant are. You might just be a lot happier if you do."

Outwardly, Aubrey appeared to blow off his words but inwardly she was running them over and over in her head. She didn't want to be a coward when it came to Beca. She want the happiness that Evan had and she wanted it with Beca.

Now she just had to be brave enough to go after what she wanted.

* * *

Aubrey spent the next few days in a state of near constant anxiety. It was starting to interfere with her daily life as she became more distant, not paying attention in class as she thought about how to ask out Beca.

An unfortunate side effect of her distraction was that she was actually ignoring Beca.

The brunette had picked up on this and decided to confront Aubrey about it.

Aubrey was sat at 'her' table on the quad with books open in front of her as she stared off into space. Beca sitting down in front of her brought her back into reality. The freshman looked disgruntled but Aubrey could barely focus on anything other than the butterflies that seemed to surface around Beca that had been getting exponentially worse lately.

"Did I do something wrong?" Beca asked and the question shocked Aubrey.

"Of course not, you're amazing." Aubrey answered, her usually airtight verbal filter seemingly slipping.

Beca blushed but carried on with her line of questioning regardless.

"Then why have you been ignoring me?"

"I haven't been." Aubrey replied. Beca's eyebrows raised, showing that she clearly wasn't buying the lame excuse so Aubrey added, "I have just been a bit distracted lately."

"Distracted by what?" Beca was relentless and when she realised how pushy she was being, she tried to explain herself. "I'm just worried about you Bree. We've become really close lately and it feels like your pulling away." Beca looked embarrassed to be admitting such worries.

The cherry on top was when Beca said quietly, "I can't lose you."

It was the mirror of the words she had said to her brother about Beca and it gave her a surge of confidence that the brunette might have feelings for her too.

"Would you like to go out with me?" The words were out before Aubrey even had a chance to consciously process them and once they were out they both were shocked.

Beca didn't seem able to find any words and Aubrey tried to fill the silence.

"That was stupid, I shouldn't have asked you that. I wasn't even planning on doing it like that, it just slipped out. I know that you probably don't feel that way about me, you probably just see me as a good friend and I can carry on being that. If we could just forget that I asked we can pretend that this never happened. Does that sound good?" Aubrey was breathless after rambling on for so long and desperate for Beca to say anything at all.

"You want to go on a date with me?" The disbelief was evident on her face and Aubrey wasn't sure what to make of it so she simply nodded.

"Yeah, Ok."

Aubrey was sure that she must have misheard.

"Did you say yes?"

A smile started to grow on Beca's face. "Of course I said yes."

"You actually have interest in me beside a platonic friendship?"

"Yeah. I just didn't think you wanted anything more." Beca admitted and Aubrey leaned back in her chair as she processed that. "Aubrey you're the most incredible person that I know, I didn't think you would be interested in someone like me." Beca added, eyes downcast towards the end.

Aubrey certainly didn't like whatever Beca had meant when she said, 'someone like me' but instead of dwelling on it she rushed to reassure her.

"I am interested in you. I have been for a while but you were into Chloe for the longest time and..."

Beca cut her off with reassurance. "I don't feel that way about Chloe anymore. I feel that way about you."

"Yeah?" Aubrey questioned with a soft smile.

"Yeah." Beca confirmed with a matching expression.

They sat there, looking at each other and smiling and Aubrey decided in that moment that sometimes, it felt good to be brave.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, it took 12 chapters to get here but they are finally going to go on a date!**

 **Next Chapter: Aubrey freaks out over date planning.**

 **Let me know what you think...**


	13. Perfection

Right In Front Of You

Chapter 13: Perfection

Chapter Rating: T

* * *

The one skill Aubrey possessed that had allowed her to thrive in almost any situation was her organisational skills. It was what allowed her to successfully navigate her Senior year of college whilst captaining two collegiate level teams. She also hoped that the skill would allow her to add, 'dating Beca' to that list of activities without too much additional strain.

It hadn't been that easy so far.

Aubrey had been called a lot of things in her life, most of them hurtful but one name she never did take offence at was being called a perfectionist. Because there was nothing wrong with wanting things to be perfect. In her opinion it showed good self esteem and high levels of respect to all around her to want things to be at such a high standard.

Add to that the fact that this was her and Beca's first date. It was special, it was important and it was the start of their love story however it may end. So needless to say, Aubrey was stressing out about the date.

Beca was absolutely no help.

When Aubrey had mentioned to Beca that she would need time to plan the date the brunette had said that no such thing was necessary. "It's just a first date Bree, those things are always awkward. Just plan something easy and remember that nothing will ever go perfectly."

That was simply unacceptable to Aubrey. She believed that people who thought perfection was unattainable never put enough planning and preparation into their endeavours.

And Aubrey Posen was always prepared.

* * *

"I just need to know if you have a reservation or booking system and how to access it. Your website provided very little information and that alone is a scathing indictment of your business." Aubrey wasn't raising her voice but what she did say was said in a tone that had the teenager on the other end of the line squirming.

"People just turn up usually." The boy said, unsure of what he could say that would appease the demanding woman.

"Well then how am I going to guarantee that the rink won't be full when we turn up if I cannot make a booking?" Aubrey asked, resting a clenched fist on her hip as she spoke.

"I guess you'll just have to take a chance." That was not the correct answer for Aubrey and she drew a breath, ready to explode over the boy when movement caught her eye.

"I would like to speak to your manager." Aubrey requested as she saw Stacie walk into the Bellas rehearsal space. Aubrey had stayed behind after practice to continue with her date planning and had assumed that she would remain undisturbed. It seemed as if Stacie had left something behind as she walked over to the bleachers and started looking for something.

"He's not here today." The boy replied. Aubrey sighed heavily, running a hand down her face in exasperation, giving up temporarily in the presence of a friend.

"Fine, I will phone back tomorrow and I will be expecting to speak to him and get a resolution to this issue." She hung up straight away, not wanting to hear any more half baked excuses and turned to face Stacie.

"I feel sorry for whoever was on the other end of that call." Stacie stated as she finally pulled her sweater from between two seats.

Aubrey gave a wry smile and replied, "I feel more sorry for myself having to deal with such incompetence."

"What's up Aubrey? You seem more stressed than usual." Stacie pointed out.

"I have a lot on my plate at the moment." Aubrey responded vaguely as she turned back to the piano and the multitude of papers she had spread out on top of it.

"Like planning a date with Beca?" Stacie asked, with the beginning of a smirk forming on her lips.

Aubrey nodded slowly, remembering how helpful it had been to talk to Stacie before. "I was just trying to book a place at the indoor ice rink in town for our date but it doesn't seem that they take bookings which is ridiculous." Aubrey explained with some frustration.

"It's only November, the place probably won't get to busy until closer to Christmas so you'll probably be ok to just show up on the day." Stacie advised and Aubrey rolled her eyes at the repeated instructions she was getting to not prepare thoroughly.

"I am not leaving anything to chance." Aubrey stated resolutely.

"You know she's probably not going to stop dating you if the date doesn't go perfectly but she might stop if the Aubrey she knows doesn't turn up." Stacie pointed out, taking a step closer to the blonde.

"What do you mean?" Aubrey asked with furrowed brows.

"I mean she likes you Aubrey but not the stressed, planning machine version of you. She likes the chilled, happy version of you that we've started to get glimpses of over the past few months." Stacie explained.

"I will only be able to relax if I know that everything has been planned to perfection." Aubrey admitted as she started to organise the sheets and files in front of her.

Stacie nodded in understanding and came to stand next to Aubrey at the piano. She couldn't help but think that what she was seeing was similar to what she would see if she was inside Aubrey's mind. Multiple folders all neatly labelled and stacked accompanied by loose sheets of paper that Aubrey was currently considering. All of it was typed, nothing was crinkled and Stacie was a little in awe.

"When did you ask her out?" She asked.

"Two days ago." Aubrey replied without looking up.

"And you pulled all of this together in two days?" Stacie said, her awe starting to show through in her voice.

"Of course. A Posen doesn't do anything half assed." Aubrey almost seemed offended, like she had suggested that Posens' often half assed things.

"So what is all of this stuff?" Stacie asked. Aubrey took the distraction and started to explain.

"That pile over there is no longer necessary as I have concluded that our date activity will be ice skating. Each file contains a different possible activity." Aubrey pointed to a stack with over 20 files in it and Stacie's eyes widened.

"This stack here refers to all of the possible dinner locations for us." Aubrey said, gesturing to the pile that was closer to her. Stacie scanned the labels sticking out from the side of each file.

"What is her favourite food?" Stacie asked, trying to be helpful. She was sure that they would be able to narrow the options down to one in a few easy minutes.

"It depends on her mood." Aubrey stated and when Stacie was obviously waiting for more information she huffed and added, "Her comfort food is Chinese food, when she is really hungry she likes Italian and if she is particularly happy she likes Mexican."

Stacie was starting to see why Aubrey was having a difficult time choosing; she was overthinking things.

"Go with Mexican food. It will make her feel happy by association and that can only have a positive effect." Stacie suggested and Aubrey nodded slowly as she made notes about what Stacie said in a notebook.

"But Mexican food is not romantic." Aubrey pointed out.

"It's a first date. It's not supposed to be very romantic." That response didn't seem to be the way to go as a frown etched itself deeper into Aubrey's face.

"I want it to be romantic. It's not like Beca and I are just starting to get to know each other. We have been friends for a while so this date needs to shift her from thinking of me as a friend to thinking of me as a future girlfriend." Aubrey said with some worry.

"You're worried she still thinks of you as a friend. Is that why you're stressing so much over this date?" Stacie asked with sudden clarity.

"It needs to be perfect." Aubrey said simply in response, avoiding the question but still answering it inadvertently.

Stacie paused for a moment in thought as she tried to come up with a romantic meal option.

"Have you guys got a favourite restaurant that you like to eat out at?" Stacie asked, as an idea hit her.

"Not a favourite, Beca's pretty non-discriminatory when it comes to food." Aubrey answered.

"What about the first place you went together?" Stacie kept prodding, thinking that she had a decent idea.

A faint smile spread across Aubrey's face as she thought back. "It was a little diner off campus. Beca was so thoughtful and chivalrous the whole time...I think that was when I started falling in love with her." Aubrey seemed to settle down as she thought of that night and Stacie was glad that she had been able to calm down a bit.

"It seems like you know where you're going for dinner." Stacie pointed out.

"Now I just need to see if that diner takes reservations." Aubrey said as she busied herself on her phone, looking for the number of the diner on the internet.

"It's a diner, it won't take reservations."

"It will for me." Aubrey said, determination seeping from every pore.

Stacie couldn't help but think that through sheer will power alone, Aubrey was going to make this the best first date anyone had ever had.

* * *

Jesse was nosy.

Beca had figured that out within about an hour of meeting him. It worked well to maintain their friendship as Beca would stay stoically silent and Jesse would probe past her metaphorical walls to get to know her. So the nosiness usually worked out in their favour but it didn't mean that Beca ever liked it when Jesse would intrude where she didn't want him.

 _From Aubrey: Is Friday night at 19:00 an acceptable time for our date?_

The text had come through when Beca was working a shift at the radio station on an achingly slow Tuesday afternoon. Jesse had spent most of the time talking about his Music Creation 1 class and Beca had mostly tuned out until she got the text. Her face had lit up when she read the words and Jesse had immediately stopped talking.

She didn't see as he crept up behind her and peered over her shoulder to see what had made her so happy.

 _From Beca: Don't get all formal on me now Bree but Friday at 7 is great. Why am I not surprised that you use military time?_

She clicked send and jumped forwards as she realised how close Jesse was.

"Dude, what the fuck?" She half yelled as she turned to face him.

"I'm sorry but I was curious." Jesse held his hands out in front of him in a pacifying gesture. "You're going on a date with Aubrey?" He asked with a grin.

"None of your business." Beca replied, clearly still annoyed at how he had snuck up on her.

"Oh, come on, you told me about Chloe. You can tell me about this." Jesse pushed.

She was interrupted in telling him to fuck off by another incoming text.

 _From Aubrey: Excellent. Military time is an effective way to communicate timings for plans. You will need to pick me up for the date._

Beca's brow furrowed as she wondered why Aubrey was still being so formal. The answer hit her pretty quickly as she realised that it was probably just nerves. The problem was that she wasn't sure what she was supposed to say to make Aubrey feel better.

 _From Beca: Can do. Sophie is perfect for first dates._

"You know, I bet I could help." Jesse offered with a sly smile.

Beca hesitated but she wanted to comfort Aubrey and if Jesse could help with that then she would try.

"I think Aubrey's nervous for our date but I don't know what to say to help her chill out." Beca explained her problem without looking up from the screen of her phone.

Jesse looked thoughtful for a moment as he contemplated the problem. Finally he said, "You need to go full on rom-com."

"What does that mean?" Beca looked like she wasn't sure that she actually wanted the answer as Jesse's face lit up.

"It means you go get her a huge bunch of flowers and play some sappy music as you deliver them to her and declare your undying love." Jesse was visibly getting more and more excited as he spoke, so much so that he was bouncing in place.

"Wow, I don't know about that." Beca was internally freaking out at the use of the word love and somehow Jesse could tell so he quickly backtracked.

"OK, sorry. What about just the flower part?" He suggested and Beca calmed a little. Jesse was encouraged by the response and so carried on, "You can take them to her and tell her that she has nothing to worry about for Friday night."

Beca started nodding as she thought. "Good idea man." Jesse fist pumped when Beca wasn't looking, pleased that she liked his idea. He was starting to enjoy this, it was like watching a real life movie.

"But what flowers do I buy?"

* * *

"What do you mean that flowers have meanings?" Beca asked in clear disbelief. "That's ridiculous."

The flower shop girl at the counter looked away awkwardly at Beca's outburst towards Jesse.

"I mean that yellow carnations are the symbol of rejection." Jesse stated bluntly and the shop girl made a vague noise of agreement.

"You're fucking with me right?" Beca asked. "There is no way that the first random flowers I pick actually mean rejection."

Two minutes and a google search on her phone later, Beca realised that Jesse had not been lying to her.

"Who thought it was a good idea to make buying flowers even more difficult than it already is?" Beca complained as she stared at the variety of flowers surrounding her like they were the enemy.

"Look, it's not that hard. You are in the company of two flower professionals." Jesse gestured to the girl and she stepped forward.

"Welcome to my store, my name is Holly, what would you like your flowers to say?" Holly was polite despite Beca's earlier outburst.

"Don't." Jesse warned when he saw that Beca was about to make a comment about the girl's flower based name.

The girl crinkled her forehead, unsure as to what Jesse had meant but Beca quickly cut in. "I guess I want them to comfort her, to tell her not to freak out about our date." Beca explained, hoping that the woman was accepting of her sexuality and wouldn't throw them out of the store.

The woman looked thoughtful and then suggested, "Well geraniums mean comfort."

Beca practically took her money out, willing to accept whatever Holly said but then the girl added, "But they can also mean stupidity." She winced apologetically as Beca face palmed.

"Maybe not those then." Beca said with as much patience as she could muster.

"What about red roses? They are a classic." Holly suggested.

Beca may have only just found out that different flowers had different meanings but she knew what red roses meant. "Don't red roses mean love?"

Holly nodded slowly, unable to tell much from Beca's guarded expression.

"That's a bit much for a first date." Beca eventually said. A bunch behind the counter caught her eye. They were pretty and they reminded her of Aubrey. "What are those?" She asked pointed to the bundle that had caught her eye.

"Seriously Beca?" Jesse interrupted before Holly could say anything. "I know you're bad with flowers but you seriously don't recognise tulips."

"You're a little too intense about flowers dude." Beca told him and then turned to Holly. "What do pink tulips mean?"

Holly smiled, glad that she could give this interesting customer some good news. "They symbolise caring and confidence and are definitely to be recommended for a new couple."

"Cool. I'll take a bunch." Beca said, taking out her money.

"No, no no! You need to consider the number of flowers as well. That can send a message." Jesse interjected.

"Fuck that, I'll take 12."

* * *

By the time that Beca was stood outside Aubrey's apartment, she was no longer sure that what she was doing was a good idea. Who decided that bringing pre-date flowers was a good idea? She had convinced herself that she was completely stupid and had started walking away with her head down when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry, fuck." Beca swore as some of the flowers got minorly crushed.

She primped them back into shape, unsure why she was doing it as they wouldn't be going to their intended recipient when she heard, "Beca? What are you doing here?"

She looked up to see that she had ran into the very blonde she had been running away from. As she looked into Aubrey's eyes she forgot every reason she had for not giving her the flowers and she held the bunch up in front of her.

"These are for you." She said simply. Her heart felt like it had exploded with the way that Aubrey's eyes lit up.

"Thank you, that is so sweet." Aubrey said as she took the flowers and brought them to her nose to smell. "Pink tulips? Trying to say something?" Aubrey questioned with a knowing smirk and Beca figured it fit that Aubrey would know random flower meanings off the top of her head.

"I get that you're nervous for Friday but I want you to know that I'm not nervous at all. There is not one negative feeling in my whole body about Friday and you know why?"

"Why?" Aubrey asked softly, eyes wide as she absorbed Beca's impassioned words.

"Because it's me and you Bree. With us things are easy and I don't care what happens on Friday night because we'll be together. It only matters that we are taking a step towards something special together."

Aubrey didn't reply, couldn't think of the words to say, all she could think to do was to act. So she did. She moved forward, making sure not to crush the flowers between them and placed a kiss against the corner of Beca's mouth. The kiss lingered for a few seconds and she heard Beca's breath catch as her own heart raced. She pulled back, pleased to see that Beca's eyes had slid shut and even more pleased when they slammed back open to display blown pupils.

"I don't think a kiss is supposed to make me feel this way." Beca admitted quietly and with a look that said she wasn't sure she should have been that honest.

"Wait until it's a real kiss." Aubrey said lowly, with a hint of seduction.

It worked. Beca felt seduced but she knew she couldn't afford to be just yet. "I'm afraid you'll have to buy me dinner first Miss Posen." She half joked.

"You've bought me dinner before, can that count?" Aubrey asked moving closer to Beca again until she could feel the brunette's breath on her face.

Beca nodded unthinkingly, distracted by how close Aubrey was and her eyes dropping to pretty pink lips.

Before Beca or Aubrey could do something that neither of them would regret, a random door in the hallway opened. Some guy that Aubrey didn't know walked out of his apartment, walking past them and breaking their bubble.

Aubrey sighed, sad that the moment was ruined but also glad that their first kiss hadn't happened in such an unromantic setting. "How about you come on in and we can have a pre-date?" Aubrey suggested, already walking to her apartment as Beca trailed behind.

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

"Need some help?" Chloe asked gently as she peered around the door into Aubrey's room that Friday evening.

Aubrey was currently surrounded by three tops and was looking between them as if she was being asked which of her three children she wanted to save from death.

Aubrey turned towards Chloe, the rejection ready on her tongue when she caught side of wide, pleading blue eyes and she felt herself deflate.

"That would be nice." Aubrey replied back gently, offering up a metaphorical olive branch which Chloe promptly snatched.

"So what's the occasion?" She asked as she happily skipped into the room.

Aubrey felt stunned for a few moments as she realised how far she had pulled away from Chloe. The redhead didn't even know about the date. While a part of her was still hesitant to open up about Beca to Chloe, the other part of her was desperate to get her best friend back.

"I'm going on a date with Beca." Aubrey said, watching Chloe carefully to see her reaction. All she got was a genuine smile and an excited squeak.

"OMG Bree, that's amazing!" Chloe clapped her hands together and walked closer to the blonde to survey the clothes laid out on the bed. "It's so unlike you to not have planned out the outfit way in advance." Chloe pointed out and Aubrey frowned.

"I did plan it out in advance. In fact I was so prepared that I picked out three tops depending on what the weather was like." Aubrey huffed and pointed to the first one which was a tank top with some ruffles around the sleeves. "If it was a dry and warm night then I was going to wear this but even though it's dry it's kind of cold. I would be wearing a jacket over it when we go skating but I don't want to wear that all night." She then pointed to the second item of clothing on the bed which was a sweater. "If it was cold I was going to wear that but it's a little too warm for a sweater."

"What about the shirt? That's nice." Chloe stated, gesturing to the third item on the bed.

"That was for an intermediatory weather situation which is appropriate for tonight but looking at it now it looks like I'd be dressing for a study group instead of a first date." Aubrey threw a quick disgusted look at the garment then an exasperated one at Chloe.

"Are those the jeans you're going to wear?" Chloe asked about the jeans Aubrey was currently wearing.

"Yes, do you think they're OK?"

"They hug your ass really nicely so you're good." Chloe told her as she picked up the dark red shirt and handed it to Aubrey. "Just try it on." Chloe cut off the inevitable protests from the blonde.

Aubrey did as she was told and then looked at herself in the mirror with a grimace. "Well I look professional." The tone with which she said the word 'professional' told Chloe exactly what the blonde thought of being described of with that word.

"Well yeah, you did it up wrong." Chloe said as she stood in front of Aubrey and undid the top three buttons.

"Chloe!" Aubrey said, trying to do the last button back up as it showed off far more of her cleavage then she was used to.

"Trust me, Beca isn't going to be looking at the shirt when you're showing that much boob." Chloe looked pleased and despite herself Aubrey was a little happier as she looked in the mirror. She could almost imagine Beca's face when she saw her and that made up for the slightly uncomfortable feeling of a breeze around her boobs.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Beca was early for what was probably one of the first times since she had come to college. She was hoping to make a good impression even though Aubrey had experienced her being late for a couple of hundred other things since they met. As she stood in front of the door to Aubrey's apartment she took the opportunity to smooth down her shirt and pat her hair back into a less windswept look. She was feeling her teeth with her tongue for any errant food when the door was whisked open and an excited redhead pulled her into the apartment.

"Good call on getting here so early, Bree will be happy about that." Chloe complimented as they stood in the small entryway.

"I figured she would." Beca replied as she fiddled nervously with the bottom button of her shirt and glanced into the apartment. "Is Aubrey ready or am I too early?"

"She's just finishing up." Chloe said. Beca nodded, distinctly uncomfortable to be left waiting with Chloe. Despite the fact that they were trying to get back to normal, they still weren't quite friends yet.

"I can't believe I didn't see this." Chloe stated and at Beca's confused look she elaborated, "You and Aubrey. That you two like each other."

"Oh yeah." Beca was struggling to know what the appropriate thing to say was but luckily Chloe was more than adept at holding up the conversation on her own.

"I can totally see it now though. You guys are so sweet together." Beca initially suspected that Chloe's enthusiasm may not have been genuine but the longer the redhead spoke the less Beca believed that suspicion.

"Has Bree told you where you're going tonight?" Chloe asked.

"No. She said she wanted to keep it a surprise but I'm not sure she can do that for much longer seeing as I'm driving tonight." Beca answered.

"Oh, you have a car?" That was a question Beca was more than happy to answer and more than happy to talk about for any length of time. She got more and more animated as she talked about her car until she forgot that she was supposed to be feeling awkward around Chloe. It turned out that the redhead knew a little about cars as she had three brothers and they were able to keep the conversation easy and flowing until Aubrey came out.

Beca trailed off in the middle of her sentence as she caught sight of Aubrey and more especially the skin she wasn't used to seeing. "Wow." Beca murmured unthinkingly as she stared, missing Chloe giving Aubrey a thumbs up behind her back.

Aubrey smiled and said, "You're wearing your best plaid shirt tonight; I feel privileged." Beca finally looked up to meet Aubrey's teasing eyes and remembered how Aubrey had helped her get ready once before.

"You know me too well, I'm losing my air of mystery." Beca fake complained.

"You never had an air of mystery." Aubrey stated as she picked up her keys to the apartment off the coffee table.

"I did too! Mysterious and edgy alt girl. Why did she get her tattoos? Where did she find so many plaid shirts in so many different colours? These are all questions that make me mysterious." Beca defended herself almost half-heartedly because the grin on her face took away from any serious tone she might have used.

"All good questions." Aubrey agreed. "But lets save some things to talk about for our date." She tried to hide the thrill that went through her when she was able to say the words 'our date' to Beca.

"Right. Well after you." Beca said as she chivalrously opened the front door for Aubrey.

"Thank you." Aubrey said.

She had almost forgot that Chloe was even there until she heard the words, "Have fun you guys!" Shouted down the hallway after them.

* * *

"You're going to have to tell me where we're going pretty soon Bree." Beca pointed out as they drove.

"No I don't, you just have to keep following my directions. They will continue to be prompt and clear." Aubrey said. Beca had already experienced a few of these instructions and could agree with that.

"I'm just going to find out when we get there." Beca kept pushing.

"And not a moment before." Beca conceded and Aubrey hid her smile at winning.

"So should we talk about some cliché first date stuff?" Beca asked.

"I think we already know all of that stuff about each other." Aubrey replied. "Turn right at the next intersection." She added.

Beca made the turn then suggested, "How about we test each other then." Aubrey immediately perked up. "We ask the question but you have to answer it for the other person."

Aubrey caught onto the idea straight away but still asked, "So I would ask a question like, what is my favourite colour?"

Beca nodded and said, "Then I would say that it's purple."

"Lilac." Aubrey corrected automatically.

"That is purple."

"No, it's a shade of purple but it's still its own colour." Aubrey pressed.

"Is this just your way of making me lose a point?" Beca asked with a smile.

"I didn't know there was a point system for this. Take a left."

"Maybe we shouldn't do points, their is too much competitiveness in this car." Beca glanced sideways at her pointedly and Aubrey faked offence.

"Do you always insult your dates Beca?"

"It's not an insult. Your competitiveness is cute, I'd don't think we'd make it to wherever we're going if I got hit with a cute bomb like that this early in the date." Beca said charmingly.

Aubrey tried not to flush at the comment and failed. Allowing her a moment to regain her composure Beca said, "My turn. What is my favourite food?"

"Any food that is edible." Aubrey answered jokingly.

"Wrong answer Bree."

Aubrey definitely didn't like the thought of getting an answer wrong and so quickly gave the right answer, "Any pizza with ham on it except for Hawaiian. You hate pineapple."

"Oh specific and correct." Beca congratulated. They carried on asking and answering questions until they pulled into the parking lot of the ice rink.

"Ice skating." Beca stated, a carefully neutral look on her face that Aubrey saw straight through.

"You don't like it." She said disappointedly.

"No, I love it. I have always wanted to go ice skating." Beca replied honestly.

"That means you've never been skating before and you don't know how." Aubrey cleverly deduced as Beca shrugged.

"But I'll happily learn with you." Beca said with a sweet smile in Aubrey's direction that made her melt.

It was a bump in the road of the plan but Beca didn't seem to mind and Aubrey was sure that she would have Beca skating like a professional by the end of the night. Then they would be able to hold hands as they skate and look lovingly into each other's eyes. She was so lost in her fantasy that she didn't even see Beca get out of the car and open her door for her.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

Beca's ass hurt. Like a lot. She was fairly certain that she should be falling forwards and backwards with an equal amount of consistency but she only ever seemed to fall backwards onto her ass. She took Aubrey's hand as the blonde helped her up once again but then quickly dropped it. She didn't want to pull Aubrey over with her.

"Just let me steady you Becs." Aubrey insisted as she kept her hand held out.

Beca considered it for a moment before Aubrey huffed a frustrated sigh and grabbed Beca's hand tightly. "You're not escaping." Aubrey said referring to her grip as Beca looked like she might consider trying to pull away again.

"Why would I want to. I've got a hot blonde holding onto me." Beca replied with a grin that was far more suggestive than usual. It made Aubrey gulp but she gathered herself quickly and pulled Beca along with her as she slowly skated.

Aubrey ran through the basics of skating once again and Beca was actually able to improve now that she had Aubrey stopping her from falling on her ass every three seconds. For Aubrey it was as close to her car fantasy as she was going to get that night with Beca holding onto her as they skated together. Until the first time Beca took a spill so hard that she took Aubrey down with her.

Aubrey landed on top of Beca and so didn't feel the pain of hitting the ice just the shock of falling. The brunette could not claim the same thing.

"Uhh. Why do I keep falling backwards?" Beca asked as her ass throbbed once more.

"Because you're leaning too far back as you skate." Aubrey explained as she made it to her feet with the help of the surrounding wall. She then helped Beca up and they both leaned against the wall.

"Can we take a break, maybe get some hot chocolate?" Beca asked with a hint of pleading in her voice. She wasn't sure how much more of a battering she could take.

"Yes, of course." Aubrey said, hiding her slight disappointment and guiding Beca to the exit of the rink.

"Oh they sell doughnuts." Beca said delightedly.

"No doughnuts, we're going for dinner after this and I don't want you spoiling your appetite." Aubrey stated.

"You are just full of surprises Bree." Beca commented.

"Did you think this would be it?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah but that would have been cool." Beca replied honestly.

"Well I still have some tricks up my sleeve." Aubrey said with a sly smirk. The ice rink may not have worked out exactly as she had planned but there was no denying that going back to the diner would be romantic.

* * *

"No!" Aubrey practically shouted as she saw the darkened interior of the diner. "It can't be closed." She let her head fall into her hands and pulled at her hair. "This is a disaster."

Beca rested a hand against her shoulder and said, "It's not a disaster, we'll just go somewhere else."

"No, this was supposed to be romantic. This was where I first realised...that I had a crush on you." Aubrey had to lie a little. The diner was actually the place that she had realised that she was starting to fall in love with Beca but she didn't want to scare off the brunette.

Beca smiled softly, taking Aubrey's hand and squeezing it then looked around for some way to salvage the situation. "Look there's a note on the door." Beca got out and went to read the note. As she read she looked around to see where Aubrey was and was glad to see her still sat in the car as the note said the diner had been closed down by environmental health due to 'vermin problems'. She gulped and went back to the car.

"What did it say?" Aubrey asked.

"Uh, the owner died." Beca lied quickly, not wanting Aubrey to be disgusted by the real reason.

"I can't believe how everything is falling apart."

Aubrey looked so upset that Beca was determined to do something to fix the perceived disaster. She started the car and started to drive.

"Where are we going?" Aubrey asked, looking out of the window for some clue.

"It's my turn to surprise you Bree." Beca replied mysteriously. Aubrey was inclined to keep prodding for more details but she so badly wanted Beca to be able to fix their date that she was happy to go along with it for the time being.

Beca for her part wasn't actually sure where she was going. As she drove she wracked her brains for any kind of idea and was just glad that Aubrey wasn't asking more questions. A thought suddenly hit her and she tried to discretely turn the car around as she realised she was going the wrong way. If Aubrey noticed she didn't say anything.

Before long they were pulling up outside an Irish bar.

"Is this the place where I taught you how to play darts?" Aubrey asked with a growing smile.

"This may not have been the place where I first realised that I had a crush on you but it was the first place I realised how much I enjoyed spending time with you." Beca stated, glancing over at Aubrey in the parked car.

"You had me so worried that something was wrong that night. You didn't tell me why you wanted to meet me here." Aubrey confessed.

"I didn't mean to worry you, I was just afraid you wouldn't come if you knew why I wanted you here." Beca admitted, looking down at her lap.

"I would have come no matter what you asked me to do. I would have come if you had asked me to go cow tipping."

"You get many cow tipping invites southern girl?" Beca asked teasingly.

"My point is that I would have gone anywhere for you then and the same is true now." Aubrey said sweetly and Beca felt her heart melt into a gooey puddle in her chest.

"You know I would too." Beca said, both of them thinking about how Beca had gone to Columbus for Aubrey.

Beca was struck with just how beautiful Aubrey looked, even in the poor light coming from the bars flashing green neon sign. Her eyes were lit up and sparkling as they connected with Beca's own and she felt herself drifting closer to Aubrey.

She glanced down at Aubrey's lips and watched when they parted as if the blonde was going to say something but Beca felt that she couldn't wait a single second longer. She closed the gap, letting her lower lip fall into the gap between Aubrey's own. The contact started off gentle, only a pressing of lips before they both moved with more urgency.

Beca felt the gear shift digging into her leg but it didn't stop her from reaching out to place a hand on Aubrey's thigh as Aubrey's hand threaded through her hair, lightly tugging. The pleasant sensation caused Beca's to moan quietly into Aubrey's mouth and the blonde withdrew, out of breath and looking flustered. Beca was fairly certain she was in a similar state and her lips were still tingling.

"Wow." Aubrey said simply. Despite being the one to pull away she looked like she wanted to lean back over and devour Beca immediately. However she knew that it was a bad idea for them to get carried away outside of a bar.

"I'll say." Beca agreed. "We need to do that more often."

Aubrey couldn't help but agree to that. Her expectations for the night may not have been fulfilled to the letter but they had been undoubtedly filled in that kiss.

That kiss had been perfection.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally a date and a kiss. I feel like I'm spoiling you after 12 chapters of practically nothing romantic between the girls.**

 **Next chapter: The Bellas prepare for their first competition.**

 **Let me know what you think...**


	14. Not So Calm Before The Storm

Right In Front Of You

Chapter 14: Not So Calm Before The Storm

Chapter Rating: T/M

* * *

 **A/N: Trigger warning for implied lack of sexual consent and assault.**

* * *

"No, no, no! That is completely wrong!" Beca had only known Aubrey for a couple of months but she had never heard her voice go all strained and high like that before. Chloe had. She moved forward to comfort her best friend, knowing that the tone of voice was usually accompanied by a rather disgusting stress response.

"Calm down Bree, everything is going to be fine." Chloe said soothingly.

"How can you say that Chloe? The dancing is still choppy, the harmonies sound like a group of hissing cats and we still haven't had the costumes delivered for the new girls." Towards the end, Aubrey's tone rose again and her hand went to her stomach as if the firm action could hold back what was trying to escape.

Chloe rubbed a hand along Aubrey's back and called out to the other girls, "Take 5 everybody." The girls were not ones to complain over a break, especially with as hard as Aubrey had been working them. They scattered in different directions but all away from Aubrey in case the captain decided to call them back. All except for Beca who walked towards the two girls.

"Are you Ok Bree?" Beca asked gently, replacing Chloe's hand on Aubrey's back with her own.

"No, I'm not. We're going to fail...I'm going to fail." Aubrey admitted brokenly, gulping deeply. Both girls fought back the desire to move away in case Aubrey hurled and instead Beca pulled the taller blonde into her arms.

"There is still time." Beca said as she rested her forehead on Aubrey's shoulder.

"There is _no_ time." Aubrey argued but despite her high strung emotions she let herself melt into the embrace. "We're not going to be able to pull this together in time and we are going to look like a hot mess on that stage."

"We still have another five practices, things will come together." Beca was overly optimistic in her words but she didn't have time to analyse whether she actually believed them. She couldn't show any trace of doubt if she wanted Aubrey to believe them.

"What about the outfits?" Aubrey mumbled against the side of Beca's head.

"We'll go to the store after practice and we won't leave unless we have them." Beca promised, breathing out a relieved sigh as she felt the tension drain from Aubrey's shoulders underneath her arms.

"You'd go with me?" Aubrey asked and Beca could feel the movement of her face muscles as she smiled.

"Of course." Beca replied simply.

The senior pulled back with a nod, small but resolute and turned to Chloe who was watching them with a pleased look on her face. "Ok, let's get back to work. We are definitely not go to improve by wasting valuable practice time."

Aubrey practically charged off to get the girls back into formation, leaving Beca and Chloe watching after her.

"You must have some magic hugs." Chloe stated.

"That is very high praise coming from you." Beca replied.

"Well a hug that can get Aubrey back to her regularly scheduled programming is deserving of my praise." Chloe said, bumping a shoulder against Beca, knowing that contact was about the limits of what the brunette would allow with anyone that wasn't Aubrey.

"Well, she's Ok for now. It's both of our jobs to make sure that she stays that way for the next five days." Beca pointed out, already feeling weary at just the thought of the task before them. Chloe however just gave her signature bright smile.

"Piece of cake."

* * *

"That was hot."

Maybe she shouldn't have said it. There was other people around them and Beca couldn't tell whether Aubrey's blush meant she was flattered or embarrassed by the comment but Beca really couldn't have stopped herself from saying it if she tried.

"Liar." Aubrey retorted playfully but with an undercurrent that showed that she had really believed the single word she had said.

Beca frowned, pondering a tactful way to say what she was thinking before just blurting out, "Is it really that hard to believe that I found that hot?" The action in question had been the rather forceful way that Aubrey had demanded that the store clerk fast track the Bellas outfit production.

"Yes it's hard to believe that you found it hot the way I bit that man's head off." Aubrey admitted, making a show of looking towards the backroom to avoid looking at Beca.

Beca wasn't going to be put off that easily however and she stepped forward until her arms were wrapped around Aubrey from behind. She leaned up on the tips of her toes so that she could rest her chin on Aubrey's shoulder and murmur in her ear, "I think it's incredibly hot the way that your voice gets all low when you're being firm, I like the way that you tilt your chin up all challengingly and..." Beca made sure to move in even closer so that her warm breath hit Aubrey's ear as she murmured, "It really gets me going when you take control like that."

Aubrey shuddered and her eyes drifted shut as she fully took in the words and the things that the husk of Beca's seductive tones promised. She no longer had any trouble believing that Beca had found her actions to be hot as she was currently melting.

"Order for Posen." The worker that Aubrey had harassed called out. Aubrey gritted her teeth at the interruption, fully intending to make him wait whilst she enjoyed the feel of Beca's arms around her for a little longer but Beca was already detaching herself.

"Looks like we won't be staying here as longing as we thought." Beca noted and Aubrey grunted in response as they went to claim the eight outfits that would soon belong to each of the new Bellas.

As they walked out of the store, an idea hit Beca.

"Hey Bree, how about we dump these outfits in your apartment and go on our second date?" Beca suggested with a sly smile as she carefully laid her half of the outfits across the back seat of her car.

"Firstly, we will not be dumping these outfits anywhere. They need to be handled with care." Aubrey said firmly with a pointed look.

"Noted. Secondly?" Beca prompted.

"Secondly, we don't have time for a second date until after the competition." Aubrey explained as she laid down her half of the outfits on top of Beca's half and got in the car.

"I know for a fact that your whole evening was scheduled to taking care of these outfits and with a quick delivery to your apartment you will be free for the rest of the evening."

Aubrey looked unsure, musing as they drove in silence.

"Well, I've never had a woman take so long to answer when I asked them on a date." Beca said jokingly hoping to move Aubrey along on a decision but Aubrey took the words seriously.

"I'm sorry Becs, I know I'm taking a while to decide but I have a lot on my mind right now and if I make a mistake it could cost us our chance at the ICCAs." Aubrey explained, blowing a loose strand of hair from her face with a large huff.

"The whole team isn't going to collapse if you take a couple of hours off to go somewhere with me. Everything is taken care of for the moment. Come have some fun with me." Beca's voice and the request did things to her and she knew that she wouldn't refuse. Beca was right, things were taken care of for the time being.

"So where are we going?" Aubrey asked and Beca grinned at her acceptance.

"I thought we could go see that movie, you know the boring romance one you and Chloe have been talking about for the last few days." Beca suggested and Aubrey gave her a funny look.

"What?" Beca asked, suddenly unsure of herself and her idea.

"You are voluntarily going to see a movie?" Aubrey asked.

"Well yeah. I've got this smoking hot girlfriend who really wants to go see it." Beca said, slipping in the title and wondering if Aubrey would pick up on it.

"Girlfriend huh? Can you really call her your girlfriend if you've only been on one date?" Aubrey asked, trying to hide her smile at being called Beca's girlfriend.

"It's about to be two dates." Beca pointed out and Aubrey nodded agreeably.

"Is that seriously going to be the way you ask me to be your girlfriend?" Aubrey asked and only a few seconds later Beca swerved to pull the car over. Aubrey grasped onto the door handle and her own seatbelt long after the car was stopped as, even though the manoeuvre hadn't been dangerous, it had been surprising and Aubrey was still trying to catch up.

Beca turned in her seat so that she was facing Aubrey and took hold of her hands as she said, "Aubrey Posen, will you be my girlfriend?"

Aubrey smiled and her heart raced even more as she understood why Beca had pulled over.

"Of course I will." Aubrey replied, feeling like she was floating as she took in the joyful look on Beca's face.

"Come here." Aubrey playfully ordered, flapping a hand to draw Beca closer and the brunette did as she was told. Aubrey grabbed onto the collar of Beca's shirt and pulled her forward into a kiss that left her breathless and shivering. She would never tire of the feeling of Beca's lips moving against hers, the sweet smell of the brunette permeating her senses and the feel of her soft skin under her fingers.

They pulled apart just to look at each other for a while. The sweet silence only being broken as Beca said, "Dude, my girlfriend is super fucking hot and her kisses are like seriously mind melting."

Aubrey internally preened at the compliments and replied, "She sounds amazing, I should really meet her some day."

"She is amazing." Beca agreed as she pulled back onto the road.

* * *

"Why doesn't she just talk to him? This movie would be like an hour shorter if they had just talked when she first saw him with that other chick." Beca murmured, trying not to disturb the few people scattered around the theatre watching the movie with them.

Aubrey rolled her eyes but leaned into Beca so that she could whisper back, "Because it adds tension and angst."

Beca mumbled some vague disagreeing noises but settled back down into her seat to carry on watching the movie. She had been holding Aubrey's hand on the armrest since she had finished her popcorn a half an hour ago and had mostly been fiddling distractedly with her fingers. Now she was getting progressively more bored by the minute and that left her mind to wander.

That was when she got an idea. She quickly schooled her features and, in what she was convinced was a subtle movement, she faked a massive yawn, stretching her arms above her head and then brought her arm down around Aubrey.

Pleased with herself, she grinned at the screen and pretended that she didn't notice Aubrey looking at her with a bemused smile.

"Smooth." She murmured.

"Yes I am." Beca replied smugly.

"You know that you are supposed to try to graze my boob with that move." Aubrey pointed out, not sure if she was pleased or disappointed that Beca had kept the action PG.

"You mean I missed the chance to score second base?" Beca asked, faking upset at her supposed missed opportunity.

"I'm sure you'll get plenty more chances." Aubrey said and then leaned into the embrace, letting her head drop onto Beca's shoulder. Beca smiled and tightened her hold on the blonde as they fell back into silence.

Beca couldn't help but think that if she would watch a lot more stupid movies if she got to be in that position every time.

* * *

Aubrey and Beca barely had any more time to spend together before the acapella competition was upon them and Aubrey entered a level of stressed out that Beca was completely unsure as to how to handle. Luckily Chloe seemed to know what she was doing and Beca pretty much just did whatever she said.

The Bellas rehearsal were now two hours longer than usual in duration but the extra time had paid off in Beca's opinion. They were looking good, they were sounding good and they were moving as a unit. Beca was optimistic about their chances even if the music wasn't what she would have chosen. She trusted that Aubrey knew what she was doing.

The night before the performance, Aubrey had a strict routine that Beca felt privileged to be invited to.

The routine was basically for Aubrey to use her steamer, once the night before and once the morning before, check that everything was prepared for the next day and get an early night.

Beca tried everything she could think of to get Aubrey to smile whilst she used her steamer but the blonde stayed constantly tense. Beca even started telling every crappy joke she knew to try to relax Aubrey but it didn't seem to be working.

But Beca wasn't going to give up. She would help Aubrey through this if it was the last thing she did.

"Two satellites decided to get married." Beca started off her fifth joke. She saw Aubrey roll her eyes but said the punchline regardless. "The wedding wasn't much but the reception was great."

Nothing. Not even a smile. Beca was sinking fast. She had definitely been able to get Aubrey to smile at her bad jokes before but it was just falling flat this time for some reason.

The younger woman opened her mouth to tell another joke when a knock on the door had them both looking away in relief.

Chloe appeared and said, "On the sofa now, both of you."

Beca was quick to agree though Aubrey was more hesitant. Chloe was still able to convince her however and they all settled on the sofa with Aubrey in the middle.

Beca grimaced as some old black and white movie came on but Aubrey's face lit up as she got more comfortable. Chloe was smiling at Beca, pleased with herself as she mouthed, 'It's Bree's favourite movie'.

Chloe really was the Aubrey whisperer and her little tips and tricks were lifesavers as they got ready the following morning.

However Chloe was no help when they had to make a detour on the Trebles bus. Aubrey decided that her coping strategy was to show no sign that she was even alive. If it wasn't for the steady up and down motion of her chest that indicated that she was still breathing Beca might have been more worried. As it was she killed the time flicking pieces of paper at Jesse's head when he wasn't looking.

She was fairly certain she saw Aubrey smile faintly at what she was doing at one point.

She was going to class that as a win.

* * *

The performance went off without a hitch...for the most part. The important thing is that they were advancing to the next stage of the competition and Aubrey had finally relaxed. The slump of her shoulders in relief as they found out the results was more than enough to make up for practically killing herself in Bellas rehearsal.

The Bellas were in the mood to celebrate and were on the newly fuelled up bus waiting to go home and start the party. Aubrey and Chloe as co-captains had gone to pick up the official scorecards and Beca had gone with them preferring to enjoy the sight of a relieved Aubrey to dealing with the already raucous Bellas.

They were making there way back to the bus when suddenly Chloe froze.

Aubrey came to a stumbling stop beside her but when she followed Chloe's gaze she became as still as the redhead. Beca peered past them both but couldn't figure out what had made them react so dramatically.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked glancing around the crowd in front of them to see if she could recognise any of the faces that might cause this reaction. Chloe made a whimpering sound in response and Aubrey took a firm and reassuring grip on her arm.

"That is Chloe's ex-boyfriend, Brad." Aubrey replied, tight-lipped.

The blonde didn't point the guy out though Beca now knew which one he was simply by looking at who Aubrey was glaring at. Though she hadn't been explicitly told, she automatically assumed that he was the guy that had gone to jail for hurting Chloe.

Beca immediately hated him. Even if she hadn't known everything that guy had done to Chloe she was pretty sure she would have hated him regardless. He was smarmy and he oozed the kind of greasy charm that left you feeling dirty after only a few seconds of conversation. He was tall with dark hair and chocolatey brown eyes and Beca begrudgingly could admit, if only to herself, that he was attractive. Of course she should have anticipated that this guy would be good looking if Chloe went out with him but her mental image of him had matched how much of an awful human being she thought he was.

She was massively disappointed that he didn't have horns and cloven feet.

Another whimper from Chloe brought her attention back to the redhead and she noticed her trying to take a step back as ex-douchebag noticed her from across the room. He started walking towards her but it was at that moment that Aubrey's shock faded. She used the hand she had around Chloe's arm to steer the redhead in the opposite direction.

They picked their way through the crowd but Brad was gaining and Aubrey sent Beca a pleading look to do something.

If there was one thing Beca was good at it was picking a fight.

So she turned on her heel to face Brad, arms crossed and an unimpressed look on her face.

When he was in earshot she called, "Hey dipshit, today is not your lucky day."

Beca was directly in his way so he was forced to stop and acknowledge her.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked, with no tact.

"I am the person stood between you and Chloe and bad news…that ain't going to change anytime soon." Beca was smug, knowing that she certainly had him verbally beat.

He looked her up and down for a few long seconds, appraising her and then a dreadful kind of understanding shone on his face. He plastered on a fake smile but his eyes held a cruelness as he said, "Oh, I get it. You're fucking Chloe."

He nodded his head to himself as if he didn't even need Beca's confirmation but watched as she paled and her eyes darted away from him. His smile lost any pretence of kindness and he said, "No, that's not right. A girl like Chloe would never want a girl like you. That means you _wish_ you were fucking Chloe."

Beca's stare became blank, trying not to show how close to the truth he was even in the past tense as she retorted, "You are so wrong dude." She said it half-heartedly and like a shark smelling blood in the water he lunged.

"I think that somebody needs to be honest with you especially if Chloe is just going to keep stringing you along. She is never going to be with you. Not when she has someone like me to compare to. Try not to be so pathetic." The whole time he spoke his face was lit up as if he had won a prize. He was so sure that he was right and that he was delivering a verbal lashing to Beca but the truth was that he wasn't.

His initial comment had thrown her off but she didn't see Chloe like that anymore. Now she saw her as a friend. A friend that she needed to protect from her jerk of an ex-boyfriend.

"I'm not interested in Chloe. I'm dating Aubrey." Beca said succinctly, delighting in the way that Brad's face fell.

Her victory didn't last long however as it seemed that Brad had a comeback even from this.

"Good. That means that I can have Chloe again." He said it as if Chloe had no say in the matter. That he wanted her and that meant that he automatically would have her.

It irked Beca though she certainly tried not to show it on her face.

"Get something through your thick skull." Beca said, taking a step closer. "You will never, ever be with Chloe again. You lost your chance you self-centred asshole."

"Have I touched a nerve?" He asked, pretending to be surprised. "Or is the thought of me fucking Chloe too much for your little heart to bear?" He really wasn't letting up with his assertion that she wanted to be with Chloe and his words grated on her.

"Fuck you man." Beca said, deciding that he wasn't worth the time anymore. Chloe and Aubrey were safely out of sight and probably back on the bus by now. All she had to do was get back there without the guy following her and they would be in the clear.

She turned to leave, convinced that she had won the exchange when he called out, "Did you ever look for the films online?"

Beca stopped her retreat, letting her eyes fall closed as she wondered if anyone had actually ever taken them down. Maybe the films where still lurking in some far recesses of the internet.

"That's a yes. Or maybe you just wished you had. Maybe you wished that you knew what Chloe looked like naked. The films are still out there after all so you can go look." He made it seem like he was being a nice guy, offering her something that she really wanted but all he was really doing was pushing Beca closer to her breaking point.

She could hear him moving closer as his voice got louder until he was only a step away. "I can make some recommendations. You really want to watch the one where I chain her to the bed and then invite some of my friends to come and have some fun with her while she struggles."

That was it. Her anger boiled over and she couldn't take another second of not giving this jerk what was coming to him.

She span on her heel to deliver a swift punch to his perfectly shaped nose. She heard a crack and watched him hit the ground with some sense of justice before the pain swelled through her hand.

"Crazy bitch!" He screamed. The whole crowd had stopped talking, turning to look at the commotion and Beca was trapped in place by a hundred pairs of eyes.

"What's going on here?" The Police officer seemed to have come out of nowhere and everything went past in a blur as she felt handcuffs being slid onto her wrists and Brad send her a blood stained smile as she was carted away.

* * *

 **A/N: So despite this somewhat dramatic ending...it's only going to get worse from here.**

 **Next Chapter: Every action has consequences.**

 **Let me know what you think...**


	15. Empty

Right In Front Of You

Chapter 15: Empty

Chapter Rating: T/M

* * *

"Let me out! I don't belong in here with these criminals!" The woman's voice was shill and demanding and yet none of the police officers paid her any mind. If anything that made her even shriller as she certainly did not appreciate being ignored.

Beca was getting a headache and there was a scary looking woman in the corner that looked ready to choke the loud occupant of their shared cell. She was now sure that she understood what the phrase, 'Keeping your head down' in prison meant.

"I'm not like you." The loud woman told the other people in the prison cell with her, clearly changing tacts since the officers weren't listening to her. "I have a loving husband, adoring children. I'm on the PTA!"

"Hey Soccer Mom!" The other woman in the cell called out. The soccer Mom in question looked scared as she faintly nodded. "Shut the fuck up or I'll make you."

The woman paled but she fell silent and took a seat on the opposite side of the room.

"Finally." Beca murmured, relieved that they wouldn't have to listen to the woman any longer.

The scary woman looked at her and raised an eyebrow and Beca started to panic before she noticed that the woman was also smiling.

"Somebody needed to shut her up." Beca added, hoping that would explain her previous comment.

"Yeah. What you in for?" Beca was surprised that the woman actually seemed willing to have a conversation but was pretty sure she wasn't supposed to answer that question.

"Aren't you not supposed to answer that question in jail?" Beca asked, uncertainly. The woman threw her head back and laughed and came to sit on the bench next to Beca.

"You're OK short stack."

"Hey!" Beca started to complain but the woman ignored her.

"I'm in cause my old lady says I got anger issues. I say I'm intolerant to assholes. Exposure causes my limbs to flail about til the asshole gets what's coming."

Beca laughed and said, "I guess I'm in for the same. Broke a guy's nose but he had it coming."

"Don't they all?" The woman said rhetorically as she leaned back against the wall. "So what's your name?"

"Beca. Yours?"

"Jo."

They drifted into silence as they watched a panicked and harassed looking man in a rumpled suit run up to the cell bars with a police officer walking slowly behind him.

"Oh honey, what happened?" He asked the soccer mom.

"Just get me out of here. They kept me trapped in this cage with violent criminals." The woman said dramatically looking back at Beca and Jo in disgust. Jo waved.

The woman grimaced and when the cell was finally opened she collapsed into, what Beca presumed was, her husband's arms. The three of them walked off into another room.

"Bet she got caught for shoplifting. Not enough thrills in her boring PTA life so she decided to spice things up and instantly regretted it." Beca speculated, still looking ahead at the door the woman had left through.

"Nah, I bet she got drunk at some loser 'party' and tried to sleep it off in her car but the stupid bitch tried to sleep in the front seat." Jo suggested. Beca sent her a confused look and Jo rightly guessed the cause and explained, "It's illegal to be drunk in the front seat of a car, even if it's not switched on."

Beca nodded, impressed and Jo decided to impart some more wisdom. "Two kinds of people know the law well Beca. Lawyers and criminals and sometimes it's real hard to tell those two kinds of people apart."

Beca wondered if she was going insane but she thought some random person she just met in jail was actually pretty wise. She decided she was probably fine.

"You know my girlfriend's going to be a lawyer." Beca stated, the thought of Aubrey suddenly comforting her.

"Huh, no way. Maybe she can get us out of this shit." Jo said sardonically.

"She's not qualified yet." Beca reiterated.

"Well in a few years I know who to call when I'm back in here."

"You're so sure you're going to be back here." Beca stated.

"It's the way kid. I ain't gonna stop hitting people who deserve it. I ain't gonna stop doing what I love."

"You love hitting people?" Beca asked, confused.

"No, idiot I love riding. I love the open road and riding the open road with my family." Jo explained, a gleam in her eye.

"You're in a motorcycle gang." Beca realised in a flash of understanding. She briefly panicked but then realised that Jo had been nothing but friendly to her all night and she shouldn't start being an asshole to the woman now.

"Yep. We're the Black Bones." Jo said proudly as she lifted up the sleeve of her shirt to expose the tattoo on her upper shoulder. It was of bones set to form two interlinking 'B's'.

"That's a cool tattoo." Beca stated, admiring how well it was done.

"You got any ink kid?" Jo asked, lowering her sleeve and settling back down.

"Yeah, I have 4." Beca was especially proud of that fact in Jo's presence.

"Any I can see?"

Beca lifted the sleeve of her cardigan in response to show her a set of headphones on her wrist.

"That's real nice."

"Thanks." Beca lowered her sleeve, trying to hide her smile at the compliment.

"You got a tattoo for your lady?" Jo asked.

Beca paused, genuinely considering the idea of getting a tattoo for Aubrey.

"No, I mean we've only been dating a couple of weeks." Beca explained, scratching her ear as she became uncomfortable.

"Do you love her. Eh, don't lie to me, I can see that you do." Jo flapped a hand at Beca and then carried on, "If you love someone you should get something to remember that feeling even if it doesn't work out. You'll have a memento of a special time in your life."

"You're really wise for someone who is currently in jail."

"Smartest people have lived and learned kid."

Beca mused those words, feeling a little better about the fact that she was currently in jail as well. They carried on talking for the three hours it took Jesse to turn up. He looked anxious as he waited for the officer to open the cell door, giving wary glances to Jo.

Jo ignored him and stood as Beca did, pulling the smaller woman into a hug.

"You ever feel like hitting the open road and having some fun, you know where to find me." Jo offered in parting as they broke the hug. She had told Beca where the Black Bones met and Beca had to admit it was a tempting idea if her dream to become a music producer didn't pan out.

"Thanks, maybe I'll see you around sometime." Beca said as she walked out of the cell.

"Count on it kid." She waved to Jo as they left and as Jesse had already paid bail and filled out all of the paperwork, they left the station straight away.

"I can't believe you made a friend in jail." Beca opened her mouth to reply but Jesse wasn't done freaking out. "I can't believe she offered to let you join her gang." Again Beca took a breath to respond and again Jesse cut over her. "Actually I can't believe that you punched a guy and got arrested in the first place."

He turned to look at Beca with a 'what do you have to say for yourself' expression.

"Guy deserved it." Beca said simply and carried on walking to Jesse's car.

"That's it? We have all been worried about you all night and you will probably have a criminal record and all you can say is that the guy deserved it?" Jesse scoffed as they both got in the car.

"I already have a criminal record." Beca said.

"You've done this before?" Jesse asked in shock as he started to drive.

"No, it wasn't for punching someone." Beca wound down the window and let the cold air wash over her face, refreshing her.

"What was it for?" Jesse asked with curiosity.

"Public indecency." Beca said casually as she took her phone off Jesse's dashboard. He had all of her personal effects from the station.

"Wow, I'm going to need more information than that." He exclaimed, glancing at her as much as he could whilst still driving safely.

"And you're not going to get it." Beca asserted as she called Aubrey's number. She held the phone up to her ear and a finger up to Jesse to silence his further questions.

"Beca?" Aubrey's frantic voice suddenly projected into her ear.

"Hey Bree."

"What's happening? Did Jesse get you out of jail? Were there any problems? I swear that if he didn't..." Aubrey started to go off on a rant but Beca cut her off.

"Bree, honey, everything is fine. We're on our way back to Barden now."

She heard a sigh of relief from the blonde and Beca could picture the way that the tension just left Aubrey's shoulders. It comforted her to know that Aubrey wasn't freaking out miles away from her where she couldn't do anything to help.

"Good. I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait either. I'll come over to your place?"

"Yeah, that would be great." There was hesitation in her words and despite her usual density to all things emotional, Beca was becoming especially proficient in the language of Aubrey and could tell there was something else she wanted to say.

"What is it?" Beca asked somewhat bluntly.

"I just...it's Chloe. She struggling at the moment and I don't know if she will be OK with visitors."

"How is she struggling?" Beca asked with concern.

"She not really doing anything. She hasn't said a word since she saw Brad and she just seems kind of...empty." Aubrey was worried, really worried if her tone was any indication but Beca had no idea what to do. How do you help someone who just came face to face with someone who did horrible things to them? Beca may have been getting better at knowing what Aubrey needed but she was just as clueless as she had ever been when it came to other people's emotions. Especially ones this complex. Regardless, she would do whatever Aubrey needed her to do.

"Well I can come over and try to help you, or I can steer clear for a couple of days. Whatever you want." Beca said, trying to be supportive.

"What I want, is you here with me." Aubrey sighed out, sounding exhausted.

"Then I'm on my way." Beca replied easily.

"Simple as that?" Aubrey asked.

"Simple as that." Beca reaffirmed.

"Ok, I'll see you soon."

"Bye Bree."

She hung up and dropped her head back against the headrest, letting her eyes close.

"Long day?" Jesse asked sympathetically.

"You have no idea."

Jesse was smart enough to let them ride in silence after that and Beca was fairly sure she briefly fell asleep until Jesse going over a pothole jolted her awake.

When they finally arrived at the apartment, Beca got out but then hung her head back through the open door.

"Thanks for coming back to bail me out man. I appreciate it." Beca said earnestly as Jesse grinned.

"It was no problem. Plus, now we have a fun best friend story to tell." For once Beca didn't correct him on the best friend thing and if it were possible his grin grew even bigger.

"See you tomorrow Jess." Jesse said goodnight and then Beca shut the car door. He waited until she was inside the building then drove off.

Beca walked to Aubrey's apartment with more trepidation then she had experienced before. She was unsure what Chloe she was going to find but Aubrey needed her so she would be there.

She knocked the door and it was almost immediately opened. Aubrey had Beca in a hug before Beca had even processed that the door had been opened.

"You scared me." Aubrey murmured in her ear as she squeezed the brunette tighter.

"I didn't mean to." Beca replied honestly.

"It's OK, you're here now." Aubrey seemed to be reassuring herself with that fact as much as she was actually saying it to Beca. Aubrey loosened the hug but held Beca's hand as she led them both further into the apartment. They both settled on the sofa and Aubrey was finally able to ask the question that had been on her mind for hours.

"What happened back there Beca? Why did you hit him?" Aubrey asked with questioning eyes.

Beca took a deep breath and ran her free hand through her hair. She knew she couldn't tell Aubrey the full truth right at that moment; the blonde was too stressed. She settled instead for the truth but with far fewer details.

"He had it coming. He was talking shit and he needed someone to shut him up." Beca stated.

"That's an awfully violent attitude." Aubrey pointed out. Beca noted that she was right and wondered how much Jo's way of thinking had rubbed off on her that night. She decided to try and backtrack.

"I just...I lost it for like a second. It was a mistake." Beca could admit that much. As satisfying as it had been to see Brad on the ground clutching his broken nose, she knew she was going to be in a world of legal trouble because the jackass would press charges.

"I'm glad you see that." Aubrey replied with mild relief.

"You guys got back to the bus OK?" Beca asked, leaning back on the sofa and watching Aubrey as she fiddled with Beca's hand in her own.

"Yeah, it was pretty crowded but we made good time. We were waiting for you when Jesse came running up to the bus to tell us that you'd been arrested. He didn't know who Brad was or why you hit him so you may have some explaining to do." Beca nodded her understanding and Aubrey continued, "I wanted to come to bail you out but Chloe had practically gone catatonic so I couldn't leave her and Jesse said he would get you. He came back to campus to pick up his car and then drove straight back to the police station."

Aubrey's eyes were pleading with her and Beca took a few seconds to realise that they were pleading for forgiveness. Aubrey felt bad about not being the one to come and get her.

"Bree, it's OK. Jesse got me and you needed to look after Chloe. I get it and it's totally fine." Beca tried to let her sincerity show on her face as she stroked her thumb over the back of Aubrey's hand. The senior looked like she didn't quite believe her and so Beca said, "Come here." She held her arms open for Aubrey to fall into and the blonde rested her head against her girlfriend's chest. Beca wrapped her arms around Aubrey and rested her chin on the top of Aubrey's head as she said, "We're all safe and we're all right here in this apartment. Everything is fine." Aubrey nodded and wrapped her arms around Beca's waist.

They stayed like that for a long time. So long that they fell asleep and when they woke up the light was streaming in through a gap in the curtains and they had slid down the sofa. Beca woke up first and took the moment to appreciate how relaxed Aubrey's face looked when she was sleeping. She stroked a stray strand of blonde hair back from her face, accidentally waking Aubrey up.

"Good morning." She said as Aubrey's eyes opened.

"Good morning. What time is it?" Unable to get her phone out in their current position, Beca strained to see the clock they had in the kitchen.

"A little after 7am." Aubrey nodded and her gaze fell on Chloe's door.

"We should see how she's doing." Aubrey suggested.

"Are you sure you want me to go in?" Beca asked, glancing nervously at the door.

"Yeah, she might talk to you to find out what happened." Aubrey explained her train of thought and Beca begrudgingly had to agree. She wasn't sure she wanted to see Chloe, Brad's words to her were still echoing in her head. She knew she would find it hard to look the redhead in the eye.

Aubrey didn't bother to knock on the door in case Chloe was sleeping so she just opened it slightly and peered inside. Her brows furrowed and then she opened the door wider to let them both inside. Chloe was awake, sat up against the headboard of her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She was staring blankly at the opposite wall.

Beca closed the door gently behind her but stayed pressed up against it as Aubrey moved to sit on the bed facing Chloe.

"Hey Chlo, how are you feeling today?" Aubrey asked gently.

Chloe looked at her for a moment, shook her head and then went back to staring at the wall.

"We need to talk about this Chlo, just please say something." Aubrey practically begged but the tone of voice did nothing to persuade Chloe to look away from the wall again. Aubrey's posture turned defeated, having tried similar methods all of the previous night and having gotten nowhere.

Beca decided it was time for her to step in.

She didn't know what to say or what to do. She wasn't even sure that she could actually help in this situation but Aubrey looked hopeless and Chloe looked broken and Beca knew that she had to do something. She moved to stand next to the head of the bed but quickly realised that she was looming over Chloe and that was probably not an ideal position. Instead she sank to her knees so that they she was on eye level.

What was the right thing to say? She knew what she wanted to say, whether it was the right or wrong thing and so she just said it.

"I broke his stupid nose." She was proud of the fact and that shined through in her voice. Aubrey sent her a warning look that she assumed meant that she was supposed to ease Chloe into the conversation.

"Good." Chloe said in response. It was only a single word but it was more than Aubrey got and Beca was pleased.

She wanted to keep Chloe talking to her and decided to say things that she might not under other circumstances.

"I got an offer to join a bike gang tonight." Chloe glanced at her for a moment before looking away again and Beca could swear that she almost saw a hint of a smile. It may have been wishful thinking but a look over to Aubrey told her that her approach might actually be working.

"I made a friend in jail and I kind of scared a soccer Mom." That one didn't get a response and Beca let out a deep sigh. "Maybe a story for another time then."

The room lapsed into silence as Beca once again found herself at a loss for what to say. She found herself studying Chloe, as if the right words to say were etched onto the redhead's face. But there was nothing there. No magic words that could fix this. Aubrey had been right when she said the night before that Chloe looked empty and how were they supposed to help someone that wasn't even really there with them.

She gave up on getting any more words from Chloe but there were some things that Beca wanted her friend to know.

"You're safe. He can't reach you here, he can't find you and I would throw more punches to protect you. Aubrey and I will keep you safe." Beca felt awkward as she said the words, not used to be so emotionally open and certainly not in front of more than one person but she needed Chloe to hear those words.

Chloe showed no sign of processing what Beca had said but the brunette chose to believe she had. With that she got up and Aubrey followed her out of the room. They didn't close the door all the way when they left, wanting to be able to hear if Chloe needed them.

They went about their day as normally as they could. They took turns sitting with Chloe, trying to talk to her and trying to get her to eat something. Chloe didn't say anything else that day though she did take a nap in the afternoon and fell asleep early that night.

Beca had yet to stay the night and share a bed with Aubrey since they had started dating and was reluctant for the first time to be under such unsettled circumstances so she went back to her dorm room for the night. She left the apartment with a long kiss from Aubrey and a shared worried look as she promised she would come back in the morning.

When she got back to Baker hall she took a shower and then climbed into her bed, expecting to fall asleep instantly after the turmoil of the past couple of days.

She closed her eyes but after a few moments she opened them again.

The whole day she had not been able to get Brad's words out of her head. They played on a loop until she almost wanted to pull her hair out. Had Brad been lying out of his ass? Was there really a video out there on the internet of him doing awful things to Chloe?

The thought had consumed her for most of the past 24 hours and now she was actually presented with a chance to satisfy her curiosity she found herself unable to resist.

She sat down at her desk and searched for the video.

It wasn't hard to find.

She thought it would be.

She thought that Brad would have had to have hidden it away in some dark recess for it to survive but that was not the case. The full online library still existed, not in it's original form if the publishing dates were anything to go by but every single video was still viewable.

Beca felt sick.

The thumbnails were reasonably innocuous; blurry images of a redhead with black sensor bars in well selected places. It was the titles that caused the nauseous sensation.

Disgusting descriptions of lewd acts but Beca kept scrolling. She kept looking because she needed to know if the video Brad had talked about existed. It was one thing to put these videos on line without Chloe's permission. It felt like a whole other layer of bad to Beca for Brad to have forced Chloe to get sexual with his friends.

So she scrolled, never focusing on any image or title for long before moving on to the next. She had gotten so close to the end of the library that she had almost concluded that the video did not exist. She had jumped to that conclusion far too soon. She found it.

Her heart dropped and her mind reeled. She really wanted to punch Brad again. She wanted to do much worse but she knew she couldn't; she was already in enough trouble as it was.

Instead she did something that was arguably much worse.

She watched the video.

* * *

John Smith did not get many requests for meetings in his professional capacity as an ICCA official. He was excited and as he heard the knock on his office door he straightened his tie and sat up a little straighter as he called for the visitor to enter.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." John said pleasantly, offering a hand to the man in front of him who shook it with a smile.

"Thank you for taking the time to meet with me." The two men sat down on opposite sides of the desk and John looked at the other man expectantly.

"What can I do for you?" John asked.

"Mr Smith, I happen to know that you have a team competing that has a member who has broken the ICCA rules of conduct and should be disqualified from performing." The man said confidently.

John leaned back in his chair, shocked that the meeting had taken that direction. The ICCAs were not a controversial competition and rarely did they have informants ratting out people who hadn't followed the rules.

Regardless, John was an official and he took that role very seriously. He would get to the bottom of the accusations and take the appropriate action.

"And which team and member would you be referring to?" John asked, picking up a pen.

"The Barden Bellas and Beca Mitchell."

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's been a while since I last updated (insert excuse here) but I'm back now! Yay!**

 **Next Chapter: Chloe speaks and Beca goes to her court hearing.**

 **Let me know what you think...**


	16. The Full Extent Of The Law

Right In Front Of You

Chapter 16: The Full Extent Of The Law

Chapter Rating: T/M

* * *

"Stop fussing!" Aubrey ordered in a hushed voice. Beca grumbled but did as she was told, removing her hands from the hem of her dress. Well, not her dress. It belonged to Stacie but still managed to rise uncomfortably high on Beca which made her wonder exactly how much skin Stacie showed whilst wearing it.

"It keeps rising up." Beca defended herself in an equally quiet tone.

"I don't care, all this fidgeting is making you look like you're nervous and only guilty people are nervous." Aubrey stated, spitting out the word 'guilty' as if it was a dirty word.

"I _am_ guilty Bree, I _did_ punch Brad." Beca reminded her at a normal volume.

"Not so loud." Aubrey shushed her, looking around fearfully to see if anyone had overheard Beca's confession. They hadn't and the tension in her shoulders lessened marginally.

"I'm fairly sure that this court appointed lawyer is just going to tell me to plead guilty anyway." Beca continued.

Aubrey scoffed, making her feelings clear on what she thought about court appointed lawyers. She hated the fact that she couldn't represent Beca herself but she was far from qualified and so she would have to hand over the reins.

"Beca Mitchell?" A short, sweaty and balding man stopped in front of them.

"That's me." Beca replied, standing up and offering her hand.

The man juggled the briefcase and papers he was holding so that he could shake the offered hand. "My name is Larry Johnson and I'm your lawyer for the next thirty minutes."

"Thirty minutes?" Beca queried as she discretely wiped Larry's sweat from her palm on the back of Stacie's dress.

"Well they'll read the charges, you'll plead guilty and I'll try to minimise the sentence. We'll be out of here in time for lunch." Larry said. Beca gave an unsure glance to Aubrey who seemed to be seconds away from strangling Larry.

"Your professional legal advice is to plead guilty?" Aubrey questioned disbelievingly.

"Yeah, they have video evidence that she assaulted him. The judge will be more lenient if she pleads guilty." Larry explained, not seeing any decrease in hostile emotions on Aubrey's face so he turned back to Beca.

"What kind of sentence are we looking at?" Beca asked, feeling more nervous than she had all morning.

"No jail time. Some community service though." He said, watching her reaction closely. She was somewhat relieved that she probably wouldn't spend any time in jail but she wondered how much community service she might have to do. Would that mean picking up trash on the highway in an orange jumpsuit? She may not have seen many movies but she knew that was a pretty common punishment in them.

They were called into the courtroom by the bailiff shortly after and Beca sat down next to Larry as the bailiff read over the charges. She used the time to scan the courtroom and was unsurprised to see Brad sitting as close as he could to the action. He was grinning at her and when he noticed her looking he gave a wave that made Beca want to fly over the divide separating them. She restrained herself however knowing that there would almost definitely be jail time in her future if she did that.

She turned to the front and waited for the boring case details to be out of the way.

"Rebeca Mitchell, you are charged with assault on Bradley Miller. How do you plead?" The judge looked directly at Beca and Larry ushered her to stand.

She cleared her throat and tried to speak clear and loud as she answered, "I plead guilty your honor." She wasn't sure if adding in the 'your honor' bit was strictly necessary but she figured it couldn't hurt.

The old man nodded and Beca sat back down as Larry approached the judge as well as Brad's lawyer. They all spoke for a few minutes and then the judge sent them to sit back down.

"Rebeca Mitchell, you are herby sentenced to 50 hours of community service." He banged his gavel and then said, "Bailiff, send in the next case."

It was over just like that. It had taken less than 30 minutes. Larry asked if they wanted to go to lunch with him to celebrate getting off so lightly but they quickly refused. Before he left, he sent them over to a woman who talked Beca over the practicalities of being assigned the community service and proving that she had actually done it.

She was to go to the Barden Community Centre by the end of the day to sort out a schedule for her community service.

When she walked outside and took a deep breathe of the clear air she suddenly realised that there had been a chance, however small, that she might have had to do jail time. She was lucky to be walking out of there with Aubrey at her side.

Approximately 10 seconds later she felt abruptly less lucky.

"Hey Beca!" His voice grated on her in a way that she couldn't have anticipated and she had to clench her teeth to stop from verbally assaulting the guy. It didn't work.

"Fuck off Brad!" Beca spat out as she grabbed Aubrey's hand and dragged her down the steps in front of the courthouse.

Brad kept pace with them. "I have never enjoyed court proceedings so much." Brad stated, his smile so wide it almost threatened to break his face.

"I prefer your other court appearances as they tend to end in you being incarcerated." Beca shot back without looking at the man following them. Aubrey was staying oddly quiet and Beca chanced a glance back to see what was happening with her girlfriend.

Aubrey was red and looking like she wanted to use the hand Beca was currently holding to wipe the smarmy look off Brad's face. They really couldn't have both of them appearing before a judge for punching the same guy so she pulled the blonde a little tighter and walked faster.

"We got a different ending today and I personally plan on using my freedom to the fullest extent." He didn't say anything in particular that was threatening but his tone was menacing and it sent shivers down Beca's spine. They finally made it to her car and she walked Aubrey around to the passenger's side, standing between her and Brad.

"I am going to make sure that you can't get anywhere near her." Beca said, correctly interpreting the underlying meaning of his words.

"Did you watch the video yet?" Brad asked and Beca froze momentarily. She could feel Aubrey's eyes on her and could almost hear the question the blonde wanted to voice. Instead she slammed the passenger door. She drew herself to her full height and stared at the sorry excuse for a man with steel in her eyes. Every ounce of hatred she held in her she unleased in facial expressions alone, knowing that anything more might result in her making a reappearance at the courthouse.

Cold and firm she said, "You keep this up and I will make sure that you regret it."

"Is that a threat?" Brad asked with a gleam in his eye.

Beca said nothing. She backed away from him, not breaking eye contact until she got into the car. She pulled out of the space with a sudden lurch towards Brad who took a hasty step back and nearly lost his footing.

The glare he sent towards there retreating car was murderous but Beca hardly noticed it. She was still revelling in the minor victory of causing Brad to flinch.

"What video was he talking about?" Aubrey asked quietly. It was the first words she had said since leaving the courthouse and the soft voice shocked Beca out of her celebration.

"It doesn't matter." Beca dismissed her too easily and Aubrey grimaced as she pressed further.

"It does matter. I've learned to have very strong negative reactions when the words 'video' and 'Brad' are in the same sentence." Aubrey admitted.

"Just drop it." Beca ordered harshly. The car descended into awkward silence. Aubrey turned to look out of the passenger window, unable to look at Beca at that moment. Aubrey was a smart woman and she could make an educated guess as to what Brad had meant.

He had asked if Beca had watched one of the videos he made of Chloe. All of the insecurity brought about by months of watching Beca pine over Chloe sprung up and she started to think of all of the worst case scenarios. What if Beca had watched the video and now wanted Chloe again after seeing the redhead naked? What if the animosity between them was a product of Beca wanting them to break up?

She worried for the entirety of the journey home, praying that Beca would say something that would assuage her fears but no comforting words were forthcoming. Every second of silence started hitting her like a physical punch to the stomach until she leapt from the car the second it stopped outside of her apartment.

Aubrey didn't invite Beca in and Beca didn't ask.

She just drove away.

* * *

Beca felt guilty. For a lot of things.

She felt guilty about watching the video. She felt guilty about snapping at Aubrey about the video. She felt guilty for essentially keeping a secret from her girlfriend. The only thing she didn't feel guilty about was punching Brad. That still made her feel kind of good.

The brunette pulled up outside of Barden community centre but didn't get out of the car. She dropped her head into her hands and let out a long pained groan. She was fucking things up and she had no clue what to do to make things better.

A light tap on her window made her head shoot up. There was a man in a dress shirt stood next to her car, signalling for her to roll down her window.

She opened the door slightly instead, ready to slam it again at any sign that the man might be crazy.

"Do we have a problem?" Beca said somewhat confrontationally. She hadn't meant to be so abrupt but it had already been a very long day and she wasn't in a good mood.

"No problem, I was just wondering if you were here for the AA meeting? It doesn't start for a few more hours so you're quite early." The man said with a kind look on his face.

"I'm not an alcoholic." Beca said, too drained to be offended.

"Then what has you sat outside of a community centre at noon on a Monday?"

"What are you, a therapist?" Beca said snidely, looking him up and down.

"No, but I am a Priest. Both professions require listening skills but the difference is I won't charge." The man smiled. It was open and inviting and Beca opened the door all the way and got out.

"I'm just here to sign in for my community service." Beca explained, feeling like she shouldn't be so rude to the guy now that she knew what he did for a living.

"How about I show you the way?" Beca nodded and he led her into the building. She had never been there before but she probably could have found the way herself. It was a small and dirty looking place but it was full and it was obvious that it was a place of vital importance for the Barden community.

"My name is Father Derek."

"Beca."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Beca." Beca grumbled back something in response and was glad when they arrived in an office with a few women at multiple desks.

"I'm dropping off this wayward stray I found to sign up for her community service." Derek announced to the room and a couple of the women smiled at his description of her.

One of the women beckoned her over and Beca handed over the court documents she had and got back a booklet that she had to have signed for any work she did.

"Might I ask for her to do some of her hours with me at the church?" Derek asked.

"You need help Father?" The woman asked.

"I feel like Beca would have a big impact with some of the groups at the church." Derek explained and the community service lady quickly agreed.

Beca was less than happy. She had hated churches since she was a child and her father had dragged her out of bed every Sunday. It had always seemed so judgemental to her, especially with her own sexuality. She would rather pick up trash on the highway but the Priest was already leading her out of the room.

Of course nothing, not even a potential connection to God, would stop Beca from voicing her displeasure to someone.

"Sorry, to disappoint Padre but there is no chance that I'm helping out at your church." Beca was so resolute that she stopped in the middle of the hallway and folded her arms against her chest.

"Why not?" He asked simply.

Beca was a little stunned at the genuine question but quickly regained her voice. "I hate churches."

"That's a sweeping statement. You can't know that you hate a place you've never been inside. My church could have pop music and free food."

"Does it?" Beca asked, with raised eyebrows.

"You'll have to come and find out." Derek tried to persuade her.

"No thanks."

"How about a deal?" He asked and Beca was intrigued. She gestured for him to continue.

"Just come to my church. No pressure. If you don't like it then you can come back and have Doreen assign you some other community service." He held out a hand. "Do we have a deal?"

She looked at the outstretched hand for a few moments but the Father didn't drop it even long after it had become uncomfortable.

"What's your angle?" Beca asked suddenly.

It was the Priest's turn to be taken aback. "My angle? I don't have an angle Beca. I genuinely do need help at the church; that's the whole reason I'm here today. You seem like a good fit for the role and it's not like there are a lot of people in Barden having to do community service."

Beca was reasonably convinced by his words but she still had questions.

"What exactly do you want to me to do?"

* * *

It was like living with a robot.

That was the only way that Aubrey could think to describe it.

It was like Chloe had been replaced by a robot that did all of the things that Chloe used to do but not in quite the same way. She was mechanical in the way she carried out tasks. She never did anything that wasn't an absolutely necessary task and she spent a lot of time alone in her room.

Oh and she had yet to say a word.

Aubrey remembered a time, years ago, when she had seen Chloe go through the same behaviour but it hadn't been her that had helped her back then. She had stayed by the redhead's side throughout of course but it had been Chloe's mother that had helped her through.

The blonde was coming very close to calling in Gloria Beale as reinforcements.

"How are you Chlo?" Aubrey asked. Chloe was in the kitchen making a sandwich and she simply shrugged her shoulders in response. Aubrey wasn't going to give up that easily however.

"How would you like to get takeout tonight?" Aubrey asked. She received another shrug in response.

The one sided conversation lasted for as long as it took Chloe to finish making her sandwich and then she retreated to her bedroom. As soon as the door closed, Aubrey let out a sigh and collapsed onto the sofa.

Between the stress of trying to get Chloe through the reliving of her ordeal and Beca's emotional and now physical distance from her she was barely holding it together.

She felt alone and tired and useless.

And so she cried.

* * *

"Quite the place you got here Padre. Are those cushioned pews?" The sarcasm in Beca's voice was obvious but the Father ignored it.

"You know most people call me Father Derek."

"Is that so Padre." Beca replied, making it obvious that she had no plans on calling him anything else.

Derek shook his head playfully but carried on with his tour until they got to the rooms along the side of the building.

"These are the function rooms. The church groups meet in here." Derek explained.

"Cool." Beca said half-heartedly.

"This is where you would be taking your group." He added, watching her reaction carefully.

"Wait, what?" Beca said with wide eyes.

"A group of kids from 9 to 12 years old. The pre-teen group."

"No, no way, fu... uh just no." Beca stopped herself from swearing but she was still wholly against the idea. Her and kids did not mix.

"You could always go back to the centre and look for another project. I hear the park cleaning crews are looking for help. You could scoop dog poop." Beca grimaced at the thought.

"There are only 8 children in the group and they meet twice a week for an hour a time." He said, hoping that more information might be the key to getting Beca to agree.

"What would I have to do?" Beca asked, considering the option in the face of picking up dog shit.

"You would do activities with them. You can organise people to come in to teach them skills or you can teach them any skills you have. Sometimes you can just do fun things with them. It will be an easy and fun way to do your service hours." Derek asserted.

"I guess, I could try it." Beca offered.

"Children need consistency Beca. If you start this you have to finish it." It was a challenge and Beca did well with challenges. Every time in her life that someone had told her that she couldn't do something she had made it a point to prove them wrong.

"I don't know that I'll be a good influence on them." Beca pointed out.

"Just watch the potty mouth and you'll be fine." Derek said with a twinkle of laughter in his eyes.

"You caught that huh?"

"I did. You'll do fine Beca and I can give you some guidance if you would like." Derek offered.

Beca nodded weakly, glancing off into the distance as she thought. Although she had never really spent time with kids it was surely better than cleaning up all the awful shit people undoubtedly dumped in the park.

"I'll do it." As soon as the words were out, she felt confidence wash over her. Now that she had committed to it she would do her best and her community service hours would be done in a little over 6 months. It wouldn't be that long.

"Excellent. The first meeting is on Wednesday at 7pm."

"Cool, I'll cook something up." Beca replied.

"If you need any advice or if you need to talk to me about anything related to the reason you are here then my door is always open." Derek offered.

"Appreciate it Padre." Beca said, having no intention on taking him up on that offer.

"Beca, you need to talk about it with someone. People who are dealing with things generally don't having mini breakdowns in their car."

"Noted. I'll see you." Beca made a hasty retreat. The Priest's words were too close to the truth and she had wanted this to be a distraction from the current shit storm that was her life. She practically ran from the church, not waiting to see if Derek had anything else to say to her.

She jumped into her car and pulled out of the parking lot at an almost dangerous speed. But no matter how fast she went, the words followed her. As much as she may not have wanted to hear it, Derek was right.

She did need to talk to someone.

* * *

 _To Chloe: I'm coming over, don't be freaked out when I sneak in._

She hoped that was enough of a warning to not send Chloe into an even worse freak out.

The brunette was acutely aware of the fact that it was wrong to be sneaking into her girlfriend's apartment and not actually letting her girlfriend know that she was there. It was just the way things had to be at the moment. Beca couldn't say what she needed to say if Aubrey was loitering around and Father Derek had been right. She needed to get stuff off her chest. She hoped it might even help Chloe to deal with what had happened.

Beca picked the lock and let herself in. She made a mental note to tell Aubrey to buy a deadbolt.

She hesitated by Chloe's bedroom, glancing at Aubrey's door. She was second guessing herself and wondered how the night might go differently if she went into Aubrey's room and apologised instead.

But she couldn't do that.

Not yet.

She needed to talk to Chloe before things could be fixed between her and Aubrey.

With the decision made, she tapped gently on Chloe's door and eased it open.

Chloe was awake and reading a textbook. It would have looked normal if not for the fact that usually Chloe would have sprung up from the bed and greeted her with a hug, using any excuse to stop studying. The redhead didn't even look up as Beca closed the door behind her.

She walked over to the desk chair, pushed it next to the bed and sat down.

"Do you want to know the sentence I got for punishing him?"

Chloe looked at her, more alert than Beca had seen in a few days and nodded.

"50 hours of community service. I'll be running a kids group at a church with a pushy priest." Chloe nodded again and then looked back down at her book.

"Do you want to know why I punched him?" Beca asked, watching Chloe's face carefully.

She froze but after a few seconds she nodded again.

"I punched him because he started bragging about one of the videos he made of you." Chloe's posture became impossibly stiff but Beca carried on. Handling her gently wasn't working so maybe she needed to be shocked out of her stupor. "He told me about a video where he tied you up and let his friends have fun with you while you struggled."

Tears were rolling down Chloe's cheeks but still she said nothing and she didn't look up.

"He asked if I had seen the videos because they are still up online. I saw him again today and he asked me again." Beca took a deep breath and then admitted, "I had a different answer for him today."

Chloe caught on quickly. Her eyes bore into her with a ferocity that almost burned and Beca found that it was her turn to look away.

"I couldn't believe that the courts hadn't found a way to take down those videos and so I looked to see if they really did still exist. When I found them I had to know if he had really done what he said so I watched it." Guilt, remorse and disgust welled up in Beca but she was glad that she had told Chloe even if she couldn't meet her eye.

"I hate him." The words were filled with so much venom that Beca physically recoiled in her seat. They weren't ideal first words but at least Chloe had finally said something.

"Me too."

"I wish he was dead." Chloe shook her head to herself then corrected, "No I wish he was in jail for the rest of his life and lived as someone's bitch because for a year and a half that's what he made me and I didn't even know it."

"Chloe, I'm so sorry." Beca took her chance to apologise.

"How could you watch it? One of the worst parts of it was that everyone I knew had seen it, seen me in such a vulnerable position. I can't believe that you did that."

All Beca could do was apologise once more as she watched Chloe's eyes fill with tears again, "What can I do to make this right?"

Chloe sniffed and replied, "Nothing, you can't take this back Beca."

Beca nodded, trying to keep the tears from her own eyes.

"I liked that none of my friends had seen those videos. It helped me to stay distant from what happened but recently it feels like it did just after I found out about the videos. I feel helpless and humiliated."

"Nobody else has to know about Brad." Beca said and Chloe moaned.

"Don't say that name."

Beca held up her hands to show that she hadn't meant anything by it but the damage was already done. Chloe slumped down on her bed, her textbook falling onto the floor in a heap as she curled in on herself.

"I'm such a mess. I can't even hear his name."

Beca felt helpless, watching Chloe fall apart even further and unable to do anything.

"What do you need?" Beca asked desperately, hoping there was an easy fix but not being that naïve.

"Will you...could you..." Chloe trailed off but Beca pounced on the opportunity to help in whatever way she could.

"What is it?"

"Could you maybe hold me?" Chloe asked tentatively.

Beca was unsure. She had thought people who had gone through what Chloe had would be reluctant to touch but then that had never been Chloe, the whole time she had known her.

"Are you sure you want that?" Beca questioned.

"I just...ever since I saw him I haven't felt safe anywhere and I can't sleep. I just want to feel safe." Chloe explained, turning pleading eyes on her.

"OK." Beca caved quickly. She kicked her boots off and slid into the bed next to Chloe who curled into her chest. Beca switched the lamp off and they descended into darkness.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

It took Chloe only a few minutes to fall asleep, her mind fighting to the very last second out of fear of Brad.

Beca however couldn't sleep. She felt uncomfortable holding Chloe, dirty after what she had watched days ago. She knew that what was happening at that moment didn't mean that Chloe forgave her but she was glad she could at least give the redhead a bit of respite. It would be hard to gain Chloe's trust back but she would do whatever she had to do.

Even if that meant being Chloe's personal bodyguard.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Everything is a complete mess for the girls right now but some threads will start to come together soon.**

 **Next Chapter: Aubrey jumps to conclusions and the girls get some unexpected news.**

 **Let me know what you think...**


	17. Wise Words and Bad News

Right In Front Of You

Chapter 17: Wise Words and Bad News

Chapter Rating: T/M (Beca swears a lot)

* * *

If there was any feeling that Aubrey was familiar with it was the feeling of nausea. She was intensely aware of every sensation that led up to the unfortunate bodily function of actually being sick.

That was why it was particularly surprising to her that she had never felt this kind of nauseous before.

She knew that she didn't actually need to vomit but the persistent feeling of sickness in the very base of her stomach would not stop. The longer she stood in the doorway, the stronger the feeling got but she just couldn't look away.

Because there was Beca, her Beca, lying in Chloe's bed with her arms around the redhead.

A dozen thoughts raced through her head in a matter of seconds, each worse than the last.

What was Beca doing here? Why hadn't Beca come to see her or tell her that she was in the apartment? Had Beca snuck past her to avoid her? Had Aubrey's fears just been confirmed? Did Beca's feelings for Chloe return? Had they slept together?

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see stormy blue eyes open and widen at the sight of her. The movement as Beca got out of the bed caught her eye and she suddenly realised that she couldn't bear to hear what Beca had to say. Whether it was Beca breaking up with her or poor excuses she would have to force herself to believe, Aubrey just couldn't deal with it right at that moment.

So she ran.

She stopped to grab her shoes, pulling them on haphazardly as Beca closed the bedroom door behind her.

"Bree, just wait a second. I can explain." Beca said in a hushed voice so as not to wake up Chloe.

"No, I don't want to hear it Mitchell." Aubrey spat at her, not caring to lower her voice.

Beca paused, so unused to hearing Aubrey call her by her last name in such a callous manner.

"Nothing happened Bree..." Beca started but wasn't allowed to finish.

"Don't call me that...and don't lie to me." Aubrey demanded, barely making eye contact.

"I'm not lying. You know I would never do that to you." Beca couldn't help the pleading tone her voice had taken on. She was desperate for Aubrey to believe her.

Aubrey opened the door and hesitated only long enough to say, "I don't know that."

Then she was gone.

* * *

Beca told Chloe what had happened.

She had to. There was a palpable tension in the air that Chloe was now alert enough to recognise and wouldn't let her get away with silence. Once Beca had told her everything that had happened whilst she was still asleep, Chloe looked blank.

"Everything is falling apart." Chloe commented emotionlessly.

Beca nodded but didn't say anything because what was there to say? Chloe was right. Beca's relationship with Aubrey was failing, her friendship with Chloe, if it had ever really existed, was disintegrating and Chloe seemed to have suffered a breakdown even if she was starting to recover.

"You should go." Chloe stated, not really looking at Beca.

There were many reasons Chloe might have thought that was a good idea. Maybe because of the revelation from the previous night that Beca had watched one of the videos. Maybe it was because Chloe wanted Aubrey to come back and knew that it wouldn't happen if Beca was still in the apartment. Maybe she just wanted to be alone. Beca didn't know which one was the right answer and she didn't want to find out. Instead she grabbed her jacket and left the apartment without another word.

It didn't take her long to decide where to go.

Beca had never been good with dealing with emotions. She wanted to be alone and she wanted to forget, just for a little while.

She went to the nearest liquor store and bought a six pack of beer and a bottle of whiskey with her fake ID and then headed back to her dorm room. As she walked she remembered the words her Step Dad Mark had once said. The only thing worse than a person drinking away their feelings was a person drinking away their feelings on their own. His words filtered through her mind and she abruptly changed course.

Beca was definitely going to be doing some forgetting today but she wasn't going to do it alone.

"Beca? What are you doing here?" Jesse asked as he opened the door. Whilst Jesse considered them best friends, Beca had never actually made an effort to visit him in his dorm room. He had been fairly sure that she didn't even know which building he lived in let alone which room.

"It was my turn to buy the drinks." She stated, holding up the bag she was carrying the alcohol in and pushing past him into the room.

Jesse was more than willing to even the score with how much Beca had cost him on their night out but he was a little worried as to why she was drinking at 11 o'clock in the morning.

"Why are we drinking?" Jesse asked slowly, closing the door behind him as Beca unpacked the alcohol onto his desk.

"Life is fucked and for a few hours we are going to make it a little less fucked." Beca replied easily, so sure of herself and her chosen course of action.

"Drinking won't make anything less fucked up." Jesse pointed out, walking over to stand next to her at the desk.

"If you don't want to join me I can go and do this alone." Beca threatened. That was certainly something that Jesse didn't want to happen. If she was going to get drunk then he was going to make sure she stayed safe.

"We don't have any glasses." Jesse informed her, indirectly saying that he wanted her to stay.

"We don't need glasses." Beca responded, unscrewing the lid of the bottle and taking a long pull. She passed the whiskey to Jesse so he could drink, cracked open one of the beers and sat down on Jesse's bed. The boy looked hesitantly at the bottle for a moment before taking a small sip. He grimaced, never having liked the taste of whiskey and settled the bottle on the desk. He took a beer instead and then sat down next to Beca.

They drank in silence for the most part, though Beca drank far heavier than Jesse. She had downed three beers and half the bottle of whiskey when he finished off his second can. Her eyes were bleary and she didn't look directly at him as she said, "I don't know what to do."

Jesse breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that she was ready to talk because he wasn't sure how much longer he could have waited.

"About what?" He asked, not looking at her either in attempt to keep her talking.

"I fucked up with Aubrey. I slept with Chloe." Beca said and Jesse couldn't help but look incredulously at her.

"You did what?" He knew how into Aubrey Beca was and he found it hard to believe that his smaller friend would do anything like that.

"No, no, no!" Beca flapped a hand haphazardly at him and explained, "Sleeping, actual sleep."

Jesse nodded his understanding but quickly became confused again. "If you only slept, then what is the problem?"

"Aubrey doesn't think we only slept together she thinks we slept together." Beca explained with a light slur. Jesse furrowed his eyebrows but was able to follow the confusing sentence to get to it's meaning.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Jesse said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"She said something though." Beca said, her face scrunching up as she tried to remember exactly what Aubrey had said. Jesse gave her time to think. "She said that she thinks I would fuck Chloe and hurt her. She must think that I don't care about her which is obviously total bullshit. Does she not get that I love her?"

Beca turned to Jesse, looking for him to answer the question but her friend was still waiting for her to catch up with what she had just admitted.

It took her a little too long to realise, even in her drunken state so Jesse repeated, "Does she not get that _you love her_?"

Beca's mouth dropped open and she let her head fall back against the head board with a dull thud.

"I love her."

Jesse nodded, a grin spreading across his face as he felt that he was in the middle of a real life rom-com.

"You have to tell her that." Jesse advised.

Beca's eyes lit up as she realised that he was right and she moved to climb over him to get off the bed.

"Wait, not while you're drunk." Jesse wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her back to sit on the bed.

"I'm not that drunk." Beca claimed.

"Ok then, recite the alphabet backwards." Jesse challenged.

"Nobody can do that even when they're sober." Beca asserted. "You recite it backwards."

Jesse thought for a few moments then started, "z, y, uh x and then v is in their somewhere." He scratched his head and Beca jabbed a finger into his chest in victory.

"See, nobody can do that."

"That just proves that we're both stupid not that you're not drunk." Jesse was a little tipsy himself but his logic was seemingly pretty sound for a buzzed Beca, who fell back against the bed in compliance.

"Fine, I'll wait." Jesse almost couldn't believe that it would be that easy. "But what do I do about Chloe?"

"What about Chloe?" Jesse asked, completely unaware of the situation.

Beca was definitely drunk and her brain was definitely not working at full capacity but even in that state she realised that she needed to be careful with her words. Jesse was a good guy but he was still an 18 year old guy who would absolutely go searching for Chloe's videos if he knew they existed. She didn't want even more people to have watched them so she was vague on the details as she explained the situation to Jesse.

"I watched her while she was naked and now she feels violated, rightly so." Beca explained shortly. As she said the words she got a new sense of just how awful it had been for her to watch that video. It made her feel sick and she rested a hand on her stomach as if that action would settle the feeling. It didn't and she twisted uncomfortably on the bed.

"How do I make that right?" Beca asked, looking at the boy beside her as if he might have the answer she desperately needed.

"You can't." Jesse sighed. He hated to see how Beca's face fell but he had to be honest with her. "There isn't always some easy fix. Sometimes you fuck up and that's it. End of story, end of friendship." It went against his movie philosophy ideology that everything could be fixed with some grand gesture but Beca didn't need his brand of baseless optimism. She needed the reality.

"It can't just be the end. I have to be able to fix this." Beca said with as much determination as it was possible to muster in her sadness fuelled drunken haze. She looked upset and confused and Jesse just couldn't bring himself to shoot down her hopes.

"I'm sure you will."

* * *

Aubrey had exactly two safe spaces in Barden. The first was her bedroom. Not the apartment as that space was shared and could never be truly safe for her. As that space was currently occupied by what she assumed was a post-coital Beca and Chloe she was forced to turn to her second safe space.

The university offered single occupant study rooms for graduate students that consisted of a desk and a chair in a very small room. In her freshman year, Aubrey had managed to convince the man in charge of allocating the rooms to give her one for the duration of her studies. It had been done through a combination of persistence, a string of letters to important people and a low cut top but Aubrey had managed it. Now, she fled to that room for refuge.

She was not proud to admit that the first thing she did when safely behind the doors of her study room was cry. She practically collapsed onto the desk and let her tears soak into the wood. She was content to wallow in her own self pity and she did for a long while until her phone buzzed on the desktop with a call from an unknown number.

Aubrey usually had a strict policy that she always answered every call she got regardless of whether she knew who it was. It was polite and a Posen was always polite.

She was severely tempted not to answer it. Her finger hovered over the reject button for a few seconds before she rolled her eyes at herself and answered the phone.

"Hello, Aubrey Posen speaking."

"Hello Miss Posen, my name is John Smith and I am a representative of the International Championship of Collegiate Acapella."

"What can I do for you Mr Smith?" Aubrey asked, straightening in her chair subconsciously and trying to make sure any trace of her crying was gone from her voice.

"I have some unfortunate news Miss Posen. The ICCAs have a reputation of wholesomeness and integrity and as such we cannot allow people to compete who hold a criminal record. It has been brought to our attention that one of your members, Beca Mitchell, has a criminal record and therefore is not allowed to compete." John explained.

Aubrey felt sick again but this time it really was her typical stress reaction. She choked it down so that she could finish the conversation. She might be upset with Beca at the moment but she wasn't going to let anyone sabotage the Bellas chances or kick Beca out without a fight.

"Where in the rulebook does it specify anything about criminal records?" Aubrey asked, already smug as she knew that there were no such rules. She had read that rulebook back to front many times.

"There is a new addendum added this year." Aubrey grimaced, she couldn't believe she had missed something like that.

"Has there been some grading scale introduced whereby this rule can be relaxed for less serious or frequent offenders?" She queried. The Bellas captain was aware that she was clutching at straws but she had no choice.

"No, there are no such stipulations. I'm afraid our decision is final. Be grateful Miss Posen that the whole team wasn't disqualified."

"You can't do that." Aubrey stated, aghast.

"If we had evidence that you knew of Miss Mitchell's transgressions for any prolonged period of time then we could disqualify the whole team." Aubrey was sufficiently scared of such a prospect that she fell silent.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but Miss Mitchell can no longer perform with the Bellas." John repeated to ensure that the message was clear.

"We will be appealing." Aubrey blurted out as a last ditch effort.

"Very well. Thank you for your time Miss Posen." He hung up before Aubrey could say anything else and she sat listening to the dial tone as her mind raced.

Beca wasn't allowed to perform. It would devastate her and despite Aubrey's current feeling she still loved the brunette and she hated the thought of having to tell Beca. She would have to kick Beca out. At least officially or the whole team might risk disqualification and that couldn't happen. Beca could still be an unofficial member and attend practices, she would just be sat in the audience at competitions. Aubrey's heart broke for her girlfriend.

The blonde really wasn't sure how she should be feeling about Beca at the moment but one thing was for sure.

She really had to talk to Beca.

* * *

Jesse had a massive problem.

He had lost Beca.

He wasn't really sure how it had happened. He had convinced himself that all Beca needed now that she had been given her words of advice was to sleep off her drunkenness in her own dorm room. It seemed like such a simple plan. She wasn't so drunk that she couldn't walk and she was taking suggestions pretty well.

He held onto her arm and started the walk back to her room. It was all going great until a pretty girl walking past had dropped some books and of course Jesse stooped down to help her. When he turned back around, Beca was nowhere in sight.

Now he was running around campus calling out Beca's name as if she was a lost dog.

He ran right into Aubrey. He always had the worst luck.

"Why are you calling for Beca?" Aubrey asked, looking at him with suspicion and distrust. He was a treble and it was in her nature to hate him indiscriminately.

"We're playing hide and go seek and she is hiding really well?" Jesse phrased it as more of a question and certainly wasn't selling his own lie.

"I will ask you one more time Jesse and I swear that if you do not tell me the truth I will rip your balls off." Aubrey's eyes were serious and her posture threatening and Jesse gulped nervously. The thought of lying again didn't even cross his mind.

"I lost her." Jesse admitted, taking a step backwards and letting his hands drop to cover his crotch.

"What do you mean you lost her?" Aubrey was becoming more and more impatient and she just needed to talk to Beca. She had already been looking for the brunette for a while, even risking going back to her own apartment in the hopes of finding her there but she was having no luck.

"I mean that we got drunk and I was going to take her back to her dorm room but I let go of her and when I looked back she was gone." Jesse scanned her face repeatedly, looking for any sign that she might take a shot at him and everything about her seemed angry.

"Fine, we'll split up and look for her. Call me if you find her." Aubrey ordered and Jesse quickly agreed, pleased to be able to get away unscathed.

It took approximately 20 minutes to find Beca and thankfully it was Aubrey who discovered her.

Coincidentally, she was in the Bellas practice space.

Beca was sat on the bottom row of chairs, staring ahead of her, completely zoned out.

Despite herself, Aubrey found herself relieved to see Beca. She stopped in the doorway and just watched the freshman, revelling in the fact that the girl was still her girlfriend.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Aubrey asked as walked further into the room. Beca's eyes immediately snapped up to watch the blonde walk towards her and a smile tugged at the edge of her mouth.

"Bree, what are you doing here?" Beca asked, her tone making it clear that she was very happy that Aubrey was there.

"I was looking for you." Aubrey answered.

"Well you found me." Beca pointed out unnecessarily. She was unsure of how to start this conversation and was dragging it out in the hopes that Aubrey might do it.

"We need to talk about what happened last night..." Aubrey started.

"Nothing happened last night." Beca cut in.

Aubrey pretended that she hadn't heard Beca and carried on, "But only if you are sober enough to have this conversation."

"I'm sober enough." Beca promised. Aubrey scrutinised her for a few seconds then nodded.

"I found you in bed with Chloe. I didn't even know you were in the apartment and you're my girlfriend." Aubrey said, letting her upset show through.

"I know and I'm sorry Bree. I needed to talk to Chloe and she was pretty messed up. She didn't feel safe and she asked me to hold her. I couldn't say no but I swear that we just slept, nothing happened." Beca was so sincere and her eyes were pleading with Aubrey for the blonde to believe her.

"What did you need to talk to Chloe about?" Aubrey asked.

Beca gulped. She had hated explaining this to Chloe and she wasn't convinced that explaining it to Aubrey would go much better. She was going to have to be very careful with her words and even if she had been fully sober the freshman wasn't sure that she would have been able to pull it off.

"Beca?" Aubrey pressed when the silence stretched on too long.

"I had to admit something to her. I made a mistake and she needed to know first." Beca was attempting to be tactful but she could see that she was putting Aubrey on edge. "Did I ever tell you the reason that I punched Brad?" Beca asked, quickly deciding to change her approach.

"Yes, you told me that he said something upsetting and you just lost it." Aubrey remembered.

Beca nodded, also remembering how she had given a part truth without any details when Aubrey had asked.

"You never asked me what he said and I'm glad that you didn't because I wouldn't have wanted to lie to you." Beca admitted, lowering her eyes from the green ones in front of her.

"What did he say?" Aubrey asked.

"He told me about a specific video he had made of Chloe, one where he had allowed his friends to..." She couldn't say the word but luckily Aubrey knew what she meant and her eyes widened ever so slightly.

"He told me to go and watch it, it was his recommended video and I just couldn't believe that they still existed out there on the internet. It felt like they should have been taken down a long time ago." Beca shook her head and carried on, "I had to know though. If they really still existed, if he really did that to Chloe."

Aubrey was smart and as always, quick on the uptake. "You watched the video." It was a statement, Aubrey had already jumped to that conclusion and was assured that it was correct.

Beca confirmed it anyway. "Yeah, I did. Last night I went to the apartment to admit that to Chloe. She was pissed, rightly so and I ended up staying with her. I had planned to come to talk to you after about all of this."

"I don't know what you expect me to say Beca." Aubrey said, her hands bunching into fists that she pressed against her stomach. She was feeling it again. The nausea without the actual need to be sick. It was a feeling that was coming to be associated solely with Beca and Chloe's interactions.

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know the truth." Beca replied honestly.

"I need time to process this." Aubrey stated.

Beca felt like her heart broke as she sat on the bleachers staring at a distraught Aubrey but she knew it was all her fault.

"Anything you need." Beca promised and Aubrey took those words to heart.

"There is something I need." Aubrey started, hesitant but she pushed through. "I need to know if you still have feelings for Chloe."

Tears were filling her eyes already. The blonde was sure she knew the answer and could barely stand to hear the actual words.

"Bree." Beca tried to get Aubrey's attention but it didn't work so she moved to kneel in front of the senior and tried again. "Bree, listen to me." She took hold of Aubrey's hands and tried to pour every ounce of sincerity into her words that she could.

"I don't have feelings for her anymore. They are long gone. You are the only one I care about." Beca squeezed Aubrey's hands to emphasise her point and tried to gauge how much of what she was saying was sinking in.

"You've seen her naked now. Doesn't that make you want her more?" Aubrey's voice was small and Beca's heart was simply aching.

"I've seen her naked before, at the start of the year when she burst in my shower. Nothing has changed in that regard. The only thing that has changed since watching the video is that I hate Brad a little more now."

Despite reminding Aubrey of Beca and Chloe's shared shower, Aubrey actually looked relieved.

"I had forgotten about that." Aubrey admitted. Beca had seen Chloe naked before, seeing her again probably wouldn't change Beca's feelings as the brunette had said. It relaxed Aubrey but only somewhat.

"I don't like you being close to her, especially with your past feelings. It makes me feel like I'll lose you." Aubrey admitted. She felt uncomfortable being so painfully honest but she wanted to lay it all out there for Beca.

The brunette realised the effort and decided to return it. "You're not going to lose me Bree, I won't leave until you ask me to." There was a small part of Beca that convulsed at saying such a bold thing; for promising such commitment but the more mature part of Beca won out. She may have only realised a few hours ago that she was in love with Aubrey but she was as sure as she would ever be that it was true.

"Promise?" Aubrey asked in a small voice.

"I promise, I..." Beca trailed off, unsure as to whether she should finish off the sentence but she decided to be brave. "I love you Bree."

Aubrey froze, scanning Beca's face intently for some sign of deception. When she found none she replied, "I love you too Beca, I have for quite a while."

All the pain her heart had been going through during the conversation slipped away as Beca allowed herself to bask in Aubrey's words.

"But I still need some time to process all of this." Despite the negativity of the message, Beca couldn't help but smile, riding high on Aubrey's declaration.

"Anything you need." Beca promised again.

"There is something else I need to tell you." Aubrey said hesitantly but Beca missed the hint of negativity in her tone.

"What is it?" Beca asked.

Aubrey paused and looked at Beca's smiling face, a kind of happiness that was rare to see. Had her declaration of love really caused that much uplift? The longer Aubrey waited the more she realised that she couldn't wipe the smile of her girlfriend's face; she didn't want to.

There would be a time to tell Beca the bad news but it didn't have to be right at that moment.

"I just wanted to tell you that...I'm really glad we talked about this." Aubrey wasn't lying. She was glad that they had talked as the upset between them had been stressing her out.

"Oh, I'm glad we talked too." Beca agreed easily, sitting back down and holding out an arm for Aubrey to move into her side. The blonde followed the silent instruction and rested her head on Beca's shoulder, revelling in the sensation of Beca's arm around her.

She would tell Beca the decision of the ICCA officials. Just not yet.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay, it's a Christmas miracle, I finally updated!**

 **Next Chapter: Beca starts her community service.**

 **Let me know what you think...**


	18. Making Things Better

Right In Front Of You

Chapter 18: Making Things Better

Chapter Rating: T

* * *

Beca sat in the driver's seat of her stationary car and tapped her thumbs against the wheel as 'Rock You Like A Hurricane' played. It was her ultimate get psyched song and she really needed to get psyched up.

Today was her first day of volunteering with the kids group at the church and she was beyond apprehensive. Over and over again she wondered why she had even agreed to do this in the first place. She could be on some highway in an orange jumpsuit picking up trash instead and she concluded that the option might be preferable.

She watched some cars pulling in to the parking lot, some kids would jump out and walk into the church and the parent in the car would drive off. It was a fairly consistent pattern that only varied once. A girl who looked to be at the younger end of the age range for the group walked up alone. Beca could appreciate the bravery it took to do such a thing as she was currently trying to work up the courage to do the same thing.

When everyone had disappeared inside and no new people had appeared for over 5 minutes Beca realised it was time for her to go inside. She huffed, got out of the car, slamming the door behind her and slowly made her way inside.

When Derek saw her he genuinely looked relieved. It was obvious that the older man hadn't believed that she would show up and she felt offended. Weren't Priests supposed to see the best in everyone?

"I'm here, you can stop sweating Padre." Beca said somewhat coldly to the man.

"I didn't think you would come." He replied honestly and Beca was taken aback. She had thought he would lie about it but she was pleasantly surprised that he hadn't.

"For a while there, I didn't think I would either." Beca admitted.

"Well I'm glad you did." Derek said with a big smile as he rested his hand on her shoulder. "Shall I introduce you to the kids?" She nodded and he led the way to the side room he had shown her the last time she had been in the church.

It looked a lot different now it was filled with kids. They were running around, shouting and generally making a mess. Beca hadn't really expected much more than that.

"Quiet down everyone." Derek called out over the noise of the children and they all stopped to look at him pretty quickly. It was clear that he had their respect.

"I would like to introduce you to your new activities coordinator Beca. She'll be with us for the next 25 weeks."

There was a mumble of conversation that was quickly silenced by a firm look from the Father.

"We'll start off today by all getting to know each other. There are a few of you that have just turned 9 and joined the group. I'll start off by introducing myself. I'm Father Derek and I have been running things in this church for over 30 years." Derek looked to Beca pointedly.

She heaved an internal sigh and started her introduction. "Well you already know my name is Beca and I have been inside this church only one time before." Some kids laughed and Beca counted that as a win.

Derek rolled his eyes playfully then gestured for one of the older children to introduce themselves. Beca tried to learn all of their names but was a little overwhelmed. All she managed to pick up was the name of the girl who had walked in on her own. It was Riley and she was 9 years old and new to the group. Her parents didn't go to the church. The dirty looks she was getting from other kids when she mentioned her parents suggested that there was some history she was unaware of.

"Now we have all gotten to know each other a little better why don't we all sit down and make a list of some of the things we would like to do in this group over the coming year and Beca will try her best to facilitate." Beca's eyes widened as the group suddenly became a lot more work than she was anticipating.

The kids were willing to shout out all the things they wanted to do from expensive ideas about paintballing to cheaper ideas like crafting. All of the kids had their say. Except for one.

Whether Derek hadn't noticed that Riley hadn't said anything or whether he was waiting for Beca to step up, the brunette didn't know but Beca felt compelled to do something.

When a lull in the conversation fell, Beca spoke up. "Do you have any suggestions Riley?"

The whole group turned to look at the girl in question and she froze like a deer in headlights. Beca briefly wondered if she had made a mistake but Derek looked pleased and that would have to be enough.

"Nope, nothing." She replied quickly without looking at anyone. The rest of the group went back to adding to the list, content to ignore Riley once more. Riley however now had her full attention on Beca, looking at her appraisingly with furrowed eyebrows.

Beca tried not to let the constant staring get to her but tried to subtly steal glances as well. What was up with the group and this kid? Beca's curiosity was killing her. Why did they all dislike her so much when she had only just joined the group?

The hour ended pretty quickly and Derek thanked everyone for coming before setting them free.

As the children dispersed, Derek started to make his way over to Beca but the brunette had far more pressing things on her mind as she followed Riley outside.

"Wait up!" Beca called out to the girl's retreating back. Thankfully she stopped, Beca wasn't sure she get away with chasing a kid down the street even without her dubious criminal history.

"What do you want?" Riley asked in annoyance.

"You never gave me your suggestion for an activity." Beca pointed out as she came to a stop in front of the girl. The shorter brunette looked surprised that Beca had chased after her for such a thing but shrugged it off.

"I told you in there, I don't have any suggestions." Riley made to walk away again but Beca carried on.

"What do you like to do? What is your favourite thing in the world?" She asked, deciding to take a different approach. She didn't know why she was trying so hard with this girl but she did know that somebody needed to.

"Music." Riley whispered so quietly that Beca barely caught the word. "I love to play music." She added a little louder.

Beca grinned, happy with the answer and asked, "What instrument do you play?"

Riley seemed unused to such persistent interest and she shuffled around a while before replying, "I used to play Guitar."

Beca picked up on the use of past tense and questioned, "You don't play anymore?"

Riley shook her head in the negative and Beca's heart broke a little at the downcast look.

"I'll add it to the list." Beca stated, watching startled brown eyes shoot up to hers.

"Don't trouble yourself." Riley said then turned and walked away, turning a corner down a side street before Beca had the chance to say anything else.

That last sentence was burned into Beca's mind. Somebody was telling that kid that they were a hassle, a lot of trouble and Beca didn't like that but for the moment there wasn't a lot that she could do.

"Where did you disappear to?" Derek asked when she made her way back inside the church.

"Sorry for running out on you Padre, just had something to take care of." Beca replied vaguely, helping to put a few chairs away. Derek hummed but said nothing further. Instead he picked up the paper he had been writing on during the course of the evening and handed it to her.

"This is for you. These ideas should keep you going for the duration of the 25 weeks you are with us." Derek asserted and Beca took a quick scan of the list.

"There are some expensive ideas here." Beca pointed out.

"Yes, well if you need funds for certain things, run it past me and I'll see what I can do." Derek replied and Beca was a little disbelieving.

"You're trusting me with church funds? I'm a criminal." Beca said, hating to use the word in relation to herself but wanting her words to have a big impact.

"What did you do Beca? Did you rob a bank?" Derek folded his arms across his chest and raised an expectant eyebrow.

"No, I didn't but that still doesn't mean you should trust me." Beca insisted.

"Beca, let me give you a little tip. The people in life who you shouldn't trust generally don't spend any time trying to convince you that they are untrustworthy." Beca ducked her head as she realised that he had a point.

"I'll run it past you." Beca conceded her point with the agreement and Derek rested a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't sell yourself short. I believe that you are going to do wonderful things here Beca." Beca wasn't unused to such levels of belief but it felt nice for this man who was essentially a stranger to believe in her despite knowledge of her criminal past.

"Thanks for the kind words Padre." Beca said, somewhat dismissively even if she was feeling appreciative.

"Just make sure that you remember them."

* * *

Things were tense in Bellas practice again.

It was so overwhelming that even Beca was aware of the problem and surprisingly it wasn't coming from Chloe, though she was definitely distant with Beca. No, the problem was with Aubrey.

What made it even stranger was the problem seemed to exist solely when they were practicing and nowhere else. Beca came to the conclusion that it was simply because she and Aubrey had gone through a somewhat awkward conversation in the practice hall and the blonde was remembering that.

Stacie was not so easily convinced.

"Can I talk to you Captain?" Stacie asked innocently when practice was over.

Aubrey was a little surprised but agreed easily. Beca was the last one to leave, shooting glances back at them before closing the door behind her.

"How can I help you Stacie?" Aubrey asked when they were finally alone.

"Aubrey, I can tell something is up. What's wrong?" Stacie asked firmly, hoping the tone would encourage her to cut the crap.

"There is nothing wrong." Aubrey went on the defensive and Stacie sighed.

"Right so there isn't some strange tension between you and Beca that everyone can sense and is commenting on." Stacie said sarcastically.

"What are people saying?" Aubrey asked worriedly.

"That you guys must be fighting." Stacie replied simply. "Are you?"

"No, not really." Aubrey suddenly looked exhausted and she let herself fall down onto the piano bench. She dropped her head into her hands and admitted in a mumble, "I've been hiding something from Beca."

This was certainly not the direction Stacie had imagined the conversation going in but she schooled her features and tried to remove all traces of judgement from her voice as she asked, "What did you do?"

"I didn't...I got some news from an ICCA official last week that people with a criminal record are not allowed to compete." Aubrey let the statement sink in until understanding dawned on Stacie's face.

"Beca can't perform with us." Stacie stated, suddenly heartbroken for the smaller brunette.

"I haven't told her yet. I've been looking into an appeal but I don't think there are any grounds for it. This is a pretty new rule." Aubrey explained.

Stacie dropped down onto the bench next to her and let out a long breath. "There is nothing we can do?" She asked and Aubrey shook her head.

"Well then there is only one thing left for you to do." Stacie waited until Aubrey made eye contact and then said, "You have to tell her, you've waited long enough."

"I know, I know but it's just so hard. This is going to upset her and everything has just been so difficult lately. I don't want to add to everything that is going on." Aubrey said.

"But you can't keep this from her forever." Stacie correctly pointed out. "What are you going to do, let her get dressed up to perform and then stop her just before she gets on stage?"

"No, I'll tell her before it gets to that." Aubrey promised.

"Make sure you do. The longer you wait the worse it will be."

* * *

"Beca? What are you doing here?" Aubrey asked, shocked as she opened the door to her apartment later that night.

She had been planning on spending the evening in the apartment watching bad TV and drinking wine and was wearing her ratty old sweats and a tank top with a hole in it. She partially hid behind the door to shield herself but she knew that Beca had probably already seen.

"I am here to take you on a date." Beca said confidently. "These are for you." She held out a bunch of red roses that Aubrey took, abandoning her hiding place in order to do so. She brought them up to her nose and smiled at the fragrance.

"This is lovely but we don't have a date planned." Aubrey stated.

"I wanted to surprise you." Aubrey waited, she could tell that there was more that Beca wanted to say. "And things have been kind of tense between us lately. I know you said you wanted time to process things but maybe we could still be a couple and do coupley things while you are processing?"

The suggestion was too cute to reject and Aubrey wasn't even going to try. Beca taking her on a surprise date was the kind of thing she could have only dreamed of a couple of months ago and she wasn't going to lose out on the opportunity now.

"I'll need to get dressed." Aubrey said in answer as she opened the door a little wider to let Beca in. "Do I need to wear anything specific?"

"Uh, casual is probably ok. I'm dressed appropriately so dress accordingly I guess." Beca advised, gesturing to her usual plaid shirt and jeans.

Aubrey nodded her understanding and hurried off to change. Beca made her way over to the sofa to wait it out watching some reality TV show that Aubrey had left on.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked abruptly when she came out of her room to see Beca sat on the sofa. It was the first time the brunette had been in the apartment since they had slept together the previous week.

"I'm waiting for Aubrey. I can wait outside if you want?"

Chloe looked like she wanted Beca to leave but she said, "No, it's fine." Her face told a different story and Beca was compelled to do something.

"Look Chloe I just want to say again how very sor..."

Beca was cut off with a loud, "Stop!" and she startled at the unexpected noise.

Chloe looked upset and Beca regretted saying anything at all.

"Stop apologising. It doesn't make anything better. It doesn't make it easier to be in the same room as you. Just stop." Chloe turned and stormed back to her bedroom, leaving a stunned Beca behind. More and more she was coming to realise that maybe Jesse was right.

Maybe her friendship with Chloe was truly over.

* * *

"I love this place. How did you find it?" Aubrey asked as they chose a table and sat down. She was looking around the restaurant with wide eyes, taking in the dark velvet walls and mood lighting.

"It's a secret." Beca said mysteriously. The truth was that she had done a google search of romantic Italian restaurants in Atlanta. She had chosen this one in particular because it had a casual dress code.

"It's romantic." Aubrey commented, looking pleased as she picked up a menu.

"I'm really glad you like it... you deserve the best." Beca admitted somewhat shyly.

Aubrey smiled and reached across the table to hold Beca's hand. "Thank you for this. I don't want there to be any more of this awkwardness between us. This was a good idea."

"Wow, so much praise in one night. My head will get too big to get out the front door." Beca joked. Aubrey untangled her hand briefly to lightly tap Beca's arm as a half-hearted scold then reattached their hands. They stayed joined as they ordered and talked, only finally separating when their food came and they started to eat.

The whole meal was easy and light and everything that their relationship hadn't been since Beca was arrested.

They left the restaurant hand in hand and decided to take a walk, neither woman wanting the night to end. A few blocks from the restaurant Beca finally plucked up the courage to ask something she had wanted to ask all night.

"You said that you needed some time to process what I told you about me and Chloe." She started.

"Yes, I did." Aubrey acknowledged, knowing where this conversation was going.

Beca took a deep breathe and carried on, "Have you had enough time?" She hadn't meant it to be such a blunt question but she hoped that Aubrey was used to that part of her personality by now.

Aubrey took her time to reply, thinking out the question as she wanted to be truthful with Beca.

"I think that I understand why you did it. Curiosity can be a tricky thing. I don't like that you did it but...I love you." Aubrey nodded her head as if agreeing with herself, "And I believe you when you say that you love me. I think we're getting past this."

Aubrey stopped walking to turn and look at Beca as she said again, "I do love you."

"I love you so much Bree, Chloe isn't even a blip on my radar anymore. It's all you." Beca promised.

Aubrey bunched her hand into Beca's shirt to pull the smaller girl close and lowered her head so that their lips were almost touching. "Prove it Mitchell."

Beca didn't need to be told twice as she quickly closed the distance, pressing her lips against Aubrey's. The blonde's body relaxed at the connection and the tangible proof that Beca really was hers. She let go of Beca's shirt so that she could wrap her arms around the brunette's waist and savoured the way that Beca's own hands were playing with her hair. They moulded further together as Beca's tongue probed the confines of Aubrey's mouth.

Aubrey was ready to move them even further when Beca pulled away.

"We can't get so carried away out here." Beca clarified but she looked like she hated herself for saying it.

"What's so wrong with that?" Aubrey asked with a sultry whisper and Beca didn't have an answer.

They were staring at each other's lips, inching in closer to each other when Beca's phone rang, cutting through the sexual tension.

"Hello."

She had to fight extra hard to pay attention to the person on the other end of the line because Aubrey was watching her and biting her lip. The action was making her weak and all she wanted to do was hang up and kiss the blonde again.

"I told you I would make you pay for what you did." Beca was instantly alert but she didn't recognise the voice.

"Who is this?" Beca asked, wishing she had looked at the caller ID before answering.

The only response she got was a dial tone. The call had been from an unknown number and suddenly Beca realised just how exposed they were. They were in the middle of a random, unknown street in Atlanta, the darkness creeping in around them.

"Who was that?" Aubrey asked, concerned.

"I, uh, I'll tell you in the car." Beca said, not wanting to worry Aubrey when they were still in unfamiliar territory.

Aubrey didn't protest but she looked like she wanted to with every step back to the car.

"OK, we're in the car. Tell me what that call was about." Aubrey demanded, folding her arms across her chest in a way that pushed her boobs up and distracted Beca even in her slightly freaked out condition.

"Beca!" Aubrey said again.

"I answered it and some dude said, 'I told you I would make you pay for what you did' then hung up." Beca explained, subtly locking the car doors as she drove off.

Aubrey looked freaked and Beca did her best to try to comfort her.

"Look, everything is going to be OK, it was probably just some loser making a prank call." Beca said unconvincingly. The brunette certainly didn't believe her own words.

"That sounds really ominous Becs." Aubrey pointed out needlessly. "Do you have any idea who it was?"

"No idea." Beca frowned at the road ahead of her as she scanned her brain for a scrap of recognition.

"You need to report this to the Police." Aubrey said.

"I'm not sure it's that bad Bree." Beca replied.

"So what are you going to do? Wait until this creep does something bad? Wait until he actually hurts you or someone you care about?" Aubrey knew that she was pushing this but she was scared and she couldn't help but think that this might be related to the news she was holding back from Beca about the ICCAs.

"No, I won't let it get that far." Beca said confidently.

"How would you stop him?" Beca didn't like what Aubrey was implying but she couldn't exactly say that the blonde was wrong. She had no idea who had made the call and if the person would leave it at just a vaguely threatening message.

"Just promise me you'll think about calling the Police." Aubrey insisted.

"Yeah, I definitely do that." Beca agreed. She carried through with her promise straight away, thinking through the situation the whole drive home.

* * *

It had been about two weeks since Beca told Chloe about watching the video and things still remained as frosty as ever between the two of them. However, despite Chloe's apparent dismissal of her, Beca had been following through on a silent promise she had made to Chloe that night.

Beca had been shadowing Chloe as she walked to and from class for the last two weeks.

She was aware of how strange it looked and how upset Aubrey would be if she found out but Beca just couldn't let this go. The words Chloe had spoken that night were haunting her in much the same way that Brad's words once had. Chloe was scared, she didn't feel safe and Beca was going to make sure that the redhead was safe whether she knew it or not.

It eased the brunette's conscience to do it despite the fact that nothing had actually happened.

Beca had been subtle in her actions but it had only been a matter of time before Chloe discovered her.

Chloe had first seen the freshman that morning just outside of her apartment. She had just assumed that Beca had spent the night with Aubrey and so wasn't particularly surprised to see her though she did avoid the other girl. Except Beca started walking the same way as her. Chloe mentally cursed, thinking that Beca was going to try to talk to her but the smaller girl never did catch up with her.

Again, Chloe assumed a normal explanation. Maybe Beca was just walking back to her dorm room and didn't want to talk to Chloe either. She thought nothing more of it as she sat in her early morning Russian Literature class and tried not to zone out.

Two hours later as she exited the building she spotted Beca again, partially hidden behind a bush at the side of the building. She noticed as Beca started to walk in the same direction that she did and the senior decided to test if Beca was really following her.

She made a sudden turn, darting between two buildings and sprinting down a particularly full path of students before stopping outside a small café. It wasn't long until Beca appeared again, artfully hidden behind a group of students.

Feeling unsure, angry and a little scared, Chloe marched over to confront Beca, taking a perverse pleasure in the widening of the brunette's eyes as she realised that she had been found out.

"What are you doing?" Chloe demanded, hands on her hips in a posture she hoped was intimidating.

"I'm meeting a friend here for lunch." Beca lied quickly, gesturing to the café they had stopped by.

"You've been following me all day so don't try to feed me your lies." Beca looked like she wanted to run away but Chloe was prepared to grab her if she tried that. Beca, however stayed firmly planted in place.

"I can't stop thinking about what you said the other night." Beca started to explain and Chloe was surprised that it was so easy to get the truth out of the brunette.

"What did I say?" Chloe queried, already having some idea what Beca was referring to.

"You told me that you haven't felt safe since you last saw him. I don't want you to walk around everyday feeling scared so I've been walking you to and from class every day for the past couple of weeks. I knew that you wouldn't let me do it if you knew that I was doing it but I need to make things better between us Chloe. I need to make this up to you." Beca spoke fast as if she was convinced that Chloe would interrupt her at any moment and she would lose her chance but the redhead simply stood looking thoughtful.

"I'm sorry if I've made things worse." Beca added on, trying to make things better any way she could.

"This doesn't make things better." Chloe finally said.

"I know that." Beca nodded along.

"I don't want to see you following me." Chloe continued and Beca paused at the odd phrasing.

"Wait, that makes it sound like you want me to keep doing it." Beca pointed out, confusion marring her features.

Chloe couldn't say that. She felt weak for wanting Beca to practically stand guard of her but she felt retrospectively safer knowing that Beca had been there all that time.

"I just, I don't want to see you doing it." Chloe said again.

Beca would be the first to admit that she was usually dense when it came to subtleties such as this but for once she was able to understand.

"OK then." Two words filled with an unspoken promise that Beca would be there to make Chloe feel safer.

Chloe nodded once then carried on her way to her next class. She didn't look for the small brunette she now knew was following her but the tension in her shoulders eased bit by bit with every step they walked.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Aubrey's silence is becoming a problem and Beca keeps up the guard duty.**

 **Let me know what you think...**


	19. Penance

Right In Front Of You

Chapter 19: Penance

Chapter Rating: T

* * *

Aubrey had made a solid effort to cool down the tension between her and Beca when they were at practice. She was still hesitant to tell Beca about her disqualification and knew that if the tension remained when they had already talked through their issues, Beca would know something was up. Her efforts were not helped by Stacie continuously giving her the stink eye.

At one point Aubrey was sure that Stacie was actually going to say something.

Beca had mentioned something about hiring the bus for the next competition and if Aubrey needed any help. She was trying to be a good girlfriend and Aubrey was grateful but it reminded her that she wasn't being completely truthful with Beca. Stacie looked equally frustrated with her and had opened her mouth only to shut it again as she seemed to think better of being the one to tell Beca.

Aubrey breathed a sigh of relief but was uncomfortable for the rest of practice. When they left, Aubrey was finally able to relax again without the visual reminder of the devastating news she still had to deliver.

However it was short lived as the next day they were back to rehearsal and back to Stacie's judgemental gaze.

"Can I talk to you about some new vocal exercises for me?" Stacie asked Aubrey at the end of practice. It was a good lie and Beca left easily.

"You have to stop asking to see me after practice. Beca is going to get suspicious." Aubrey scolded in a murmur as if Beca would appear back in the room at any second.

"These little impromptu meetings will stop as soon as you tell her." Stacie shrugged.

Aubrey groaned in frustration. "Why do you care so much if I tell her?" Aubrey asked, suddenly going on the offensive.

"Because she's my friend and you're my friend and the longer you wait the worse its going to be for both of you." Stacie defended.

Aubrey deflated, knowing that she shouldn't be attacking Stacie for trying to make her do the right thing.

"I'll tell her soon." She promised but Stacie shook her head straight away.

"Not good enough. It's vague and you'll talk yourself out of it. Tell her tonight." Stacie suggested.

"I'm not even seeing her tonight."

"Call her."

"I'm not telling her this over the phone." Aubrey looked scandalised at the suggestion.

"OK, that was a bad idea." Stacie admitted.

"I can't tell her just yet with all the stuff going on." Aubrey added, convincing herself more than she was convincing the brunette in front of her.

"What stuff?" Stacie asked, not believing Aubrey had any legitimate excuse.

Aubrey hesitated in what she wanted to tell Stacie but the girl had proven trustworthy so far and Aubrey wanted someone to air her worries to. With the loaded pause, Stacie realised that something was actually wrong and she straightened up.

"What's happening Aubrey?" Stacie asked, concern heavy in her voice.

"It's just...Beca got this phone call." Aubrey sighed and leaned back against the piano. "It was someone saying that they had made her pay for what she did."

"That's creepy." Stacie acknowledged and then waited for Aubrey to continue.

"Yeah and I can't help but wonder that maybe this disqualification was the act of this crazy guy." Aubrey admitted.

Stacie faintly nodded as the cogs turned in her brain. "If that is what this creep was talking about then that is even more reason to tell Beca."

Aubrey knew she was right though she hated to admit it. She made a resolution in her own mind that the next time she saw Beca she would give her the bad news.

* * *

Beca had a problem and her name was Amber.

Amber was Chloe's friend. They had two classes together and they had lunch together every Thursday after a shared double lecture. Beca was aware of how creepy it sounded that she knew that but Chloe's indirect acceptance of what she was doing was making her want to work harder.

The hard work meant that Beca had been following Chloe every time she left her apartment, even rescheduling things to do so. Her increased presence with Chloe was being noticed by Amber.

The blonde had looked directly at her four times whilst Beca tried to look nonchalant. Amber was clearly starting to notice that Chloe was being followed.

What Beca did not know was that Amber was a woman of action and instead of bringing the issue up with Chloe she decided to chase down the perceived stalker herself.

One Thursday as they were walking to their pre-arranged lunch spot, Amber purposefully steered the two girls through a crowd until Beca had thought she had lost them. Just as the freshman was about to freak out, someone grabbed her from behind pulling her arms behind her back and steering her out of the crowd.

Her face met a brick wall as a knee dug into her back and Amber growled, "Who are you and why are you following us?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Beca lied unconvincingly.

The knee dug a little harder into her back with a shouted accusation of, "Liar!"

"Amber, what are you doing? Get off her." Chloe demanded as she raced over to them.

"Took your time Chlo." Beca complained. Amber was still not letting go.

"I got lost in that crowd. I said let her go Amber." When the redhead saw that Amber was not moving she stepped forward to physically remove the fellow Senior's hands.

When Beca was finally free she stretched out and cracked her neck.

"She _has_ been following us Chloe." Amber reaffirmed, trying to defend her actions.

Chloe looked uncomfortable and started stumbling over her words. Beca took pity and cut off the redhead's rambling.

"I'm sorry Chloe, I just wanted to spend time with you and I didn't know how to approach you." Beca lied, putting on a reasonable look of embarrassment. She was aware of how much the excuse made her look like a loser but the relief that spread across Chloe's face was worth it.

"That's really creepy Beca." Chloe said harshly.

"I know." Beca conceded, almost too easily.

"You're lucky we don't call the cops." Amber pointed out, levelling her with a harsh glare and a pointed finger.

"I won't follow you anymore, you don't need to call the cops." Beca said with slight panic.

Amber looked like she really wanted to but Chloe finally stepped in. "We won't call them this time Beca but I swear if we see you again then we won't be so kind." Her words held a double meaning; the meaning that Amber understood and the warning to Beca that she shouldn't let herself be seen again.

If Amber found it strange she didn't say anything, she simply gave Beca a parting frown and pulled Chloe away by the arm.

Beca watched them walk away, feeling a trickle of blood run down the side of her face and trying to ignore the looks she was getting from other students. She waited a little longer than usual before she started to follow the girls again with a long suffering sigh.

She wondered how much more she would have to go through to make things right.

* * *

"What happened to your face?" Some snot nosed kid with a bowl cut asked as soon as Beca walked in the room. Beca had yet to learn his name.

"You should see the other guy." Beca joked.

"Cool, she got in a fight." The kid cheered to the rest of his friends. Beca may have gone up in bowl cut's estimation but Father Derek was currently sending her a look telling her to take it back.

"With a brick wall." Beca added to his statement. All of the children in the group looked at her and she further clarified. "I tripped into a brick wall." She gestured to the general area of the scratch on her left cheek. Derek looked worried but the kids looked disinterested so the freshman classed that as a win.

"So what do you have planned for today?" Derek asked quietly when the children went back to running around the small room.

"I was thinking they could have some time in the game room." Beca phrased it as more of a question and Derek nodded.

"That's sounds like a good start." He reassured.

The games room wasn't nearly as promising as the name would suggest. It consisted of a couple of a few half deflated balls and some regular tables with nets taped to them to play table tennis. The kids loved it however and it had been suggested multiple times when the list of suggestions had been made.

The kids went about playing without much prompting and Derek slipped out with a comforting pat on the shoulder. Beca spent her time solving the inane problems that came up and trying to remember some of their names.

There was only one name that she _could_ remember and it was the name of the girl currently walking over to her. Riley leant against the wall next to Beca and watched the children play. Beca was unsure if she was supposed to say something but Riley made the decision for her when she said, "I don't buy the brick wall excuse."

"Why not?" Beca asked carefully.

"That's the excuse people give when someone else hurt them and they don't want to talk about it." Riley explained.

"Is that an excuse you've had to give before?" Beca asked gently, not wanting to scare the girl off.

"Typical, I thought you were different." Riley accused and stormed away. As she couldn't leave the confines of the room she went as far away from Beca as she could manage and started throwing a foam handball against the wall.

Beca was stunned, not sure what she had done wrong. She thought she was asking the responsible adult question but Riley's reaction really hadn't been what she was expecting.

When the hour was nearly up, she got the kids to clean up, which she was especially proud of and then let them go. She said a quick goodbye to Father Derek and then raced out of the church after Riley. This time however, she jumped into her car and drove in the direction she knew the girl would have gone in.

"Riley." Beca called out, when she spotted the girl. She hadn't gotten far but she was walking away with purpose.

"It's creepy to follow people." Riley stated. Beca internally scoffed at being called creepy for the second time that day for the same thing.

"It's dangerous for an nine year old girl to be walking alone at night." Beca shot back.

"I do it all the time."

"Doesn't make it less dangerous."

"I'll risk it."

Riley carried on walking and Beca carried on driving slowly beside her.

"I'll tell you how I really got this graze on my face if you get in the car." Beca promised, hoping that would be enough to persuade the girl. She faltered in her step and Beca knew Riley wouldn't be able to hold out. Her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"You know it's dangerous to get in a stranger's car." Riley said half-heartedly as Beca stopped the car and she jumped in.

"I'm not a stranger." Beca pointed out.

"As good as. I don't even know how you scraped up your face." Riley cleverly brought the conversation back to where she wanted it.

"You won't know anything unless you tell me where I'm driving to." Beca retorted.

Riley looked hesitant, seemingly not wanting Beca to take her home but again her curiosity won out.

"1265 Pine." She said begrudgingly. "Now make with the story."

Beca started driving and used the distraction to think for a moment. She didn't want to tell Riley the whole truth but she needed to say enough of it that the kid would believe her.

"My friend got hurt a while back and so I've been on guard duty for her for a while. A friend of hers who didn't know what I was doing saw me and thought I was following them so she grabbed me and threw me against the wall." Riley nodded along, digesting the words as they were said to see if she believed them.

"Why didn't the friend know about you?" Riley picked out one of the most awkward questions.

"My friend Chloe, she is embarrassed for people to know she was hurt and so she didn't want to tell her friend." Beca explained.

"I guess that makes sense."

"Now it's your turn." Beca said, glancing away from the darkened road in front of them.

"My turn to do what?" Riley asked apprehensively.

"To tell me something." Riley didn't verbally protest so Beca asked, "Why did you get mad at me earlier?"

"You really don't know?" Riley scoffed and Beca shook her head in the negative.

"You implied that my parents hit me." Riley reminded.

"You were saying stuff that made it sound like that." Beca defended herself.

"Well, a lot of people in that church make that assumption just because of who they are and I'm sick of it." Riley practically shouted.

"Who are your parents?" Beca asked in what she hoped was a calming voice.

"Don't pretend you don't know. Everyone knows and they're all judgemental bastards about it!" Beca couldn't help it. She laughed. Something about kids swearing had always been overly funny to her.

Riley glared and so she stopped laughing and instead replied, "I like your attitude towards church people kid but I swear I don't know who your parents are."

Whether it was Beca's clueless expression or something else, Riley decided to believe her and said, "My parents are gay. As in two dudes that are married."

"That's it?" Beca asked with a chuckle. "I thought you were going to say they were serial killers or something."

"To the people in that church they might as well be serial killers and if you think the same way then just let me out of the car right here." Riley demanded with folded arms, the picture of determination.

"I'm not stopping the car and I don't have any problem with gay dudes. I'm into girls." Beca admitted.

"Seriously?" Riley questioned.

"Yeah, I have a girlfriend and everything." Beca took her eyes off the road briefly to glance at Riley who seemed more relaxed than she had been for the trip so far.

"That's cool." The words were sincere and Beca smiled out into the night.

"That church still sucks though." Riley said with utter conviction.

"Why do you come to the group then?" Beca asked.

"My Dads want to show the community that I'm not the spawn of the devil. I guess they're hoping that I won't get tarred with the same brush as them if I do lots of Christian stuff." Beca mulled over the words and it made her incredibly sad that people were so small minded.

"1265 right?" Beca double checked as she pulled up outside the house with the same number.

"Yeah." Riley confirmed as she got out.

The lights in the house were out so Beca felt the need to ask, "Where are your Dads?"

"Working." Beca nodded and Riley started to walk off but stopped suddenly and slowly turned back around.

"Thanks for not being an asshole about...everything."

"No problem." Beca replied genuinely. She shared a smile with the smaller girl and then waited for her to get safely inside before driving off.

She was really starting to feel like a competent adult the longer she spent with the kids. Between her community service and her protection details with Chloe she finally felt like she wasn't letting everyone down.

* * *

Beca made one stop before going to Aubrey and Chloe's apartment and so she was laden with to go bags of Chinese food when she knocked on their door.

Chloe opened the door and opened her mouth but no sound came out as her eyes focused on the brunette's left cheek.

They didn't say anything to each other as Chloe stared and Beca fidgeted.

"Chloe? Who is it?" Aubrey called from the depths of the apartment when a minute had passed and she hadn't heard any noise.

"It's Beca." Chloe called back.

"Are you going to let her in?" Aubrey asked with an amused smile as she appeared at the door.

"Her face." Chloe responded, drawing the blonde's attention to the area.

"What happened?" Aubrey gasped as she pushed past Chloe to tenderly cup Beca's injured cheek.

"I got up close and personal with a brick wall." Beca explained.

"Have you cleaned this?" Aubrey asked practically as she ushered the freshman into the apartment.

"I washed the blood off." Beca replied, putting the food down on the counter and unpacking it.

"You need to use an antiseptic wipe and then..." Beca cut Aubrey off by putting her hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"Calm down Bree, I'm fine. I brought Chinese food." The distraction worked but only just and Aubrey kept shooting glances at Beca while they started to eat. They offered for Chloe to join them if she had wanted but the redhead quickly declined and returned to her bedroom.

They made small talk while they ate and when they were finished Aubrey took a deep breathe and decided to take the plunge.

"Beca, I need to talk to you about something."

Beca immediately panicked. Her mind sped to an abundance of possible reasons why Aubrey might want to break up with her and Aubrey seemed to catch up to what Beca was thinking a second later.

"Wait, no Beca, I didn't mean it like that. I'm not breaking up with you." Beca let out a sigh of relief and Aubrey gave her an apologetic smile as she tried again.

"I need to tell you something about the Bellas." The senior squared her shoulders and decided to just say what she needed to. "I got a call from the ICCA officials and there is a new rule that people with a criminal record are not eligible to compete." She let her words float between them as comprehension dawned quickly on Beca.

"You mean I can't..." She couldn't even say the words.

"You can't perform with Bellas." Aubrey clarified to make sure that Beca understood.

Beca sat still, staring off into the distance with an emotionless expression.

"Beca please say something." Aubrey pleaded when minutes of painful silence had passed.

"What do you want me to say?" Beca asked, her tone oddly clipped.

"Tell me how you're feeling, what you're thinking." Aubrey said with desperation. She could see Beca closing up in front of her. Beca didn't oblige the request and so Aubrey tried to fill the silence.

"They called me a few weeks ago and told me that someone specifically brought your transgressions to their attention but they wouldn't tell me who it was. They just told me that we would be disqualified if you perform with the Bellas." Aubrey couldn't tell if it was helping to give Beca more information but she didn't have time to wonder as Beca suddenly stood up.

Aubrey instantly thought that the brunette was going to leave but instead she starting pacing on the opposite side of the kitchen island. The more she walked the more frustrated she seemed to get. Finally she spun around and growled out, "How much longer do I have to pay for my mistakes?"

"I know that this is so disproportionate to..." Aubrey started but she was once again cut off by Beca.

"No! No Aubrey you don't get it." Beca shouted but Aubrey stayed calm.

"Then explain it to me." Aubrey requested gently.

"I have been trying so hard to make everything right. You have no idea what I've been doing." That sentence made Aubrey nervous and she wasn't sure she wanted to know but she had to ask.

"What have you been doing?"

Beca deflated, realising too late what she had said but feeling abruptly fed up she blurted out, "I've been playing body guard for Chloe."

That answer didn't seem too bad to Aubrey but she still wanted to clarify. "What does that mean?"

Beca sighed and resumed her seat next to Aubrey as she explained, "Chloe hasn't felt safe since she saw Brad and so I've been following her around to make sure that nothing happens to her."

"Does she know about this?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, she just told me to make sure she didn't see me as I was doing it." Beca reached up to faintly trace the mark on her face. "I got seen today by Chloe's friend who thought I was a stalker and threw me into a wall."

"What!" Aubrey shouted, standing up so abruptly that her chair tipped backwards. "Which friend was it? I swear I'm going to make them pay."

"That isn't really the point." Beca emphasized.

"Then what is the point Beca because I'm having a hard time looking past the fact that some stupid asshole thought it was ok to put their hands on my girlfriend." Aubrey snapped but immediately regretted as Beca's face fell.

"Beca, I'm sorry." She hurried out the apology with frantic eyes. "I shouldn't have snapped, I just love you so much and I hate that someone hurt you."

"I get it." Beca replied non-committedly.

"No, please don't close up on me Beca." Aubrey pleaded and Beca tried. She really did.

"It feels like I punch one guy who totally deserved it and I'm still paying for it. Everything is spiralling out of control and I'm trying not to let down anyone I care about." Beca murmured, not quite making eye contact with Aubrey.

"You are not letting down anyone." Aubrey said firmly. The words lit a fire in Beca once again.

"Not letting anyone down?" Beca scoffed incredulously. "Let's make a list shall we?" She held up a hand and started counting off items on her fingers. "I'm letting down Chloe by not adhering to the one rule she specified. I'm letting down the Bellas by not being able to perform with them. To be honest I'm half-assing my community service at best." She had three fingers up and she mournfully looked at the fourth as it rose.

"And worst of all. I'm letting you down by letting all of this bullshit interfere with how good of a girlfriend I am."

"No." Aubrey said simply. Beca looked at her with shock.

"What do you mean no?" Beca asked incredulously.

"I might not be able to argue with some of those points but you are not letting down the Bellas and you most certainly are not letting me down." Aubrey said vehemently.

Beca looked like she was about to protest but Aubrey carried on quickly. "Do you not get that I love you? I just want to be with you and I get to do that. I get to call you my girlfriend and kiss you and hold you and I could never be let down with getting all of that. The Bellas will understand why you can't perform and you will always be a Bella in name. You'll come to competitions with us and help us rehearse."

"I'm still letting down Chloe and the church kids." Beca pointed out but it wasn't with as much self-loathing as she had before.

"There are easy solutions to that Beca." Beca looked at Aubrey like she had the answer to the meaning of life and Aubrey tried not to let the look go to her head as she clarified, "You have to give your community service a bit more thought. Try to make an impact don't just ride out your time there."

"And what about Chloe?" Beca asked, noting the one list item that Aubrey had omitted.

"Let me deal with Chloe."

* * *

 **A/N: Anybody out there still reading? If you are I'm sorry for making you wait so long. I could you give you the obligatory excuses but I won't put any of us through that. I can't even say that I will be updating more regularly but I can say that I don't plan to abandon this story and I have it planned out to the end. Just be patient with me.**

 **Next chapter: Beca tries even harder and Aubrey has an interesting talk with Chloe.**

 **Let me know what you think...**


	20. More Than I Can Handle

Right In Front Of You

Chapter 20: More Than I Can Handle

Chapter Rating: T (Violence warning for the end of the chapter)

* * *

Aubrey grated a few flakes of chocolate onto the top of two mugs of hot chocolate and smiled to herself as she took in the finished result. She cleaned away all of the utensils she used and carried the two beverages down the hallway to Chloe's bedroom. Thankfully the door was open and she simply had to announce her presence.

"Hey Chlo."

Chloe smiled at the sight of her best friend and scooted up on her bed to make room for Aubrey to sit down.

"Wow, hot chocolate in bed. What have you done wrong?" Chloe asked jokingly as she accepted her drink. When Aubrey didn't say anything Chloe asked again, more seriously, "What's wrong?"

"Chloe we need to talk." Chloe immediately went on the defensive, holding her cup protectively in front of her and scrutinising Aubrey's face for any hint about the conversation to come.

"About what?" Chloe asked with forced casualness.

"I talked to Beca last night." Chloe stayed silent, not wanting to implicate herself in anything that Beca might not have mentioned. "She told me how she got that scrape on her face."

Aubrey paused, hoping that Chloe might join in on the conversation but was not surprised when she didn't.

"I know that she's been following you around Chloe. I know that she is trying to make it up to you for watching that video." Chloe visibly cringed but Aubrey pushed through. "I know that she got hurt keeping the secret about why she was following you."

"Do you want me to say I'm sorry? I am. I didn't mean for Beca to get hurt." Chloe shot out quickly.

Aubrey tried to keep her voice level and soothing so as not to antagonise the redhead any further. "I'm glad to hear that."

"But?" Chloe queried astutely.

"But you know that she can't do this any more." Aubrey replied rationally.

"Why not?"

"Because this isn't healthy Chloe. For either of you."

"It's working for us. Why do you need to get involved?" Chloe asked somewhat harshly.

"This isn't working Chloe." Aubrey took a deep breath and prepared herself to say something that she knew needed to be said.

"You aren't dealing with what happened to you." Chloe stiffened but Aubrey ploughed through. "All of those years ago nobody pushed you to talk about what Brad did to you, your parents are classic people pleasers and they didn't want to deal with all of those negative emotions. I left you to wallow because I didn't know how to help you and that was wrong of me and I'm not going to make the same mistake again."

Aubrey set her mug down on the nightstand and scooted closer to Chloe who was staring at the wall behind Aubrey's head and barely moving. "Chloe, I think you need to talk to a professional about all of this."

"No." Chloe said bluntly.

"Why not?" Aubrey asked, put off by the abrupt answer.

"Because there is nothing wrong with me. I am dealing with this in my own way." Chloe defended herself letting her eyes move back down to Aubrey's face but staying mostly still otherwise.

"You can't walk around campus without feeling scared, you can't even hear his name without freaking out and I can hear you at night Chloe." Chloe looked shocked at the revelation.

"The walls are thin, I can hear you crying or screaming in your sleep. I know that you still get nightmares."

Aubrey reached out to take Chloe's hand but at the first touch the redhead ripped her hand away and nursed it against her chest as if it had been burned. "Don't."

Aubrey sighed but didn't force the contact. "I found the number for a student services therapist on campus who talks exclusively to students. I called and set up an appointment for Monday at 2 o'clock."

"I'm not going." Chloe said, suddenly looked cornered and wild as she pressed herself back into her headboard and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Please Chloe." Aubrey pleaded and Chloe shook her head viciously in response. "Things aren't going to get better unless you deal with this." It got no response so she tried again. "Beca isn't going to be playing bodyguard anymore."

"Why not?" The panic was evident in Chloe's voice.

"She is going to have to stop eventually, she can't follow you around forever and the sooner it stops the better."

"You're just jealous that she is spending so much time with me." Chloe spat out.

Aubrey recoiled slightly, shocked at the barb Chloe had sent her way that was completely untrue. The time they were spending together wasn't even on her list of mental worries.

"That is not it at all Chloe. I'm worried about you and I want you to learn to deal with this."

Chloe phased out again. Staring at nothing and for all intents and purposes Aubrey's friend was gone. The blonde let her eyes drift closed in exasperation and then she stood up.

"Monday at 2 o'clock, room 2.14 in the Medical building. He'll be expecting you."

With that, Aubrey left the room and hoped that something she had said had gotten through to Chloe.

* * *

"Why does he keep staring?" Beca asked grumpily as she not so subtly glared at the man she was referring to.

"Maybe he's waiting to see if we need any help? We are the only customers in here." Aubrey replied sensibly.

"Or maybe he's waiting to see if I'm going to steal something." Beca suggested.

"Why would he think that you're going to steal something?" Aubrey asked, as always the voice of reason.

"My piercings." Beca responded as if it was obvious. "It wouldn't be the first time."

Aubrey wanted to question that but the shop owner decided to make his way over and he asked, "Is there anything I can help you ladies with?"

Aubrey shot Beca a triumphant look before she answered, "Yes thank you, we were wondering if you had any hand instruments like tambourines or maracas?" The man took them over to the desired section and helped them to pick out a few items.

"You teach a music class or something?" The man asked as they paid.

"No, I work with a kids group and I'm planning a concert of sorts with them." Beca explained. She tamped down the smile threatening to break across her face as she caught the look of pride in Aubrey's eyes.

"That sounds great. I'm all for supporting local kids. Remember me if you're looking to get community members involved." The man requested.

"Yeah, of course." Beca agreed easily and they both smiled at the store owner as they left.

"Wow, I can't believe he offered to get involved." Aubrey stated. "Maybe we can turn this idea of yours into something big."

"I was just thinking I can do a small thing with the kids but maybe you're right." Beca's mind was bursting with the possibilities. She had never felt this good about her community service before but now her creative juices were flowing and she was full of hope that she could make her time with the group a positive and memorable experience for everyone.

For a moment she turned to look at her girlfriend and was filled with love. She wouldn't be feeling any of this if it hadn't have been for Aubrey pushing her to be better, to try harder.

"What is it?" Aubrey asked, blushing as she caught Beca staring with soft eyes.

"I just love you so much." Beca declared.

"I love you too." Aubrey seemed content not to ask for an explanation for Beca's sudden declaration and simply took her hand as they walked.

"Can we just stop in here for a minute?" Beca asked when she spotted a second hand store. They walked in and Beca perked up when she spotted their instrument section. There were a couple of electric guitars that looked like they had seen better days and tucked behind was a beaten up acoustic. It looked like it had been well used and Beca picked it up.

"Thinking about learning to play?" Aubrey asked.

"I already know how to play the guitar but this isn't for me." Beca replied, tuning the guitar and plucking at a few of the strings.

"How come you have never mentioned it before?" Aubrey asked, aroused at the image of Beca deftly using her fingers to pick the strings.

"We are in an acapella group Bree. It is literally the definition of the group that talk of musical instruments never comes up."

"But you know I play piano. You could have mentioned it."

"I'm mentioning it now."

Aubrey let the point drop and asked, "If it's not for you who are you getting it for?"

Beca looked sheepish and so she paused before giving her answer. "It's for a girl in the kids group. She said she used to play. I don't know why she doesn't any more but I figured that she could play this for the concert."

"That's a great idea but I thought Father Derek gave you quite a tight budget for buying instruments." Aubrey reminded.

"Yeah he did but _I'm_ buying this." Aubrey gave her a raised eyebrow that silently asked for a further explanation. "The kid has it tough at that church. Her parents are gay and so all of the other kids hate her. I just want to do something nice for her."

Beca felt embarrassed not used to having to explain herself when it came to doing nice things.

"That is so sweet Becs." Aubrey complimented then put her arms around Beca's shoulder and pulled her in for a gentle kiss. "You are doing so well with all of this baby."

"I'm just...trying...harder." Beca said.

"And it shows." Aubrey stated and pulled Beca into a slightly longer kiss, not caring that they were in public even if there weren't many people around. After a wolf whistle sounded from a particularly annoying college guy who was also in the store they pulled apart and Beca went to pay for the guitar.

As they walked out of the mall Beca felt a sweet sense of relief that something was finally going right.

* * *

"What!"

"No way, this is bullshit!"

"Fuck that!"

The abrupt burst of noise caused Chloe to jump and made Aubrey feel like she wanted to join in. She reigned back that urge and instead addressed the Bellas.

"I know that this is shocking news and none of us are pleased that Beca won't be able to perform with us anymore but the ICCA ruling is final." Aubrey said, firm though she didn't want to be. She felt just as outraged as the other girls.

"No way, there has to be some way that we can overturn it or complain." Cynthia-Rose suggested.

"I have looked into that but I am not sure that we have the grounds for that." Aubrey explained wistfully. She hated to be enforcing this point but she had been dealing with this news for weeks and knew that there wasn't much that they could do.

"What if we signed a petition or something?" Jessica suggested.

"Unfortunately the rules on this point are clear. People with a criminal record cannot compete at the ICCAs. If we try to let her perform with us the whole group could be disqualified." Aubrey said and there was mumblings throughout the group.

"She punches one dude and she's out on her arse?" Amy shouted disbelievingly.

"Look guys I'm pissed about this too but if Aubrey says there's nothing we can do then I believe her." Beca finally spoke up, trying to calm the other Bellas down even if all she wanted to do was punch something else. The Bellas heightened emotions were running through her and whipping up her own frustrations once more.

Aubrey picked up as Beca trailed off. "She can still come to practice and go to the competition. She just can't actually practice with us or perform with us."

With her words it was like a physical wave of sadness broke over the group as they descended into silence. Aubrey let the quiet linger as she allowed the girls time to process their feelings. In that time she noticed how Chloe hadn't said anything and how the redhead had that glassy look in her eyes that was becoming all too familiar.

When enough time had passed, Aubrey started the practice by getting the girls to do some cardio. Beca happily sat on the side, pleased that she would no longer have to do so much running. She poked fun at the other girls and joked around and her disqualification wasn't so painful. Until the actual singing practice started.

The girls focused on what they were doing and Beca sat on the bleachers and watched. She watched them interacting from half an auditorium away, barely making out what their laughter was referring to and feeling alone. Aubrey would occasionally glance over to see how she was doing but as the blonde became more focused the glances became less frequent until she stopped looking all together.

They didn't even notice when she slipped out.

She wandered the campus for a while before deciding that she needed something to help her deal with everything. Usually she would turn to alcohol but she was trying to make things in her life better not worse. Instead she made a call.

"If you were super pissed and just wanted to get it out without hurting someone what would you do?" Beca asked as soon as Jesse answered his phone.

The Freshman took the bizarre greeting in his stride and replied, "Meet me at the gym on the west side of campus in fifteen minutes."

Beca agreed and hung up, hoping that Jesse had a good idea.

* * *

"Dude, I have never agreed with an idea more." Beca said with a grin as they walked into the gym and over to the punching bags.

"I thought you might like this." Jesse responded, not even bothering to hide how pleased he was that he was right. He threw a pair of gloves at her and Beca took off her shirt so that she was left in a tank top. She hadn't been prepared to do exercise and didn't have a change of clothes.

She laid into the bag straight away, punching hard. Left and right, punch after punch, Beca showed no signs of stopping and grunted with every hit that landed.

Jesse never started his workout as he gawped, open mouthed at Beca's display.

"I would hate to be whoever you're pissed at." He half joked. He was giving her an opening in case she wanted to talk but all she wanted was to release the aggression that had been simmering under the surface for a few days.

"Just punch the bag Jess, I'm not ready to talk just yet." Beca growled out.

Jesse nodded and did as he was told, lining up and starting to punch his own bag with less ferocity.

It took a half an hour and a few ignored buzzes of Beca's cell phone before they stopped.

"That was hard core." Jesse commented as he took his gloves off.

"I have a lot of anger at the moment."

"Towards who?"

Beca chuckled sardonically. "How much time have you got?"

"As long as it takes you to get through your list." Jess replied kindly.

Beca settled somewhat and faced her friend. "Well right now I am especially pissed at the ICCA officials. There is a new rule that people with a criminal record can't compete so I'm not a Bella any more." Beca looked like she wanted to start punching again.

"Beca, that sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"But, you'll always be a Bella." Jesse said in an attempt at comfort.

"Sure. Aubrey said the same. I can still come to the practice I just can't practice. Do you know what that's like? Sitting there and watching them but not being one of them? It hurts." Beca let off a stray punch into the bag. "I don't want to think about how painful it will be to go to the competition."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Nope. I'm fucked." Beca spat out bitterly.

Jesse didn't know what to say or what he could do to make his friend feel better so he just asked, "Who else is on your list?"

"Brad, for obvious reasons. And the asshole who sold me out. The person that told the ICCA officials that I had a criminal record."

"And who is that?"

"I don't know. Anonymous tip off."

Beca's phone buzzed again and they both stared at it.

"I can't go to those practices. I can't see the physical reminder of what I lost every day." Beca asserted.

"I get that and nobody is going to force you."

"Aubrey will probably be upset. All those texts and calls, she's noticed that I left practice but not for 45 minutes." Beca laughed sadly.

"Ok, here is what we are going to do." Jesse said, firmly, taking charge to try to help Beca as he moved behind her punching bag. "You are going to picture Brad and you are going to give him the big roundhouse punch that he deserves."

"I already tried punching the bag. How is this going to be any different?"

"It'll be different because you are going to picture everything. His smug smile, him falling to floor holding his face in pain." Jesse pressed himself against the bag to allow Beca a harder punch. "Hit him Beca."

"I think that is what got me into this mess." Beca joked lightly but got into position nonetheless.

"One big swing. Make him pay for everything he's done to you." Jesse didn't know everything Brad had done but he knew enough about the consequences Beca had faced for punching him for his words to be inciting enough.

She thought about losing the Bellas, she thought about her newly added to criminal record and finally she thought of what he had done to Chloe. She let loose with a shout and swing and she felt a part of her anger leave with the punch.

"Good. Another one." Jesse ordered and Beca instantly complied. "Another."

They went through the list, giving Beca a chance to picture the ICCA officials and the anonymous tipster and kept going until Beca's arms started to feel dead. Jesse had been right. It had been different picturing the people she was angry at. It felt good. It felt better.

They left the gym, opting to shower at home but before they parted ways Beca stopped Jesse with a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Jess, I just wanted to say..." She trailed off but Jesse gave her time to recover herself. "I wanted to say thanks I guess. This helped and you're...you're a great best friend."

"Becs." Jesse gasped with a wide smile. "I knew I was your best friend. You're mine too of course."

"Don't make a big deal about this." Beca started to backtrack.

"Nope, I'm your best friend and you have to deal with me exactly the way I am." Jesse answered. "Hug!" He declared suddenly as Beca was moving to leave.

He held out his arms as Beca started shaking her head, "That's not..."

Before she could finish her sentence his arms were around her "...necessary." She sighed but leaned into the embrace, grateful enough for Jesse's help that she could give him what he wanted.

When they broke apart, Jesse looked pleased and had his signature goofy grin on his face.

"So does this mean that we get to have friendship bracelets?"

* * *

"Where were you?" Aubrey answered the phone without saying hello.

"I was hanging out with Jesse." Beca explained propping the phone between her face and shoulder as she opened the door to her dorm room.

"In the middle of practice? Without telling anyone you were leaving?" Aubrey asked incredulously.

"I'm not a child Aubrey. I don't have to let the adults in my life know where I am at all times." Beca replied bitterly, slamming the door behind her.

"I know you're not a child. Where is this coming from?" Aubrey asked, more concerned than before.

"Does it matter? I'm just tired Aubrey."

"Talk to me about this Beca. I'm here for you and I want to help." Aubrey soothing voice and kind words were enough to settle Beca somewhat and she collapsed onto her bed with a sigh.

"I can't come to Bellas practice anymore." Beca didn't bother to sugar coat her words.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not a Bella. I can't practice with you, I can't compete with you. All I can do is sit there and feel left out." Being that honest was almost painful for Beca and there were very few people in the world that she would happily be that honest with. Luckily Aubrey was one of those few.

"You are always going to be a Bella Beca." Aubrey tried and failed to placate her.

"Its not the same and you know it." Beca ran a hand through her hair and said firmly into the phone, "This is my decision Bree. Accept it or don't but that is what's happening."

Aubrey went silent on the end of the line. Beca could still hear her breathing and the gentle rhythm had lulled her half to sleep before Aubrey spoke again.

"All of these things that have been happening haven't been fair to you Beca. You deserve better." Aubrey said lost in thought as an idea came to her.

"I need you to understand this Bree."

"I do understand. I'll miss seeing you in practice all the time." Aubrey admitted.

"I guess we'll just have to go on more dates to make up for it." Beca responded promisingly but there was still a tone of sadness in her voice.

"I'll hold you to that Becs." Aubrey tried to sound playful but she too was distracted.

"Have you talked to Chloe yet?" Beca asked, easily changing the subject.

"Yes. She is..." Aubrey trailed off but Beca gave her time to pick her train of thought back up. "She isn't doing well Beca. She isn't dealing with what happened to her and she won't get help."

"You can't force her."

"I know that but she needs help, I just don't know how to give it to her." Aubrey's own weariness and exasperation was showing through and Beca knew there was only one way for her to help.

"I'll stay on bodyguard duty for a while longer then. It may not be a solid long term plan but it will help her to cope until we can find a real way to help her deal with her problems." Beca offered.

"I don't want you to have to do that. You could get hurt and I promised you that I would handle this."

"You tried and I appreciate that but I can handle following Chloe around for a while longer." Beca wasn't sure if what she was saying was necessarily true. She wasn't sure that she could deal with the pressure of guarding Chloe for much longer on top of everything else but the task was purely physical. She was emotionally tired but physically she was fine. Beca knew that she still had some reserves of strength within her and that would have to do for the time being.

* * *

If Beca's life had been a movie then things probably would have gone differently that day.

Jesse, Aubrey and her mother had made her watch enough movies in her life that Beca knew that the story for that random Tuesday would have started off with her having a feeling that something bad was going to happen. It would have been raining or she would have had a string of bad luck with no explanation. There would have been some terrible omen.

She would have seen him in advance and had time to run over in slow motion and do something heroic.

In real life things happened too fast.

Beca was trailing behind Chloe on the way to the Senior's early morning class and then suddenly Chloe was gone.

At first she didn't panic.

They were passing a small café and a coffee shop. Chloe could have ducked into either in the few seconds that Beca lost sight of her.

She checked out both places, scanning faces and getting funny looks. When she still couldn't find Chloe _then_ she panicked.

She ran from the coffee shop and into the courtyard in front of it, frantically looking around for anywhere that Chloe could be whilst lifting her phone to her ear.

It rang as she spotted an alleyway on the far end of the café and started running towards it.

And there was Chloe.

And Brad.

Holding Chloe off the floor by her throat and sneering into her reddening face.

Beca's phone clattered to the floor just as Aubrey's voice emitted from the tiny speaker.

She took no notice as she did the only thing she could thing to do.

She ran full speed at the pair and tackled Brad around the waist, taking him to the floor. Beca had no time to check on Chloe before Brad was back up and bearing down on her.

"You again?" He muttered hatefully as he glanced at something behind her. "I'm going to make sure that you never get in between us again".

He lunged and Beca somehow managed to duck under his flailing arm. That was where her luck ran out.

He sent an arm flying backwards and his elbow smashed into her face. She hit the ground hard, her head bouncing off the concrete and then he was suddenly hovering over her.

"This is what you get for trying to stop me from getting something that I want." Brad spat down at her.

He took a step back and then let off a kick into her side that forced her onto her stomach. Beca's vision was blurring and she couldn't hear much past the pounding of her heart but she knew that if she didn't do something quickly then she and Chloe would be in serious trouble. She scanned the alley for anything to help, spotting only a ginger huddle on the floor 5 metres away before he let off another kick.

She lost her breath and started seeing black spots as another kick forced her against the alley wall and she grudgingly looked up into Brad's contemptuously smiling face once again.

Brad opened his mouth but it wasn't his voice that filled the space.

"What the fuck dude?" Surprise and mild panic flitted across Brad's features as he looked away from Beca. He took only a second to think before he ran in the opposite direction of the voice and two guys ran past Beca, chasing after him.

Relief ran through the brunette's broken body and she fixed her sights on Chloe once more. She pushed up off the ground only to feel a splintering pain through her chest that took her straight back down to her knees. She regained her breathe and gritted her teeth against the pain as she tried to stand again.

She used the wall to support her and wrapped her other arm around her ribs as she shuffled towards her prone friend. When she reached Chloe she collapsed next to the redhead and tried to recall what she was supposed to do in this situation.

Wasn't she supposed to keep Chloe still? Or was that just for a head injury? She took a chance that Chloe didn't have a serious head injury and turned her so that she was lying on her back. Her hair was spread haphazardly across her face so Beca moved it away to see that Chloe was passed out.

Her chest was moving so Beca guessed that she didn't need to do CPR but beyond that she didn't know what she could do to help Chloe.

"Beca!" It was a tiny voice, almost too quiet to hear and part of Beca thought that her brain was just producing the sound to help her deal with what was happening. "Beca, talk to me!"

Her muddled brain finally figured out where the sound was coming from. Through blurry vision and a fast swelling eye she spotted her cell phone still laying in the mouth of the alley where she had dropped it. The freshman pooled the last of her strength to stand up again so that she could reach the phone and the help that she and Chloe so badly needed. Her torso was a mess of stabbing pains and she thought she might throw up at any moment but she stumbled forward.

She almost cried with joy when the phone was finally in her hand, the cold plastic biting into her hand. She leaned against the wall and brought the phone to her ear.

"Beca, can you hear me? What's happening?" Aubrey's worried voice caressed her like a physical hug and a tear slipped down her cheek as she slid down the wall until she was sat on the ground.

"Bree?"

Then she blacked out.

* * *

 **A/N: It almost physically pained me to write Beca getting beaten up but I promise it was necessary.**

 **Next Chapter: The hospital, Aubrey tells her idea to Stacie and Brad finally gets what's coming to him.**

 **Let me know what you think...**


	21. Like A Real Life Hero

Right In Front Of You

Chapter 21: Like A Real Life Hero

Chapter Rating: T

* * *

The next time that Beca woke up she was in the back of an ambulance.

In a haze of confusion she didn't understand where she was and tried to get up only to find that she was strapped down. She panicked and tried to speak but all that came out of her mouth was a grunt of pain.

The noise got the attention of the paramedic who was riding in the back with her.

"Hey there. We'll be at the hospital in a few minutes. Everything is going to be fine."

The tone was soothing and something was currently pumping through her veins that demanded she go to sleep. She remembered that she had wanted to say something. That she needed to know something but her thoughts descended into chaos and she fell asleep.

* * *

An ER doctor came rushing up to Beca the second she was wheeled into the hospital. She heard the paramedic that had been riding in the back of the ambulance with her give the doctor some details about her condition and then she left.

"Hello Beca, my name is Doctor Rogers. I'm going to do some further tests and get you some x-rays to make sure that everything is where it should be. Does that sound okay?"

"Sure." Beca was staring at the roof, unable to move her head with the neck brace she was wearing and she watched as the fluorescent lights flew past. Once again she was reminded of what she had wanted to ask and was in a far better position to vocalise it.

"Hey Doc?" The Doctor hummed to show that he was listening as they wheeled her to have an x-ray. "There should have been a girl brought in with me. A redhead, about my age. Do you know where she is?" The painkillers in her system allowed her a clarity that had been lacking before.

"I don't, I'm sorry Beca but I'll find out for you. Right now though we need to focus on you." The man's voice was stern and full of authority that Beca didn't have the energy to argue against. All she could do was send up a silent prayer that Chloe was okay.

* * *

"You were lucky Beca." Dr Rogers said as he drew back the curtain around her bed. She had been waiting in the ER for the past half an hour for the man to come back to tell her what damage had been done.

"I don't feel lucky." He smiled indulgently as he flipped a piece of paper over on his chart.

"By the looks of it you hit your head quite hard, you have a mild concussion so we're going to need to keep you in over night for observation. You also have fractures on three of your ribs."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you are going to have to be monitored for the next 48 hours to make sure that you don't show any more serious signs of concussion and you will have to take painkillers for the next four weeks whilst your ribs heal."

When Beca nodded he carried on, "You'll be taken up to your room now and you will need to fill out some forms with your medical information."

"Thank you Doctor."

* * *

Beca breathed a sigh of relief as she finished signing the last form and handed it back to the nurse. The painkillers she was on were strong, or so she had been told, but there was still an ache in the bones.

"I'll go and call your emergency contact now. Is there anyone else that you would like me to inform?" The nurse asked kindly.

"No, the number I wrote down is fine but is there anyway you could tell me something about another patient?"

"Miss, there are strict confidentiality..." Beca cut the woman off before she got too far down the wrong track.

"No, I don't want you to tell me anything that would breach confidentiality. I just want to know about my friend. We were both attacked and I just want to know if she is in this hospital getting treatment." Beca didn't bother to keep the pleading tone out of her voice.

The nurse's expression softened at Beca's desperation and she asked, "What's her name sweetie?"

"Chloe Beale."

"I'll see what I can do." The nurse said as she walked out the room and Beca finally relaxed.

The nurse was going to phone Aubrey and find out if Chloe was okay.

Now all she had to do was wait.

* * *

Aubrey had never known fear quite this intense.

There had been a lot of things that caused her to panic throughout her life. When the family dog had ran away when she was 8 years old she had felt a few minutes of that 'freeze in place then run around feeling helpless' fear. It hadn't lasted long because her brother had rushed out to search and the dog had only been in a neighbour's yard.

Aubrey always remembered that fear. It was the feeling of being afraid for someone else. For someone you love.

It was so much worse now. Not just because it had been going on for over an hour but because she loved Beca so much more that she had ever loved her pet dog.

When she heard Beca's voice over the phone, pained and small and groaning out her name, her heart had almost stopped for a beat. She screamed Beca's name in response, begged her to say something, anything to show Aubrey that she was okay. The voice never came and eventually she was forced to hang up the phone as she tried to call Chloe.

The phone rang but was never answered and by the time Aubrey hit redial she was already outside the apartment door and running.

The endless ringing served as background noise to her thoughts as she made her way to the building that Beca's first class of the day was in. She checked in and around the building and came up empty. She grunted out her annoyance and nearly smashed her phone against the wall just to have a way to get her frustration out but decided instead to put the phone to better use.

She was going to phone Campus Security but as she started an incoming call from an unknown number lit up her screen and she immediately accepted the call.

"Aubrey Posen speaking."

"Miss Posen, I'm Nurse Roberts from Atlanta General Hospital. You are the emergency contact for two of our patients who were both brought in this morning. Their names are Chloe Beale and Rebeca Mitchell."

Aubrey's whole world ground to a halt as she processed those words and her mind jumped to the worst case scenario. Something lodged in her throat as she tried to force back a sob. Luckily the nurse didn't seem to require much input from Aubrey as she carried on.

"Miss Beale was brought in with a bruised larynx and was suffering with some swelling that we were able to reduce and she is currently in a stable condition."

The nurse paused as she allowed the information to sink in and then said, "Miss Mitchell has suffered a mild concussion and has multiple fractured ribs."

"Are they going to be okay?" Aubrey choked out, her voice sounding foreign to even her own ears as she clutched the phone tightly.

"Miss Beale is having some issues with her voice which could take up to a few months to heal and Miss Mitchell's ribs could take anywhere between 4-6 weeks to heal."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Aubrey promised and hung up.

But she didn't move.

She didn't feel like she could.

She stood in the middle of a path outside of the music building and stared at her now black phone screen trying not to fall apart. Her efforts were not enough and she fell against a wall as she cried. Her worry for Beca and Chloe and her desire to see for herself that they were truly okay beat out her overwhelming fear and sadness and forced her to keep moving. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and dialled her phone as she started walking back to her apartment.

"Hi Aubrey, what's up?" Stacie answered her phone after only a few rings.

"Beca and Chloe are hurt, they're in the hospital. I'm about to get a taxi to the hospital and I need you to come with me."

"Yes, of course." Stacie responded straight away and Aubrey could hear rustling over the phone as Stacie started moving. "What happened? Are they okay?"

"Chloe has a bruised larynx and Beca has a...she has fractured ribs." Aubrey was suddenly fighting back tears again and she sniffled and picked up her pace.

"Aubrey...that sounds like. It sounds like Chloe was strangled." Stacie wasn't sure if it was the best thing to tell Aubrey but she had a suspicion that the blonde had already jumped to that conclusion.

"I know. We just need to get the hospital and they can tell us more."

"Alright, I'll meet you outside the main building. I'll call us a taxi when you hang up."

"Thanks Stacie." She changed her direction to meet where Stacie had suggested.

"Everything is going to be okay Aubrey." Stacie attempted to comfort her with words she was sure that she even believed.

"I'll see you soon Stace."

* * *

The main reason that Aubrey had wanted Stacie to come with her was for this very situation. As the two women entered the hospital, the nurse gave them two separate room numbers for Beca and Chloe. Stacie seemed to understand straight away and took off in the direction of Chloe's room with a reassuring squeeze of Aubrey's shoulder.

Aubrey tried not to run. In a situation such as this it was undignified and a Posen was never undignified. Her family training only held her back from a direct sprint but she still speed walked to Beca's room.

The door was closed and Aubrey paused only briefly before knocking. There was a chance that Beca was asleep but she didn't care. She needed to see her girlfriend.

A nurse opened the door with a friendly smile and shuffled past Aubrey.

"Beca you have a visitor." The Nurse called back into the room and then took off down the hallway to see to her other patients.

"Bree!" The tension from Beca's shoulders visibly drained when she saw the blonde and she held out a hand in a gesture for Aubrey to come closer.

"I was so scared." Aubrey gasped out as she rushed to Beca's side. She rested a hand on the brunette's cheek in an area that looked like it wouldn't cause her any pain and scanned the rest of the brunette's body thoroughly.

"I was too." Beca admitted quietly. "I'm so glad that you're here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." Aubrey replied, stroking her finger along Beca's cheekbone. Aubrey's words simultaneously reminded the both of them that Beca wasn't the only one in the hospital.

"Have you seen Chloe?" Beca asked.

"Not yet. Has anyone told you about her injuries?"

"Yeah, that nurse that just left found out for me. She'll be okay." Beca looked like she was trying to convince herself with those words.

"Beca, what happened?" Aubrey asked gently, fully prepared for Beca to clam up or get angry with her for asking.

"It was Brad." Beca spat out almost immediately, a level of venom in her voice that Aubrey had never heard before. "He hurt her Bree and I tried to stop him but..." She trailed off.

"I'm sure you did your best Becs." Aubrey placated.

"I'm going to make him pay for this Aubrey. I'm going to make sure that he goes to jail. I'll talk to the police, I'll talk in court, I'll let them take pictures of my chest. Whatever it takes." Beca touched a hand to her chest to illustrate her last statement and winced when it made contact.

"Has anyone called the police?" Aubrey asked, gently removing Beca's hand from her chest and holding it in her own on the side of the bed.

"Nurse Roberts did. They should be here soon." Beca nodded resolutely, sure in her desire to hold Brad accountable for what he had done.

"Why don't you rest for a while until they get here?" Aubrey suggested, knowing that Beca was probably exhausted and it was doubtful that she had let herself sleep yet. "I'll stay with you the whole time and wake you up." Aubrey promised.

Again, she expected a fight but Beca just nodded instead. "Will you sing to me Bree?" Beca asked in a small, hopeful voice.

Aubrey could never refuse such a request and she pulled the guest chair closer to the bed and sat down, still holding Beca's hand. "Do you have any requests?"

"No 'Ace of Base'." Beca joked and Aubrey tapped her lightly on the back of her hand as a scold.

"You shouldn't hurt someone who is already in hospital." Beca whined playfully.

"I barely touched you. Now close your eyes and your mouth while I pick a song." Aubrey ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Beca muttered as she let her eyes fall closed.

Aubrey studied the brunette's face shamelessly while she had the chance and thought about how worried she was and how much she loved the woman led on the bed.

The words to a song that perfectly capsulated how she felt in that moment drifted out before she could give it much thought.

 _"Maybe it's intuition but some things you just don't question_

 _Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant and there it goes_

 _I think I found my best friend_

 _I know it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe_

 _I knew I loved you before I met you_

 _I think I dreamed you into life_

 _I knew I loved you before I met you_

 _I have been waiting all my life."_

Before she could move onto the next verse she was interrupted by soft snores.

* * *

The police arrived about an hour later and Aubrey begrudgingly woke Beca up. The brunette looked like she needed to sleep for another ten hours but Aubrey knew how badly she wanted to talk to the officers. Beca asked for Aubrey to stay with her whilst she talked about what happened and although she was glad that she would find out what exactly Brad had done she wasn't sure she would be able to keep her composure when Beca detailed the ways that she and Chloe had been hurt.

Beca gave her statement, including an honest history of offences Brad had committed against Chloe and that she had committed against Brad. One officer just listened to her talk and the other wrote everything down. Aubrey had to hold back tears at the description of Beca getting beaten up.

"You are lucky Miss Mitchell that the two boys that chased Brad down brought him to the police station and have made statements regarding what they witnessed." The police officer who had been listening to her said.

"Wow, that's great. So what does that mean for our case?" Beca asked.

"Well with yours and Miss Beale's statement, medical files describing the extent of your injuries, independent witnesses and potentially, pictures of your injuries I would say that it is a pretty open and shut case. He won't be getting out of jail for a long time."

* * *

"Do you have to use a bed pan?" Amy asked, lifting the edge of the sheet on Beca's bed to see for herself until Aubrey slapped her hand away.

"No, I can walk to the bathroom." Beca omitted the part where she had to have someone go with her in case she fell.

"Do you have one of those buttons that you can push and it gives you a shot of morphine?" Amy asked.

"No, the nurse comes in and gives me something at a set time." Beca answered with as much patience as she could muster in her current pained condition.

"Do you..." Amy started to ask but Aubrey cut her off.

"Amy I think that Beca could use some rest. Why don't you go and see Chloe?" Aubrey suggested kindly and Amy took the hint.

"Gotcha Captain." Aubrey nodded in relief until the other blonde added, "Wanna give the tiny girlfriend some lovin'." Amy winked exaggeratedly and walked out whilst Aubrey was still spluttering out her denials.

"Is she right? Are you trying to take advantage of me Bree?" Beca asked jokingly but the weak smile on her lips didn't reach her eyes and she couldn't keep the pain from her face.

"Should I go and get the nurse to give you more pain medication?" Aubrey asked with worry, already half out of her chair before Beca could even answer.

"If it's not time yet then I'll have to wait." Beca said reasonably even if her head and ribs were searing with pain.

Aubrey didn't sit back down on her chair instead she sat on the side of Beca's bed, facing the brunette and took her hand. "You have been so brave today. You're like a real life hero." Aubrey declared as she stroked her thumb across the back of Beca's knuckles.

"I thought heroes were supposed to protect people." Beca replied. She looked away from Aubrey, not feeling like she was worthy of the older woman's praise.

"You did protect people. You saved Chloe. You protected anyone else that Brad might have gone on to hurt."

"Yeah, I protected Chloe so well that she's in the hospital, can't speak and probably terrified." Beca said bitterly. She was turning her pain and anger inwards and Aubrey didn't want that to happen so she dropped a painful truth on her girlfriend.

"Chloe could have died today Beca. He wasn't going to stop. The fact that she is alive and sat in a hospital in whatever condition is because of you. You saved her and I refuse to let you beat yourself up for that." Aubrey was firm in her words, fire burning behind her eyes as she stared at Beca.

"It's just...I should have been faster. Maybe if I had found her faster none of this would have happened." Beca explained and Aubrey softened.

"You were fast enough. You did your best." Beca nodded faintly, not sure what exactly she could have done better. Aubrey's words were circling in her mind and the blonde let the silence descend as Beca processed.

Nurse Roberts came in a few minutes later with Beca's next set of pain medication.

"Sleep Becs. You need to rest and I'll come back and see you later." Aubrey said as she got up off the bed.

Beca didn't need to ask where her girlfriend was going. Aubrey had been with her since she arrived at the hospital and was surely worried about Chloe as well.

"Could you see if there is any way for me to visit Chloe or her to visit me?" Beca asked.

"Of course, I'll see what I can do but you just sleep for now."

* * *

Most of the Bellas had been and gone during the day. Lily and CR had been the first to arrive and Jessica and Ashley had come later. Now however there was just Amy and Stacie in Chloe's room. Stacie had been invaluable to Aubrey so far. She had arrived with Aubrey and hadn't left Chloe's side. It had been a load off Aubrey's mind to know that her best friend wasn't alone.

The room wasn't far from Beca's. It was on the same floor just a separate wing and when Aubrey got there the door was open.

"...and that is how you tell the sex of a crocodile." Amy finished as Aubrey walked into earshot.

"Thanks Amy. If that ever comes up, now we know." Stacie replied politely.

Chloe's eyes met Aubrey's almost straight away and a slow smile spread across her face. She was sat up in the bed and her whole neck was discoloured.

"Hey Captain." Amy said when she spotted Aubrey in the doorway.

"Let's go get a drink and leave them alone for a bit." Stacie suggested, grabbing Amy's arm on the off chance that the Australian protested. "She can't speak at the moment so they've given her a whiteboard. Primitive I know but they've ordered in some text to voice software for her that should be here by tomorrow." Stacie explained.

"Thank you." Aubrey squeezed Stacie's arm in appreciation and Stacie tapped her on the back as she and Amy left.

Aubrey took the seat next to the bed that Stacie had just vacated and scanned the redhead in a similar way to what she had done when she first saw Beca.

Chloe scribbled something on her whiteboard and turned it to face Aubrey.

 _'I'm okay Bree'_

"I thought I was going to lose you." Maybe it wasn't the right thing to say but it slipped out and more words joined it before she could think. "You are my best friend Chlo and I can't imagine my life without you."

A few seconds passed as Chloe wiped the board clean and wrote, 'I'm not going anywhere'.

"Have the Police been by to see you?" Aubrey asked and Chloe nodded.

"I guess you have to write out your statement." Chloe nodded again, this time with a smile tinged with sadness. "Your voice will come back Chlo. The Nurse told me that and I'm sure they've told you that."

Aubrey stayed for another hour having one sided conversations until the nurse told her that it was time for Chloe to get some sleep and visiting hours were nearly over.

"I'll be back tomorrow Chlo. Just stay strong." Aubrey said as she dropped a kiss onto the top of Chloe's head and left.

* * *

Beca was asleep when she went back to her room so she made a U-turn to the nurse's station and asked for a pen and paper to leave a note. She was also able to catch Nurse Roberts and asked if it was possible to take Beca to Chloe's room. She advised that Chloe was more mobile so she would be taken to see Beca rather than the other way around. They would take Chloe over in a wheelchair the next day if both girls were feeling up to it.

Aubrey thanked the woman and went back to Beca's room to drop off the note. She put it on the small table next to the bed as quietly as possible.

The younger woman looked so peaceful in her sleep. The lines of pain that had etched themselves into her face throughout the day had eased and Aubrey was grateful. She hated to see Beca in pain especially when there was nothing she could do to make it better.

Aubrey reached down and moved a stray lock of hair away from Beca's closed eyes and whispered into the darkened room, "I love you so much."

* * *

"Ready to go Captain?" Amy asked when she spotted Aubrey walking into the hospital cafeteria. "I brought my car so I'll drive you guys home." It was a sweet offer and Aubrey showed her gratitude with a smile as she sank down into a chair next to Amy.

"Can we just sit for a minute? I could really use a coffee." Aubrey asked, the exhaustion of the day catching up with her now that she didn't have to be strong for Beca or Chloe.

"Sure, but you stay there. You look dead on your feet." Stacie said as she got up and made her way over to the counter to pick up something for Aubrey.

"Looks like we're down two Bellas now Captain." Amy pointed out as they both watched Stacie. "Chloe won't be ready to sing for the next competition after the winter break."

Aubrey tried not to worry about that too much. No, Chloe's voice would definitely not be up to singing standards in the three weeks until their next competition but she was alive and all the damage that Brad did would heal. That was enough for now.

"Plus even if Beca wasn't disqualified, she wouldn't be able to do the routine with her busted up ribs." Amy pointed out.

The words reminded her of an idea that had taken a hold of her mind a few nights ago. It had only been the start of an idea but with recent events it might actually be a valid plan.

"It's a shame we don't know who called in that tip about Beca." Aubrey started voicing her thoughts slowly. Amy looked intrigued as Stacie sat back down and pushed a coffee and a banana over to Aubrey.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Does it matter who called in the tip?" Stacie asked, having heard what Aubrey said as she walked back over.

"It might if it was Brad." Aubrey replied as she took a few sips of her coffee and let the warmth of the drink spread through her. Stacie and Amy sent each other a curious look and gestured for Aubrey to continue. "Well, with this case against Brad now we might have grounds for an appeal. We can argue that he sent in the tip as part of an ongoing series of assaults against Beca and that by enforcing the disqualification they are helping a criminal to continue assaulting his victim." Aubrey glanced quickly back and forth between the two of them, trying to get a sense of what they were thinking.

"I don't know Aubrey. It seems like kind of a long shot." Stacie replied carefully, not wanting to upset the blonde when she had already had a tough day.

"Shouldn't we at least try? Beca has been through so much; she probably saved Chloe's life today. She deserves to be a Bella and if there is even a chance that we can make that happen then we should try." Aubrey was determined. Even if the other girls said that they weren't going to help then she would do it on her own. She would be damned if she was going to be a lawyer and couldn't get her girlfriend out of this.

"This could all go tits up." Amy pointed out.

"I don't think it could. We find out if it was Brad and then bring that information to the ICCA officials with a solid argument for extenuating circumstances."

"Well I don't know about legs but I'm in." Amy said reaching a hand up to give Aubrey a high five that she tentatively returned. Then they both turned to Stacie.

"Fine, what's the worst that could happen?" She asked rhetorically and hive fived Amy when the blonde offered her hand.

Aubrey grinned at her friends. "Okay, let's make a plan."

* * *

 **A/N: So I just want to address some concerns that some of you have about Chloe's involvement in this story. Yes, Chloe does play a large part in this story. I never claimed that this was going to be solely a Mitchsen story, that was why I put Chloe as a character in the summary. If you don't like the fact that she has her own plot line then feel free not to read any further because that is not going to change. Hopefully, most of you guys are enjoying the story as is.**

 **Next Chapter: Chloe comes to visit Beca and Aubrey, Stacie and Amy try to find out who the anonymous tipster was.**

 **Let me know what you think...**


	22. Getting To The Truth

Right In Front Of You

Chapter 22: Getting To The Truth

Chapter Rating: T

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, it's me! I'm back! Is there anybody still out there? Well if anybody is still interested in this story I have this chapter for you and there should be another one coming out tomorrow or the day after.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

There was a lot of noise coming from Beca's room.

Aubrey had come back the next morning, a few minutes before visiting hours officially started to find that she wasn't the only one who had decided to visit Beca.

Jesse was sat on the side of Beca's bed with his phone held out in front of the both of them and they were both watching it so intently that they didn't notice her come into the room. Tiny voices were shouting in a foreign language that Aubrey didn't know when Beca said, "No, it wasn't like that."

"What was it like then?" Aubrey asked and Jesse shot up off the bed.

"Aubrey, I'm sorry, I wasn't..." He stammered and she raised an intimidating eyebrow that seemed to make him panic more.

"We were watching a clip of some old martial arts movie." Beca explained easily, knowing that Aubrey didn't really think that anything had been happening.

"Why were you watching that?" Aubrey asked but she could make a fair guess of what the answer would be before either of them opened their mouths.

"Beca made a badass tackle when she was fighting and I wanted to know what it was like. She can't exactly show me yet." Jesse explained as he gestured to Beca still lying stiffly on the bed. Aubrey frowned as she realised the pain etched into Beca's face.

"Have you had any pain medication yet this morning?" Aubrey asked as she walked over to the bed and started fluffing up the pillow around Beca's head.

"Not yet. I guess they're running late or something." Beca shrugged and winced in regret as the action pulled on her bruised chest.

"We'll see about that." Aubrey huffed as she strode out of the room to find the closest nurse.

"Your girlfriend's kind of scary." Jesse muttered in a low voice as they watched Aubrey leave.

"She just gets super focused when she cares about something." Beca said fondly.

"And she cares a lot about you." Jesse pointed out needlessly.

"Yeah." Beca replied with a dreamy smile aimed at the empty doorway.

Aubrey came back only a few moments later with an unfamiliar nurse who administered Beca's medication and then left quickly.

"What did you say to her Bree?" Beca asked, amused.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Aubrey asserted as she took a seat next to the bed and picked up Beca's hand.

"Yeah, so I'm going to leave." Jesse stated, rubbing the back of his head. "Give you guys some time together."

"Thanks for visiting Jess." Beca said with genuine appreciation.

"What are best friends for?" Jesse asked with his signature goofy grin that Beca couldn't help but return. "Make sure you check out some martial arts videos so I can see what you did to take the jackass down." Jesse requested with a pointed finger.

"I haven't got my phone dude. I lost it when I was brought to the hospital. The paramedics must not have picked it up in that alley." Beca said.

Jesse looked thoughtful for a second then nodded.

"You can use mine if you want." Aubrey offered.

"No excuses now Becs." Jesse exclaimed. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye dude."

"Goodbye."

Jesse disappeared with a wave and the couple were left alone, just looking at each other.

"Did you sleep okay?" Aubrey asked.

"Not bad. Did you get any sleep or did you stay up all night worrying?" Beca asked.

The truth was that Aubrey had been awake most of the night, thinking about the attack and what she had discussed with Stacie and Amy.

"I slept a bit." Aubrey said truthfully. She didn't want to outright lie to Beca but she didn't want Beca worried about anything other than her recovery and possibly giving a witness statement in court regarding the attack.

"You need to take care of yourself Bree. Promise me?" Beca asked.

"I will, I promise."

Beca tugged on the hand she was holding, pulling Aubrey towards her then let go of it to thread her hands through smooth blonde hair. "I love you Bree." Beca declared before pulling Aubrey down into a heated kiss. Aubrey easily allowed Beca past her parted lips and let her hand rest gently on Beca's cheek. They pulled apart when they ran out of breath and rested their foreheads together.

"I love you too Becs."

* * *

"Are you up to having a visitor?" Nurse Roberts had come back on shift later that morning and now stood smiling around Beca's partially closed door. Aubrey had left about an hour before when morning visiting hours had ended and so Beca knew it was likely only one person on the other side of the door.

"Yes definitely." Beca replied keenly, trying to manoeuvre herself into a sitting position.

The door swung open to reveal Chloe with a loose arm in Nurse Roberts' and she smiled when she spotted Beca. The nurse helped Chloe into the seat by Beca's bed, handed her what looked like an ipad and then left to give them some privacy.

Beca found that she couldn't speak. Her eyes were glued the badly bruised skin around Chloe's neck. She didn't see Chloe tapping at the device on her lap but she heard when an automated sounding voice said, "How are you feeling?"

Things clicked into place quickly in Beca's head as she remembered that Chloe wasn't able to speak and that they must have given her some text to voice software.

"I'm fine." Beca blatantly lied. "How are you?"

She waited whilst Chloe tapped at the screen again. "My neck hurts but I should get my voice back. Don't lie to me. How are you really?"

Beca smiled faintly at being called out and replied honestly, "It hurts like a bitch when my meds wear off and I can't move around the best but it's better then it was yesterday."

Her eyes drifted back down to Chloe's neck and she winced. There seemed to be some visual illusion working that was making it look worse the longer Beca stared but she couldn't tear her eyes away.

"I'm so sorry Chlo." Beca muttered.

"Sorry for what?" If the words had actually been said by Chloe Beca was sure her voice would have been filled with confusion and Beca couldn't believe that Chloe honestly wouldn't know what she was talking about.

"I was supposed to protect you. That was my job and I failed. You've lost your voice, your neck is...I'm just sorry that I didn't keep you safe." Beca explained, fighting back the tears that desperately wanted to fall.

She sniffed them back as the device voice spoke, "You did keep me safe. Beca, he could have done far worse if you hadn't have stepped in." The mechanical voice was almost callous in how unemotionally it spoke of how badly Chloe could have been hurt. "I wanted to come here to thank you for saving me."

"Don't thank me." Beca shook her head and looked away from the injured woman in front of her.

"I will never stop thanking you until you realise that you did protect me Beca." Beca said nothing, clearly not believing the words and Chloe huffed a semi painful sigh in response.

"Do you know when you are getting released?" Chloe asked.

"Not exactly but I don't think I'll be here much longer." Beca said. "What about you?"

"They've told me I'll be released tonight but I have to have a psychological evaluation this afternoon and I'll have to come in every week for rehabilitation." Beca mulled over those words, thinking about how necessary the evaluation was but remembering Chloe's last reaction to such a meeting when it was planned by Aubrey.

"How do you feel about going for the evaluation?" Beca asked, trying to be as careful with her words as her lack of tact would allow.

"Scared." Beca waited, hoping that Chloe would add more to her answer and she wasn't disappointed. "I'll have to talk about him and I don't want to."

"You need to talk about it eventually." Beca pointed out. "If we have to give witness statements in court to get him convicted you're going to need to be able to talk about everything that has happened."

"I know. It's still scary."

"Chloe, you are one of the bravest people I know. You can do this." Beca said, projecting the utmost confidence in her friend. Chloe looked at her for a long moment, scrutinising. She simply nodded and hummed in response.

They talked for a while longer about random things like hospital food and which nurses they liked before Nurse Roberts came back in and said that she needed to get Chloe back to her room.

Chloe squeezed Beca's wrist and mouthed, 'Thank you,' one last time before she left with Nurse Roberts once again.

* * *

When Aubrey came back later that night she walked into Beca's room with a huge smile on her face.

"Not that I'm complaining but why are you so happy?" Beca asked as Aubrey came right up to her and sat on the bed facing her.

"I just got some good news from the Doctor." Aubrey announced. "He said that you can leave the hospital tonight."

"Wow, that is great news." Beca returned the smile.

"There is just one condition." Aubrey said slowly, unsure as to how Beca would react.

"What is it?"

"You can only be released into somebody's care. You still aren't moving well enough to go back to your dorm room alone." Aubrey took a deep breath and added, "So I told the Doctor that you would come home with me."

Aubrey looked nervous and only got more and more anxious as Beca's silence continued.

"You don't have to come home with me of course. We can wait for your mother and step-father to get down here and they can take you back to New Jersey but you would have to take a break from college which wouldn't look great on your academic record. Though it is nearly winter break so I suppose if you wanted to go back to spend Christmas with them that is completely understandable." Aubrey rambled on until Beca jumped in.

"Bree!" She said loudly. Aubrey's shoulders fell from the tensed position they had raised to and she looked defeated before Beca had even answered. "I would love to stay with you while I heal."

"Really?" Aubrey asked, almost in disbelief.

"Yeah, as long as you're okay with it? I can't really do much at the moment but if you'll have me I would love it." Beca said, loving how the smile slowly spend across Aubrey's face as she spoke.

"Will your mother be okay that you won't be going home with her?" Aubrey asked, trying to consider all angles of the somewhat unusual situation.

"I may have minimised how badly I was hurt when I called her." Beca said, looking sheepish.

"Beca!" Aubrey scolded. "What did you tell her?"

"That I had a couple of bruises. Which isn't a lie." Beca poorly tried to defend herself.

"I am going to call her and tell her the whole truth." Aubrey stated.

"She's going to be here by tomorrow anyway. There is no need to call her and make her worry all night. She'll find out the full truth when she sees me." Beca argued. Aubrey thought for a few moments and could see the logic in Beca's plan so she begrudgingly agreed.

"She may want to take you home with her when she finds out the whole story." Aubrey pointed out.

"Yeah well, I'm an adult and if I want to stay with my girlfriend then I can." Beca said with determination as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Alright then."

* * *

It was a helpful coincidence for Aubrey that Chloe and Beca were released at around the same time. Chloe was released first and Stacie took her to sit in the car whilst Aubrey waited for Beca. The doctor had wanted to give her a final check over and a nurse was currently talking to her about Beca's mobility needs and medication.

"There is a chance that she will get drowsy on these pills which is a good thing because she needs a lot of rest but do not allow her to drive or do any other potentially dangerous activities." The nurse ordered. Aubrey nodded and she continued, "We will be changing her prescription in a few weeks to a non-drowsy painkiller but for now the added help with sleeping should be a benefit."

"Thank you so much." Aubrey replied politely as she saw Beca being wheeled out into the waiting room.

"She won't need to stay in the wheelchair but she shouldn't try to walk very far and she should avoid steps as much as possible for the first week or so." The Doctor explained.

"You already told me that Doc." Beca pointed out.

"Yes, but you have been an amazingly uncooperative patient so far so I feel it's necessary to give the instructions to multiple people." The Doctor said lightly but with a hint of seriousness.

"You make one unsupervised visit to the bathroom and suddenly you're branded uncooperative." Beca jokingly complained as the Doctor helped her to stand.

"Just be careful." The Doctor requested with real concern.

"I will, thanks Doc." Beca said as the Doctor left and Aubrey curled an arm around her shoulders.

Beca had never been more glad to leave a hospital.

* * *

Stacie stuck around only long enough to make sure that Chloe and Beca were settled in and that Aubrey felt like she could handle everything.

"Thanks for all your help Stace." Aubrey said just before Stacie was about to leave.

"Yeah, you've been awesome dude." Beca called out from the sofa when she overheard what Aubrey said. Chloe just gave a thumbs up from her seat next to Beca.

"It's no problem. You're all my friends, my Bella sisters so I've got your back." Stacie said to the room then more quietly to Aubrey she said, "Call me if you need any help looking after them."

"I will, thank you."

After Stacie was gone, they all settled into what would have been classed as a regular night before the chaos of the attack. They ordered an obscene amount of Chinese food and watched a couple of movies. Beca fell asleep an hour into the first movie, her head dropping onto Aubrey's shoulder. Aubrey wrapped an arm around Beca and readjusted them so that there wasn't so much pressure on Beca's ribs. She found herself ignoring the rest of the movie as she watched the gentle movement of Beca's chest and savoured the feeling of her girlfriend in her arms.

For the first time in a couple of days, Aubrey felt truly relaxed.

* * *

Aubrey was nervous.

She had met Beca's mother once before and Lucy had proven to be a lovely woman who had been kind and considerate to Aubrey but she had just been Beca's friend back then. Now she was her girlfriend and she was convinced that Lucy was going to get protective and give Aubrey the third degree.

So she was nervous.

She had many unpleasant tendencies when she got nervous, one of which was currently on display on YouTube and still earning Bumper views on a daily basis. However, one of her more likeable tendencies was that she also went into a cleaning frenzy when she was nervous.

A strong lemon scent woke Beca up and she groaned as she tried to turn over on the sofa but her ribs forbid the action. The sound alerted Aubrey and her head popped up over the top of the kitchen island. When she saw that Beca's eyes were open she stood up and stripped off her rubber cleaning gloves. She poured a glass of water and tapped two pain pills out of the little bottle and brought them over to Beca.

"Good morning." Aubrey greeted as she sat down on the coffee table in front of Beca.

"Hey Bree, those for me?" Beca gestured to the pills and Aubrey hurried to hand them over. Beca lifted herself slightly and swallowed both pills with one large gulp then settled back down.

"I'm sorry to have let you sleep on the sofa last night but I didn't want to wake you and I didn't think me trying to move you would be good for your ribs." Aubrey explained hurriedly.

"I thought this was where I was going to be sleeping?" Beca replied.

Aubrey blushed and hummed for a moment as she struggled for a response. "I thought that you might want to sleep in my bed? You know, with me?"

"Yes, definitely." Beca said almost too enthusiastically and it was her turn to blush. "I just didn't want to assume."

"You're my girlfriend. I don't think there is anything wrong with assuming that we will be sharing a bed." Aubrey stated.

"Then I can't wait to sleep with you tonight." Beca purposefully layered on the suggestiveness to her words hoping to make Aubrey redden again and she was not disappointed.

"I don't think you'll be up for anything like that for over a month at least." Aubrey pointed out. "So we'll just have to wait until then."

Beca was spared from trying to splutter out a reply when the was a firm knock on the door and any teasing expression dropped from Aubrey's face. She jumped up and smoothed down her shirt and hair before walking briskly to the door.

"Jesse? What are you doing here?" Aubrey asked with exasperation.

"Good to see you too Aubrey." Jesse said, confused as to why he was receiving such a hostile welcome.

"Sorry Jesse, I was just expecting it to be Beca's mother and I'm a little nervous to see her again now that Beca and I are..." Aubrey trailed off expecting Jesse to understand.

He nodded and filled in the word for her, "...boning?"

"Jesse!" Aubrey felt scandalised that he would be so crude when she barely knew him but Beca's chuckle from the sofa kept her from scolding him. She moved aside and gestured for him to come inside. He took her place on the coffee table and she took up a position by Beca's head.

"So I have a surprise for you." Jesse said, letting the tension build for a few seconds as he reached into his pocket. When it looked like Beca might try to punch him if he waited any longer he pulled her phone out of his pocket and presented it to her.

"Tada!" He said with a flourish as she took it.

"Wow dude, how did you manage this?" Beca asked as she brought the phone to life and assessed the damage.

"Well, turns out the cops had picked it up and they don't need it for evidence or anything so they dropped it off in your mailbox back at your dorm. I got your RA to open it for me. She probably shouldn't have, you might want to report her." Jesse added almost as an afterthought.

"Nah, it's cool. Thanks man." Beca thanked him and held out her fist.

He fist bumped it and replied, "It's no problem."

They were interrupted again by a knock on the door.

"That has to be your mother." Aubrey pointed out as she strode over to the door once more. She took a deep, collecting breath and then swung the door open again.

Lucy Miller stood on the other side in all of her 5 foot 4 inch glory and a wave of nausea hit Aubrey as looked down into the smiling woman's eyes.

"Aubrey, it's so great to see you again." Lucy said as she pulled Aubrey down into a hug. It took Aubrey a moment to react in her surprise but she managed to bring her arms up to pat Lucy on the back.

"It's good to see you too Mrs Miller." Aubrey replied politely as they pulled apart. Lucy's husband and Beca's step father stepped up behind his wife and nodded to Aubrey. "It's great to have you both here."

"No need for the manners Aubrey, you can call me Lucy." Lucy offered.

"Yeah and you'll can me Mark." Mark added from over his wife's shoulder.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you." Aubrey accepted the offer but didn't drop the formal tone and as she turned to let them into the apartment they shared an exasperated look. They both wanted Beca's girlfriend to feel comfortable around them but it wouldn't be easy.

"Hey guys." Beca called from the sofa.

"Get up and give me a hug lazy bones." Lucy ordered as she dropped her bag at her feet and opened her arms.

"Uh, about that." Beca smiled sheepishly and Lucy dropped her arms and adopted the patented mother scowl.

"Rebeca? What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"So I may be a little more hurt then I let on." Beca admitted.

"How hurt are you?" Lucy asked but then turned to Aubrey before Beca could even open her mouth. "How hurt is she Aubrey? I want the whole truth and I won't get it easily from her."

"She has three fractured ribs and is on some strong medication for the pain. She also had a mild concussion but the worst of that seems to have cleared." Aubrey reported concisely as she folded her hands in front of her.

"Tattle tale." Beca murmured jokily as she stuck her tongue out at Aubrey.

"Why didn't you tell me all of this on the phone Beca, we would have been here quicker." Lucy questioned as she sat down next to Jesse on the coffee table.

"I didn't want you to worry when there was nothing you could do. I was in good hands." Beca stated, glancing up at Aubrey with a smile that finally softened her.

"I don't doubt it." Lucy said, looking at Aubrey with a reassuring smile. "Now...who are you?" Lucy turned and asked Jesse.

He looked shocked that he was finally being acknowledged but was still able to make a good impression, "I'm Jesse, Beca's best friend." He held a hand out for Lucy to shake which Lucy did with some amusement.

"Oh, yes she has mentioned you." Lucy nodded as she recalled the occasion and Jesse lit up at the prospect that Beca took their best-friendship as seriously as he did. "He must be the Treble dork?" Lucy asked Beca and Jesse's face dropped. Aubrey laughed and Lucy was glad that she was starting to become less tense.

"No not Treble dork, it's Treble loser." Beca corrected with a chuckle.

"Becs?" Jesse looked like a wounded puppy and Beca rolled her eyes.

"That was the first time she mentioned you. She has graduated to using your actual name." Lucy soothed the distressed boy.

"You know we're tight Jess." Beca added and the signature goofy grin was back on Jesse's face.

"Yeah we are!" Jesse tried to sound cool but his excitement was obvious. "Well, I better get going, I've suddenly got a bunch more shifts at the radio station cause some slacker freshman is taking a load of time off." Jesse teased as he got up.

"Enjoy yourself," Beca dropped the level of her voice to add, "Thanks for everything man."

"No problem Bestie."

"Get out of here Treble loser." Beca swatted at him as he passed and he ran out of the room with a shouted goodbye to everyone else.

"He's unique." Lucy commented when he was gone. She repositioned to sit in a gap on the sofa so that she could rest the back of her hand against Beca's forehead.

"You don't need to do that Mom." Beca protested feebly.

"Have you taken any medication yet today?" Lucy asked as she adjusted the blanket across Beca's chest.

"Yeah, just before you came in." Beca answered.

Lucy continued to ask questions about Beca's health and how she got hurt as she fussed around her daughter.

"So are you coming home with us?" Lucy eventually asked, half looking as if she already knew the answer but had to ask anyway.

"I figured I would stay with Aubrey over the break." Beca said cautiously. Just because it looked like Lucy was ready for such an answer didn't mean she wanted to risk hurting her mother's feelings.

"Of course honey." Lucy stood to face Aubrey who had been getting them all drinks and called out to her, "You look after my girl Aubrey." It was playful but there was an under layer of seriousness and protectiveness.

"Yes ma'am." Aubrey responded promptly.

"You can still call me Lucy Aubrey."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

With Lucy and Mark in the apartment to look after Beca and Chloe more than able to look after herself, Aubrey headed out to meet Stacie and Amy under the guise of needing to go to Bella practice.

When she got to the coffee shop they were set to meet in she was the only one there and Aubrey huffed to herself that her friends were late. She ordered and took a seat and tapped her nails against the table top as she waited impatiently.

It was only a few minutes before Stacie and Amy rushed in with a nervous looking skinny guy carrying a laptop. Stacie sat down but the guy hovered next to her as Amy walked over to a group of girls sat at the next table.

"It's so great that you don't care about the health rating of this place. I personally like the flavour that the rat droppings add to my coffee." Amy stated and the girls looked disgusted. "I mean there is no need to worry about rat poison possibly getting into the baked goods." Amy added, nudging at the plate sat in front of one of the girls.

The girls looked at each other and all got up to leave. It was impossible to know whether they left because of Amy's words or just because of how annoying Amy was being but she looked pleased with herself as she swiped the left over muffin and sat down next to Stacie.

"Now nobody will be able to overhear us." Amy claimed as she bit into the muffin.

"Why does it matter if someone overhears us?" Aubrey asked worried as she glanced at the standing boy.

"Sit down Colin, you're making everyone nervous." Stacie commanded and the boy did as he was told but did not loosen his grip on his computer. "And Aubrey it matters because what we're doing here is in a legal grey area."

Aubrey groaned lowering her head into her hands so that the momentary crack in her composure wouldn't be visible. When she had regained herself she straightened up and asked, "What have you done?"

"We had Colin here hack into the security camera footage of the lobby of the ICCA offices. We searched the footage on the day that the officials reported receiving the information." Stacie murmured, glancing around to make sure that none of the remaining people in the place would overhear.

"Ladies..." Aubrey started to protest.

"No buts captain, you need to see what we found." Amy asserted, gesturing for Colin to show her what was on his computer. He released his death grip on the equipment and his hands sped across the keys before he spun the screen around to face Aubrey.

There, in pixelated black and white, was a face she had loathed for the past three years.

The face of the man who had challenged her every debating goal.

It was Andrew's face staring back at her.

* * *

 **A/N: Dun, dun, dun. So I don't think any of you guessed it. Now they know who the anonymous informant was they need to do something about it.**

 **Next chapter: Chloe gets help with more than her voice and Aubrey goes to confront Andrew.**

 **Let me know what you think...**


	23. Stand and Deliver

Right In Front Of You

Chapter 23: Stand and Deliver

Chapter Rating: T

* * *

"How did it go today Chlo?" Beca asked, after Chloe had settled onto the sofa. Chloe was staring at a spot slightly above the TV and even Beca could see that today's therapy session had taken a little more out of her than usual.

Chloe gazed blankly down at her tablet for a while. She started to type something, stopped and then typed something else as Aubrey came to sit down on the coffee table in front of them.

"Hard." For all of the typing she had done, they had been hoping for a little more information.

"What did you talk about today?" Aubrey asked and Beca was glad she was there to probe what was wrong with some tact.

The indecision was clear on her face and then she started typing something out very slowly. "I think Doctor Phillips is right."

Doctor Phillips was the Psychiatrist that the hospital had assigned Chloe for her Psych evaluation before her release and for her ongoing therapy. Aubrey and Beca had both been relieved when Chloe had seemed to take to the woman. Unfortunately, Chloe hadn't been willing to tell them much about what had been going on in the sessions and they were glad she was finally opening up.

"What did the Doctor say?" Aubrey gently prodded.

"She said that." Chloe waited too long to type something more and the automated voice spoke the half sentence she had formed. She typed again, "She said that she thinks I'm showing signs of PTSD." The fact that Chloe didn't actually have to say the words out loud made it easier for her.

Aubrey's eyes lit up with immediate comprehension as the puzzle pieces fit together seamlessly. The nightmares. The emotional numbness whenever she was reminded of what happened. Maybe now that they had a name for it they could actually do something to help Chloe get over this.

Beca took a little more time to come to the same realisation as she tried to remember any knowledge she had gained from her 'Intro to Psychology' class.

"What does that mean?" Beca asked, finally giving up on remembering anything from the class she had only attended twice that semester.

Chloe gulped as if preparing to speak and then the software voice said, "It means that I never really got over what happened and that maybe Doctor Phillips can help me to put it all behind me."

Beca took that at face value, making a mental note to google PTSD later that day or to ask Aubrey.

"Is she taking a therapy only approach or is she planning to move you onto medication?" Aubrey questioned smartly.

"Just talking for now but maybe pills if the symptoms get too bad." Chloe replied.

Beca felt like it was a bad idea to ask but she also felt like she was missing something in the conversation so she queried, "What symptoms do you have?" Nobody seemed upset by the question but Chloe did smile sadly at her.

"I have problems sleeping and when I do I have nightmares about what happened. Lots of things remind me of what happened and when I am reminded I feel cut off from everyone and everything. I blame myself for what happened and I have problems concentrating sometimes." Chloe explained, her fingers whizzing across her iPad as she remembered the way that Doctor Phillips had broken down what she had been dealing with and explained the symptoms.

"Wow." It was a lot worse than Beca had thought and she suddenly felt bad for not pushing Chloe to get help faster.

"She said she might prescribe me sleeping pills first because the worst of my symptoms are sleep related." Chloe added.

"I just want you to know Chloe that whatever help you need, we will be here for you." Aubrey stated and Beca nodded along fervently.

"We're here to help." Beca said.

A tear trickled down Chloe's face and she hastily wiped it away.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Thank you for meeting with me, I appreciate your time." Aubrey said politely as she took her seat in front of an imposing wooden desk.

"It is no problem Miss Posen but I'm afraid you are wasting both of our time." The woman on the other side of the desk stated. The woman was the chief official of the ICCA and she was the last hope for Aubrey's appeal.

"I am grateful for your patience in listening to my request regardless Mrs Green." Aubrey said, plastering a gracious smile on her face.

Mrs Green acknowledged the words with a tilt of her head and rolled a hand as a signal for Aubrey to continue.

Aubrey took a deep breathe and launched into her well prepared speech. One she had given to three lower level officials at various points that morning.

"I am asking for you to appeal a decision made regarding Beca Mitchell's disqualification from competing with the Barden University Bellas."

"Why was she disqualified?" Mrs Green interrupted, leaning forward to type something into the computer in front of her. The woman got straight to the point and Aubrey could appreciate that. She didn't let the disruption phase her.

"She has a criminal record."

"The rules are clear on that point Miss Posen." Mrs Green sat back, seemingly disregarding what she had been typing and with it, Aubrey's request.

"Her criminal record consists of assault against a man who has now been arrested for repeated assault on Miss Mitchell and another member of the Barden Bellas. The charge should have been thrown out due to self defence. An unskilled, court appointed lawyer did a disservice to Miss Mitchell." Aubrey was moving away from her prepared words in a desperate attempt to convince the official.

"That is a lie Miss Posen." Mrs Green said shortly. It was not what Aubrey had been expecting her to say. "According to our records Miss Mitchell also has a charge for public indecency. This is simply not the kind of person that we want besmirching the name of collegiate acapella."

Aubrey's fists clenched in her lap as news of Beca's other crime hit her. She had to think fast.

"Do you have any details relating to that crime?" Aubrey asked, hoping that more information would help her talk her way out of this.

Mrs Green huffed but still proceeded to read from the police report on her screen.

"Beca Mitchell was found naked at a public swimming pool by officers." Aubrey tried not to grimace but she was sure that Mrs Green caught the look. "Do I need to go on?"

"Mrs Green, would you be kind enough to allow me to make one very quick phone call before we continue?" Aubrey's eyes were doing the pleading that her lips were too proud to do.

"You have two minutes exactly Miss Posen. Do not waste any more of my time." Mrs Green ordered.

"Of course, thank you so much." Aubrey was half out of the door before she had even finished speaking and had dialled Beca's number before the door was fully closed.

"Hey baby."

"I don't have much time Beca, I need you to tell me about your public indecency charge." Aubrey hurried out, glancing back at Mrs Greens' door.

"Bree, what..."

"I don't have time Beca, just tell me." Aubrey commanded.

Beca waited only a second before doing as she was told. "I was 16 years old, some friends of mine dared me to go skinny dipping in a pool at night. I did it and they stole my clothes and ran. I was stuck there for an hour before the police showed up and arrested me. Is that what you wanted to know?"

"Yes, that's great, thank you." Aubrey promptly hung up and tapped the door before re-entering the office.

"I hope that was enlightening Miss Posen." Mrs Green said without looking away from her computer screen.

"It was, I simply needed a few more details about the context of this misunderstanding." Aubrey was choosing her words carefully. With the new information from Beca, Aubrey felt like she had the upper hand again and it was showing in her confidence level. Mrs Green looked away from her screen.

"Miss Mitchell was the victim of a childish and naïve prank when she was in high school in which her clothes were stolen from her and she was forced to take cover and wait until help came in the form of the police. Instead of helping her they charged her. Once again this shows the ways in which all aspects of the criminal justice system had let Beca Mitchell down. In the first case a victim was wrongfully charged with a crime and in the second case Beca was defending a friend from the pursuit and assault of her rapist and abuser. Neither of these incidents were sufficient to merit a criminal charge and certainly not for Beca to be further penalised in her collegiate ambitions."

Aubrey was breathing hard by the time she was finished, her hands gripped the edge of the desk. Mrs Green looked shocked.

"Let me make a couple of calls."

* * *

"What was that phone call about Aubrey?" Beca asked the second that Aubrey walked into the apartment. She tried to sit up on the sofa and made it half way before giving up.

"Lie down Becs." Aubrey said as she hung up her coat and walked over to her girlfriend. Beca didn't listen and so Aubrey sat down on the edge of the sofa and pressed down lightly on Beca's stomach to make her comply.

"It freaked me out Bree." Beca admitted as she let the gentle hand guide her down.

"I know, I'm sorry but I only had a minute to find out about the public indecency charge."

"Why did you need to know about that?" Beca asked. She was uncomfortable. The story she had told Aubrey, she hadn't told anyone before and to be forced to say it over the phone like that had unsettled her. Usually, she wouldn't have said anything but she was finding it hard to deny Aubrey anything as of late.

"I was at the ICCA headquarters talking to the top official trying to get them to disregard your criminal record and therefore your disqualification.

Beca's eyes widened in shock. "And?"

"I had to know the situation to explain why they should not consider your crimes as actual crimes." Aubrey added.

"You're killing me Bree. What was their decision?"

"I explained and they have reinstated you."

Beca froze, not quite believing that she had heard the news right because it was too good to be true.

"You're a Bella again." Aubrey added to clarify. "You can sing with us next month."

"I can't get up there Aubrey so you're going to have to come down here to me." Beca said with a grin breaking across her face.

Aubrey lowered herself down so that she could hug Beca as she was lying down but Beca had a different idea and she pulled Aubrey in for a kiss.

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve you baby but thank you so much for fighting for me." Beca said as they broke apart.

"I'll always be in your corner. I will always fight for you because I love you so much." Aubrey said earnestly. She moved down and rested her head against Beca's shoulder and linked their fingers together in a half hug embrace.

"I've never loved anyone as much as I love you." Beca replied, running her free hand through Aubrey's hair in a soft, repetitive movement.

"Are your parents still here?" Aubrey asked, not wanting to be caught in such a position by Beca's mother.

"They left this morning." Beca answered.

"Good because nothing in the world could move me from this spot right now."

* * *

Aubrey wrapped her coat tighter around herself as she waited. She was becoming increasingly impatient with every second, her breath puffing out as a cloud in front of her every time she huffed her frustration into the cold air.

She hated being kept waiting. She always ensured she was punctual and didn't think it was too much to ask for others to meet the same expectation. On top of that it was now fully dark despite it only being 6 o'clock and she was glancing suspiciously at every person that passed her.

Finally, a guy broke off from the path and came over to where she was standing beside a tree. He was weedy, shorter than Aubrey with a pair of thick glasses.

"Are you here to pick up a delivery?" The guy asked.

"Yes, my name is..." She was cut off by the guy flapping a hand in front of her face.

"No names." He said as his eyes shot around their surroundings nervously. Aubrey swallowed her annoyance at being dismissed so haphazardly but pressed on.

"Okay then no names. Do you have what I asked for?" Aubrey slipped into the vague language that her companion was using.

He nodded, still not looking at her but making sure that nobody was watching them. He slipped a large brown envelope out of his backpack and slid it between them.

Aubrey took the envelope and tried to open the top but was interrupted by a hiss.

"Not here." The guy said. "Now what about my side of the deal?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes but reached into her pocket and retrieved the money. He snatched it from her and counted it quickly then shoved it into the pocket of his jeans.

"Pleasure doing business." He grinned and walked back to the path, mingling with the few students walking back and forth. With him out of sight Aubrey allowed herself to look at her purchase.

Inside the envelope were a pile of papers stapled together and she scanned the documents quickly to see if there was anything she could use.

When she saw it she smiled. It may not be much but hopefully it would be enough.

* * *

"Meet me at the main building parking lot. Bring your car." Stacie read out loud from her phone which she then returned to her pocket before rounding her gaze on Aubrey. "That doesn't sound ominous at all."

Aubrey stood up from the bench she had been waiting on and started walking towards Stacie's car. Amy shrugged with exasperation and followed Aubrey, leaving Stacie no choice but to do the same.

"I am always down for road trip, but you want to give us a clue as to where we're going Captain?" Amy asked.

"Columbus."

Stacie paused at the door to her car, causing Aubrey to pull impatiently on the handle of the locked door a few times.

"What is in Columbus?" Stacie asked, refusing to open the door until she got a satisfactory answer.

Aubrey huffed, annoyed at the delay but realised that she needed to give the girls something more if she wanted them to drive all that way with her. She ran a hand through her hair and leaned back against the car door.

"You both saw what I saw on that computer. But I'm guessing you don't know who it is." Aubrey started.

"No, we only knew that he was the person who gave the tip off because he was the only person to visit the office that day." Stacie said. The ICCA weren't overly popular, she was frankly surprised that they had office space alone let alone visitors.

"You seemed pretty freaked about who it was." Amy pointed out.

"I was, it was one of the last people I thought it would be. I just needed to think and I'm sorry I blew you guys off."

"Well, that's okay. You can tell us now." Stacie said.

"His name is Andrew Michaels and he is the head of the Columbus State University Debate team. We have been rivals for the past three years and at the last competition Beca embarrassed him in front of his entire team and some hotel staff."

"This guys that upset about some little thing like that?" Stacie asked, not sure that this guy could really get hung up over something so insignificant.

"You don't know him like I do."

"I didn't think anything of it at the time but this has to be what drove him to try to sabotage Beca's Bellas career." Aubrey's eyes bore into Amy's and then Stacie's, asking them silently to come up with a better explanation. Moments passed in silence and Aubrey nodded resolutely, standing straight once again.

"I'm going to talk to him tonight."

"What good do you think that will do?" Stacie asked, not yet seeing what Aubrey was planning.

"First, we'll know whether he was actually responsible. He won't be able to resist bragging. Second, we'll be able to stop him from going after Beca again." Aubrey asserted with an intimidating level of confidence.

"Well don't keep us in suspense." Amy rolled her hand to prompt Aubrey to continue.

"What is the one way you can make sure that a person will stop threatening you?" Aubrey asked.

"Throw them into a crocodile pit?" Amy suggested.

Stacie backhanded Amy on the arm and asked, "How?"

"You threaten them with something worse."

* * *

Aubrey had met Andrew a dozen or so times over the course of three years and their exchanges mostly consisted of highbrow trash talk. Needless to say she knew very little about him but she had seen him compete multiple times and that had given her some insights that she was now relying on.

Andrew would do anything to win, he was highly competitive and his group meant everything to him. That was most likely the reason why he had focused on Beca. She had embarrassed him in front of his group and their opinion of him meant a lot to him.

He was exactly like her and because of that she was sure she could predict what he would do tonight. How he would react. That was why she was not going to go in all guns blazing. She didn't want him getting defensive to start. There was still a small chance that he had been at the ICCA offices purely by coincidence and he wasn't involved in Beca's disqualification.

"Where are we going Aubrey?" Stacie asked as she pulled through the main gates of Columbus University. Aubrey already had a map of the campus up on her phone and she directed Stacie to the philosophy building.

"And he is going to be _here_?" Amy asked, looking at the darkened building with scepticism.

"I phoned the school administration and pretended to be a student. They told me that the debate team meets in this building every Tuesday and Thursday from 7pm until 9pm." Aubrey scoffed and muttered, "The Barden debate team meets three times a week. No wonder we're better."

"Is now really the time to be competitive about your nerd arguing competition?" Amy asked rhetorically.

"He is the captain of the team and if he is anything like me he will stay behind after every meeting to write down his thoughts on the ways each member needs to improve." Aubrey pretended that she didn't see the look Amy and Stacie shared over her shoulder.

"It is how a team gets better." Aubrey defended herself before re-focusing. "By my calculations we have about a ten minute window between the team leaving and Andrew leaving. I think it's best if we try to talk to him inside the building."

"If we catch him outside we can jump him." Amy suggested.

"No!" Aubrey and Stacie said in unison. Amy shrugged at the rejection, unfazed.

"Well we better come up with a plan soon because it is nearly nine o'clock." Amy pointed out.

"I have a plan. I go in and talk to him, you guys loiter out of sight ready to jump in to back me up if I need it." Aubrey said and the other two girls nodded their understanding.

The final few minutes passed and people started to leave the building. Aubrey did a mental register, trying to account for every member of the team. When five minutes had passed and one member as well as Andrew still hadn't left, Aubrey decided they were going to have to take their chance or risk missing Andrew all together.

They crept into the building despite it being mostly deserted. The room the debate team had been practising in was easy to find, it being the only room that was lit up in the sea of darkness. They peered into the window and noticed Andrew in the room on his own. Aubrey noted that the other member she had been waiting for must have been sick that day and made her move.

She slipped into the room noiselessly, not closing the door behind her so that Amy and Stacie could hear what was going on.

Andrew had his back to her so she got his attention, "Hello, Andrew."

He turned slowly, a wide smile showing how very glad he was that things had worked out this way.

"Aubrey Posen. To what do I owe the pleasure? You aren't here to steal our argument points are you because you're a little late for that." Andrew said teasingly. He was enjoying this.

"Don't play dumb Andrew, you're too smart to pull it off." It couldn't hurt to stroke his ego a little to make him more receptive to her questions.

"Oh but I don't want to make this easy for you Posen." Andrew said with a tilt of his head as he leaned back against a table behind him. "You are going to have to verbally accuse me."

"Who said anything about accusations. You're guilty mind is running away with you." Aubrey pointed out, taking a step closer.

"Perhaps, but regardless, it's your move." He crossed his arms across his chest and waited. Aubrey gritted her teeth, not liking how he was taking control of the situation but not seeing any other way to avoid playing his game.

She didn't let him see how the loss of control was bothering her and projected an air of utmost confidence as she spoke. "I'm going to tell you a story Andrew and you can then tell me if you think it's a true story or not." Aubrey posited. Andrew looked thoughtful for a moment but then agreed with a few swift nods of his head.

"This story starts with a boy at a debating competition. A boy who so badly wanted to win that he sabotaged his competitors. When the girlfriend of one of those competitors got back at that boy, he didn't like it. He didn't like being embarrassed in front of his team and the hotel staff and in a moment of weakness he swore to get his revenge."

Aubrey paused, noting that Andrew was taking in her every word.

"A few weeks later and that boy gets his revenge. He finds out that the girlfriend has a criminal record that could stop her from competing in the acapella group she loves. He reports an anonymous tip to the ICCA officials, getting the girlfriend disqualified."

"That is a great story. Is there a sequel? I'm really routing for the boy." Andrew mocked.

Aubrey scoffed at him. "True story or not?"

"Well, let's just say if I was that boy, I would definitely want to get revenge on that pathetic little bitch." Andrew stated with a sneer marring his handsome features.

"I just have one question." Aubrey said.

"That's a first." Andrew cut in snidely.

Aubrey ignored the callous words, and instead asked her question. "How did you find out that Beca had punched someone?"

Andrew rolled his eyes; clearly the question didn't interest him as much as he had hoped for.

"Everybody at every university in half the country saw the video of Beca punching that man and getting arrested. Some guy from Barden uploaded the video to YouTube. I also happened to see a rather amazing video of you projectile vomiting whilst dressed as a flight attendant. A screenshot of that is now my laptop wallpaper."

Of course it had been Bumper. Aubrey noted that Bumper had the tendency to catch all of the Bellas worst moment on film. Andrew was looking far too pleased with the way he had derailed Aubrey with that information so she decided to get back on track.

"But you see Andrew the story doesn't finish there."

"Oh goody there's more." Andrew muttered sarcastically.

"You see because I wasn't just going to let you get away with this."

"Oh are we dropping the story façade. Good, it was tired." Andrew said.

"You see a couple of days ago I paid my own visit to the ICCA officials and as of yesterday, Beca is an official member of the Barden Bellas."

For the first time since Aubrey had walked in the room Andrew's smile dropped and he suddenly looked a lot more dangerous. Aubrey took a step back as she watched the emotions play across his face. He lingered on disbelief for a while before settling on anger.

"That bitch is a criminal and they just forgave that?" Andrew laughed to himself. "You always were good at the hopeless causes Posen but this takes you to a new low."

"Your revenge plan has failed Andrew and now I'm going to tell you why you are going to walk away and pretend that none of this ever happened." Aubrey said, trying not to let her fear and worry slip past her confident mask.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you want to keep your only debate team championship title." The words got his attention in a way she hadn't managed yet and the fear started to show in his eyes.

"I don't know what you mean." He was lying and, shockingly for Andrew, he was lying badly.

"Well then let me explain. Four years ago you were a part of the Columbus University debate team that won the first championship for the school in over fifty years. What slipped past the officials however is that you were a high school senior at the time and not allowed to compete in the collegiate competition." Aubrey smiled viciously, knowing she had him and ready to deliver the final blow. "What do you think would happen to that title and your position on this team if the officials were to be anonymously informed that you should not have been allowed to compete?"

He twisted his face up in obvious displeasure and refused to say a word.

"I think your national title would be stripped and you would be disgraced." Aubrey said bluntly.

There was silence for a long while as Andrew weighed up his options in his head. Eventually he said, "Fine. You keep your mouth shut and you and your stupid bitch girlfriend can carry on singing together."

"You leave us alone Andrew. If I even get a sense that you are trying to hurt us again I will report you to the National Debating Organisation. I don't ever want to see or hear from you again." It was not an unreasonable request. With Columbus University not making it past the first round of the national debating competition and both Aubrey and Andrew being Seniors, they would have no reason to see each other for the rest of their lives. They weren't even in the same state so they wouldn't see each other for local competitions either.

"Whatever Posen. I guess the score got evened without my involvement anyway. I heard your girlfriend took a beating." It was his desperate last attempt to assert some dominance but Aubrey didn't let it phase her.

"Goodbye Andrew."

She turned and walked out of the room, not looking back and trusting that Amy and Stacie would follow her. Once they were safely in Stacie's car and leaving Columbus University behind them the tension finally drained from Aubrey's shoulders and she let her head bounce back against the seat.

"You did good Aubrey." Stacie said.

"Do you think he will stay away?" Aubrey asked, turning her head without lifting it to look at Stacie. The confrontation had taken a lot out of her and she was feeling drained.

Stacie took her time replying, thinking through her answer. She wanted to tell the truth and for Aubrey to be prepared. "There is always a small chance he might try something more but I really don't think he will. He won't want to lose his title and you heard what he said at the end. Maybe he'll decide that Beca has suffered enough after her hospital visit."

When Aubrey didn't respond, Stacie glanced over to see Aubrey asleep in the front seat, lulled to sleep by her comforting words.

* * *

 **A/N: So the next chapter will be the last one and it should be out in a few days** **.**

 **Let me know what you think...**


	24. Our Happy Ending

Right In Front Of You

Chapter 24: Our Happy Ending

Chapter Rating: M

* * *

 **A/N: Well it's been quite the adventure but this is the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read this story, added it to their favourites and of course reviewed.**

 **P.S. You finally get a proper sex scene. It only took 24 chapters.**

* * *

The last time Beca had been in a courtroom she had been incredibly nervous and the lawyer representing her had not inspired much confidence. This time it was a lot different. For one thing she was really enjoying watching the hope slowly disappear from Brad's eyes with every piece of evidence and every witness statement.

She had no doubt that Brad would be sentenced to jail time; his crimes were too extensive to warrant anything else. The question was how long would he be sentenced to. Every minute he was in jail was a minute of peace for Chloe and, if she was being honest, for herself as well.

Another difference was that the prosecuting lawyer seemed very efficient. Aubrey kept muttering compliments about his interrogation technique, the spin he was putting on the evidence and the way he was tackling the defences' argument. She seemed to be enjoying the proceedings whereas Chloe seemed to want nothing more than to leave as soon as possible.

The whole process took a lot longer than Beca's trial had but Brad had been charged with a lot more and was pleading, 'Not Guilty'. However, after a few hours, the judge called a break to deliberate and then they were back for the verdict.

"Bradley Colin Matthews, on the charge of stalking it is this court's opinion that you have followed Miss Chloe Beale for a significant period of time and you are found guilty."

The judge shuffled his papers to read off the next charge.

"On the charge of assault and battery towards Miss Beca Mitchell your plea of self defence has been denied. It has been deemed that the threat and execution of excessive force has been used and you are found guilty."

"On the charge of aggravated battery towards Miss Beale it is unknown by medical professionals the time scale with which the defendant may regain her voice. In light of nature of the defendant's academic activities relating to her voice you have been found guilty on this charge also."

He shuffled the papers one last time to read off the final charge.

"And finally, you are charged with violation of your parole conditions and a restraining order taken out by Miss Beale's parents. Due to the previous charges you have been found guilty of this also."

The judge settled his papers in front of him and looked directly at Brad. "Due to the number and repetitiveness of your crimes as well as your utter lack of apparent remorse I sentence you to 15 years imprisonment. Chance of parole no earlier than 12 years." He banged his gavel and that was it.

Nobody screamed or complained although Brad's family was there. They all looked ashamed and none of them looked at Brad as he was led out. They didn't look at Chloe either, leaving as soon as their son and brother did.

The judge left through his chamber doors and the others in the room started chatting. It was anti-climatic and the three girls stayed put as if waiting for something more to happen. None of them could truly believe it was over. That Brad was going to be locked away for long time and they would all be safe.

"It's over. He can't hurt you any more Chlo." Beca said, resting a reassuring hand on Chloe's shoulder. She nodded and when prompted she stood and they made their way out of the courtroom.

* * *

Aubrey had postponed Bellas practice for a few days around the time of the trial to allow her to be there for Beca and Chloe. However, another advantage was that when Bellas practice started back up, both Beca and Chloe would be able to join them.

Whilst Beca still wasn't fit enough to dance and Chloe wasn't able to sing they weren't actually able to take part in the practice but they could watch and Aubrey had decided to hand the reigns over to Beca in terms of the set list. She and Chloe helped Beca set up her equipment in the rehearsal space and she worked while they did some general prep work.

Chloe alternated between some general dance training with the girls and helping Beca out with the set list by listening and suggesting songs.

Aubrey watched her Bellas show a good level of synchronisation in their dancing and saw her best friend and girlfriend smiling, really smiling, as they worked on the songs.

She was quietly optimistic that everything really was going to be okay.

* * *

Aubrey looked at herself in the mirror and tilted her head to the side as if the change in angle would offer some new insight. She pulled at the hem of her nightgown and frowned. She didn't think it was possible for her to have chosen less sexy sleepwear.

She had taken Chloe with her shopping, hoping that her best friend would be able to give her some guidance on what looked sexy but Chloe had chosen the skimpiest bra and panties that could still actually be called clothes. There was no way that she would ever feel comfortable wearing something like that even if only Beca would actually see her.

Instead she had chosen the nightgown she was currently wearing. In the store it had looked good. She had even thought she would look sexy with all the red lace and satin. The nightgown ended mid thigh and allowed a small amount of cleavage to show and that had seemed like enough to Aubrey despite Chloe's protests that she should push the boat out for her and Beca's first time.

Now as she was stood in the bathroom of their apartment she was no longer so sure. Yes she felt comfortable but she wanted to walk into her and Beca's shared bedroom and have her girlfriend stare at her wide eyed and be unable to keep her hands to herself.

She tugged at the nightgown trying to pull it down to expose more cleavage but the garment was very well fitted and didn't allow for much movement. Huffing her frustration she gave up. She would take Chloe shopping again tomorrow and they would try to find something sexier but better than the strips of fabric Chloe had previously suggested.

She and Beca had no set plans for that night but they both knew that with Beca's clean bill of health being given that morning they were just waiting for the right time.

Her plans would just have to wait another day or two because there was no way the nightgown was sexy enough for the perfect evening Aubrey had planned.

Feeling disappointed with herself, she left the shared bathroom and made her way down the hall to the bedroom, hoping that Beca might already be asleep so she didn't have to come up with any explanations for the new nightgown.

She sneaked into the bedroom and closed the door softly behind her in case Beca was asleep but there was still a soft glow in the room. She turned to see that the lights were off but there were dozens of lit candles scattered across the room. There was soft music playing and petals leading from the door to the foot of the bed where Beca was now standing, smiling.

"Beca, what?" Aubrey didn't really ask a question but Beca knew what she was trying to say and opened her mouth to respond before promptly losing her breath as she took a good look at Aubrey.

"Woah." Beca said as she regained her breath, her eyes still roaming the expanse of Aubrey's body. "Fuck baby, you look...fuck."

Aubrey felt her confidence sky rocket and she followed the pathway of petals to her lover at the end of them. They reached for each other at the same time and Beca let her hands wander pretty much straight away.

"The satin really helps my hands get where they want to be." Beca commented cheekily as her hands slid down to rest on Aubrey's ass.

"Sweetie, this is amazing. I can't believe you went to all this trouble." Aubrey said as she rested her hands on Beca's shoulders, craning her neck around to take in every little detail.

"Nothing is too much trouble for you Aubrey. I want our first time to be perfect." Beca realised she got a little ahead of herself and back-tracked. "That is if you want our first time to be tonight but you seemed ready for it. You're wearing that sexy dress."

"It's a nightgown and I was planning for tonight to be our night as well." Aubrey confirmed, looking back at Beca in time to catch her relieved smile.

Beca paused seeming unsure of herself before saying, "We've had to wait for this a while but I'm kind of glad we did because I love you so much Aubrey and now instead of fucking I get to make love to you."

"I love you too Beca." Aubrey leaned forward and whispered the next part into Beca's ear, "Now make love to me."

Aubrey pulled back and they looked into each other's eyes. Beca reached up and rested a hand on Aubrey's cheek, pulling her down into a kiss. It started off slow, they were both aware that they had all the time in the world and intended to savour every touch, every feeling. The kiss deepened with a swipe of Beca's tongue across Aubrey's bottom lip and Aubrey shivered. The air around them crackled with electricity and the promise of what was to come.

Aubrey grasped Beca's shirt in her hands and pulled her closer so that their bodies were pressed tightly together. The sensation was more satisfying knowing that it would come to it's natural conclusion for the first time.

Beca dropped a hand down to Aubrey's shoulder to push down one strap of the nightgown.

"You look really fucking sexy in this but it's time for it to hit the floor." Beca stated as they broke apart. She moved over to the other strap that was still in place and kissed down and over Aubrey's neck and shoulder until her lips pushed the material out of the way.

With nothing holding the nightgown up it hit the floor with a light thud leaving Aubrey only in her panties. Beca moaned as she glanced down at Aubrey's perky bare breasts for the first time and her hands were moving before she had though about it.

She took one in each hand, feeling Aubrey's hardening nipples press against her palms and squeezed.

"Fuck." Aubrey muttered out. Beca wasn't sure what turned her on more, the curse word falling from her usually composed girlfriend's lips or the sight of her hands cupping Aubrey's boobs. She decided not to choose and instead decided to worship Aubrey's breasts in another way. She bent her head and buried it between her tits then turned her head so that she could kiss the sides.

"Beca." Aubrey moaned out, holding on to Beca's head and pushing it towards her exposed nipple. Beca didn't need much more of a hint and took it between her lips, trying to get as much of Aubrey's left boob into her mouth as possible and lathering her tongue across the nipple. Once she had paid similar attention to the right boob, Aubrey pulled her back up and tugged at the hem of her t-shirt.

"I need this off." Beca took the shirt off, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra either and before the clothing could hit the floor, Aubrey had her backed up against a nearby wall. She pressed her lips against Beca's furiously as their bare chests rubbed against each other. Aubrey used a hand to rub at one of Beca's nipples as she laced her spare hand through one of Beca's.

"Baby, I need more." Beca groaned as the rubbing against her boob sent shots of heat to her core.

Aubrey took a step back, giving Beca a solid view as she shimmied out of her panties leaving her completely bare. She didn't stop to take in the many appreciative looks Beca was sending her way, instead she turned and climbed onto the bed and laid herself in the middle. Lifting herself up onto her elbows she raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are you coming?"

"Not yet but with a sight like that I don't think it'll be long." Beca replied, haphazardly trying to take off her sweatpants without taking her eyes off Aubrey. She hopped on one foot and tripped, managing to catch herself on the bed but removing the sweatpants and her panties in one go. Now fully naked as well she climbed up the bed after Aubrey, settling on top of her.

Her eyes fell closed for a moment as she felt the full body contact and Aubrey's heat pressed against her leg.

"You feel so good baby." Beca said, opening her eyes and running her hand up and down Aubrey's thigh.

"We fit together so well." Aubrey stated, moving her hips against Beca's own to illustrate her point.

"I want to see if I fit well somewhere else." Beca murmured seductively as she moved her thigh to grind against Aubrey's core.

Aubrey's eyes closed as the friction got more intense, her back arching off the bed and into Beca's body.

"I need you Beca. I need your fingers inside me." Aubrey panted out causing Beca to grunt at the wanton words.

Beca's hand trailed down as she moved her thigh out of the way. She rubbed her palm against the full length of Aubrey's core, causing her to twitch every time she grazed her clit.

"Beca, please." Aubrey pleaded. Beca hadn't meant to tease, she just wanted to feel all of Aubrey, but right now her girlfriend was in need and she would never say no to helping out.

She let her index finger trail down through Aubrey's folds until she found her opening and slowly pushed inside. Aubrey grabbed onto Beca's arm just to ground herself as Beca started to move the digit in and out. When Aubrey started whimpering, Beca added another finger and curled them as they moved.

"So...close.." Aubrey face scrunched up as her orgasm approached, her chest heaving and her hair sticking to her face.

"You look so beautiful. I love you so much Aubrey." Beca whispered into Aubrey's ear as she flattened her palm against Aubrey's clit with every in thrust and finally sent her over the edge with a cry. She slowed down her thrusts but stayed inside Aubrey as she came down from her high, watching her face.

When green eyes opened and made contact with hers, Beca couldn't help but smile. She loved the woman in front of her so much.

Aubrey leaned forwards and pressed their lips together briefly then said, "Get on top of me."

Beca was too surprised to comply right away but as Aubrey sat up against the headboard her still high level of arousal kicked her butt into gear.

"I want you to ride my fingers baby." Aubrey explained as Beca straddled her lap. "Are you up for that?"

"Yes." Beca replied with no hesitation, letting her wet core against Aubrey's leg give more verification.

"I'm going to make you come so hard." Aubrey stated as she grabbed hold of Beca by her ass and pulled her close until they were pressed against each other again. She left her hands where they were, caressing the skin and squeezing, loving every sound the action was eliciting from Beca.

"I won't need much Bree." Beca warned as she started a slow grind on Aubrey's lap.

Aubrey removed one hand and brought it between Beca's thighs, slowly training her fingers up until they made contact with Beca's core. She didn't bother with any of the build up that Beca had, Beca was more than wet and ready enough and she plunged two fingers in straight away.

"Ride me baby." Aubrey ordered, keeping her fingers mostly still inside of Beca and letting Beca control the movement. As the speed picked up, Aubrey added a third finger causing Beca to let out a staggered moan.

"Fuck...fuck...fuck." Beca letting out a steady string of curses as she got closer and closer to the edge. To give her the final push, Aubrey took one of the nipples on front of her face, into her mouth and sucked hard on it.

"Aubrey!" Beca screamed as she came and fell forward onto her girlfriend. Aubrey stayed in that position until Beca's body relaxed then Aubrey repositioned them so that they were led down.

"That was amazing." Beca stated, still slightly out of breath. She turned so she could see Aubrey better and Aubrey did the same so that they were lying face to face, their legs and arms intertwined.

"I never thought sex could be like that but I guess it wasn't just sex. Like you said, it was making love." Aubrey said as she stroked a hand down Beca's cheek. "And I do love you Beca. So much. That was all so perfect."

Beca smiled, a true contented smile that Aubrey had never seen before but wanted to see every moment for the rest of her life. "It was perfect because you are perfect Bree. I don't know how I got so lucky."

"I'm the lucky one."

* * *

Beca peaked past the large red curtains and gulped at the size of the crowd.

When she had started to plan this concert a few months ago she had pictured a rec room in the church and the kids parent's looking bored in the audience. There was more than just a few parents in front of her now. They had hired a performance space in Barden University and there had to be over 500 people in the audience. They would know the final numbers when all the ticket sales were added up.

She tried to look on the bright side. More people meant more money spent on tickets and that meant more money to go to developing the kids program at the church. She was still worried though. She had been working with the kids on their performances for the last 23 weeks of her community service and a few additional hours on top of that. She had even bought in Aubrey to help with some parts but she still wanted the kids to do well.

"Okay guys, gather around." Father Derek called out from the back of the stage, the roar of the crowd easily covering his voice from anyone not on the stage. The kids in Beca's group gathered around the old priest and Beca stood behind them all waiting for him to speak.

"You are all going to be amazing, so take a big breath and just have fun." Father Derek gave them all a warm smile and then looked at Beca. "Would you like to say a few words Beca?" He asked, gesturing with a hand for her to come and stand next to him.

She did as she was asked and wasn't really sure what to say but when she saw the children's faces looking expectantly up at her some words came.

"You have all worked really hard over the last few months and you are good. You are ready for this. I wouldn't let you go through with it if I didn't think you were absolutely going to bring the house down." The children looked like they still needed someone to light a fire under them so Beca added, "So go out there and kick some ass!" The children cheered even as Father Derek gave Beca a scolding look for the use of the swear word.

She shrugged and followed the kids into the wings. As she stood waiting for the show to start she felt a tug on her sleeve and saw Riley stood next to her, her new guitar slung across her back.

"Everything okay?" Beca asked.

"I'm nervous." Riley admitted bluntly.

"There is like zero reason for you to be. You rock on that thing dude." Beca tried to bolster her confidence.

"Everyone out there hates me." Riley said.

"That is not true." Beca turned to look at the girl fully and could see that she truly meant her words.

"You're right, it's probably not everyone. My Dads and your friends don't but a solid 95% of the people hate me."

Beca ran a hand through her hair and looked around as if the words she needed to soothe Riley were hanging in the air somewhere. When she had collected her thoughts she knelt down in front of Riley and looked up into her eyes as she spoke.

"I'm not going to lie to you kid there are going to be people out there that already have you labelled as the kid of the gay guys. All their homophobic prejudices might even slip over to you. You can't really do anything about that but what you can do is go out there and show them that you are a lot more than the gay dudes' kid. Show them that they gave you the wrong label, give yourself a new one. Make them see that you are a kick ass musician." She wasn't sure if she had said the right thing and Riley's face had remained annoyingly stoic the whole time she had been speaking so she didn't know if she was getting through to the girl.

When she was finished she stayed knelt down, waiting for Riley to say something.

"I am a kick ass musician."

Beca grinned. "Yes you are and your Dads' are going to be so proud of you."

"Thanks Beca." Riley gave her a soft smile and Beca stood up and ruffled her hair.

"No problem prodigy." Beca replied. Riley mumbled a little in protest of the nickname but Beca knew she really liked it.

"Beca, it's time." One of the stage hands informed her. She had managed to get a small crew to volunteer for the event from the musical theatre department. It was good experience for them and they were willing to work to support a good cause. It had proven invaluable when Beca realised the practicalities of setting up a stage were far beyond her current skills.

"Wish me luck prodigy." Beca said as she walked to the very edge of the curtain.

"Try not to trip and land on your face. I'm not losing my moment in the spotlight because you need to got to the hospital." Riley said teasingly as she walked back to join the rest of the children.

"That little shit." Beca murmured affectionately under her breath as the opening music blasted from the speakers causing the crowd to quieten down.

As it was Beca's idea to have this concert it was decided that it was her responsibility to introduce the kids and welcome the audience. She hadn't really done anything like it before but Father Derek had written her a script which she had memorised and also written down on a set of note-cards in her pocket if she should need them.

When the main curtains pulled back, Beca walked onto the stage with as much confidence as she could muster and immediately sought out a certain person in the audience. Sitting a few rows back and dead in the middle was Aubrey and the second their eyes met, the tension flew from Beca's body and a natural smile graced her lips.

She stopped centre stage and brought the microphone up to her mouth.

"Welcome everybody to the Barden Presbyterian Church Youth Group Concert. We are lucky to have a wide array of talent in the group that we are going to show off to you tonight and all the proceeds will go directly to improving church facilities and the youth group program. We will now start our show with a performance from 'The Three Wise Boys'. Enjoy!" Beca walked off the stage as three of the boys walked on. They had all been too nervous to perform on their own and had formed a boy band of sorts. The name of the group had been Father Derek's idea and he had thought it was funny to play on the names of the biblical characters.

The boys did well, performing two songs that were mixes of hers before the next act took the stage. Riley was third and she was the first person to perform solo but she walked on the stage like she owned it and set herself up in front of the microphone with the guitar Beca had bought her. When she looked up she gulped visibly but did well to compose herself.

She sang and played only one song and it was a song that she had written herself. It was heartfelt and she managed to convey her emotions well. She looked shocked when she got the same standing ovation the two previous acts had gotten and stumbled off the stage with a smile.

"Guess they don't hate you." Beca said as Riley came close.

"I guess not." Riley said before joining some of the other children who had already performed and talking excitedly. The preparation for the concert had really allowed Riley to shine and make friends with the other kids and Beca was glad to see the improvement from the first week she had been volunteering at the church.

They had about six more acts after that and then it was time for the end of the show. Beca took to the stage again and had the audience congratulate the children one last time as they all took the stage together.

As the curtain closed on all of them, Beca turned to congratulate the kids herself. "You guys were amazing! Well done!"

"That was so fun!"

"Yeah but a bit scary."

"We should do this again."

All of the kids started talking over each other but one voice pitched up louder than the others.

"Are you going to leave us now the concert is done Beca?" It was Riley who asked and at her question the rest of the group fell silent waiting for the answer. She spotted Father Derek coming up behind the group, wanting to know her response as well.

"There is no way I'm leaving you guys now." Beca said and the kids cheered and charged at her, forming a group hug.

"We need to start preparing for next year." One girl said.

"I think you guys deserve some down time first."

The parents started to come backstage then to collect their children and so Beca made her way down to the seats but Aubrey and the rest of the Bellas met her halfway.

"Well done Becs that was so good." Chloe said as she pulled Beca in for a hug. Beca smiled, still pleased every time Chloe said something with her mouth and not her tablet. It had only been a few weeks since Chloe had started talking and even now her voice was croaky but the improvement had cheered Chloe and the rest of the group up immensely.

"Yeah, short stack that was tight." Amy congratulated with a thump on the shoulder. The rest of the girls offered there congratulations and then left to mingle so that Aubrey and Beca were alone.

"Good show Miss director." Aubrey said as they met with a kiss.

"We had an amazing advisor."

"Seriously though Beca you did so well to pull this all together, to raise what will undoubtedly be a lot of money and really give these kids some confidence. I am so proud of you sweetie." Aubrey said, threading her fingers through Beca's own.

"Everything kind of worked out huh?" Beca said.

"I guess you could say that." Aubrey smiled.

Beca looked thoughtful for a moment and Aubrey knew better than to interrupt that train of thought.

"When I started at Barden I could never have predicted all of this would happen. Despite everything I feel like I was meant to be here, I was meant to help this group of kids, I was meant to find you Aubrey. I was meant to fall in love with you." Beca said with no trace of doubt. "You make my life better, you make me better and happier than I have ever been before."

"You do the same for me Beca. I never thought I would find someone to love. My parents' marriage set the standard for all that I thought that love could be but you've shown me more. You've shown me what it really means to love someone and to support them, trust them. You are everything I need."

They looked into each other's eyes, finally and truly happy, content and in love.

* * *

 **A/N: And that is all she wrote. Thanks again for sticking with me until the end.**

 **Let me know what you thought...**


End file.
